Mine
by Contaminatedcircus
Summary: Dazai returns from four years at the agency, seeking out whatever Chuuya will give him - be it friendship or something more. But life has plans that involve Fyodor, Mori, and the future of the Port Mafia. Picture: /entry/242854052
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Suicide freak."

"Hat rack."

"Tsk."

The oldest smiles, knowing he was reaching his goal of agitation.

"I'm not drunk enough to handle you, bastard."

"Awh, Chuuya. that hurt." Dazai feigned sadness and looked down at his feet.

"Go away shitty Dazai, bug your precious Odasaku." The shorter was not giving in. He knew the ways of the infamous Dazai Osamu. Unfortunately for the younger, Dazai knew the ways of Nakahara and knew what the light blush of anger on the little redhead meant.

Dazai merely smiles again. "He's not near as much fun to irritate than the person in front of me," he flicks the hat carelessly sitting a bit sideways on the younger.

Nakahara knocks his hand away and tsks. He turns his head quickly, but not fast enough to keep Dazai from noticing the blush intensifying. "W-whatever, dumbass," Chuuya shoots over his shoulder as he walks to his wine cabinet. As he glances about the collector's worthy stash of wine Chuuya drowns in, he tilts his head towards Dazai. "Do you want some?" Unbeknownst to the redhead, the tips of his ears also began tinging with a tint of pink.

Dazai shakes his head slowly. "You know I don't associate with wine. Weakling," Knowing the jab of possible weakness would tip Chuuya off, the older crosses his arms casually and waits.

He doesn't have to wait long. "There's nothing weak about wine bastard!" The youngest whips around with inhuman speed and lifts various objects with his gravity ability and shoots them at Dazai.

Dazai immediately jumps and kicks off the wall to land in front of him. He plasters a smug smile on, "Due to your lack in coordination, no more wine." He places a lock around the handles of the wine cabinet and tosses the key out of the now broken window Chuuya created during his tantrum.

Dazai turned around and a vicious satisfaction welled up inside him at the fury blatantly written across Chuuya's face. "The hell, Dazai?! You don't get to decide when I'm done drinking!" Chuuya released the anger when he noticed the savage glint in the other's eyes. Changing tactics, Chuuya asks, "Why are you here anyway?"

Plastering the most exaggerated sad face Chuuya had ever seen, Dazai answers, "I am heartbroken, Chuuya."

"Huh? Why?" He raises an eyebrow, completely caught off guard at the response. Chuuya almost didn't believe him.

Throwing on a cheeky smile, Dazai avoids the question, answering, "No reason."

Shaking his head, the redhead walks over to Dazai and leans his face towards the other's. He then raises a hand to Dazai's forehead. "You don't have a fever," concern laces his voice.

Dazai tilts head to the side and chuckles lightly look at little Chuuya all worried; he smiles and flicks the annoying hat again.

Chuuya tsks. "I should have known better than to worry about you." The annoyed grasps his hat and puts it back on his head correctly, he then leans down off his tip toes and settles firmly back on the ground. "But really Dazai, you never visit me unless you want something."

The questioned adopts an observing expression and comes to the decision. "I wanted to check on you. You've been distant lately," he leans forward and tilts head to look over Chuuya. With the mere few inches separating their faces, the contrast between the black hair and redhead is noticeable in the reflection of the window across the room.

Chuuya frowns and puts some space between himself and Dazai. "I-I've just been busy," he stammers. Looking to the right, he continues, "It's nothing of importance."

Dazai tilts his head curiously, nods to himself and takes a few steps closer to plop on the floor with legs crossed at the ankles continuing in a serious tone with a look of no judgment, "We are partners, Chuuya. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what is plaguing you?"

Biting his lip, the little redhead – now about three feet taller than Dazai - averts his eyes. "We're not partners anymore, you left the mafia for the agency. It's not something I can tell you anyway," He crossed his arms and shrank in on himself, putting up his barriers.

A flash of hurt crosses the face of the older, and he himself to feel it. "No one can ever leave their past. I know you as you know me. That doesn't leave either." He says as he glances at the floor then back to Chuuya with the slightest hint of dry humor.

Dazai didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting the outburst from the firecracker. "Why now?" Chuuya asked with desperation leaking into his voice. "why are you acting like you care now? Four years Dazai! You left me with no contact for four years! The only reason you're here now is because we were forced to see each other," his voice cracked, and his eyes glossed over, "forced to work together! You wouldn't be here, you wouldn't have even spoke to me if you didn't have to…" He shook his head and bit his lip again, this time harder, drawing blood. "I-I just... I don't..." He sighed not finding the words and tired of trying to stammer over his thoughts.

The accused nods and stands up. "Why did you accept the case if you didn't want it, hat rack? Akutagawa could've taken it and would've if you hadn't snatched the file from his hands." He sighs heavily before deciding to continue. "It's not just the case that I'm here for. You should know me better than that, "sighing he gets up out of frustration and realization. He walks to stand in front of Chuuya and before Chuuya could do anything, Dazai pulls him into a hug. Whispers, "Chuuya."

Chuuya stiffens, suddenly aware of the closeness with Dazai he finds himself. His mind is rapidly going through millions of thoughts and none. His eyes widen, and he refuses to move his limbs, refuses to believe the hope that sparked in his chest. "Wh-what're you doing?!" He stammers out.

Letting his mind take back over, he punches Chuuya's chest as he darts a few steps back. "Guess who's going soft on their reflexes," He smiles and laughs lightly.

He takes immense pride at the red that is overtaking the little redhead's face and the surprise in his eyes. "What? You asshole! Come back here!" Chuuya darts for Dazai, but the older notices the alcohol settling into Chuuya's system, slowing him down a few notches. Dazai stands still until Chuuya is within an arm's length before he sidesteps to the right and darts across the room smiling viciously.

Chuuya stumbled a bit, more drunk than he anticipated, then falls forward, catching himself midway with his gravity. "Shitty bastard, I'm too drunk for this," He stood up slowly and walked to his couch. Once seated he looked to Dazai and his shitty smile. "Dumbass, just wait until I'm sober!"

"What difference would you be if you were sober?" The black hair moves as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'd kick your ass, obviously, I'm just a little off my game right now. Hey, Dazai," He looked into the elder's eyes unwaveringly, "I've really missed you."

Dazai smiles heartily, "Of course you did!" After a few moments, he wipes the smile off and replaces it with a genuine smile, one that showed it wasn't a one-way street.

Immediately, the redhead smiles genuinely at Dazai, full of teeth and laughed then looked at Dazai as though he was the most precious person in the world. "Thank you for coming back."

The addressed shrugs lightly. "You'll regret it," he casually puts his hands in his pockets. Pulling out a dagger wicked fast, he aims it at Chuuya's hat before releasing it.

Using his gravity to stop the dagger, he shows irritation. "Always ruining the moment, shitty Dazai."

With the tone of a mentor, Dazai scolds him. "Nakahara, if you could stop my dagger, why couldn't you have stopped the key from flying out the window?" Looking disappointed, Dazai continues, "Really hat rack, you have let yourself go."

Chuuya tsks and lets the comment slide. He leans up and balances one knee in the couch his arms on either side of the couch arm and tilted his head to the side, observing him. His shirt falling to the side, exposing more of his neck and collarbone. Dazai notices the flush on his face from the alcohol and barely controls his need to widen his eyes, but the catch in his breath was unstoppable. He was stunning. Dazai can't look away and allows his body to slide down the wall he was leaning against. When his butt reaches the floor, he's brought back to his senses. He immediately smiles and tilts his head to the side and laughs quietly.

Suddenly Chuuya's phone rang and Tachihara's name pops up. Chuuya grabbed his phone and answered it, there was some mumbling on both ends and then he hung up and smiled. "Sorry about that, Tachihara wants to get some drinks and dinner together tomorrow."

"Tachihara..." He sounds out each syllable slowly, the name sounding odd in his mouth. "He your new partner now?" Ice ran over Dazai's body. He didn't know why it upset him so to hear the others name come out of Chuuya's mouth. Dazai should've known better.

Looking up at Dazai he answers. "Strangely no, he's my subordinate, I haven't taken a new partner."

Hope flares, but Dazai Osamu doesn't let himself feel it. Instead he embraces the cold taking over his body as he puts a small smile on his face. "You shouldn't go four years without a partner. Its careless" _Okay, okay, okay. No matter if Chuuya takes a new partner, he should have. My insecurities mean little in way of protection of Chuuya._

"I just don't work as well with anyone other than you," he states like it was an obvious fact. "Nor do I want to, you're the only one I trust completely," He smirks, "but I do wonder whether or not that was a smart choice considering the fact that you planted a bomb in my car."

Dazai smiles viciously. "I had to give a reason for you to hate me when I left," as he walks across the room towards the door, he mumbles low, "Anger makes it easier to move on." Turning back to Chuuya, he waved in goodbye with a smile plastered to his face then turned back around to open the door.

Nakahara frowned and stood up, jogging to Dazai as best he could, only slightly stumbling in a drunken haze. He reaches his hands up and grabs Dazai's jacket arm. "Wait, why are you leaving?" Desperation clear in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it.

Dazai smiles down at him and reaches over to fix the side of the shirt that began to fall. A few moments pass and Dazai continues to look down at his hand that refuses to move from the neck of Chuuya's shirt. "Why?" The word is out before Dazai can stop it. It's harder for him to breathe suddenly, and he tries to pull himself together. Giving up, he tightens the hold his hand has on his shirt and pulls Chuuya towards him for another hug and his other arm wraps around his back. Black hair buries itself in the crook of Chuuya's neck. In the next second, he releases him and reaches behind him for the door again with a small smile on his face and slightly softer eyes.

Chuuya blushed brightly and opened his arms, giving Dazai a hug. He smiled and nuzzled Dazai's check where his head met. "You're so weird lately, you've never hugged me before. Not that I mind," He pulls back and smiles cutely at Dazai. "Thanks for checking on me, but don't worry about it too much," His smile turns soft. "I'll handle it, I always do."

The black hair moves as he tilts his head slightly in a knowing manner. "Don't try to handle everything," whispering, he continues. "I should know it never works as planned." Dazai melts into the hug with a slight tremor in his hands but still as his fingers connect behind Chuuya's back. "If you decide you want to talk about it, you know where my room is."

"Well," Chuuya twirls a red curl nervously. "My problem, it has to do with you." Red creeps up from his neck to his face. "Umm, how I feel about you." He slaps his forehead; this embarrassment is not like Chuuya at all. "Fuck it," he reaches up and grabs the back of Dazai's neck.

Dazai knows what's coming, but he couldn't stop it. Couldn't? Wouldn't? He didn't know. Time slows as Chuuya's lips meet his softly. He can feel Chuuya's hands shaking at the base of his neck.

Dazai couldn't stop his eyes from widening, the stiffness that overtook him, the breath that was lodged in his throat, nor the warmth of Chuuya. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He was frozen for what felt like millenniums but what was only a few milliseconds. His body wanted to react wildly, but his mind stopped any signals wanting to be sent out. As Chuuya pulled away, Dazai remembered Chuuya was drunk. Dazai lightly shook his head and took a half step back-his body couldn't handle a full step back. "Chuuya," his voice was quiet, but he heard the huskiness and he had to clear his throat. "How much wine have you had today?" his face was serious, he couldn't seem to turn this into a joke. He wouldn't let on just how much he hoped Chuuya hadn't drank much, that Chuuya was doing this out of his own freewill. This little redhead would be the one person Dazai would not use.

But his words had different plans. Chuuya's heart broke, face struck with pain as Dazai pulled away. Dazai broke at the amount of hurt in the eyes of the one person he trusted the most. It was almost like it would've been had he seen Chuuya's face after he left the mafia. _It was too good to be true_ , Nakahara knew Dazai would never like him back. Red curls moved as he laughed brokenly. Putting on a mask, he tried to smile. "Too much wine it seems. You should go, I don't want to do anything stupid. Since I'm so drink and all." Pushing Dazai out the door, he slams the door, holding back tears.

His mind dwindled and all that was left were his emotions raging inside. He couldn't lose Chuuya and he knew this would put an almost irreversible dent in their friendship. He knew in that moment he loved Chuuya. He had known for a while and didn't want to admit it. This realization ended as soon as he heard the door slam behind him. He was not going to lose Chuuya. He heard sobs from behind the door and knew. Chuuya hadn't locked the door, so he grit his teeth and opened the door back up. Dazai didn't look at Chuuya's face, he could only see colors and blobs. Dazai half stumbled to Chuuya and wrapped his arms around him in another hug as his head buried itself as far into his neck as Dazai could go. Dazai could hear his mouth moving, but the voice couldn't have belonged to him. The voice that was half strangled and desperate, repeating his partners name like a lifeline.

Ignoring his name on Dazai's lips, Nakahara continuously pushed Dazai, pushed him with a fire he didn't think he would ever use on Dazai. "Let me go! Let go, go away!" He pinned his next question on Dazai with a push harder than the others. "Are you here to mock me?! Go away!"

Dazai refused to leave, knowing Chuuya's emotions well. Dazai covered Nakahara's left cheek for a few seconds then slid into Chuuya's hair. "On any other day I would be here to make fun of you. However," he picked his hat off his head and wrapped the arm around Chuuya's back so that the hat was pressed against Chuuya. Foreheads leaned together as black and red hair mingled and fingers rushed to rid the beautiful face of the tear streaks. "I am not mocking you right now." He allowed some of the fire to return to his eyes - fire only this little redhead brought out. "I simply don't know how real all of this is." His voice was achingly soft, he didn't think even Chuuya heard it.

The sobs stopped, but silent tears continued to cascade down his face. Should he dare to think Dazai actually felt something for him? "What are you doing, Dazai? All of this is real, I love you, I have for so long and even when you left I hoped and hoped you would come back for me. I love you so much Osamu." He raises his hands to cup Dazai's face and gave him an unsure smile. "H-how do you feel?"

Dazai was speechless. He couldn't think. But his mind was gone, after all. He picked his forehead up from Chuuya's and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Tucking Chuuya's head under his chin, Dazai tried to get his breathing and racing emotions under control. "Chuuya," his voice was soft but strong, feeling more confident by the second. He wrapped both of this arms around Chuuya's neck, keeping him within the protection of his arms. His Chuuya. **_His._**

"Yes, Dazai?" The tears had stopped, and he wrapped his arms around Dazai's neck pulling him close, feeling safe in his arms. He laid his head on Dazai's chest and responded again "Yes, Osamu?"

He reveled in the feeling of Chuuya's warmth. He inhaled as much of Chuuya as he could, as if he were aiming towards the highest of highs and Chuuya was the only one who could give him that high. "I refuse to lose you." His voice was sharper and lower than he had meant it, enough to frighten even himself. He half drags Chuuya to the couch where he sits down and looks up questioningly at Chuuya for permission.

Chuuya smiles at Dazai and wipes his face of the remaining tears. He knew he could never be scared of Osamu, no matter what he did. He loved this man more than anything and would do anything for him. He nodded at Dazai, giving him permission to do whatever he liked. He takes a seat on Dazai's lap.

Dazai wraps his arms around Chuuya's waist and rested his head on Chuuya's shoulder. He sighed heavily and lightly kissed his shoulder. Chuuya was his. He wasn't good with words, so actions were all he had when it came to what he really wanted. And he wanted Chuuya. He needed Chuuya. "Mine." Dazai wasn't aware he had said the word out loud until he heard Chuuya's sharp intake of breath before exhaling a quiet moan. Looking up at Chuuya, mahogany eyes met crystal and the unsaid was acknowledged. Chuuya knew Dazai's forte of emotions and lack of words, so this word had slipped through and the little redhead's eyes flashed. He knew Dazai well, so he understood that Osamu wasn't good with emotions, but him saying "mine" just proved to Chuuya how Dazai felt he ran his fingers through Dazai's ebony locks and licks his lips. Dazai's body responded to Chuuya naturally and without permission from his mind. His mouth moved over to the crook in his neck and began experimentally kissing.

Chuuya tilted his head to allow better access and the shiver that racked through his body almost sent Dazai over the edge. Feeling more confident, he stopped kissing his neck and murmured, "Mine," once more. Chuuya's hands tightened on his shoulders and another moan left his mouth. Chuuya's murmured, "Yours," had more effect on Dazai Osamu. Chuuya's eyes opened in shock at the amount of warmth that slithered into his voice with that single word.

Dazai's breathing hitched when he heard Chuuya and even his emotions were silent. Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya. The name repeated in his head and he couldn't move past it. Leaning back, he couldn't look at Chuuya. He had so many emotions battling for their spotlight he didn't know what to do. He finally had Chuuya. And Chuuya knew...

Chuuya looked at Dazai, wondering if he had messed up. Was it too much for Dazai? He pulled back his arms and stood from the couch, giving Dazai space to figure himself out, his emotions, his thoughts. He shrugged his coat off and hung it up, giving Dazai a chance to back out, to leave if that's what he desired, even though it hurt to think that way, but he never wanted to make Dazai uncomfortable. He stood by the couches opposite end and twiddled his fingers wondering if he should leave the room

Dazai couldn't understand how Chuuya could stand more than a step away from Dazai. He himself couldn't handle being that far away from Chuuya. Maybe Dazai was bordering on something unhealthy but he didn't care. Keeping his eyes locked on Chuuya, he got up from the couch and walked over to where he stood. Taking both of Chuuya's hands, Dazai pulled him forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Without waiting for permission, Dazai picks Chuuya up and kisses him lightly again. He walks them back down to the couch with an amount of surprise amounting to their first kiss and Chuuya responded to his kisses, once again. Sitting Chuuya on his lap again, he looked at his eyes. He knew this was what he needed. He tangled his fingers in Chuuya's curls and leaned his forehead against the redhead contentedly.

Chuuya smiled again and chuckled with delight, nothing could take his happiness away, not even Mori. He looked Dazai in the eyes and leaned in for another kiss, hoping for one that lasts longer than the last few.

After Chuuya initiates the kiss he had been wanting, Dazai pulls the younger closer and deepens the kiss as he gives a slight pull on Chuuya's hair. Chuuya moans and opens his mouth in delight for Dazai to deepen the kiss and swirls his tongue around Dazai's, wanting more. "Ah!" He exclaimed in delight. Dazai's body wants to do everything, but he has to restrain himself severely, resulting in tremors that rack his body. He tries to hide them, not liking the idea of not being in control of his emotions but unable to resist the craving for Chuuya.

He pulls back but latches onto Chuuya's neck, covering every surface in kisses and bites. After hearing one of Chuuya's moans, something within Dazai breaks and he heard a low growl escape as his hands moved to rest on Chuuya's hips. Dazai kisses his way back up to Chuuya's lips. Before connecting their lips again, Dazai finds his teeth grazing over them, then biting the bottom lip quickly and lightly pulling it before leaning back to look at Chuuya.

Chuuya's face is a beautiful shade of red, eyes half lidded as he looks at Dazai panting slightly. "Dazai,"

He closes his eyes at the sound of his name coming from Chuuya. "Yes," His voice was very soft, and he felt his hands grip Chuuya's hips tighter.

Chuuya leans forward and sets his forehead against the bandaged one. And closes his eyes as well, a smile on his face, a smile full of love and trust and shakes his head slightly. "Nothing, I just, I love you so much."

Dazai's eyes open at Chuuya's confession and he brings his hands up to frame his face and he throws himself into the kiss. He wraps one arm around Chuuya's back and slightly lifts him up before moving him under Dazai, red curls spanning the arm of the couch. He cups Chuuya's face and kisses him lightly before attacking his neck in kisses as his hands roam the body under him. Dazai moves his mouth to whisper into Chuuya's ear with more emotion than he ever thought he possessed. "I love you, Chuuya." His lips lightly tug on Chuuya's ear lobe.

Chuuya moans and tears up at Dazai's confession, he never thought Dazai would say it aloud. He reaches his hands up to touch Dazai, something he only ever dreamed of doing. He ran his fingers everywhere he could touch from his position, loving the feel of Dazai above him. "Too many layers, Dazai," he said breathlessly.

Dazai slips off his coat and drops it to the floor, too preoccupied to focus on anything more than Chuuya. "Don't think you're getting past my bandages," Dazai's veiled threat didn't sound like a threat and Dazai couldn't form the thoughts that now began to scream at him. His body began shaking at the feeling of Chuuya's hands roaming over his shirt. He could feel the fire that lighted the path of Chuuya's hands even through the bandages. In a split second, his mind regained its structure and he was aware of the red flags his mind was throwing at him.

After years of following his mind and logic, he handed his body back over to his mind. Almost immediately, he leaned back on his knees, easily wiping all emotion off his face as a phone began to ring. After two rings, Dazai realized it was his phone. In his coat. That somehow managed to get on the floor. Reaching down, he picked it up and the name on the screen almost made his mind shatter its hold on his body.

Chuuya sat up looking to Dazai and leaned back on his hands to support himself, "Dazai. Who is it? Are you okay?"

Dazai reined in his emotions and gave a cheery smile to Chuuya. Knowing Chuuya knew nothing of the nature of the call, he could only imagine how Chuuya would react when Dazai would leave. Answering the call, he walked outside of the room.

"Dazai." The voice was amused even through the phone. Regardless of the humor leaking through his voice, he could also feel the power that radiated off the phone line.

"Nice to hear from you again, Mori." Dazai easily slid into his empty humor with the man.

"Have you thought through my proposition?" Dazai could practically see his red eyes narrow as his smile broadened.

"I have," Dazai took a small inhale of breath and continued. "I accept."

"I am glad to hear it. I look forward to seeing you within the hour." The line ended and Dazai shoved the phone in the deepest part of his coat pocket.

After a few minutes, he walked back in. Smiling softly to Chuuya, he hid his emotions. The older walked over to the couch and wrapped Chuuya's face in his hands before he gave a soft kiss. He leaned their foreheads together. "I have to go, it was a call from one of my partners and they need me at the agency." After a few moments, he leans back and offers a cheeky smile. "I'll miss you hat rack."

"I'll miss you too, Dazai, but it's not like we won't see each other soon, right?" A little bit of worry slipped through his voice as he spoke. He gave an unsure smile, trying to look confident "Besides, you're leaving me sexually frustrated here, I expect compensation!" He winked.

Dazai smiles a vicious smile before reaching into his pocket nonchalantly before wrapping around a dagger and releasing it so that it dug itself into the couch a mere few centimeters away from Chuuya's face. Watch your back, Chuuya. at with that, he spun on his heel and walked out, locking the door as he moved his hand away-hopefully Chuuya hadn't seen. Dazai still wanted to protect Chuuya-from everything, including himself. Locking the door was one small, almost insignificant step of protection he could give to Chuuya. He knew a lock wouldn't stop himself from walking back in, but he allowed it to fool his mind for the time being.

Taking a breath, he headed out of the apartment under the cloak of shadows and hailed a cab. Handing the address to the driver, he settled back in his seat before he arrived at the building where his purpose began - a purpose he had been running from.

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

Chuuya looked at the dagger confused, something must have upset Dazai and even worse, he bit his lip "Dazai, you didn't answer me about coming back." He picked the dagger out of the couch - the couch that costed him a pretty penny, maybe Kouyou can fix it. He stood up, feeling foolish and unsure. He put on his coat and hat and decided to go to his favorite bar and get some wine. He needed to destress and take his mind off this. _Dazai will be back and we'll resolve this together, I just need to give him some time._ As he walked out the door he ran into a strange man, confused he stopped. "Sir, are you lost?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chuuya looked at the man, confused as to why he was on the hallway of Chuuya's flat. He positioned himself in the offensive, just in case he needed to defend himself. The man was tall, he wore a heavy coat and warm hat that covered his ears. The man smirked, his expression full of unnerving vibes. Chuuya jumped back and activated his power, fully intending to use it before the man said, "Crime and punishment!" Immediately, Chuuya fell to the floor in pain, gasping and trying to keep his cries in.

The stranger kept his ability active, he walked forward and kicked Chuuya's head, knocking it hard against the wall. He kicked Chuuya a few more times until his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. After a few seconds, the man leaned down and grasped Chuuya's face, stroking it lovingly, "My beautiful Chuuya, all mine now." His voice had a strange lilt to it, and it seemed the cameras in the hall would've shivered.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

Dazai walked through the entrance of the building and walked up to the counter. "Dazai Osamu." The woman behind the counter looked up sharply and gave Dazai a once over. Satisfied, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number before repeating his name. Ending the phone call, she got up and motioned for Dazai to follow her. He was taken through a set of doors that required an ID card, then through another set of doors that required a fingerprint. Once they entered the elevator, she placed her finger on the finger pad and instructed Dazai to do the same. Once the light turned green, a set of numbers were lit up above the previous ones. Pressing on the 14th floor, the elevator began to move.

Dazai was trying to breathe, trying to focus his mind for the conversation with Mori. It was essential for Dazai to read every emotion and every hidden motive Mori had. Balling his fists in his coat pocket, he numbed his emotions, pushing Chuuya to the back of his mind as he allowed himself to slip on a mask of indifference.

The elevator dinged as it reached the designated floor. Dazai no longer felt fear or nervousness as he walked down the hall to Mori's office. The receptionist stayed in the elevator, her job complete. He placed his hand on the door and pushed open. There were three chairs in front of the window to the left that overlook the city. Straight ahead was a deep mahogany desk with Mori sitting in the chair behind it. Dazai smiled politely before walking the rest of the way to stand a few feet away from the desk.

"It's nice to see you again, Dazai." Mori's eyes were narrowed, but his smile remained plastered on his face along with the menacing energy that enveloped him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dazai's dry humor slithered its way out.

"Four years," If Dazai hadn't known any better, he would've believed the sad tone behind Mori's words. But Dazai knew better.

"So it seems," Dazai was tired of the pleasantries and continued. "How long have you known about the Rats?" Dazai's eyes narrowed slightly, not enough for Mori to notice in the darker lighting of the office.

Mori tilted his head to the side. "You know I have connections. How did you learn of them?" Mori's eyes gleamed savagely.

Dazai wanted to rip his tongue out. He wanted to take credit for the endless connections he established before he left for the agency. Dazai knew how Mori worked, however, and he wasn't falling for the bait. Instead, he keeps the mask in place, answering with little interest, "I have connections."

Mori leans forward with his chin in his hands and his elbows resting on the desk. "So you will rejoin the Port Mafia?" Dazai notices the abrupt shift and knew Mori understood Dazai. Mori understood Dazai more than he wanted to admit. But Dazai knew Mori just as well.

Without moving a muscle and no hesitation, he answered: "Under the condition previously discussed," Dazai's voice held little room for negotiation. He knew he could only push the boss of the Port Mafia so far. Dazai was needed, and knew the red eyed demon would do almost anything to have the damage of Double Black at his disposal, if only for a limited time. Long enough to protect the city from Rats. Dazai was making sure of it.

Mori's smile extended impossibly further to almost reach his ears. Dazai wasn't intimidated. Dazai wasn't stupid, either, to ignore the savage glint exploding in Mori's eyes. "You shouldn't openly protect the ones you care for. It'll be the end of you." Mori's tone was tinged with warning, and Dazai's composure almost slipped.

Mori knew everything. He always had.

At that precise moment, a knock sounded on the door. Dazai didn't dare look away from those red eyes, but the other pair didn't seem to care about whether their conversation was over; it was now.

"Dazai, could you grab the door?" It wasn't a suggestion. Dazai turned on his heel and opened the door. Akutagawa Gin was the last person he expected to see at this hour. Then again, he doubted Gin wanted to see Dazai.

Plastering a smile on his face, he stepped aside and Gin walked through – eyes slightly narrowed. Turning her attention from Dazai, she was in front of Mori's desk within milliseconds. "Chuuya is gone."

Dazai's blood ran cold. It took every ounce of his self-control to maintain his mask in front of Mori. Mori's smile was wiped from his face as his eyes spoke volumes.

"Report." His voice was steely and cut through the room like a double-edged sword.

"We were supposed to meet in the practice room two hours ago for Kyouka's practice, and he hasn't shown up. There are signs of blood on the wall outside of his bedroom door."

"Have you checked the security cameras?" Mori's eyes flashed back to Dazai and he felt his bandages restricting his breathing. _Keep your mask in place._

"There was a man who attacked the apartment with a group of men. They seemed Giftless, however, it appears the leader is Gifted. There is footage of his attack with Nakahara. He wasn't able to use "For the Tainted Sorrow" and was beat without the attacker having to lay a finger on him." Gin's voice was monotone, but the words were resonating and echoing throughout the room.

Dazai stepped forward. "Do you have a clear picture of his face?"

Gin pulled a picture out of her coat before handing it to him.

Dazai's mind broke. His mask broke, and now favored an emotionless mask. A rat this man was, indeed. Walking to the desk, he laid the picture on top of the mountains of paper. "His name is Fyodor. He has the ability to numb any gift, as well as inflict pain without the need to touch them." He paused a moment to let the new information sink in to those in the room. "He believes all Gifted are a threat and should be eliminated." He took his eyes off the picture to look into the eyes of Mori.

The red fire glimmered as he chose his next words carefully. "How do you know of this man?"

In a reserved, nonchalant voice, Dazai responded, "I have connections."

Mori's eyes sparkled, and his grin returned. "Everyone meet in the war room." And with that, Dazai and Gin left the office.

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

He heard noise before anything else. Shuffles of feet, scraping of metal, and what sounded like matches being lit.

He refused to open his eyes. He knew better. He smelled bleach and rust. There was another smell, but he couldn't place it. Reaching for his power, he could feel it pulsate and he sighed inwardly. _Okay, okay._ He had never been so relieved to feel his inner demon. Relaxing his body, he heard the metal move again. Belatedly he felt the handcuffs on his wrists. _Shit. Breathe Chuuya._

Feet shuffled over to the bed and he smelled the unknown scent again. Keeping his breathing the same, he continued to keep his eyes closed. Reaching for his power, he could feel it continue to pulsate, writhing around in wanting. This organization was stupid to think handcuffs would hold Chuuya. _Or…_

The feet shuffled away and he could hear more shuffling before metal hit metal in a small clink. He knew that sound. He _fucking knew_ that sound. Trying to control his breathing, he could feel his power rise with the strength Chuuya's fear presented. The feet were shuffling back towards the bed and Chuuya reacted. Opening his eyes, he pulled his arms and the handcuffs shredded. With the restraints gone, he used his power to leap onto a beam across the ceiling. Now that he was away from the needle, he could take his surroundings in. The room was made of wood. The man sharing the same space, went to pull out his phone and Chuuya threw the gravity off, flinging it across the room where it shattered. _Shit, I could've used that for intel. No matter now._ Keeping his attention on Chuuya, the man laughed. Blue eyes narrowed from the ceiling and he quickly glanced around to see if there were other devices laying around that needed to be broken.

"You won't find anything." The voice was deep, and resonated around the room like nothing else could. He held himself with the confidence of a powerful man, but Chuuya couldn't sense anything in way of having a gift.

Chuuya tsked. "And why would I believe you?"

The man's green eyes finally settled on Chuuya. The black hair surrounding his face made his eyes eerily bright. "I'm the doctor here." He stated it as if it were the answer to the universe. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital," The man's mouth curved up into a vicious smile and Chuuya knew better.

"The hospital in your mind, asshole."

Green eyes eyed him curiously. "The most accurate description any of my patients have provided." If Chuuya didn't know any better, he would've thought there was an underlying tone of respect.

"Who do you work for?"

"Myself." Chuuya was getting nowhere with this line of questioning. Changing tactics, he asked, "Why am I here?"

"You are gifted," The last word was spat out of his mouth and it gave Chuuya his next clue: boss man hated the gifted. "And you must be eliminated." A savage gleam that rivaled Dazai's crossed over the man's face. He turned and began walking over to the desk. Immediately, Chuuya picked up the desk with his gravity and threw it towards the only door in the room. Sadly, the desk didn't break down the door, but Chuuya could do that himself when he decided to escape. _Answers first._

The "doctor" merely laughed at the show of strength. Looking down at the floor, Chuuya noticed the abundance of medicine bottles, needles, alcohol, plastic bags, and papers. He saw the man move towards the desk and Chuuya trips the gravity of a piece of broken wood before maneuvering it behind the man's head. As the doctor leaned down, he picks up a piece of paper and glances at it before walking back towards Chuuya. Leaping into a fighting stance on the beam, he has his gravity snatch the paper before bringing it up to his eyes. Within the next moment, the doctor has his hand in his coat and Chuuya wastes no time in plunging the wood into the back of the man's head.

"Dammit. Jackass." Chuuya floats slowly to the floor before moving the man to see what he was reaching for inside his jacket. "Shit!" Chuuya has just enough time to register the red button on the small device and small speaker as well before people were rushing inside. Jumping back to the ceiling for a momentary reprieve, he thought out his plan. Lifting the bed with his gravity, he tossed it towards the door and jumped behind it, using the cover and momentary shock to escape. He landed in the hall and jumped to the ceiling, hiding in one of the darker corners.

A few stragglers noticed Chuuya and he threw the remainder of the desk at them. Looking around, he noticed a staircase, a few other doors, a window at the ends of the hallways, and at least ten floors between himself and the ground. He couldn't find anything to break the window with, so he set down the staircase.

A laugh from behind him was all the warning he had before pain overtook his body and his legs fell from under him, forcing his body to crash down the steps until there was a flat platform. Red curls covered his face as he tried to take in breaths.

"Stupid. Always disobeying orders. Remind me why I left the beauty with him." The voice sounded from the top of the stairs and Chuuya could barely focus on the words. The pain was excruciating.

He heard footsteps and saw red boots before his hair was pushed aside to reveal a face framed by long black hair. Deep purple eyes blazed as the man leaned in close. "I didn't want it to be like this. I am very sorry."

Chuuya focused all of his energy to lift his head. He narrowed his eyes menacingly and said through gritted teeth, "You could make it up by sending me on my way with a box of Petrus wine. Any year would do fine."

Purple eyes narrowed and a smile curved maliciously across his face. "I can send a box of wine to your room, however," he leans impossibly closer to Chuuya, whispering into his ear, "I have plans for you, lovely."

His hand lightly brushes against Chuuya's knee and immense pain shatters Chuuya's focus. Screams echo throughout the building through gritted teeth. It wasn't until the man straightened back up that Chuuya could breathe again. Pushing up on his elbows, Chuuya spits at his feet. He reaches inwardly, in search of what was blocked off from him. Panic ebbed its way through his bones and he could feel a hand on the collar of his shirt before he was picked up until he was face-to-face with the man. "I am not your _lovely_." Chuuya spat the word, red curls moving forward as he talked.

Red lips curved upward and he reached his hand to the back of Chuuya's neck. The fire in Chuuya's eyes was burned as fire spread down his neck, through his spine, and ebbed its way through his limbs to circle back around at his fingers and toes. The fire was never ending – almost like lava coursing just underneath his skin. Screams tore through Chuuya's mouth.

"You know very little, my dove." Those words were what threw him down a black abyss.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

Walking through the door of his apartment, Dazai slammed the door shut, his body falling to the floor. "Damned Chuuya!" Tears streamed down his face as the panic finally set in. He had been in the war room for the past eight hours. After finding out where Fyodor resided, plans were made, and backups were discussed. Only the higher ups were allowed to go, consisting of Gin, Ryuunosuke, Hirotsu, Dazai, Tachihara, Black Lizard, Kaji, and Kouyou. After much negotiation on Dazai's part, Mori also asked Odasaku, who immediately agreed under the obvious condition that he wouldn't kill anyone.

On the other hand, no one questioned Dazai's return. On the other hand, no one would dare questions Mori's actions.

He had failed Chuuya, yet again. He left the agency in the hopes he could outrun his need for violence, the way his mind and body craved it.

A mere two months ago, he wasn't able to accept his need for violence, and he had failed someone else.

He had to fix this.

He was going to fix this.

Wiping the tears off angrily, he stood up and poured himself a glass of scotch. Downing it in one swallow, he poured another and set it on the counter.

 _Dazai was walking through the city streets, his coat billowing in the wind, the bandages a familiar weight. The sky had few clouds and the sun reflected off the body of water to his right. He couldn't go back to the agency. Couldn't see the faces of everyone as he walked through the office. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he watched the water. Watched how the colors scattered everywhere with every gust of wind and rotation of water beneath the surface. Watched the people conversing on the port._

 _He heard footsteps sound behind him and knew who it was._

 _"It's been a while." Dazai's voice was stiff and emotionless. It didn't sound like him, but it matched the indifferent mask he had plastered over his entire body._

 _Black boots stopped next to his and a black trench coat flowed in front of his view. Dazai didn't need to look over to see the red eyes. "Yes, yes it has." The voice was hushed and reserved. Professionally sympathetic. Dazai could've laughed._

 _Mori leaned against the railing. "The mafia will always welcome you."_

 _Dazai laughed then. Maybe it was the entirety of the situation finally sinking in, or maybe he was a madman for laughing in the face of The Port Mafia. Maybe it was both. Dazai couldn't bring himself to care._

 _Mori brushed it off, red eyes only slightly narrowing. He lent his hand out and with a business card sticking out between his fingers. "You have a week."_

 _And with that, the boss of the Port Mafia turned around._

 _"How fulfilling is it?" The question left Dazai's mouth without permission._

 _"Depends on how far you're willing to go." And with that, the Port Mafia left him._

 _Dazai sat at the bench for another few moments. His eyes looked over the business card, a simple address and phone number. Placing the card in his pocket, he left the bench and began walking back towards the agency._

He was not going to let Chuuya suffer the same fate Kunikida did.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON, BLOOD

This chapter focuses solely on Chuuya. I offer my condolences in advance! Please come yell at me! I love all my readers, please don't leave!

Chapter Three

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

He felt pain before anything else. He could barely move his fingers from the amount of pain that rocked through his body. Before he could think better of it, he opened his eyes. The ceiling was a tiled white and the walls were an off shade of cream. He lifted up, ignoring the pain radiating from his spine down his arms. Looking around the room, he noticed there was no one else. There was a nice arm chair against the wall across from the bed, no windows, and a refrigerator. Leaning his head against the headboard, he recalled the events before he blacked out.

 _Asshole._

The bed was very luxurious, shockingly softer than the one in his apartment. _I'll have to try to remember to look for the brand_ , Chuuya thought to himself. Looking over himself, he didn't have any major injuries, only a few bandages on his legs he could feel as his pants rubbed against them. _Shit._

Then he remembered…

He reached inside himself and couldn't feel his power. _It could be worse, I could be restrained_ , Chuuya reminded himself before he began panicking. He was the best in martial arts within the entire Port Mafia for a reason. Clenching his fists, he stood up. Breathing through the pain in his legs, he made his way across the carpeted grey floors. There was a door at the far side of the room and Chuuya tried his luck with it.

It was unlocked.

 _Fuck._

He knew better than to think it was a mistake on his captor's part to leave a door containing his hostage unlocked. Taking a step back, Chuuya began to think of a thousand plans. Settling on one, he walked to the fridge and opened it. As promised, there was a bottle of wine. To hell if his captor thought he would trust him enough to drink wine that could've easily been poisoned. He wasn't fucking Dazai, looking for a way out. He had people at the mafia that needed him. But he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for a weapon.

 _It's a shitty weapon, but it'll work nonetheless._ Opening the door back up, he walked out, wine bottle in hand. Immediately he noticed a sitting room. There was a television set and a few couches off to his left, and a bathroom to the right. It looked like a miniature apartment. _More weapons._ After another quick look around, he noticed no one was here, also. Narrowing his eyes, he set off towards the bathroom. There a toilet and a shower, nothing he would be using, but he would be taking the toilet seat off. With his new weapon, he made his way to the door. Trying his luck again, he tried opening the door. _Locked. Of fucking course._

With a kick to the doorknob, the door swung open and Chuuya darted through. _To hell if you think I'm just going to sit down and be a good hostage._ He couldn't help but to think about the laugh Dazai would've given him at coming out of a door holding a toilet seat. The image only pissed him off more. The unyielded picture also reminded him of the encounter they shared in the bedroom of his apartment and he couldn't stop the angry shade of red that pushed itself up to his cheeks. _Dumbass, Dazai!_ With his anger sparked, he marched through the hallway. This was a suicide mission and he knew it. The only piece of logic that pushed him to go through with this plan was that he was here for a reason. He was a hostage. They might beat him, but they wouldn't kill him. He was valuable. So, he made his way through the hallway. The walls were white, the ceiling white, and the floor a steel grey. Knowing there had to be cameras, he smiled. He reveled in the fact that he was important, and he viciously let his mouth curve into a malicious smile. He was taunting them. And he loved every second of it.

He kicked doors open just to sack the rooms then walk back out and head to the next room. He wanted his captor to think he had lost his sanity by unceremoniously sacking rooms with the sole purpose of pissing him off. He knew his captor was the man with the purple eyes - the power he possessed leaked through the aura around himself and he carried himself with the utmost confidence. Chuuya was playing into his captor's confidence, but his captor was playing into Chuuya's bait. It wasn't long before he heard a stampede of footsteps and he turned around, feeling his power shift inside him.

This was different. He hadn't had his power since he woke up – he would've felt it stir inside him at its awakening. Chuuya was wrong. Immediately forming a backup plan, he shot for the herd of footsteps and dug inside his power for extra strength. Putting his martial arts lessons to use, he eliminated the entire group within a few minutes. Emerging with minimal cuts and scratches, he reveled in the mayhem. He turned in circles around himself, searching for any others.

But the hallway was silent. Eerily silent.

Something was wrong.

A voice sounded over speakers Chuuya hadn't noticed. "You can kill all of my people that you want," The voice sent chills down Chuuya's spine, chills that were anticipating the pain that always accompanied the voice. "But you can't escape from me, my little dove."

Pain erupted inside Chuuya. It was only for a few moments, but the nerves rattled on, electrocuting his body. He opened his eyes to his knees on the floor and his hands clenched next to his head that was leaning against the cold floor. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! STOP COWERING BEHIND A CORNER AND FACE ME!" Chuuya yelled.

Red boots collided with the floor a few feet from him. Hands gripped red curls and pulled his face up from the floor. Purple eyes gleamed down at him. "I give you a nice room, nice bed, nice wine. And you repay me by damaging dozens of other rooms?" His mouth curves up.

Chuuya's eyes narrow in bloodlust. "If it irked you so, you could've stopped me as soon as I knocked the first door in," Chuuya's screams cascaded down the hallway.

His captor tilted his head to the side manically. "Yes, I suppose I could have. I could have also stopped you as soon as I saw you take the wine out of the fridge," Leaning down closer to Chuuya, he continued, "which was not poisoned, I assure you."

Chuuya coughed up blood. "And why would your words mean anything to me?" Chuuya spat.

"Because, my lovely," He leaned down impossibly closer, "you are mine now."

Chuuya's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. He tried to pull away from him before pain invaded his body once more. Laughter sounded from above him.

"Yes, my little dove. Struggle for me," His voice sunk needles inside Chuuya's skin. He couldn't move before he felt lips connect with his bloodied ones. Chuuya's teeth sunk deep into the other pair of lips and yanked, hard. Blood leaked down an unscathed face. Chuuya spat out the layers of skin between his teeth. Dropping Chuuya's face back to the floor, he mercifully blacked out before the next wave of electricity jolted his unmoving body.

He woke up in the same room as before. Same white tiled ceiling, same living room outside the bedroom, and same bathroom (with the toilet seat replaced). Chuuya sat down in the red chair, his body too tired to do anything else. The clock read 08:13, whether it was in the morning or afternoon, he didn't know. Shaking his throbbing head, he dropped his head back to the chair and let his mind wander.

His captor was an ability user. An ability user that could nullify other's abilities without a touch and inflict pain at the same time. He was deadlier than Dazai. Chuuya felt the first hits of hopelessness. He tried to find hope in thinking his friends would rescue him, but how could you keep trust in those who didn't know where you were if you yourself didn't know?! He buried his face in his hands, this wasn't like Chuuya; to simply stay seated when he was captured. But then again, this wasn't the same kind of situation. His captor could stop his powers. His captor could inflict mind numbing pain.

His mind involuntarily shifted towards Dazai. _Waste of fucking oxygen. Waste of damn bandages._ Tears rolled down his face. _But I love you._ Bringing his knees up to his face, he rested his hands and face against them. _Fuck you, Dazai. Why did you choose now to come back?! Why did you leave?! Why do I still accept you with open arms?! Why can't you just make up your damn mind?!_ With every passing question, Chuuya's sobs grew louder and louder. The sobs exhausted his body more than anything had been able to.

BANG!

Chuuya jumped up. Had someone entered his room or was something thrown against his door? He couldn't tell the difference. But he didn't want to go out of the room to see. Footsteps echoed through his sitting room and he ran to hide inside the closet to the left of the bed. He barely made it inside and shut the door before the door to his bedroom opened. Red boots entered as a black coat billowed around his body. Purple flames glanced over the room and came to stand in front of the closet before throwing the door open. Chuuya's eyes narrowed and his anger spiked.

Hands gripped Chuuya's shirt and pulled him out of the closet. Pushing him against the bed, he leaned in close. "You are mine, little dove."

Chuuya tried to move his hands with little success. He soon realized there was pressure against his wrists, even though nothing was there. So, his captor didn't want to hurt him, only wanted to restrain him. Chuuya tilted his head curiously. "Why am I here?" The lack of fight must have surprised the purple flames, for they widened, and a small smile graced his captor's mouth.

"Because I own you. No one else can have you." Leaning impossibly closer, his captor continued, "Dazai once loved you, but I will not let him have you." Within the next second, Chuuya felt lips meet his. Chuuya pulled away, no animosity in his eyes. _I will get answers._

"What is your name?"

The simple question must have stunned him further, his mouth slightly open. Blazing purple eyes bore into sapphire blue. "Fyodor," His voice was clipped as his mouth crashed against Chuuya's again.

 _Fuck the damned answers._ Chuuya's teeth tore at the lips that claimed his without permission. Blood poured out of Fyodor's mouth and smeared against Chuuya's lips. The savage glint returned to his captor's purple furnace and a malicious smile curved his mouth. _Sick asshole._ The tore lips didn't have a single effect on Fyodor, only increased his longing. Lifting Chuuya to the bed, Fyodor loomed over him. The malice that rolled over Fyodor was enough to rival Mori's. Chuuya's anger rose to meet it. He found he couldn't move a single part of his body and Chuuya felt the rise of panic.

Squashing the panic, he envelops himself in anger.

The pressure over his body was too much for him to overcome with his already exhausted body. Fyodor kissed down from his ear to his neck where he bit a chunk of skin off. Chuuya grits his teeth, holding in his scream.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chuuya taunts. He could feel the smile stretching Fyodor's face. "Scum like you shouldn't exist, lovely dove." Fyodor ripped Chuuya's shirt and pushed it away as he kissed blood down Chuuya's shoulder, stopping at his bicep where he bit another chunk of skin off. Chuuya allowed his anger to revel in the pain, anything to prevent himself from giving Fyodor what he wants – weakness.

Panic ebbed its way through his bones and he could feel the beginnings of hyperventilation. Fyodor looked up, bathing in the view of Chuuya covered in blood – their blood. "You shouldn't exist, and I'm going to make sure you don't." His hands scratched their way down Chuuya's chest to his pants and he quickly made way for the pants and underwear to be slid down.

"Awh, lovely dove, what would please you? What will leave you sobbing with agony and shaking with pleasure?" Fyodor's voice enveloped Chuuya's mind uninvitingly and it sent daggers down the length of his body.

He shoves two fingers inside Chuuya. Two tears rip through Chuuya's eyes.

 **12:48**

Feet echo through the bedroom and Chuuya jerks awake. A purple furnace blazes around him and he can't breathe. He's no longer angry. He's no longer sarcastic. He knows it isn't a game. This is real. And no one is coming for him.

"My little dove," Fyodor's greeting is malicious, and it sets Chuuya's nerves on edge. He can't move, he doesn't want the pain to knock him out where Fyodor can do as he wishes to his unconscious body. _Hell no._ Crawling over the bed, purple eyes unabashedly look him over. Chuuya's still wearing his clothes, too afraid to sleep in anything less.

"Please…don't." His voice is quiet and frail, a voice he would've cringed at had it been a few weeks, months ago.

Fyodor's laughter echoes in the room, and Chuuya can't get his thoughts together. His throat constricts as those purple flames get closer and closer until they're all he sees. Lips meet and Chuuya tries to bite his lip, but fails when Fyodor's hand comes up around his throat. Fear strikes through him and his breathing hitches. He can feel Fyodor's smile against his lips as he realizes he's won. Leaning back, he claims Chuuya's neck and bites through several layers before pulling a chunk out. Without thinking, his screams wreck through the dark bedroom and pain turns his vision red. Red curls are crushed in Fyodor's hand as he returns his blood-dripping lips to Chuuya's.

The blood overpowers his senses and he's drowning. As soon as Fyodor leans back, Chuuya gasps for breath but somehow, the air makes it worse. Fyodor scrapes his teeth along the other side of his shoulder before clasping down and ripping another chunk of skin off. The pain is agonizing and it's everywhere.

"I will be the end of you," He states as he whispers into Chuuya's ear. "And Dazai." Chuuya doesn't have time to process those words before Fyodor latches his teeth in another place. Leaning back, he pulls off Chuuya's pants and underwear.

"Please, no!" Chuuya's pride is gone as those words are uttered, he's giving Fyodor what he wants but he doesn't care. His mouth has a mind of its own now.

Fyodor's head jerks up to meet his before he laughs lightly. Reaching his hand down, Chuuya's voice echoes off the bedroom walls: "Don't!"

Two fingers push their way inside Chuuya and the blood curling screams could be heard floors above and floors below them. Fyodor leans back towards Chuuya and props himself on his palm as his fingers continue to pound into him relentlessly and the gasps and silent screams are almost enough for Fyodor to lose his composure. Leaning into his hear, he says, "Please, keep screaming. Say it again. Show me your pain, my lovely dove." Chuuya bites his lip as a third finger joins inside him and tears fall hot down his cheeks and cascade down his neck.

The fingers continue to pound into him and Chuuya continues to bite his lip until Fyodor's lips command his once more. He swallows Chuuya's gasps and screams as Fyodor kisses him. Seemingly satisfied with his work, Fyodor unbuttons his pants and slides his pants and underwear down and repositions himself between Chuuya's legs. Latching himself to Chuuya's neck, he enters Chuuya and screams upon screams echo through the small four walls, encouraging the invader even further. He pounds relentlessly into Chuuya and the pain is excruciating. Purple eyes swallow Chuuya's emotions and release them into malice for the young boy's existence.

"I will break you. And I will end you."

The promise is echoed to match the screams ricocheting off the walls.

Screams end as sobs begin. "Oh, please let me see them." The voice is husky with longing.

Fyodor pulls out and flips Chuuya over onto his knees as he enters him again. He licks up Chuuya's back before his hand claims red curls. Chuuya's head is jerked back and the screams return as Fyodor hits the bundle of nerves that break Chuuya. Tears stream unchecked down his neck and fall onto the pillows of the bed.

"No," The word is barely audible, but it's the pleading in that one word that breaks Chuuya's resolve. "Please, please stop. Please, please." The words are stated with no restraint now. With every unchecked word, the pounding gets harder, longer, and more desperate.

"Please…"

 **4:52**

Chuuya looked down to see the multiple lacerations, bruises, and dried blood over the numerous times Fyodor had walked into his room.

Fyodor had walked out not long ago, telling Chuuya to clean up. He couldn't be angry. He couldn't feed into hopelessness. He couldn't drown in his tears. He couldn't feel. His body had entered a constant state of numbness, along with his mind.

Dazai? He wasn't coming. He should've known better. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He was too tired.

Weakly, he made his way to the bathroom, not caring that he hadn't brought clothes nor was wearing any. Fyodor could have what he wanted. Chuuya couldn't feel failure anymore. Turning on the shower, Chuuya steps inside. The cold water was the only thing telling him he was still alive. When his nerves began to freeze, he abruptly switches the water to hot. The war the temperatures fought over his body soothed his aching body. A few times ago, he would've scrubbed his body raw, just to get rid of his scent, his touch, everything. Now? He just couldn't seem to care.

The water cascaded down his body in a symphony of tears he could no longer shed.

After what felt like a century, he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. No longer caring that he was walking through his room naked, he made his way to the bedroom. Glancing at his clothes hanging over a chair, he couldn't bring himself to long for the time when he would've embraced every clothing article. Grabbing the black robe off the back of the door, he made his way to the bed to lay down.

Sleep no longer gave him a reprieve, no longer gave him comfort. Sleep was a necessity in order to stay alive – much like food. The last thing Chuuya wanted was a shot not-so-mercilessly entering his skin for sleep or an IV put in his arm to replenish the nutrients his body needed. As he was closing his eyes, he heard his bedroom door open and could hear the staccato of the red boots. He didn't bother opening his eyes, the pain no longer threatened him, the pain set him alight. If Fyodor electrocutes him because he doesn't open his eyes, then so be it. Chuuya revels in the pain, the pain is now his life and he has accepted that.

Long ago, he stopped trying to find the fire that used to burn inside him, stopped trying to find his inner demon. There was no need to keep the false hope that when he opened his eyes, he would have his powers back and he could _fucking escape_.

Chuuya couldn't escape. So, he stayed still as Fyodor crossed the room to reach Chuuya. He didn't fight when Fyodor crawled over him. He didn't look away as Fyodor gazed down at him, purple flames alight. He didn't fight when Fyodor kissed him, when his tongue entered his mouth nor when his teeth would bite into Chuuya's lips.

He needed the pain to begin. He needed to feel alive.

If all it took for Fyodor to bring the pain was to endure a little longer, then that was what he was going to do.

Fyodor removed the robe, walking over to hang it on the back of the door. Chuuya didn't try to cling to it. There was no use. As Fyodor made his way back, Chuuya noticed the smile that spread maliciously across his face as he peered down at the marks left on Chuuya. Fyodor relished in the fact that he broke the treasure of the Port Mafia, and even more so, Dazai's beloved.

Crawling back on top of Chuuya, he bit Chuuya's neck. Enough to draw blood, but not rip chunks out. Yet.

But it was enough for Chuuya. He leaned into the pain Fyodor gave. He needed it, and Fyodor was gladly providing it. Although Fyodor hated that Chuuya embraced the pain, the bruises, the blood – it was all Fyodor knew to give. So, instead of lessening the pain, he increased it, always increased it. Kissing his way down Chuuya's shoulder, he kept biting and drawing blood. The pain didn't stop there, oh no, it continued down his chest. Nails dug into skin and teeth broke layers of skin as Fyodor made his way down to Chuuya's waist. As Fyodor bit down excruciatingly hard on his side, Chuuya's moan was audible and his head lifted from the pillows in pleasure.

"Is that what you want, my little dove?" The voice was husky, but it didn't fool Chuuya. Unbeknownst to Chuuya, Fyodor's hand had moved lower, and immediately he shoved two fingers inside him. His body arched up in pleasure as his voice yelped in pain. Kissing his way back up to Chuuya's neck, he bit down in a bite wound that had reopened from earlier. The labored breathing of the man under Fyodor thrilled him.

Unlatching himself from that wound, he latched onto a different one closer to his shoulder and ripped a few layers of skin off as he pushed a third finger in. The broken scream that echoed through the room set Fyodor alight. Chuuya opened his eyes to see purple eyes blazing. The ocean eyes had lost their light and glimmer long ago, but the shine of tears was enough to break Fyodor. Sitting back on his knees, he unbuttoned his pants and shoved his member inside Chuuya with little warning.

Hands gripped the sheets as a muted scream of pleasure and pain moved through his body. Biting another chunk of skin from Chuuya's other shoulder, Fyodor moved in and out of him. Chunk after chunk, hit after hit, and movement after movement, Chuuya embraced the pain like a long-lost lover. He clung to the pain like a lifeline. Fyodor slipped out, and turned Chuuya over. Bruises and more bites showed their faces and he threw his teeth on top of a bruise as he enters Chuuya again. Groan after groan escapes Chuuya's lips. He doesn't beg Fyodor to continue when he stops, Chuuya is worthless and he knows it. He just wants the pain to return. Tears roll down his cheeks unchecked as Fyodor rips into him, bite after bite, bruise after bruise, movement after movement.

Chuuya's release is coming, but he refuses to. He enjoys the pain of waiting. But Fyodor has other plans, and releases as he continues to leach onto every bruise he can find. When he's done, he sits up, reminds him to clean up, then leaves. His body exhausted, he is pulled into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON, BLOOD**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks since Chuuya's disappearance and he was starting to get restless. He was in the war room with the others, another plan in the makings. Informants of Dazai's recently gave a new address and another three plans had been made. Luckily, it wasn't only Dazai getting antsy.

Kouyou often expressed her irritation when Mori suggested a different plan and Gin had often left when arguments ensued over a plan that was flawless. Hirotsu rolled his eyes often and would smoke more often in the war room than he ever had. Tachihara was more aggressive with his body language and Kaji was bringing more and more lemons to the office. All the while, Ryuunosuke was coughing irregularly as his coat was continuously swaying back and forth.

Dazai knew as well as anyone that planning was essential, however, this case was personal for everyone involved.

After another four hours in the war room and five backup plans later, everyone was dismissed. Dazai had went walking, his nerves too on edge to go back to his apartment.

Deciding sleep was essential, he headed back at 10:43. Arriving an hour or so later, he noticed his door was open. Pulling out his gun and three daggers in his other hand, he headed into his apartment. The lights were on and he could make out the forms of five people. Setting his gun back in its holster, he put the daggers back in his coat pocket.

Gin was leaning against his kitchen counter, Kouyou was lounging on the couch, Hirotsu was smoking a cigarette leaning against the far wall, Kaji sitting cross legged on his floor, and Ryuunosuke sitting in a kitchen chair he brought into the living room.

Kouyou stood upon his arrival. "We are going after Chuuya. We are tired of waiting on Mori. Are you coming?" Dazai smiled. Relief flooded his body, replaced with a new need for bloodlust.

"Before we leave, we need a plan. I know we have been through numerous, however, we no longer have Mori nor Black Lizard," Dazai spoke quickly but knew everyone was leaning on his every word.

Ryuunosuke's voice reverberated in his apartment. "Mori was never involved in the extraction to begin with. As for Black Lizard,"

"My team is ready whenever I am." Tachihara finished. He melted into the sitting room from beside Dazai's bookcase.

"Tachihara is at Chuuya's beck and call, and I'm always ready to put my babies to use!" Kaji added.

Despite hearing Tachihara's name, Dazai was thrilled. His mind was made up as Odasaku emerged from the shadows with a small smile gracing his mouth. Dazai turned and walked out of the apartment without another glance back.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

There were two extraction teams: team A consisting of Dazai, Ryuunosuke, and Kouyou while team B consisted of Gin, Tachihara, and Odasaku.

Everyone was in place: Ryuunosuke on the roof of the next building with Kouyou covering him. They were the first to go in. Rashomon shot out of Ryuunosuke's coat, easing their landing and darting an extension through the window of the first floor. _Divert attention to the ground floor and get rid of them as they come in._ Kouyou's Golden Demon slashed through the first wave as Ryuunosuke reviewed their surroundings before joining in with the newcomers that busted through the two doors.

After they were taken care of for the moment, Hirotsu and Black Lizard come in to take over the ground level as Ryuunosuke, Dazai, and Kouyou dart through the left door while Gin, Tachihara, and Odasaku dart through the other door. Door after door, floor after floor, and dead body after dead body, the teams left mayhem in their wake.

Ten floors later, still no sign of Chuuya. A scream reached Dazai's ear – a scream he had heard often in combat. _There he is._ A new surge of adrenaline overtook team A, and they were darting through floors and slicing through body after body with little care of who it was. After another three floors and a few stairwells, they came across a hallway of at least twelve doors. Nothing stood out in way of appearance, but he _felt_ Chuuya. He was so _close._ His body was jumping with anticipation and he stopped. Understanding what Dazai meant, Rashomon's owner runs ahead with Kouyou beside him. _Chuuya. I'm coming._ Dazai smiles sadly. Escaping his flashback, he runs to catch up with them.

First door.

Second door.

Third door.

Fourth door.

Fifth door.

Sixth door.

Seventh door.

Eighth door.

Ninth door.

Tenth door.

Eleventh door and a blood curling scream pulls at his body. Changing the plan, Dazai venomously whispers, "Don't kill him."

Nodding in understanding, they move forward. He sees them stiffen and stuck at the door. Dazai waits a few seconds before walking through the doorway to the bedroom. He hears them, knows Fyodor is in the room. Red hot anger latches around Dazai, but leaves just as fast, as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Red curls were splayed on a pillow, sapphire eyes dull. He's looking at Fyodor, longing plain on his face. It wasn't the expression that broke

Dazai, but the blood that seemed to cover all of Chuuya's chest and run onto the blue blanket. Belatedly, he realized the movements the body on top of Chuuya and the position in which Fyodor was in. Chuuya had no clothes on, and Fyodor had his pants slid down to his knees. Blood dripped from Fyodor's mouth and blood was smeared on Chuuya's lips.

Fyodor looks behind him and flashes Dazai a malicious smile, purple eyes blazing. Dazai's vision turns red, but before he moves, Rashomon's tentacles shoot out and wrap around Fyodor's waist. Pain erupts around Ryuunosuke and he falls to his knees.

"Run," the word was quiet, and came from a voice that no longer belonged to Chuuya. Blue eyes raged as he repeated, stronger, "Run!" That brought Dazai's feet back to life.

"Never again," He threw over his shoulder as his body flew across the room. Fyodor's attention turned to him, but Kouyou's Golden Demon picks him up before the demon disappears.

"It's useless, I'm stronger than you, Dazai." Fyodor's voice drips with victory and confidence.

"Maybe," The confession seems to surprise purple eyes before Rashomon darts out again to wrap around Fyodor's neck. Dazai latches onto the unsaid diversion and leaps across the floor to grip his neck, just as pain erupts around Ryuunosuke. As soon as it begins, it ends. "But you're not smarter,"

He heaves Fyodor off Chuuya and kicks the backs of Fyodor's knees for him to kneel. He holds him there as the coughs work their way out of Akutagawa. Giving himself a second, he stands up, fury owning his face. Ryuunosuke walks over to Fyodor, and Dazai can feel the terror seeping through Fyodor's body as he begins to shake.

Akutagawa's hands cup Fyodor's face as Rashomon seeps out of his coat arms to cover his face. With a venomous smile from Dazai as permission, Rashomon squeezes Fyodor's head just enough for the slightest hint of satisfaction before Fyodor's body squirms and writhes under him. Leaning in close, Ryuunosuke says, "It hurts more if you squirm."

Once Fyodor's body is unconscious, Dazai straightens up and looks over to Chuuya. He's under the covers, his back to Dazai. Walking to the other side of the bed, Dazai sees hands covering Chuuya's face, his body shaking. Shrugging out of his coat, he kneels. "Chuuya," the voice is gentle, soft, but dipped in authority.

"Don't fucking talk to me like you're in charge," Chuuya's voice was weak, the threat hollow. The words themselves send shivers through Dazai and he smiles.

"Put the coat on, and let's go home," Dazai throws the coat over the blanket covering Chuuya's body, stands and turns away.

He hears the blanket rustling and after a few moments, he feels a body lean against his back. Turning around, he picks Chuuya up. Immediately, red curls hide the shame that paints his face as he burrows into Dazai's chest. Nodding towards Ryuunosuke and Kouyou, they walk out of the room, Rashomon dragging Fyodor along by the waist. Words are not spoken as Akutagawa and Kouyou cover Dazai and Chuuya's path.

When they reach the ground level, they are met by team B and Hirotsu with Black Lizard. Dazai doesn't stop, doesn't look back to make sure everyone is following, doesn't look back to the dead bodies littering the floor. He carries Chuuya out of the doors of the building, without a glance back. Blasts sound from above Dazai and the malicious smile dons his face.

He sets Chuuya down into the back seat of his car, noticing that Chuuya doesn't meet his eyes. Dazai shuts the door before turning back at the sound of Kaji's laughter. He's walking out of what remains of the building, arms out wide as if he were embracing the mayhem of his beloved lemons. Dazai chuckles softly and walks around the car to the driver's seat. He sits in the driver's seat, finally forcing himself to do the second hardest thing for him tonight. Dialing a number, he ignites the engine and drives.


	5. Chapter 5

Yosano parked her car. Walking the few feet between her car and the agency's hospital, she let her rage simmer. _What the hell, Dazai?_

As she stepped inside, she noticed the lights already on and bodies in the room. Throwing the door wide open, she storms inside. With everyone's attention at the sudden entrance, she pointed a finger to the door with her eyes closed. She hears footsteps parade through the door and opens her eyes when the door finally shuts.

"Dazai, get out," her voice steely and leaving no room for negotiation. He's standing next to the hospital bed.

"You don't want to know what happened to him?" Dazai's innocent smile shone brightly in the room. She wanted to punch him. She wanted her saw to tear him apart, just so she could bring him back to life and do it again.

Dazai's smile vanished, replacing with a more serious tone at the narrowed slits he was given from across the room. She followed his gaze down to the hospital bed. Red curls wound their way around a pillow and she noticed Dazai's jacket around the man on the bed. Her eyes widened as she began piecing the puzzle together.

"This is Nakahara?" The sorrowful look in Dazai's eyes was all she needed to know. "What happened?"

"He was taken by Fyodor Dostoevsky. He's been gone for two weeks. When we rescued him, he was being raped," He said everything in a detached tone, his emotionless mask back on.

"Why did it take two weeks?" Yosano's voice was hard but quiet.

Dazai's eyes shot to hers. Taking the hint, she walked over to Chuuya.

She unbuttoned Dazai's coat from around Chuuya and began to move it back.

Yosano had seen much, from dismembered limbs to holes in chests that resided from bombs. She had seen atrocities that rivaled wars. But this chest, this body?

The wounds were organized. Not only that, the wounds had varying discoloration, showing the numerous times they were reopened. Dull knives were used for the lacerations, as the cuts were ripped and jagged. He had been starved, that much was true. Ribs were protruding at abnormal angles, and his facial bones were more prominent. The torture probably began about a week or so ago, the oldest bruises only just turning yellow.

"Why did you bring him to me?" Her voice was soft, almost inaudible.

"Don't trust anyone else," Dazai's honesty surprised Yasano and her hand stilled above the little redhead.

"Why else?" Yosano knew Dazai well enough to know that was not the only reason. It wasn't that simple.

After a few moments went by without a word, she gave up. Sighing, charcoal eyes met mahogany irises. "We are here for him," emphasizing her words, she pointed towards Chuuya. "Let's figure him out, then we can talk later." Her last words were steely and Dazai almost flinched.

"Aside from the wounds, malnourishment, and trauma, there's nothing majorly wrong with him. My services weren't needed. Ill pack some medicines and salves for the next few weeks."

Without another glance back, she shooed Dazai out the door. When he refused, she shot, "I can make sure you're lying on a hospital bed, too. Then who would be patching who up after you leave?" Dazai left without another word.

Turning her attention back to Chuuya, she set to work covering his lacerations with salve and hooking up an IV laced with medication.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

When he walked out of the hospital room, he had to lean against the wall. His strength was leaving him, but he wasn't done yet.

Walking out to the waiting room where everyone was, he threw a smile on. Immediately, Atsushi's body hit his. Wrapping his bandaged wrists around, he returned the hug. "It's nice to see you well, Atsushi." His face lifted from Dazai's chest and a smile beamed there.

Across the room, he heard Ryuunosuke try to cover a few coughs. When Dazai's gaze met his, Ryuunosuke tsked and turned his head, focusing on Fyodor's body laying on the floor with Rashomon's tentacle still wrapped around his neck.

When Atsushi untangled himself, Dazai looked ahead and noticed Fukuzawa. Inclining his head, Dazai approached.

Fukuzawa nodded and led the way to his office. When they were seated, Fukuzawa was the first to speak. "Atsushi informed me,"

Dazai chuckled. Where Atsushi received that information, he didn't need to look further than a certain black trench coat. Fukuzawa tilted his head. "What was the motive?"

Dazai flinched. "Obsessed with me, like everyone is," His attempt at a joke died in his throat along with his humor. A few moments passed before Dazai continued. "I couldn't kill him," Knowing Dazai wanted to say more, Fukuzawa waited patiently. After a steadying breath, Dazai continued, "Kunikida jumped in front of me, to save me, but I couldn't save him. I couldn't finish the job. I couldn't accept who I was in that moment, and it drove me to sit back as my partner was killed in front of my eyes. I let him leave. I watched him go."

A bit confused, Fukuzawa interrupted. "You joined us after spending years with the Port Mafia. Why did you join us?"

"I didn't want to cause more damage. Carnage was in my wait everywhere I went. I thought if I could just get away, damage wouldn't follow me," _I wanted to save the Port Mafia, but I was wrong._ "I was wrong. I let my partner's murderer run and he went after Chuuya," The last two sentences were uttered like a fact, emotionless.

"Why did you bring an unconscious man into my agency?" At that, Dazai smiled.

"It's the murderer," Fukuzawa's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Why bring him here?"

Dazai looked to the door, remembering the faces of everyone at the agency during the funeral. The face that stood out the most? Yosano's. "For Yosano," The unspoken floated through the room.

Standing up, Fukuzawa let a small smile slip through. Opening the office door, he walked through the waiting room and out the agency.

Dazai felt a renewed adrenaline and leaned against the wall. Everyone was here. Kouyou was sitting on a chair next to a window, Kaji was sitting cross legged on the floor, Atsushi was sitting on a desk with Ryuunosuke standing a few feet away. He watched as the two sent glances across the room, making sure the other was okay amongst other things. He smiled to himself, but the feeling was bittersweet. Mori knew of Dazai and Chuuya. He knew Mori would threaten Ryuunosuke without hesitation if he found out.

Mori.

A thousand insults and thoughts ran through his head and he had to stop them. He needed to focus.

Continuing his surveillance of the room, he saw Gin leaning against the wall next to Ryuunosuke, her knife out and laying casually in her hand. Fyodor was still laying at Ryuunosuke's feet, Rashomon wrapped around his neck as well as his wrists. Hirotsu was leaning on a partition while Tachihara was leaning on the wall behind Kouyou. Odasaku walked over to Dazai, pulling him aside.

"How you holding up?" Oda's voice was calm, Dazai didn't think Oda could even judge his enemies.

Dazai chuckles lightly. "The man I was supposed to kill, gets mercy then kidnaps dumbass Chuuya. I'm splendid." Adding to the dry humor, he attaches a light smile. Giving up, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes, a frown gracing his features.

Oda leans on the opposite wall of the hallway, watching him, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know why I left the Agency?"

The question was sudden, but didn't shock Oda. It was a rhetorical question, bidding no response from Oda.

"He killed my partner at the agency. And I didn't kill him. I watched him leave. Just sat at Kunikida's side, trying to save him." The tone was angry at first, then turned monotone.

"Your loyalty to your partner isn't a weakness, Osamu." The tone wasn't patronizing, wasn't annoyed. It was stated as a fact. Logical.

"Chuuya is in the other room because of me!" His eyes snap open and his head jerks forward, anger claiming his actions.

"Chuuya is in the other room because he was kidnapped." Another statement.

"Because I let the murderer run."

"Because you were taking care of your partner."

They stood there, calm against anger.

Yosano walks out of the room.

Dazai darts forward before she notices the heap at the feet of Ryuunosuke. Passing off his rush across the room as worry, he asks, "How is he?"

Yosano tilts her head but doesn't comment on his approach. "He's fine. He's still asleep. I have a bag packed with the medicine and salve." Her voice was stiff, but her eyes soft. As soon as she noticed the slightest hint of relief in Dazai's eyes, hers hardened.

"Outside. Now."

Dazai flinched. Turning around with a cheery smile, he waved his group goodbye before following Yosano.

They didn't walk outside. They walked up to the second floor where the desks were. Where Kunikida's desk sat unused. Dazai stopped at the entrance, his feet unable to move. Yosano didn't notice. Walking to Kunikida's desk, she sat on it as she had for many months. The difference? Kunikida's eyes weren't meeting hers, his smile wasn't reflecting hers, his hand wasn't keeping hers warm.

Dazai felt sick.

"What happened?" Words slipped into the air, weighing everything down for Dazai. Gritting his teeth, he sat down in his old chair. He owed this much to her. He had left without a word to anyone about the incident. Taking a breath, he met her gaze.

"We received a lead on Fyodor," At the sound of his name, Yosano's eyes widened, but she remained silent. "Knowing the capture of him was essential for the case, we had met up to discuss the validity of the informant, decided it was real, and we made plans. When we arrived at the marketplace, we saw him head into a store a few doors down from us. There were four guards. We walked to the store, trying not to attract attention from bystanders." Taking a steadying breath, he continued. "We were ambushed. There were another ten guards inside and although we made it through nine of them, the last one pulled a gun out on Kunikida."

"Don't you dare say his name." Dazai flinched, hard. _Shit._ He bowed his head before continuing.

"He dodged it, but Fyodor's ability was more than just being able to cancel out other abilities without the need to touch them. He could also inflict pain. I couldn't reach Fyodor in time to cancel his ability. Instead, I tried to deflect the pain to me. I shot his leg and the pain was deflected to me. He can only hold one person with his ability, however, and he caught that. As Fyodor's gun was aimed at me, he jumped in front of me." A tear he didn't know he still possessed invaded his cheek. He swiped at it quickly, knowing he didn't have the right to cry in front of Yosano, in front of the woman who spent all night trying to bring him back, the woman who now spent her days and nights in an empty house.

"Picking a gun off the floor, I aimed and shot but the bullet grazed his neck. I shot again and again, but I couldn't hold my hands still. When the chamber emptied, I had killed the tenth guard, and shot the hand Fyodor's gun was in. Hearing more cars and feet in the distance, I got up and drug him with me to the alley behind the store. I should've known when Fyodor didn't pursue that there was something else about him. But I didn't care. I wanted to save him, I wanted to bring him back!" It was finally spoken. Why he left the agency. He couldn't look past his anger to save Kunikida, to bring him back home. "I watched Fyodor's cars leave, watched as he escaped."

"And then he takes Nakahara." The obvious was stated.

Nothing else needed to be said.

Except, there was.

"Can I show you one thing? Something that could potentially help you, help the agency?" Dazai's voice was quiet, but hopeful.

A stiff nod from Yosano was all he needed. Leaving the desks behind, he led her back to the hospital room.

"You're going to want something strong enough to drug an ability user so they can't fight back," Dazai warned.

"Wait here," Yosano was gone for at most thirty seconds before she emerged with a metal briefcase. Excitement and adrenaline washed through Dazai's body.

Turning, he led her to the waiting room. An excited energy had claimed the room as they entered. Fyodor was sitting on his knees, Rashomon still wrapped around his wrists, but Gin was sitting behind him, the knife that was casually resting in her hand now at his throat. The blade had enough pressure that if Fyodor tried to use his ability, her blade would slice right through his throat or Rashomon would break his arms.

Yosano began to piece the next puzzle together, her eyes narrowing then opening manically. Walking over to Fyodor, she sat her briefcase down and ran her hand through his hair. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered low enough for only him to hear. Fear shook Fyodor; Dazai could only guess what those words were. A scream erupted from his mouth as her mouth clamped around his ear and ripped it off. Gin's blade dug deeper, a line of blood sliding out from under the blade not as punishment, but as a reminder. Fyodor thrashed.

With a vicious smile, Ryuunosuke met the eyes of Yosano in silent questioning. Nodding her head, more tendrils of Rashomon slithered out to wrap around Fyodor's body, keeping him still. Yosano opened the briefcase, torture objects of every kind and some unknown shown their glimmering faces. Picking a sharpened pair of pliers, she grabbed one hand and slipped the pliers around the first finger.

"I am going to give you a name, and I want you to show all of your emotions to me," Her voice was tinged with insanity, and Dazai reveled in it. Fyodor's eyes narrowed and he spat at her. She ripped his finger off. Screams echoed through the building. Blood dripped onto the floor, but no one cared. Flooring was replaceable. Slipping the pliers onto a finger on his other hand, she said it again. "I am going to give you a name, and I want you to show all of your emotions to me." Fyodor's eyes remained narrowed, but he remained still.

"Kunikida." Anger.

Another finger ripped off. More screams. Pliers were placed against another finger.

"Kunikida." Anger and fear.

Another finger ripped off. More screams. Pliers placed on the next finger.

"Kunikida." Anger, fear, and pain.

Another finger ripped off. More screams. Pliers placed on the next finger.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Your screams sound lovely."

Pulling back, she registered the hint of horror in his face.

"Kunikida." Anger, pain, terror, fear, and humor. "Now we're talking." The smile on Yosano's face spread wide and maliciously.

Another finger ripped off. More screams. Pliers placed on the next finger.

Before she could rip another off, his body fell limp, draped over Rashomon.

Looking up to Dazai's eyes, she smiled. "I think I'll take him downstairs for the night, if you don't mind." Dazai returned her smile.

"You should bring him by sometime before the Agency opens." Leaning in close to her ear he continues, "Fukuzawa left." Pulling back, he saw the flash in her eyes before she turned her attention back to Fyodor. Taking out a small needle from her briefcase, she plunges it into his neck.

Standing up, she turns to address the group. "I trust I am no longer needed tonight?" Mixed expressions met her face, but none rejected the question. Nodding to herself, she picks Fyodor up and walks out of the waiting room, briefcase in hand, to the door that led downstairs.

Hirotsu is the first to break the silence. "She could be useful at the mafia." Atsushi gasps and gawks while Tachihara laughs agreement. Dazai smiles to himself.

As Dazai begins walking, all attention moves to him. Stopping just in front of Chuuya's door, he tries to gather himself before going in. His mind is scattered after the adrenaline leaves, reminding him of the story he relived. Taking more steadying breaths, he puts his hand on the doorknob. Steeling himself for the view on the other side of the door, he pushes it open.

He's still asleep. Red curls still splayed over the pillows, his jacket still covering Chuuya. He sits in the chair beside the bed, finally allowing the tears to fall. They're silent, but they're more than he's allowed himself in the past few months, past few years.

 **-Time Skip-**

He walks out of the hospital room a few minutes later. Knowing all attention is on him, he walks to the middle of the room.

"Chuuya will be staying with me until he's recovered. In the meantime, go home. Try to get some rest." Dazai's voice was strong, but his face had begun showing signs of exhaustion.

"What about Mori?" Tachihara's voice sounds from across the room. Dazai's eyes dart to his.

"What about Mori?" Dazai's voice is ice.

"He took his time twirling his fingers while Chuuya was taken hostage! We can't just let-"

Dazai's feet reached Tachihara and his hand collided with his face. The slap echoed off the walls of the room. "We can, and we will. What you are speaking could get you and everyone in this room killed." The words rolled venomously off his tongue. As much as he enjoyed that slap, he didn't want Tachihara killed. Nor those in this room. If Mori found out what Tachihara had said, everyone would be killed just to prove a point to the rest of the mafia about treachery.

Tachihara's face remained hidden by his hair from when Dazai had slapped him. Taking his silence as consent, Dazai turned and walked away.

"As much as you care about Chuuya, you won't defend him?!" The quiet accusation reverberated off every piece of furniture in the room.

Turning around slowly, mahogany eyes bore down into amber. Before his body gave his mind time to catch up, Dazai's legs found themselves across the room and a few inches from Tachihara's, the punch breaking through layers of the wall, a mere few inches from Tachihara's face.

"Chuuya would not appreciate waking up to an accusation of treachery over his head." The words were coated in malice, daring Tachihara to continue. "As much as I do not agree with the methods Mori has, I would not dare put those around me in danger because of my opinions." And with that, Dazai spun on his heel. He nodded to those who came, thanking the entire room before going back into Chuuya's room.

He walks over to the little firecracker on the bed. Buttoning his coat back around Chuuya, he picks up the bag of medications before picking Chuuya up. Fixing his jacket, Dazai tucks Chuuya's head into his chest. And with that, Dazai walks them out to his car, laying Chuuya in the back seat. Turning around, he says his final goodbye to the Agency.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dazai's P.O.V.**

As soon as Dazai reached his small house, he set Chuuya down on his bed, taking his coat off. Grabbing a shirt from his nightstand drawer, he slips it over Chuuya, the shirt slides over the petite frame and covers down his thighs. He lays Chuuya back down, grabs a pair of shorts from his dresser and slips them on the silent redhead. Bringing the covers over Chuuya, he pushed a few curls out of his face. He kissed Chuuya's forehead once before settling into the chair across the room. The last thing he wanted was Chuuya waking in a panic and resorting to Corruption, then Dazai walk out of the bathroom with no bedroom or bed to sleep in. He laughed lightly as the image crossed his brain.

Walking to the kitchen, he pulled a bottle of scotch down along with a glass. Dropping a few cubes inside, he poured half a cup. Leaning against the counter, he sipped his drink. He knew it was bad to eat late at night, but he didn't care. Pulling down some snacks, he nibbles absentmindedly.

Screaming tears him from his spot at the counter. Darting for the bedroom, he stops at the door.

Dazai was no stranger to night terrors, however, he wanted to fling himself at Chuuya and wake him from them. He forced his body to stay put, knowing waking him would only cause more problems. Sitting back in the chair across the room, he watches. Red light begins to illuminate Chuuya and Dazai darts off the chair to touch a lonesome curl. The light dies and Chuuya's body stops moving. Moving back to his chair, he takes a breath. _Shit, Chuuya. I'm so sorry._

An hour passes in silence and Dazai begins to doze off. Standing up, he makes his way back to the kitchen for something that'll wake him up. He hears rustling from the bed and he turns, expecting another forming night terror. Only, it couldn't have been farther from it. Chuuya has pulled a pillow towards him, almost cuddling into it. Dazai's heart breaks. With a small smile, he continues his trek to the kitchen.

After raiding his cabinets, he finds coffee and starts a pot. He walks into the bathroom to splash water on his face in an effort to stay awake long enough for the pot to brew. The face in the mirror isn't one he remembers. He has black circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and nutrients in his body. His face is pale, his lips scabbed over from chewing on them, and his hair more disheveled than usual. Shoving the image out of his head, he walks out of the bathroom towards the coffee pot in the kitchen. It's almost done brewing, so he sets out a coffee cup, sugar, and milk. A few more moments and he made his way back to his bedroom.

Glancing at Chuuya, his smile returned and his body relaxed. The little redhead had wrapped a leg around the pillow from before and had an arm draped down it. He longed to crawl into the bed with him, to hold him and protect him. He needed to. Sitting his coffee cup on the table beside his chair, he walked back over to the bed and placed a kiss to his hair before returning to his designated corner.

As the coffee ebbed its way into his system, he could finally watch Chuuya with open eyes.

He had black circles under his eyes, his cheekbones stuck out of his face not unlike a faery's, and his face had taken to a sickeningly pale color. He noticed Yosano had cleaned him up, probably with a washcloth. With the blood gone, Dazai could easily make out the gashes on his face, the bruises on his neck, as well as patches of scars where his body had tried to heal itself before the wounds were opened again. Seeing him curled into the pillow almost allowed him to forget the trauma Chuuya endured the past two weeks.

Leaning back into the chair, he finished his coffee and sat it back down on the small table. With the newfound energy, he began pacing the room, his thoughts a jumbled mess. He didn't know what to say to Chuuya when he woke up, he didn't know what to tell Mori, nor how he would respond when he found out they acted on their own. Dazai didn't regret the decision to go along with the plan, after all he had Chuuya's tormentor downstairs in a chamber while Chuuya was cuddling into one of his pillows. It was the repercussions he was worried about. Dazai knew he could handle whatever Mori threw his way, but Chuuya was still recuperating.

Unwillingly, his brain trailed to Tachihara's words. No one had stopped his words except for Dazai, what did that mean? He bore down into his bandaged wrists for answers. The most obvious was in front of his eyes. The lengths people would go to to protect their loved ones, it was insurmountable.

"NO!" The scream tore Dazai from his revere. Snapping his head around, he saw Chuuya was still cuddled into the pillow, but his face was scrunched together in agony and the tension consuming his body was palpable from across the room. "Go away," The words were echoes of a scream and they tore at Dazai. "Stop, stop. Please. Stop," His voice was pleading, it was almost worse than a night terror, the way Chuuya's voice was breaking.

Dazai's fists clenched.

A scream wrenched itself free, only to find itself trapped within the four walls of the bedroom. As the screams poured out, the tremors began. They were light at first, then began shaking the pillows as well. Suddenly, Chuuya jerks upright. Red light envelops him and Dazai walks over, unsure if Chuuya was awake. The redhead remains stiff as Dazai approaches. Reaching a hand out, Dazai touches another curl. Dreary blue eyes turn to meet curious brown eyes. "Da….zai?" His voice is quiet, and if Dazai hadn't known better he would've thought it was tinged with relief. Smiling slightly, he gently grasps Chuuya's shoulders and guides him back to the bed. Blankets are pulled up and pillows rearranged. He waits until Chuuya's eyes are closed again before leaning in and pressing a quick, light kiss to his forehead.

"Chuuya," The name is breathed, and a slim hand brushes the tougher one leaning on the mattress for stability. He entwines their fingers. Without moving their hands, Dazai sits on the floor, leaning against the bed. Chuuya's breathing lulls him to a long-awaited sleep.

Dazai awakes with the stream of intruding sunlight. At some point in the night, Dazai was laying on a pillow on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sitting up, he saw red curls covering the end of his bed. _Well, I know how I got the pillow._ Smiling to himself, he got up and quietly made his way into the kitchen. Starting another pot of coffee, he rubbed his face trying to wake up. The clock on the stove blinked 6:34 AM. Sighing inwardly, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

He avoided the mirror as he made his way past, and stepped in without waiting for the water to heat up; the cold waking him. Standing there for a few moments, the heat began to soothe the ice over his body and he continued to stand face-first under the water. Droplets cascaded down his head, dripped out of his hair, his thoughts along with them.

Walking out, he dried off and wrapped his robe around himself. Ignoring his reflection, he walks out of the bathroom to his awaiting coffee. He leans against the counter and thinks back on the last encounter he had with Chuuya.

The kisses were tinged with wine – wine he could still taste weeks later. The desperation was etched in his bones, always stirring, always looking for an outlet. The heat was signature of the moment. Never had he felt warmth the way he had that night. The feeling of Chuuya straddling his hips, his hands tangling in the soft, red curls, and the contained lust that burned between them was enough to fog Dazai's head again.

RING.

His cell phone sounded from the sitting room. Walking to the couch, he noticed the bag of medicines he had forgotten about. Picking up his phone, he read _Gin_ across the screen. Answering the phone, he picked up the medicine to set it on the counter.

"He knows," Her voice would've been monotone to any other's ears, but Dazai noticed the tinge of worry.

"About?"

"The rescue mission." The line cut.

"Wonderful!" His false happiness was short lived. He knew Mori would call him in for a report soon, as well as the repercussions. He stuck his phone in his robe pocket. He entered the bedroom quietly, noticing that Chuuya hadn't moved an inch. Grabbing a set of clothes from his closet, he walked back to the bathroom.

 _Fyodor._

The unbidden name flitted across his mind. Anger flashed, soon replaced with a vicious smile. After changing his clothes, he calls Kouyou. He needed to take a trip uptown, anyways.

Kouyou shows up at the apartment within the hour. Opening the door with a cheeky smile, he allows a vicious glint to show through his eyes.

Kouyou nods in greeting and follows Dazai as he leads the way to the bedroom. Chuuya was still at the foot of the bed, but the pillow from the floor was placed back on the bed. Before Dazai could talk himself out of leaving, he pointed to the medications on the table beside the chair.

"There are salves and medicines in the bag that should speed up physical recovery. I put some salve on earlier, so you shouldn't need to. He won't take the meds," Dazai smiles and turns to walk out.

"Thank you," the words were soft, almost inaudible. _Almost._ Throwing a smile over his shoulder in response, he walks out.

The movement the wind makes in his coat is contrast to the certainty in his thoughts. It was common knowledge that the executives of the mafia had a safe house no one knew about, but it was not common knowledge that Dazai had three. The least obvious? A house two blocks away. No one would think a member of the agency would keep a safe house as close to their arranged apartment as a mere few blocks. It was idiotic and practically suicidal, a perfect cover. The logic resonated with Dazai more than it should have.

With the impeding thoughts in his mind, his composure had returned, as well as his liveliness (what little he did have). There were signs of domesticity everywhere: children holding hands with their parents, couples holding hands, couples arguing, and robberies in the alleyways.

"Beautiful city!" Dazai exclaims to himself. Walking the few blocks, he comes across a nondescript white house. When Dazai had first come across it, he had felt longing for a life he would never have – a simplistic, domestic life. It had been a fleeting longing, but it was enough for him to buy the house.

Walking up the brick steps, he puts a key into the doorknob, his index finger on the back side of the knob. If someone had found his safe house, he would know. After all, he had a print scanner on his damn doorknob. The door clicks open and a waft of coffee beans assails his nostrils. Inhaling as much of the smell as possible, he walks over the threshold, a vicious smile gracing his features.

He turns on the espresso machine, listening to the whirring as his mind goes through the various thoughts, paying each of them the craved attention. After he has his double shot, he takes the cup with him as he leaves the light red walled kitchen in favor of the cream walls of his hallway. Reaching a door at the end, he descends the few steps into a library. It was a modest one, but rivaled the library's collection. Like a man on a mission, he passes the chairs set up, the desk off in the left corner, and the cabinet of drinks to a bookshelf off to the right. The walls are lined with books, but this wall is different. Any other pair of eyes would've grazed over it without a second thought, but the creator knew better. Pulling out a leather-bound version of _Dante's Inferno_ , the bookshelf slides back and to the right, hiding behind the one alongside it.

The hallway was lined in mock wood wallpaper, the smell one he welcomes with open arms: torture. After he walks into the opening, he breathes in deep, smiling his cheeky smile and spiking what slivers of his innocence he has left. It's almost comical how Dazai can remember his innocence with the smell of _torture_ surrounding him. The innocence is fleeting, but the sensation visited nonetheless.

He heard rustling coming from a corner off to his left. A smile gleamed in his eyes. He _skipped_ his way to the center of the room. Taking a sip of his espresso, he looked down at the scene across from him.

Black hair was tangled, purple eyes aflame, clothes torn, and a taunting smile accompanied the unharmed Fyodor. Dazai chuckled, imagining the hell Yosano must have put Fyodor in, for his body was left uninjured – consideration of what they would do to him. He would have to thank her later.

"Dazai-san," The voice was gravelly but held a confident aura. The syllables were pronounced slowly, meant to intimidate. Fyodor's eyes glimmered.

Dazai laughed. Leaning down, he moved Fyodor's hair to whisper in his hair, "I put off my chance at a lovely double suicide for this," his words were soft but strong. "Don't let me down," Venom leaked through Dazai's mouth at the words.

Fyodor leaned his head into the hand holding his hair back. "I'll return the pleasure little dove gave me tenfold for you," The insult was laced with dominance.

Dazai knew it was a jab, a jab to remind him that Fyodor had claimed Chuuya's body, claimed Chuuya. Dazai knew Fyodor wanted him mad, wanted the jab to work. _Pft. If only._ Leaning back, he drops his hand knowing Fyodor's ability was broken for now. "That disgusting waste of wine?" Dazai chuckles lightly at the surprise in Fyodor's eyes. "You better have better coordination than that asshat does after I'm done with you." Turning around, he shoots over his shoulder, "After all, Chuuya Nakahara is second to no one in torture methods," He says the sentence casually, but emphasizes his words by walking to the wall across Fyodor. A wall covered in devices and weapons, followed by a chair in the right corner. Dazai hears chains rattle and know his point was made.

Picking up a machete with jagged edges, he makes his way back over. Emerging from the shadows to stand in the middle of the room, malicious eyes meet unwavering purple. "Let me hear you scream," Dazai loses all restrain and cracks his knuckles, venom oozing from every pore.

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

His night terrors had started with little emotion, only the welcome sense of pain. Gradually, however, they began to worsen. Sometimes Fyodor's face would change to Dazai's, sometimes Mori's. Other times, Dazai's voice would belong to Fyodor's, but rarely did the person change consistently.

This was one of them.

Chuuya was in his apartment, Dazai throwing insults at the amount of wine Chuuya was drinking. It was almost as if nothing had happened, as if Dazai hadn't left him for four years, hadn't blew up his car, and hadn't just tried to walk back into his life whenever he deemed Chuuya worthy.

The redhead had turned to the wine cabinet, pulling out another bottle. He didn't have a warning before Dazai was behind him, knocking the bottle out of his hand. When Chuuya had turned to punch him, the malice in those mahogany eyes was enough to stun him. With merely his eyes, Dazai had cornered Chuuya, pushing him up against the wall. Panic had ebbed its way into his bones.

But it wasn't Dazai that he was fretful of.

It was the purple that overtook the mahogany eyes.

Like a switch had been flipped, Fyodor's malicious smile split Dazai's mouth. Reaching inside, he searched for his power only to be met with a brick wall. Pain was scorching through his body, starting from his wrists where Dazai's hands were, down to his feet. He grit his teeth against the pain, closing his eyes. Immediately, Dazai's lips found his.

Chuuya wanted to scream. _What's going on?!_

He tried pushing his body as far away from Dazai as he could, but Dazai had other plans. Pushing his body flush against his, Chuuya felt hands grope his ass. He wanted to get away, needed to, but the pain was too much for his body to ignore. Hands that didn't feel like Dazai's had picked him up and was walking them to a bed. _Since when has there been a bed in the main room of my apartment?_

But it wasn't his apartment anymore.

He was in a room with a white tiled ceiling, grey carpeted floors, and a door on the opposite side that he could see led into a room of sorts. He was laying on a blue blanket. _Laying?_ He looked up and mahogany eyes met his, surrounded by jet black hair and a malicious smile. _No._ He didn't have to look up to see the fuzzy white hat, or move his hands to feel the black coat that was never fully on.

Anger coursed through him, pain was no longer etching its name on his bones. He reached down, grasping his power, he pulls his legs up to strike. As the fridge is flung across the room towards the body on top of him, pain grips his insides and jerks. Although the pain is momentary, it is enough for him to close his eyes in agony. He opens them as the body and fridge are thrown against the adjacent wall. His power is coursing around him and he jerks up, sapphire eyes blazing.

The face that meets his breaks his resolve. Dark brown hair and bright amber eyes meet his. Blood rushes down the side of the beautiful face, and he spits out a mouthful of blood. The look Chuuya is given next, has him grasping for strength to remain standing. "Chuu…..ya," The word is soft, etched in pain.

He doesn't know what's real and what's not. He doesn't know who is front of him. What's worse?

He doesn't know who he is.

He finds his feet moving towards Dazai. He can't bring himself to say anything, only to kneel down next to Dazai. His emotions are wrecked, leaving his body to respond to Dazai the way it has always longed to. Chuuya's lips meet Dazai's in a passionate lock. Tongues explore mouths, teeth bite lips, and blushes creep up their faces. A malice forms in the air as a chuckle sounds and pain cascades down Chuuya's back.

"You're mine, little dove," Fyodor's voice comes through, but the malice is written plainly on Dazai's face.

The turmoil is too much, and he screams in agony and anger. He screams as Dazai pushes Chuuya onto the floor, screams as he realizes his power has abandoned him yet again, screams as those haunted mahogany eyes burn into his, screams as the tainted laughs escape that corrupted mouth. Chuuya's sudden hysteric laugh, wild eyes, and invaded mind turn him insane, but he doesn't feel Corruption rise to take him. Chuuya knows he won't be taken in by Corruption, knows he won't ever leave this hell, knows he's been driven mad with no way out.

And his insane madness whirls inside him.

 **-Time Skip-**

Looking to his left, he sees red boots thrown on the floor, a white hat, a black coat, and a belt. He doesn't want to look anywhere else. He knows what's waiting for him. He's trapped in this hell hole, and he knows he won't ever leave. Not only had he begun welcoming the pain Fyodor gave him, he began to revel in the strain in Fyodor's eyes as Chuuya continuously fought against him.

Fyodor was patient, but when his gift no longer seemed to frighten Chuuya, he began to lose confidence; he began to show his anger, frustration, and strain. If Chuuya couldn't leave, he was going to drive Fyodor as insane as him – Chuuya was going to drag Fyodor down with him.

Or Fyodor was going to kill him.

He no longer cared about the outcome, only that it _fucking end._

 _SLAP!_

Chuuya's face stung, body ached, and resolve for his image gone. All that remained was his insanity. Pain? What was it? Chuuya didn't know. Chuuya _was_ pain. He knew nothing else, nor would accept nothing else.

Red curls moved as Chuuya bit into the body above him. Ripping layers of skin off, he reveled in the lava still coursing through his veins. Laughing manically, he bends up and spits the blood into Fyodor's mouth as lips meet. Fyodor roars in anger, spitting the blood back onto Chuuya, leaning down to rip skin off Chuuya. Chuuya's laugh only encourages Fyodor's anger, and Chuuya feels hands grip around his neck, squeezing hard.

Strangulation gave a different kind of high. A high that nothing else could compare to, a high that stopped all thoughts, a high that could silence both Chuuya and Fyodor, a high that could douse anything. Chuuya welcomed it. Releasing his grip from Fyodor, he loosens his body, the lack of air reducing his ability to process anything.

Malice drenched Chuuya as Fyodor released his grip on the neck to bite more and more chunks of skin off the redhead. The manic laughter filled the room. _Tear me apart. Kill me. Do it!_

Chuuya could feel the tension lining every muscle in Fyodor, knew Fyodor was running out of ways to torture Chuuya. Latching onto Fyodor's indecision of what to do, Chuuya tore and tore and tore and tore at Fyodor's skin, blood cascading down Fyodor's chest and shoulders. His insanity wanted to tear everything apart, needed to tear everything apart.

And Fyodor was in the crosshairs.

It was in this moment that his mind had shot out the strongest epiphany Chuuya had come to know. Corruption was Chuuya. And Chuuya was Corruption. Although Corruption lacked the deathly effects, Chuuya owned the instinct to tear everything apart, to dismantle anything and to leave mayhem in its wake.

And then dismantle himself.

Fyodor's screams echoed off the room's walls. Chuuya laughed; he reveled in it, he wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. As Fyodor tried to back away, Chuuya gripped his body, keeping Fyodor in place above him.

Another chunk, and blood poured.

Another chunk, and blood poured.

Another chunk, and blood poured.

Another chunk, and blood poured.

Another chunk, and blood poured.

 _Blood is the reward._

He felt Fyodor's body start to go limp.

 _Oh no, no. I'm not done yet._

Corrupted Chuuya's hands turned Fyodor over so that he now laid under red curls. He could see his blue flames reflected in dull purple ones.

And he kept tearing apart.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

Dazai darted into the apartment. The fear etched in Kouyou's voice had him almost forget the torture device sitting on Fyodor's throat, jerking Heretic's Fork away, he leaves deep cuts. He called Yosano to watch Fyodor as he was leaving the house to come over and watch Fyodor before he kills himself. Yosano's laughter echoed even after the call ended.

He heard things crashing and didn't stop to survey the damage. As he crossed the threshold, his blood froze.

 _Corruption._

Moving too fast for eyes to catch, he grips Chuuya's arm. "Rest now, Chuuya," He whispers softly as a blue light envelops them, covering the red outlining Chuuya. After a few moments, Chuuya collapses onto Dazai. Brown hair moves as he softly lifts Chuuya and places him gently on the bed before observing the damage. Blood is falling from his nose and the corners of his mouth, his arms riddled with reopened bruises and cuts. It tore at Dazai. "Grab a warm cloth and a bucket of hot water," He orders Kouyou. Feet shuffle and leave the room.

He was close. _Too close. Fuck._

To survey the damage, he slides his blood-soaked shirt off Chuuya and tosses it to the floor. He forces a few deep breaths as Kouyou enters. Handing the items to Dazai, she stands at the door. Shaking his head, he steps back and looks to Kouyou. "It's better if you do it," His voice is monotone, but the words speak volumes. "He should be out for at least another ten minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower," They trade spots as Dazai picks an outfit from his dresser.

Walking into the bathroom, he pauses at the mirror. Blood from both victims cover his coat and shirt, his hair still in place, and a few splotches of blood adorned his unblemished face. Shrugging out of his clothes, he couldn't find strength in anger anymore. As the water hits him, he watches the blood swirl around the drainer. More often than not, blood would be the first to drain, not the water, not the dirt or sweat on him, not the soap. The blood was first.

His mind wanders to Mori. To the Port Mafia. And, unwillingly, to Tachihara's words once again.

Mori knew about Dazai and Chuuya. There was a _fucking camera_ in Chuuya's apartment complex. Mori knew. And Mori could kill Chuuya. Mori could kill Dazai. Even worse, Mori could torture Chuuya beyond even Dazai's imagination. Maybe that would be Dazai's punishment as well as the martyr Mori would need to express his dominance as boss.

 _No._

Mori was more structured than that, he was more intelligent than that. For Dazai to have been the youngest to become an executor of the Port Mafia, he could respect Mori's intelligence because it was similar to his. Precisely the reason why Mori would worry about Dazai overtaking Port Mafia, but also why Mori wanted him as his second. This was a war of intelligence and Dazai knew better than to think otherwise.

Dazai hadn't accepted the deal, officially, until after he had seen Chuuya. _Shit_. Dazai leaned his head on the wall of the shower. He knew why Mori had waited weeks, had spent more time making plans than preparing. _He knew._ And it made Dazai sick.

Mori had known of Dazai's secret visit to Chuuya's apartment before Dazai had accepted the proposition of rejoining the Port Mafia if Chuuya was given his freedom.

It was his fault Chuuya had been forced to wait, had been tortured the way he had.

If Dazai had not waited to accept the proposition, had seen Chuuya _afterwards_ , the negotiation would've stood.

Chuuya would have his freedom. Chuuya would've been rescued within four hours. Chuuya would've been yelling at him for planning out a life that wasn't his. Chuuya would be yelling at Dazai. Chuuya would be aware.

Instead, Chuuya was forced to be tortured and raped for weeks. Instead, Chuuya was being given his punishment for being a traitor. Instead, Chuuya was now given a psychological brand of anguish. Instead, Chuuya was living out his sentence, a sentence that if the reunion had waited until after the negotiation was officially accepted, would have never been in question.

Dazai would no longer get to see Chuuya live a life without fear of Corruption. Chuuya would never join The Agency. Chuuya would never find Fukuzawa. Chuuya would never be able to contain his inner demon. Chuuya would forever be trying to regain his mind after the torture he had endured.

 _And it's my fault._

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

Insanity had consumed Chuuya.

He was tearing everything apart. When Fyodor came in, however, he would wrap his arms around Chuuya, calming him down. Fyodor's hands rubbed circles into Chuuya's back as he held him close.

"It's okay, little dove. I'm here,"

Unbeknownst to Chuuya, the voice of Fyodor was Dazai's, and those loved mahogany eyes had replaced the purple ones.

Fyodor was Dazai. And Dazai was Fyodor.

Chuuya, however, couldn't contain all his insanity. He would push Fyodor away, the oceans in Chuuya's eyes were disturbed, he didn't know what to do. Again.

Confliction was fighting for the spotlight, but Insanity wasn't backing down.

The image changed. Now, black hair framed Dazai, a mixture of mahogany and purple irises, and his soft smile. The clothes weren't Dazai's, however. He never wore his clothes.

Confliction gained the spotlight. Ocean eyes calmed, his body slowly began losing its tension, and his thoughts could have some light.

He sat on the floor, uncaring once again, if the image changed and insanity took over once more. But nothing happened.

Dazai smiled, and walked out.

For some reason, it was always hard to see Dazai leaving. So, he closed his eyes against the onslaught of feelings. After a few moments, he looked up. The door Dazai had walked out of was left open.

The door was calling his name, he could feel the pull of whatever was behind that door. And he didn't want to go. He knew this wasn't the first time he could remember feeling the pull. But, the feelings that pushed at him frightened him beyond anything else. If he walked through that door, he knew he would have to face more than he would have if he remained here.

But he was tired of fighting. His body could no longer refuse the pull. Standing up, he cautiously made his way. He had tried once, twice, three times to go through the door, only to walk back out of fear.

 _Fuck it._

Taking a moment to compose himself, he allowed his insanity to take over. He knew the only way to get rid of his contemplation was to force himself to go, with the sole purpose of destruction.

NOTE: Gin wasn't trained by Dazai, nor is she close to him in any way. If I am not mistaken, Hirotsu trains her, and she couldn't care less about Dazai. Merely added it for the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dazai's P.O.V.**

His eyes opened at the tint of red that crossed his eyelids. Chuuya was still laying in bed, but his body was coursing with red. It was no longer illuminating, it was pulsating around him. Dazai darts up from the bed, but he isn't fast enough. Chuuya jumps from the bed, red marks covering his body from Corruption. Dazai's hand darts out and catches the end of the shirt Kouyou had put on him. Immediately, the red light is replaced by blue.

But Dazai was not ready for the fight Chuuya brought to the table.

Chuuya's eyes blazed, his body still tensed, and a wild smile broke across his mouth. It was as if Corruption still had control over Chuuya. Eliminating this possibility, the way he had eliminated Corruption, he rapidly went through options. Settling on one, he sits on the bed lightly. Chuuya darts to stand in front of him, the mad glint glimmering in his eyes. Fear didn't cross Dazai's mind as Chuuya launched himself on the bed, on top of Dazai. Mahogany met ocean. Calm met storm. Blue met red.

Their eyes locked, but Chuuya broke it off, looking down over Dazai's clothes. His eyes stayed there for moments upon moments.

Chuuya's body began shaking, his eyes not once leaving Dazai's clothes. Taking a breath, Dazai dropped his head down to the bed in slight relief. The sudden movement threw Chuuya off and ocean eyes darted up to meet mahogany once again. Dazai didn't know what Chuuya needed. Taking a risk, Dazai said, "What do you need, Chuuya?" His voice was soft, releasing the tons of tension in the room.

Ocean eyes dulled over and the body above his loosened. "Coat,"

The voice was gravelly, but Dazai understood. Awkwardly, he shrugged out of his recently washed coat, handing it over to Chuuya.

Darting from the bed, Chuuya covered himself in the coat and slid down the wall to the floor. Dazai remained on the bed, unmoving.

 **-Time Skip-**

Hours could've passed, days could've passed and Dazai would've remained unmoving on the bed.

Rusting came from the floor but Dazai didn't dare move. He heard footsteps approach the bed. "Don't move," Chuuya's voice sounded.

Dazai had no plans to do so.

He felt pressure around his waist, assuming Chuuya's knees were digging into the mattress there. Opening his eyes, he saw blue rise to meet his. There was a determination there, a determination that made Dazai's heart soar. _Welcome back, Chuuya._ A small smile graced his mouth. "Hello," Dazai's voice was soft.

Chuuya didn't respond, only watched him with his blue flames. _This is real. This is real. I am wearing Dazai's coat. Dazai is listening to me. I am in control. This is real. This is real._ Chuuya repeated the phrases as if they were the last threads of sanity he had left. When he finally accepted the truth, Chuuya no longer restrained himself.

After a few moments, red curls bent lower as Chuuya's lips met Dazai's. Dazai immediately kissed back, giving back the innocent kiss Chuuya began with. Another few kisses passed before Chuuya released his weight from his knees to Dazai's lap as he continued to lightly kiss Dazai. Chuuya had bit the bottom of Dazai's lip before slightly leaning back. A groan made its way through Dazai's lips and immediately, he bit his bottom lip to muffle any other noises that would try to make their way through.

At the groan, Chuuya's body was reacting immediately. Claiming Dazai's bottom lip in his, he kissed him more passionately, tongue darting out to open Dazai's mouth.

At this point, it was becoming unbearable to not touch Chuuya. Not wanting to risk anything, however, he remained still. With Dazai's mouth open, the noises his throat wanted to make, were stuck. Chuuya's tongue was thoroughly exploring the mouth under his, and Dazai was at the mercy of Chuuya. Dazai much liked the idea, but he couldn't touch Chuuya. Trying to ignore the itch in his hands, he put his all into returning the passion Chuuya was giving him. It was hard to do, however, when Chuuya's hands were roaming through brown locks. A moan broke through Dazai's mouth as Chuuya's hand pulled on Dazai's hair, tilting the unblemished face up to the redhead. A gasp escaped Chuuya's mouth and he jerked back.

"Did I hurt you?" The concern was unlike Chuuya, and Dazai could've laughed. Panting, he decided to stay laying on the bed, but his eyes met sapphires.

"The only pain you're giving me is the itch in my hands," The words were quiet, said under his breath. Under any other circumstance, Chuuya shouldn't have heard it. But he had. Dazai's left hand was picked up and placed on Chuuya's cheek. Immediately, the redhead leaned into the hand, turning his face to kiss the palm.

Dazai broke.

"Chuuya," The tone was unlike any in his night terrors. It was brimming with love, adoration, and relief.

Dazai Osamu, the infamous Dazai, containing love? The thought was almost laughable.

But it was the one thing that convinced Chuuya to put Dazai's right hand on the back of Chuuya's neck, allowing Dazai to run his fingers through the red curls. However, Dazai had other intentions. Immediately, the hand began to massage. It had been an arrangement from when Chuuya had been in battles that were physically exhausting, or after a long day at work while Chuuya was laying on the chair with a glass of wine; too many towels were stained red from the surprise and relaxation Dazai managed to get from the redhead. It took a few times before Dazai would remember to set the wine glass down, regardless of the insults Chuuya would throw at him for touching his wine.

The memories were more than Chuuya could take, and two tears escaped. His body collapsed onto Dazai's. The bandaged arms wrapped around the petite frame, rubbing random shapes into his back.

"It's okay, Chuuya. It's okay," The voice was soothing, much different from the voices he had been living in for the past few days, weeks, months? He didn't know how long he had been gone, nor how long his night terrors had been claiming him.

For now, all that mattered was that he was out, that Dazai had come for him. But he quickly found his anger.

Clenching his fists in Dazai's shirt, he said through gritted teeth, "Why didn't you come sooner?" The sentence ended choked and Chuuya could feel Dazai's breathing hitch; it strengthened his confidence. "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you come earlier? Why did you leave my apartment? Why did you even fucking _come_ to my apartment?! Why can't you make up your _damn mind, Osamu_?!" He broke off in sobs, sobs shaking his entire body. Dazai's arms tightened around Chuuya. He couldn't give Chuuya an answer. "End the pain, already, Dazai."

The voice was numb. But it's effect spoke volumes. Dazai couldn't feel the tears falling down his face. Gently and slowly he moved to a sitting position, Chuuya still hid in his chest. Dazai brought his hands to Chuuya's, covering them before working his fingers free of Dazai's shirt. The small hands clung to Dazai's arms, and Dazai ran his fingers through the red curls. His right-hand snakes down lower to tilt Chuuya's chin up to meet his eyes. Blue eyes were downcast, tears cascading down his jawline to fall onto their joined arms. Dazai's hands lifted to wipe the tears off, cupping Chuuya's face. Dazai placed a kiss to the petite forehead, wrapping Chuuya in his arms protectively.

"You know I can't do that," Dazai's voice was soft, quiet. Chuuya cried into Dazai's shirt as Dazai continued to hold Chuuya as if he were wrapping wings around them, as if he could shield Chuuya from his plagues.

 **-Time Skip-**

"What am I going to do, Osamu?" The voice was quiet, numb after the sobs that wrecked his body.

"What do you want to do, Chuuya?" The question wasn't suggestive, merely stated.

The room was quiet for more than a few minutes. "I'm angry," His voice was devoid of emotion, but that was when Chuuya was at his strongest.

"What else?" Dazai softly pushes.

"I'm angry about how I looked when you found me, how I let myself get that bad, how I couldn't do _a single thing._ " Chuuya's hands shook at the last few words. Dazai's hands work their way through tangles, encouraging Chuuya. "I hate how I can't reverse time. I hate how he was able to die quickly while I'm still here trying to fucking piece myself together. I hate how he could _force_ me to do nothing while he did everything. I hate how I couldn't protect myself. I hate how weak I was. I hate what I was reduced to. I hate that I have to fucking piece myself together!" The words were spoken quickly, harshly, the first signs of anger seeping through.

"Do you trust me?" The question was sudden enough to stun even the furniture in the room. Blue eyes bore into amber.

"Of course I do. Why do you turn this to yourself?" Anger and confusion fought for dominance on Chuuya's face.

Shaking his head, Dazai says again, "Do you trust me?"

Confusion wins. "Yes."

Lightly lifting Chuuya, he sets him next to Dazai before the brunette gets off the bed. Chuuya looks on in confusion. Dazai walks to his closet where some of Chuuya's outfits are stored from years ago. He tosses the box on the floor and shuts the closet. "Change, Chuuya." The order had little energy and Dazai shut the door behind him.

"Dumbass, you can't just order me around!" The retort was loud enough to be heard from the kitchen where he started another pot of coffee and espresso. They were going to need it.

He heard water running for the shower and laughed mentally. Looks like Chuuya was going to be having two showers in a day. Or a week. However long Chuuya wanted to be gone.

As Dazai was fixing his espresso and pouring Chuuya's coffee, the little redhead emerged wearing his usual outfit.

"I didn't change for you. I wanted a shower, and these were the only clothes that still fit." Tilting his head to the side, he walked over the threshold of the kitchen. "Speaking of clothes, I didn't know you still kept some of my clothes,"

"What good of a partner would I be if I wasn't prepared?" Dazai flashes him a wide smile. Chuuya tsks.

"Where are you taking me, anyways?" Chuuya was now leaning against the counter, waiting for Dazai to finish messing with his coffee.

"Do you trust me?" The question was repeated.

With a roll of his eyes, Chuuya replies, "How many fucking times are you going to ask me that shitty question?"

Dazai hands over Chuuya's coffee, his espresso in the other hand. "How many times are you going to question me, Chuuya?" That irritating wide smile returns and Chuuya turns around.

"Whatever, dumbass." He gestures with his arm. "Lead the way,"

"Of course, hat rack." Chuuya's hand darts out but not before Dazai darts ahead of it towards the door.

"That's Mr. Fancy Hat to you!"

Dazai opens the door to the apartment, walking out. After Chuuya follows suit, he turns back to lock the door of the apartment.

The walk is silent, but not uncomfortably so. The two-block walk took less time than usual. Walking up the brick steps, he notices Chuuya isn't following.

The little firecracker has confusion etched in every bone and muscle in his body. "Dazai, why are we here?" The voice is quiet, almost worried. Lightening the mood, Dazai throws the same annoying smirk.

"Dammit, Chuuya. How many times are you going to question me?" Dazai turns to open the door before Chuuya can shoot a retort back. He gestures to Chuuya, sensing no harm.

He walks into the kitchen without waiting for Chuuya. The door shuts and the infuriating redhead doesn't leave Dazai's side. Making his way down with a new cup of coffee (that seems to always be brewed and fresh wherever Dazai goes), he grabs Chuuya's hand, sensing his unease. Dazai turns to focus his attention to Chuuya. Blue eyes dart up to his, frightful eyes. The emotion stuns Dazai, and he pulls Chuuya to him. "It's okay, Chuuya. It's okay," He turns to set his coffee on the floor, behind the wall Dazai was currently facing. He envelops Chuuya in his arms again. Chuuya's body is shaking slightly. The redhead pulls back, looking into amber eyes.

"Osamu," The name rolls off Chuuya's lips naturally and it stuns Dazai once more.

"Yes?"

Chuuya's hands snake up to Dazai's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Immediately, Chuuya molds to Dazai. The brunette takes a step forward as Chuuya takes a step backwards, and another step, and another step. Chuuya's back hits a wall and he can breathe again. Dazai's hands wrapped around Chuuya's waist pulling him closer. Gasps and moans escape Chuuya's mouth as his tongue darts out over Dazai's lips, asking for him to open his mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance and Dazai wins. Giving in, Chuuya pants, trying to stabilize himself against the wall, his legs feeling weak. Dazai bends slightly, his hands sliding over Chuuya's sides to reach his hips where Dazai lifts Chuuya up. Immediately, his legs wrap around Dazai's waist. The redhead breaks off the kiss, leaning his head against the wall, face flushed and eyes blazing.

"Osamu," The name is breathed, husky with wanting.

"Chuuya," The name is panted out, asking what he wants, what he's comfortable with.

And hell, Chuuya knows. Chuuya knows what he wants. But he's not ready for it. Night terrors flash back to him as Fyodor's face flashes before his and Dazai's contorted laugh fills his ears. Fear grips his muscles and Dazai jerks back, moving his hands to the backs of Chuuya's knees to hold him up. When Chuuya won't open his eyes, Dazai moves one hand to lay on the side of Chuuya's neck.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, chibi," The nickname would enrage Chuuya any other time, but right now it was a name he hadn't heard in weeks, months, years. Dazai could pull him out of his attacks, and Chuuya was angry.

He looked down at Dazai's chest, at the legs that were still wrapped around Dazai's waist. "You shouldn't be seeing this. It's unfair. You shouldn't be going through this. It's so unfair to you." Chuuya pushes with his arms to be put down. Gently, Dazai sets the beautiful legs down.

"Chibi, _this_ is unfair to you. I will wait for you, I will do whatever you need me to do. We're in this together, okay?" Chuuya nods his head, still looking down. Dazai puts a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around Chuuya's waist.

The redhead leans into every touch Dazai gives and he hates he can't have more of Dazai. He hates that he can't move past his own anger and resentment towards himself.

Distracting himself, he pulls Dazai down for a small kiss. Gathering himself, he looks into the bright ambers. "Where did you want to take me?"

A smile graces Dazai's face but he quickly tries to cover it before moving towards the door at the end of the hallway, Chuuya's hand in his. The door opens and Chuuya whistles.

"Ya know, everyone knew I was a beauty and you were a beast, but I'm not interested in books," Dazai laughed, he knew Chuuya better than that. Dazai had found Chuuya sitting in various chairs, his hair pulled back and his knees brought up to his chest, a book resting on them.

"Follow me," The smile leaked into his words.

"Yes, senpai." Chuuya mocks. Moving _Dante's Inferno_ , the bookshelf moves again. Walking over the threshold, he pulls Chuuya closer to him. _Have confidence in your partner, Dazai_ , he reminds himself. As the bookshelf closes, they reach the last two steps. The first noticeable blob was Yosano's purple hair. A strangled gasp sounds from behind him and he feels Chuuya's hand pulling back.

Noticing Yosano was cleaning up, Dazai says, "Be back momentarily," flashing a smile before turning to walk back with Chuuya. When they were in the safety of the library, Chuuya covers his face in his hands, trying to open his lungs for air that won't come.

"Where are you? Describe the room to me." The question was full of authority, demanding an answer.

"I am in a library. And _fucking Fyodor is under me_ ," The reply ends broken. _It wasn't a description, but it was better than what I asked for._

Dazai takes a few steps forward until he is standing a few inches from Chuuya. "And fucking Fyodor," he pauses, "is _under you_." His voice was steady, expectant.

"What am I going to do?" Chuuya's voice is distant, hushed.

"What do you want to do, chibi?" Dazai's voice was soft, but no less expectant.

Chuuya knew. He knew.

Moving his hands, he lifts his tear stained eyes to meet blazing ambers. The haunted, but determined look in Chuuya's eyes was enough to strike fear into Dazai, but it couldn't possibly amount to the fire Chuuya had stoked in his body.

One of Chuuya's hands grab onto Dazai's coat, pulling him down, as the other hand coiled itself into brown locks, stabilizing Dazai. Lips collided. Chuuya bit Dazai's bottom lip and a gasp tore itself from the brunette's mouth. Shoving Dazai aside, Chuuya walked ahead. Shifting _Dante's Inferno_ , he watches as the bookshelf moves.

Dazai's feet were planted in shock. Dazai knew that kiss wasn't about love. Not a single ounce of love was etched in that kiss. That kiss was all about Chuuya. That kiss was Chuuya using Dazai. That kiss was taking some of Dazai's confidence for himself.

And Dazai loved it.

Smiling wickedly, Dazai followed Chuuya into what would soon become Fyodor's torture room, and Chuuya's playground.

Why was Dazai there? The most obvious, to make sure Corruption doesn't consume Chuuya, but more than that. Dazai was there to give confidence. Dazai was there to provide the instruments to Fyodor's demise. Dazai was there to ensure Chuuya was the one to send Fyodor into purgatory.

To hell if anything was going to stop him from making sure this happened. Smiling viciously, he walked to the center of the room, thanking Yosano for watching over Fyodor before dismissing her.

On any other occasion, Yosano would've sawed Dazai in half for dismissing her like he was above her. Seemingly understanding that it was Chuuya's turn, she left peacefully. Besides, she was done. She knew Kunikida wouldn't want her to be wasting her time on Fyodor – time she could be using for better things, like laughing and eating snacks with Ranpo-san while everyone in the Agency argued over something stupid. Without another glance back, she grabbed her suitcase and left the room, out of the domestic house of Dazai's imagination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuuya's P.O.V.**

"Nice to see you again, dove."

Chuuya's eyes narrowed. Fear and anger fought his body. He could still feel his power bubbling up inside him. But he didn't want to feel it. He didn't want to be reminded of…

Breaking his thoughts, he looked over Fyodor. His black hair was oily, crusted in blood. His face was unblemished, but there was blood regardless. His clothes were tattered, from what Chuuya could only imagine. He had seen the damage some could do using torture, but none compared to the thoughts that ran through his head. A vicious laugh ran its way up Chuuya's spine and out of his mouth. His body doubled over, the laugh turning manic. He could feel his power rising, he pushed it down. He wouldn't need his power for this. When he lifted up, a hint of manic shinned through his eyes.

"They barely left a scratch on you. Dammit," He ran a hand over his face in an exasperated manner. "I wish they would've left them for me to see, I would've dug into them."

"The way I did to you, huh?" Fyodor's cackle sounded through the room.

 _"Aaahh!" The scream etched into the walls of the room. The knife gleamed in the light as Fyodor's hand brought it up to his shoulder for another cut. Tears streamed out of blue eyes and teeth grit as the knife slashed. Fear gleamed in Chuuya's eyes as the knife slashed in the same cut._

 _Another slash._

 _Another slash._

 _Another slash._

 _Another slash._

Chuuya's fists clenched against the flashback, fear gripping him. A slight tremble had overtaken his body.

"Chibi," The word was quiet, only loud enough for the intended to hear. And it sounded to his immediate left. Jumping, he had lifted his hand with the full intention of a face smack, only to be caught by his strong grip. Shooting a glare at the brunette, he softened his eyes, a thank you in the blush that was beginning to rise.

"Oh, look, an emotional reunion," The gravelly voice interrupted.

Blue eyes narrowed as his anger sparked. Turning from Dazai, he made his way to Fyodor, his mind battling his body. His hand gripped into black hair, a manic smile covering their faces. "A reunion in the making, I'm sure." Chuuya's voice was ice and fire. Purple eyes sparked, expectant. His power was aching to be used, but he continued to push it down. He was not going to let Fyodor drown the reputation Chuuya had built up, it was _his_.

Belatedly, Chuuya realized he hadn't felt Fyodor's gift. Tilting his head, he noticed the numerous pinpricks at his neck where shots must've been injected. Fyodor noticed Chuuya's not-so-subtle glance at his neck.

"If you want a bite, I expect one in return," Fyodor's voice was alight with venom.

Chuuya's chuckle reverberated off the chamber walls. Leaning down into the black locks, he whispered maliciously, "It's a good thing you've had your fair share, huh?" Throwing Fyodor's head back into the wall with the hand that was still wrapped in the hair, Chuuya turned away with a flutter of his coat. "Unfortunately, that is not what I want," He made his way to the wall housing the multiple devices. Whistling low, he shot a glance at Dazai. "You have efficient tools, but mine are better,"

Flashing a smile bright enough to reach Chuuya from across the room, he said, "I would expect nothing less from you. Always the torturer."

Chuuya tsked. "Shitty Dazai." Turning his attention to the wall, he began to evaluate each piece. He knew every method of torture, from the ancients to the modern – hell, he had even come up with a few of his own. Although he would have preferred his upgraded weapons, these would have to do. Starting small, he chose a few daggers. Allowing a red illumination around him, he made his way towards Fyodor. The spark of fear in the purple eyes gave Chuuya the adrenaline he ached for. He lightly ran his hand over one of the daggers, the fingers curving and straightening around the blade.

"One difference between me and you," The illuminated body spoke, "Is that I don't _need_ my power to intimidate people." Standing in front of Fyodor, he gripped the chains and pulled them up, a grunt escaping Fyodor's mouth. _So, you've been starved as well._ "I just choose to."

As Chuuya was distracting Fyodor, his hand had darted out, slashing at the edge of his mouth. The cut was a few layers deep, just enough blood seeping through to satisfy his immediate need for blood. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had slit the opposite side as well. A manic sparkle lit inside blue irises. "Oi, Dazai." Chuuya deadpanned. Steps echoed as the younger approached. A hand slid up from Chuuya's shoulder to the side of his neck, adoringly. A kiss was pressed to Chuuya's neck.

Dazai could feel the slight tremble in Chuuya's form, a tremble none other would be able to notice without years of partnership. Chuuya needed confidence. Chuuya needed Dazai. And so, Chuuya took. He took more than Dazai gave. The smirk gracing the redhead's lips spoke volumes. Turning from Fyodor, Chuuya placed a kiss on Dazai's lips. Dazai fed into the kiss, placing a hand around the back of Chuuya's neck as the other wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Dazai softly broke the kiss, trailing smaller kisses down Chuuya's jaw to his neck. Tilting his head, the redhead dipped close enough to whisper into the other's ear. "Null my ability, I won't need it," the confident voice paused, steeling itself. "I'm taking my life back."

Dazai's eyes opened slightly, the kisses turned to nibbles. The brunette could feel the shake in the hands resting on his chest. Moving the hand from the back of Chuuya's neck, he tangled their fingers together as he laid his lips back on the other's. A blue light illuminated the room as Dazai disabled Chuuya's ability. Pulling away, Chuuya returned his attention to the man on the floor.

Without a word, Dazai knew his part had been fulfilled, but Chuuya was far from done with Dazai. Moving to a dark corner, he watched as Chuuya approached Fyodor. There was a new stance, a new power, a new energy within Chuuya and Dazai was terrifyingly thrilled. Dazai saw the flick of blade a split second before the screams began to echo around the room. He was at once reminded that Chuuya was not only the best in martial arts, but also the most knowledgeable in torture methods within the Port Mafia.

And in that moment, Chuuya had embraced his insanity.

 **-36 Hours, 34 Minutes Later-**

Dazai let his mind wander as he heard the shower running in his bathroom and the boiling of the pasta on the stove in front of him.

The torture had been relentless, barely giving a minute between each method. It was terrifyingly beautiful. Chuuya's skills had improved, no, sharpened since Dazai left the Port Mafia. Dazai knew Chuuya wouldn't kill him, but he would be a fool if he rejected the fear inside himself.

Dazai didn't have to dig too deep into his memories to know that all the passion Chuuya put into his torture over the past decade couldn't compete to the energy released over the last hours. The vicious malice that ebbed down the walls, the screams that would've been heard by neighbors had the room not been soundproofed, and the screams that etched their way into the wind after the vocal box was ripped out. The way Chuuya slashed repeatedly into cuts before lighting the cut on fire as if the match was a pen, with no emotion. He was Corruption without the marks lining his skin.

The torture ended only after Chuuya had carved out Fyodor's stomach to throw match after match after match after match in its place. He didn't stop until the box was emptied of matches, seemingly afraid to bring anything back with him from the room. Chuuya hadn't glimpsed at the body alight with flames as he made his way back through the room without another glance back. Dazai had waited a few minutes before moving to throw water on the ashes that remained.

When Dazai found Chuuya, he was standing a few feet away from the front door of the house. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't a single speck of dirt on the redhead. He didn't turn to Dazai, didn't move for a few moments. Right before Dazai began to walk to Chuuya, red curls moved as the door was opened, the buzz of traffic light in the night. Without a glance back, he walked out. Dazai followed, not saying a word, only holding the hand of the man he had left behind for years.

A thud from the bathroom brought Dazai out of his thoughts. A swift flick of his wrist turned the stove burners off before his feet ran for the bathroom. Dazai didn't know what he'd find, but he never would've guessed what lie beyond that door.

The shower curtain was pulled closed, and as Dazai approached, he slid it back. Chuuya was on his knees under the torrent of the water, his hands up to his face as his body seemed to curl into itself. Dazai's body moved before his mind had time to catch up. His shoes long forgotten at the front door, he stepped in. The sound of hysterical laughter had Dazai practically throwing himself into the bathtub. He could feel his pants, shirt, and bandages dripping with water but he didn't care. Dropping to his knees in front of Chuuya, he wrapped his arms around the petite form. Dazai's body formed a live umbrella for Chuuya as the brunette curved his body to fit the smaller form.

Despite the heat of the water, Chuuya's body was shaking.

He reached for the washcloth next to him, rubbing soap on it before gently rubbing it over Chuuya's back. Cuts had reopened and Dazai worked at the dried blood as Chuuya continued his half-hysterical fits of laughter. Chuuya's hands were now latching onto Dazai's shirt, his body curling into Dazai.

Chuuya couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was only the skin covering his skeleton. "What am I going to do?" The words were quiet, almost inaudible to Dazai. "Fyodor…" Chuuya's voice broke on the word, his body caving into itself. "Osamu…he's gone. I killed him," a few silent moments passed before another fit of laughter made its way out of the smaller's mouth. "Fyodor's dead. I killed him," Chuuya's voice was stronger as the fit of laughter continued. Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut, hard enough to hear teeth clench.

The brunette laid the washcloth on the side of the tub. Dazai placed two fingers under the chin at his chest, bringing the hidden face to appear before him. He washed his other hand of the soap and wiped the tears off the other's cheeks. Water continued dripping from his wrists, from his elbows, and from his hair. Dazai leaned their foreheads together and placed his lips softly against Chuuya's nose in a kiss. He pulled away long enough to place the same kiss to Chuuya's lips.

Reaching behind his back, Dazai turned the lukewarm water off. Dazai noticed the robe hanging from the back of the door. Taking off his shirt, he draped it across Chuuya's shoulders. Distant ocean eyes gazed up into mahogany.

Chuuya wrapped the shirt around his body, knowing Dazai didn't understand the comfort Chuuya received from wearing Dazai's shirts – reminding him he was alive. The redhead knew Dazai was only giving the shirt out of courtesy and respect, but there was a voice whispering into Chuuya's ear. A voice he couldn't shake.

 _You're damaged. Dazai will never want you now. He's ashamed of you. He can't stand to look at your filthy body._

Chuuya's torrent of tears arrived as Dazai came back with a towel. _When had he left the tub?_ The soft hands only caused more tears. _Why are you here, Dazai?_

The shirt covering Chuuya was taken away, and a whimper escaped the redhead's lips. The next second, a robe was placed around his shoulders, the smell of coffee and chocolate meeting his nose and he quickly gathered it around himself.

Gentle hands and strong arms lifted Chuuya and took him to the bedroom, setting him down on the edge. Red curls hid the portion of face that wasn't turned from Dazai's in shame, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks. He heard the floor creaking lightly before the mattress dipped slightly behind him. Legs covered in soft pajama pants lay next to his as hands reached up to move red curls aside. Instinctively, Chuuya leaned into the touch. Fingers massaged the back of his neck and a moan found its way out of Chuuya's mouth.

Chuuya didn't want to think. He knew they needed to settle their issues, but if this _calmness_ is what Dazai could provide, he almost didn't care how manipulative the other was. To always have _this_ , it was domestic and Chuuya wanted to latch onto it for the rest of his life. Was that such a sin? A kiss was placed to the back of Chuuya's head and he sighed.

 _You're damaged. You're filthy. He'll never want to be with you now. He's here out of pity._

The voice shook the veil over Chuuya's eyes. Sitting up, he scooted away. Amber eyes met his, slightly shocked. His hands fisted into the sheets. "Why are you here, Osamu?" His voice was distant, as if he couldn't have cared less about the answer, or the validity of the answer.

"Because I care," The words were stated.

"Because you care." The syllables drug out long and slow. "That's all," Chuuya's face turned away, trying to hide the shame burning his cheeks. The mattress dipped around Chuuya, but he refused to turn back. Tears had made their way back down his cheeks. Two fingers on his jaw turned his head softly to face amber eyes.

"Yes, Chuuya. Because," Dazai's head dipped lower, foreheads pressing together. "I care about you." Accenting the words, he placed a soft kiss to Chuuya's forehead. Chuuya hated the voice contradicting his every thought. Chuuya knew there was only one way to stop those thoughts.

Chuuya's hands flitted up to Dazai's cheeks. He pulled the face down towards his, leaning his forehead against Dazai's. "Because, you care?" He knew if he said it enough times, Dazai would let his true intentions out, his true feelings. He was the only one who could push Dazai, and he knew it.

Dazai tilted his head, sighing softly as his eyes softened. "Yes, Chuuya. Because I care. But also, because I love you."

The words were out. Words Chuuya hadn't heard since Dazai had came to his apartment. A blush started in his cheeks as a small smile played at his lips. "Because you love me…?"

Dazai sighed heavier, his arms cupped the face before him. "Yes, my petite mafioso. I love you!" Dazai's lips claimed Chuuya's before the smaller could make a retort. It was a soft, innocent kiss, nothing too heavy from what happened within the past two days. Chuuya responded just as softly, his body exhausted.

Without a moment's notice, Dazai picked up Chuuya and carried him into the living room. He placed the confused redhead on the couch before heading into the kitchen.

"Oi, dumbass! I'm tired! Why did you bring me out here?" The teasing note was one Dazai had missed, a tone he clung to during the ceasefire with the Guild when fighting Lovecraft. Dazai swung his head out of the kitchen to peek around the wall into the living room.

"I'm making food for you, Chuuya!" His expression was another one of his annoyingly bright ones and Chuuya had the fleeting idea of slapping him. He was too tired for this shit.

"I can eat in the morning. I'm tired, dumbass!"

A disappointed scowl crossed Dazai's face. "Chuuya. Complaining causes wrinkles. You really should stop."

Dazai darted back into the kitchen as something flew up against the wall, presumably from Chuuya's gravity. Dazai could hear something along the lines of asshole being murmured from the other room and Dazai smiled, knowing he had won. He began pulling down pasta, spices, difference sauces, and a variation of cheeses. Setting the water for the pasta to a boil, he made his way back into the living room to bring a box of French movies out to set in front of Chuuya. He disappeared once again into the kitchen with the food.

Chuuya sat dumbfounded for a few moments. He hadn't known Dazai was fluent in French, enough so to go out and buy movies for entertainment. Perhaps, Dazai hadn't known French and was merely saving the movies for a time when Chuuya was with him. The latter was more along the lines of wishful thinking, but Chuuya opened himself up to the possibility. Pulling out a movie, he got up to put it in the player. He started the movie without waiting for Dazai.

The kitchen wasn't far from the living room, he could hear the beginning of the movie and knew which one it was. He hummed softly to the introduction as he continued cooking.

After a few moments, Dazai brings down the plates and begins pouring the pasta onto the plates with a set of chopsticks. Meandering his way into the living room, he sets the food down on the table and walks back to bring the drinks over. It isn't until Dazai comes back with his plate that he realizes this dumbass was humming to the background music.

"Oi, Dazai. How the fuck do you know this movie?" Chuuya's eyes narrowed at the other, the food still left on the table; the redhead's legs had not moved from its bent form in any rush to grab the food.

Dazai merely turned with an expression of disbelief. "Chuuya, you don't possibly believe I would have a movie in my house that I don't know, do you?"

Ignoring the jab, Chuuya continues with narrowed eyes. "You've always complained about my French movies. You know this one is my favorite. _Why_ do you have it?"

Dazai leans over and pokes Chuuya's nose lightly, his eyes narrowed. "If this is your favorite movie, then why do you talk in them?" Dazai sees anger spark in those blue eyes and he lifts a finger over Chuuya's lips, catching the other by surprise. "Shh, Chuuya. Enjoy the movie and food." Dazai leans back just as fast. Dazai had avoided the question too many times for Chuuya's liking. His foot gently shoved the other to grab his attention, too tired to do much else.

"Why do you have this movie? Why does it seem like you know this movie better than I do?"

Dazai's eyes widened as he looked over at the blush starting in Chuuya's cheeks, the pink a wonderful contrast to his blue eyes. Dazai could've lost himself in those blue eyes, he would've willingly drowned in them. _What a beautiful way to die._ "I missed you. Every time I watch it, I imagine you there in all your angry glory." The answer was so genuine, it shocked Dazai. The words had fell off his mouth without permission, but they were too late to take back now.

Chuuya's blush darkened as his eyes widened. Looking away, he brought his foot back up to his chest. The words had more of an affect on Chuuya than he would've liked to admit. Dazai's eyes flew back to the movie, afraid he had said too much and pushed Chuuya away.

Grabbing his plate for a distraction as the redhead muddled through his thoughts, he idly ate. The food was wonderous, and only shocked Chuuya more. Just how much had Dazai changed in four years? Unfolding his body, Chuuya sat the empty plate on top of Dazai's empty one and sat them both on the table. He tangled his fingers in Dazai's. He lifted the hand as he laid his head on Dazai's lap.

"I missed you too," Chuuya admitted before nuzzling into Dazai's leg, one hand wrapping under the leg while the other draped over it. Dazai leaned more into Chuuya, making the position more comfortable. His fingers ran through Chuuya's curls, enjoying the softness. A few minutes passed and Dazai could hear soft snoring coming from the older.

The moment was so domestic to Dazai and he found himself aching for this every day. He could feel his body grow tired and it wasn't long before he nodded off to sleep along with Chuuya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chuuya's P.O.V.**

Chuuya awoke with a start. He couldn't remember the dream, but the remnants of it were enough to shake Chuuya to his core. He could feel something under him move and a twitch in his hair. Jerking up, Chuuya's eyes were frantic. His attention never settled on one thing for more than a second, until he saw chocolate eyes. He latched onto those eyes, an anchor in a world that seemed to be uprooting under his feet. Unbeknownst to Chuuya, tears began slipping down his cheeks. His hands started to shake, but he never once took his eyes off Dazai's.

He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his cheek, but relaxed when fingers began rubbing small circles. Chuuya's hands lifted to Dazai's hand and clung onto the bandaged forearm. His eyes never once strayed from those ambers.

No one moved for a few moments. Chuuya jumped as he felt something move on his side. And yet, his eyes didn't move once from those chocolate orbs. He could feel pressure on his back before his body responded to the hand and Chuuya fell back onto Dazai's chest.

Eyes still on Dazai's eyes.

"Chuuya," The name was said softly and slowly. He felt hands frame his face. Chuuya didn't move. He didn't trust himself to move. Dazai's face was moving closer to Chuuya's, or was Chuuya moving? He didn't know, nor did he care as the set of lips softly brushed his. A sigh signaled the connection and the soft breath broke Chuuya out of his reverie.

Tears crashed down his eyes and his body responded. Wrapping his arms around Dazai's neck, he brought his legs up so that their chests were touching. Chuuya's lips collided with Dazai's with a short sob.

Everything had come back full force, Fyodor, the basement, the breakdown, and every emotion that came with it. His body quaked with the enormity of it all. Sobs tore through his mouth as he continued to hold onto Dazai's body as if he could tether him down, breathing in the same air as Dazai. He felt hands wrap around his back, running fingers up his back and his body arched into the touch. Dazai pulled away, gently placing a kiss on the other's forehead.

Chuuya ducked his head to hide in Dazai's hair, head resting on the other's shoulder as his hands fisted in the collar of Dazai's shirt. His body shook as he continued to breathe in Dazai's scent, anchoring him down.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

Dazai continued to run his fingers along Chuuya's back, nuzzling into the red curls tickling his jaw. Bending his legs up, he pulled Chuuya closer to his chest as he caged the other in his arms. He didn't speak, knowing words couldn't solve this.

Half an hour passed, and the sobs had only started to die down. Nodding to himself, he sat Chuuya down on the couch. Standing up, he walked a few paces to reach his mountain of movies he had yet to go through and alphabetize. Sifting through them, he picked out a few French movies, a few Disney movies, and a handful of others. With the mountain of movies in his arms, he smiled brightly at the red rimmed blue eyes before squatting in front of the other. Motioning with his shoulders, he indicated he wanted to give Chuuya a piggy back ride. A scoff was the only retort he received before he felt arms slide around his neck and legs tighten around his waist.

A blush started in Dazai's cheeks at the fact that Chuuya didn't need Dazai's arms to support his weight. The blush only darkened at the feeling of Chuuya's breath on his exposed neck. Hurriedly, he made his way back to the bedroom, setting Chuuya down on the bed first before sprawling the movies on the bed for Chuuya to pick one.

Confused eyes looked up to meet chocolate. "What's this?"

Dazai threw on another bright smile. "We're having a lazy day, Chuuya!" He opened his eyes at the sound of the comforter moving. Chuuya had brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and rested his chin on the knees. Blue eyes looked on curiously with a blank face.

Looking over the movies, he tossed one with his power towards the other. A spark of excitement went through Dazai's body at the action from Chuuya before he caught it and put it in the player.

 _Chuuya will be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not for another few decades. But he will move on. He_ can _move on._

Bringing the remote, he sat it on the bed next to Chuuya before gathering the other movies (in yet another pile) to place on the floor in front of the television stand. Dazai turned back with a bright smile and made his way to the bed. Slipping in, he used the pillow Chuuya was leaning against to prop the other up as he sank in behind the redhead. With his legs on either side of Chuuya, he wrapped his arms around the waist in front of him and pulled. With a grunt, the body responded and in the next moment, a pillow was laid over Dazai's chest and Chuuya was leaning his head on the shoulder behind him as the movie started.

 **-One Week Later-**

Dazai never left Chuuya's side. They would stay in the bedroom for hours before walking into the kitchen, the redhead sitting on the counter as Dazai cooked for the older. Their conversations were light, only sometimes a serious tone sounding through. But now, a week had passed since Chuuya had ended Fyodor.

The weight of Dazai's guilt weighed down on him when he would wake from the jerks Chuuya gave while in his nightmares. The younger would calmly call the other's name, sometimes a nickname. In doing so, he was slowly introducing reality to the dream before sifting his fingers through the red curls, effectively waking Chuuya up. Dazai would continue to hold him, would continue to talk softly and comfort in any way he could.

It was the least he could do, after everything he had put Chuuya through. In all honesty, he didn't want Chuuya knowing about the past few months for Dazai, he didn't want the person he _finally_ had to leave him.

Like he had left Chuuya.

Sometimes, when Chuuya was sleeping, the brunette would slip out of the covers and off the bed to walk into the bathroom. He would lean against the sink, detached.

That was when he would let his mind wander. When he wasn't putting the other in danger, wasn't possibly affecting Chuuya's recovery.

One evening, he had found himself in the same place. He didn't know how long he had been there, couldn't remember how the razor found itself in his hands, couldn't remember how long the bandages were open.

Dropping the razor, the noise reverberated off the walls darkly. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, the blood winding down his arm. He worked off the bandages, placing them in a bag he sealed afterwards. Rinsing off the blood, he numbly reached for the first aid kit under the sink.

Deftly, he stitched his cuts before wrapping the arm again. Putting the supplies back, he walked into the kitchen to throw the bag away.

He wasn't going to worry Chuuya. Not right now.

Pulling down a cup from the cabinet, he sat it down and poured it half full with sake. Leaning against the counter, he sipped on it.

He couldn't keep his mind from wandering to the traitorous envelope in his nightstand drawer. He needed, _needed_ to tell Chuuya, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Chuuya was one of his last rays of hope in this world, he couldn't lose it.

But it was the whole reason why Dazai made the negotiation.

Especially if Chuuya would be able to control his power….

The brunette knocked the rest of the drink down before washing the glass. Suddenly, he didn't feel like drinking. Eyes empty, he roamed around the room aimlessly. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going, he was just wandering.

"Dazai?" His name was called faintly and his eyes widened at the voice. _Chuuya._

Turning on his heels, he walked back to the bedroom, cutting off the lights he had turned on. Walking into the room, he saw the redhead sitting up, watching the door warily.

Dazai hated this. He wanted to fix Chuuya, he wanted to _understand_ Chuuya. Smiling, he slid back into the bed. Chuuya watched as he opened his arm for the redhead to lay on. Hesitantly, the executive laid back down in Dazai's arms.

"You really should stop letting your mind wander, Dazai." The same voice sounded and he gazed emptily at the ceiling, glad the room was dark.

Curling his arm into Chuuya, he let his fingers run through red curls. "You should stop waking up in the middle of the night," Dazai sent back warmly. He smiled as he heard Chuuya's soft scoff.

"I wouldn't be awake if you'd stay in bed. Now go to sleep, Dazai." And with that, Chuuya wrapped his legs around Dazai's, an arm curled into his side as the other fell over the brunette's chest. Smiling, he bent his head to place a kiss to Chuuya's curls.

"Goodnight, Chuuya." Dazai whispered to the already asleep mafia executive. His head felt unnaturally heavy, his body feeling like a cloud and his thoughts feeling like weights. He wanted to turn them off, if only for Chuuya. But his body wouldn't let him. Clenching his teeth, he let a shiver roll through his body.

Apparently the older wasn't too heavy of a sleeper. Groaning, Chuuya unraveled himself from Dazai before sliding _up_ the bed. "Scoot down, asshole," Chuuya grumbled. Confused, Dazai obliged. He stopped moving when fingers treaded through his hair and legs wrapped around his waist. Smiling, he realized what Chuuya was doing. Turning on his side, he let himself be enveloped by Chuuya's small form. His head fit nicely between Chuuya's neck and chest. Wrapping his arms around Chuuya's waist, he slid his knees up so that their legs were raveled together.

He bit his lip when Chuuya kissed his forehead. Sighing, he pulled the redhead closer to him and he _finally_ felt free of his thoughts. Sleep found him not long after.

 **-Six Days Later-**

Dazai knew at some point Chuuya would ask him the dreaded questions. Although he was constantly coming up with scenarios, he still wasn't prepared when Chuuya's voice uttered what plagued Dazai.

"Why _did_ you come back, Osamu?" The question was asked calmly, curiously. But to Dazai they were piercing.

And damn if Dazai didn't know how to answer that question, but the words died in his mouth. Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened and out came a "I missed my chibi~!" It was fake to Dazai's ears. The blue eyes merely narrowed unbelievingly. But there was an underlying tone of understanding in the set of Chuuya's jaws, an understanding that he knew there was a serious reason, one that would require some patience to get out of the other.

So Chuuya waited, sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest facing Dazai.

After what felt like ages to the older, Dazai looked up to the ceiling. He could feel himself dissociating, could already feel the precious numbness overtaking his body. Looking back to Chuuya, his eyes were empty. Dazai would need to be to tell Chuuya this.

"You are one of the few who know the real reason for me leaving the Port Mafia. Seeing as you were there." A hallow laugh left the raven and he couldn't feel regret for the negativity he was seeping into the room. "When I was accepted into the Agency, they partnered me with a man named Kunikida. For four years we went on cases together, watched out for each other."

And that's when Chuuya moved. Dazai could barely feel the small body set itself on his lap, could barely feel the hands that cupped his face. But damn, he was engulfed by the blue irises. Looking into those eyes added an emotion in his stone façade: adoration. The brunette's hands came up to Chuuya's face, a murmured "Beautiful," escaping his lips. The blue eyes grew wider, and Dazai inhaled sharply. Lips met his and he molded to Chuuya. His hands seeped into red curls and their kiss was a calm one, a safe one for Dazai to bring himself back to reality with.

And at once, the raven knew what the mafia executive was doing. Chuuya was trying to help him heal. The mafia executive knew numbing oneself never resolved anything, was never a way to live. And he was making sure Dazai had his emotions awoken when retelling this story. Chuuya was making Dazai come to grips with the reality of it: but with Chuuya there, holding him, promising he was safe.

Dazai's hands fell to Chuuya's sides as he pulled back from the kiss, eyes not meeting Chuuya's. With _this_ much emotion, he didn't want anyone to see it. Not even Chuuya. And the redhead understood, his fingers sifting through the brown locks as he tried to word his thoughts.

"We received information from one of our informants that the suspect in a case we recently received was nearby. Checking with other sources, we decided the information was reliable and headed that way. We walked through the downtown marketplace, catching sight of four guards. We snuck behind the building, counting those inside. The four guards were the only ones we saw. When they left, the building was conspicuous enough to scope out. Which is what we did, until we were ambushed.

"We didn't have information about our suspect, mainly his influence on the underground. No number of theories could've prepared us for the power he had. Kunikida and I had dispatched nine of the ten guards, leaving our suspect and two others. One guard by another, I slowly progressed my way to him. But it was as if he had read about the powers each ADA member possessed. He strategically sent more guards to me and I was injured with a shot to the leg just as I finished off the last one around me.

Looking at Kunikida, we both knew what was happening: and we weren't enough to handle him. As soon as he used his gift, we discovered he could only keep the gift activated on one person at a time. We took turns until we were _almost_ ," And that was when Dazai choked. Clenching his teeth, he could feel his frustration breaking. "We were _so close, Chuuya_ ," The tones were ones the raven had never used, tones that sounded foreign even to his ears. It was a plea. His hands had begun tightening on Chuuya's hips, enough to earn purple bruises within the next few hours.

"I started slowing down, the injury causing more damage than I knew and just as a bullet came for me…Kunikida stepped in front of me." His last words were broken, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. "In the end, his ideals did kill him." Tears began to cascade down his face in rivulets but he didn't have the energy to care about them. "I remember picking up his gun, shooting aimlessly as I tried to stop the bleeding. When it was emptied, I drug him out into the alleyway. Inside, I knew he was long gone from the building. But when he passed in his car, I knew I had let Kunikida down." A soft sob hissed through his teeth and he leaned his head on Chuuya's chest, too tired to keep it held up.

He felt something fall onto his head, again and again. He knew Chuuya was crying, could feel the other's strained chest against his face. And it broke him.

His hands wrapped tightly around Chuuya, caging the redhead in his arms as sobs wracked through his body through clenched teeth. The older tightened his legs around Dazai's waist, wrapping themselves around each other in a way that they could hold themselves up with the other, but also support the other.

"Twice, Chuuya," Dazai's voice brokenly choked out. And that was when animalistic noises left his throat, his body scooting back as he brought his knees up until they were against Chuuya's back. In this position, Dazai allowed himself to cling to Chuuya. He felt a tremble overtake Chuuya's body and he jerked back to lock eyes with Chuuya.

Tear streaks were on his face, his eyes a brilliant blue. But what had Dazai pulling out the entirety of his emotions? The _absolute understanding_ in Chuuya's eyes. But he could also see the wheels turning in Chuuya's head.

"What was his power?" When Dazai began to look away, Chuuya's hands cupped the other's face to hold it steady. "Baby, who was your suspect?" The tone grew harder, and Dazai knew that Chuuya knew.

A shaky exhale left Dazai before a whispered, "Fyodor."

Dazai's eyes jerked to Chuuya's when he felt the fingers continue to work through the brown locks. Chuuya's eyes were soft, finally piecing things together. He watched, stunned, as Chuuya brought his lips down to Dazai's.

His hands moved up to tangle into Chuuya's hair, sobs dropping from his mouth as Chuuya caught them with his lips. The kiss was a gentle one, slow. The older pulled back and held Dazai's face in his hands. "You have to stop this, Dazai. This is not your fault, do you hear me?" Dazai could do nothing but cling to those bright blue eyes. "And don't try to sell that whole, 'Everything I could ever want is taken from me'. Do you know why I see through that?" Chuuya leaned their foreheads together, his eyes closing. "Because I'm here with you. I'm here, Dazai. And I'm not leaving."

A hallow laugh left Dazai's mouth. "You can't promise that, Chuuya."

Blue eyes opened and gazed into brown. "And why not?"

Brown eyes didn't leave Chuuya's, but his mouth was sealed shut. Chuuya pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "What are you not telling me, Dazai?"

Dazai inhaled deeply, his body trembling as he finally said it: "I made a negotiation with Mori. My life for yours." He resigned himself to the fact he may not see Chuuya after this, but he was never one to drag out pain rather he wanted it all covered in one go. "Your papers are in my bedroom in my nightstand. You're free, Chuuya." And with that, he let his arms fall from Chuuya, not entirely shocked at the way the redhead responded.

Jerking back, the blue eyes flashed in anger. "W-What? Dazai, that isn't your place! I don't want to leave the Mafia! That place is my home! You don't get to decide that for me!" He clenched his fists in anger and his face raged with emotions, betrayal standing more prominent and Dazai clenched his teeth. "You can't take away the one thing that means the most to me!"

Dazai gazed steadily into the flaming eyes, latching onto his resolve. "Do you want to control Corruption? Do you want to live without the fear that what is inside of you will kill you? Do you want to live your life with the ability to control your gift?" He hadn't yelled, but his voice retained a passion only he could have around Chuuya. He wanted – _needed_ to see Chuuya without restraints, without fear, and without reliance on Dazai. He wanted Chuuya to be his own person. If that meant giving up his place in the Agency to return to the Mafia as second in command, then so be it.

Chuuya's eyes flashed darker. "Of course I want that! But if I have to give up everything that's important to me then no! Kouyou, Hirotsu, Gin, Tachihara, Kaiji, Ryuunosuke, I'm not leaving them! And you, I just got you back, why are you trying to get rid of me already?!" Tears started to fall down his face in frustration. "You may not want anything to do with me, and that's fine, I'll step out of your way but I won't abandon my family here." His voice broke and he lowered his eyes. Sliding off Dazai's lap, he walked to the door of the house, ready to negotiate with Mori about staying.

Dazai clenched his fists, tears falling. "I'm not trying," He paused as he raised his voice, his volume growing with every word. "I'm not trying to get rid of you! I'm trying to save you, dammit!" Dazai's body jerks off the couch, darting for the open door. Shooting his arm out, he shuts the door before grabbing Chuuya's hands as he pulls him back into the house before letting him go.

Chuuya shook in anger, backing up to the door as he kept his eyes on Dazai. He wiped his tears angrily and crossed his arms. "I don't need protection, asshole! I don't need you to save me. I never have. I don't want to talk to you right now, let me leave. I don't want to hear your excuses or what you think is best for me." Pain seeps into his words and they break Dazai.

"Hells, Chuuya. Let me protect one of the few people I care for!" Calming down, he continued in a quieter voice. "Don't hear my excuses. Hear what will be hitting you when you walk out that door." He clenched his fists at his side to keep from reaching out to Chuuya again, he was swallowed by the water within Chuuya's eyes. He needed Chuuya. He needed him so fucking much. But Dazai wanted what was best for Chuuya. After everything Dazai had put him through, Dazai knew he wasn't what was best for Chuuya.

"If you care about me, then why are you trying to make me leave everything I love?" Chuuya's voice was heavy with sadness.

Dazai could feel his nails bite into his skin, could feel the blood swell up in his tightly clenched palms. Still, he wouldn't release them. He wouldn't touch Chuuya unless he said to. Swallowing hard, he accepted defeat. "I want you safe. I want you without threat. I can't give you that, but, maybe, I'm not the only one you've been relying on. And I see that now," Dazai lightly closed his eyes. "I won't force you to stay. I just…I…" Dazai sighs heavily, forgetting his words as he looks away.

Chuuya takes a deep breath and lets it out. He looks to Dazai's eyes, rimmed red with old tears and face flushed with anger? Pain? He walked slowly to Dazai and grabbed the other's hands, slowly working them open. "I hate seeing you hurt yourself. Dazai, no matter where I go or what I do, I won't be safe. I have too many enemies." Chuuya paused before softly continuing. "I know why you wanted to shield me, after Oda and Kunikida. I can't understand what's going on if you don't clearly explain it to me. You can't just make decisions for me, okay?"

Mahogany eyes met an ocean. Dazai can feel the twitching in his hands, the ache to hold the other but he knows it wouldn't be right. He would be forcing his love on Chuuya without Chuuya's permission. A smile split across his face as he nods in understanding. "Yes, captain," The words are feeble, the joke dead before he opened his mouth. Somehow, it only made his emotions more wrecked. "Chuuya," He could feel his hands shaking, could feel the warmth coming from Chuuya's hands and he was finding it hard to form thoughts.

Chuuya rolled his eyes, seeing Dazai's struggle. Releasing his hands, he stepped forward and hugged Dazai, placing his forehead in the cook of Dazai's shoulder. "This is where you hug me back, you bastard."

Dazai's bandaged arms slowly make their way around Chuuya's waist, expecting him to stop Dazai at any moment. He buried his face in red curls, breathing in the scent of Chuuya. When he made no movement, Dazai's hug became more desperate, almost clinging to Chuuya. "I want to protect you from everything. I don't care how many enemies you have, I don't care."

The raven jerked as he felt the other nuzzle into his hair. "The best way to protect me is to always be with me."

The words were spoken softly, matter-of-factly. But they hit Dazai like a punch. He didn't care about anyone else – didn't care to worry about what anyone else thought either. Chuuya was his. Chuuya made him happy, painstakingly so, but happy. Chuuya was his reason to keep living. Pulling back, he looked into bright blue eyes. His hands came up to cup Chuuya's face and he put his all into the kiss. Starting innocent as he memorized the feeling of Chuuya's lips moving against his. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow heavier.

Chuuya flushed as he pulled back from the kiss long enough to ask, "What? Dazai, not that I don't want to kiss you but why the sudden change in mood?"

Reigning in his emotions, he tried to think of ways to word his thoughts. He entangled their fingers, if for no other reason because his hands needed something to hold. "We've been worried about what will happen to our jobs, our position within the Port Mafia, and everything else. But, the thoughts no longer give the same edge they used to. You, Chuuya. You are the reason for my change in mood."

Chuuya bit his lip, uncertainty plain on his face as he waited for Dazai to elaborate, hands twisting the fabric of Dazai's shirt.

"Chuuya, if you stay with the Port Mafia, I will end anyone who stands between what you want. If that involves Mori, the entirety of Black Lizard, or all of Port Mafia, then so be it." Dazai encloses Chuuya's hands in his. "I want you, Chuuya. I need you. And if you want to be in the Port Mafia, then so be it. No matter how much anger and resentment come your way, I will break it down." Dazai softly chuckles. "From the way it looks, I wouldn't be the only one, either."

Chuuya tilts his head at Dazai's confession and smiles. Shaking his head, he leans up on his tip-toes. "I love you, Osamu. I'm happy to just be with you again." And with that, Chuuya presses his lips against Dazai's once more.

The raven tangles his fingers in Chuuya's hair, pulling him closer as their kiss deepens. It's not long before Dazai picks Chuuya up and sets him on the counter a few steps away. Dazai slightly pulls at Chuuya's bottom lip. With the few inches the counter gives Chuuya, he takes advantage of the perfect opportunity for an insult. "You're finally catching up to me!" Dazai grips the hand that darts out to him in retaliation and he kisses each knuckle. He pulls Chuuya's arm fast, bringing the redhead closer to him as their lips collide again.

Chuuya moans into the kiss and it sets Dazai's nerves alight. He was surprised, however, when Chuuya pulled back slightly. "Is this okay? I mean, Fyodor has…." Dazai can see the struggle Chuuya's having in putting his words together, in saying them. If he's being honest with himself, it'd be hard for him to say too. Sliding his hands down to cup Chuuya's face, he tilts the other's face up so their eyes meet.

"Chuuya," The word is soft. Dazai remembers the way Chuuya looked when he rescued him, when Fyodor was on top of him. A face etched with longing, but no other emotions. No love, no anger, nothing else. At the time it had confused Dazai, but no matter how hard the circumstances were, Chuuya always found a way to live through something. And in that moment? Pain was what he had. Chuuya hadn't changed in Dazai's eyes. Wrapping an arm around Chuuya's waist, he pulls him closer. "You are no different, Chuuya. You may have nightmares, night terrors, triggers. But I will be there for all of them. I will try to help, however and whatever way I can."

Chuuya looked down in shame before raising his eyes. "So you don't care that I'm 'damaged goods'?" The question was followed with a self-depreciating laugh.

"Chuuya," Brown eyes narrowed slightly. "Self-depreciation doesn't sound good coming from your lips, only mine." A smile tilted the edges of Dazai's mouth up before he kissed Chuuya softly. Leaving his lips against Chuuya's, he let the words form on the other's mouth. "You couldn't be damaged goods if you tried."

Chuuya felt tears slide down his face as he wrapped his hands around the back of Dazai's neck. When their lips met, it was slow. They took their time exploring each other. Pulling back only slightly, he murmured, "I've already told you, you're mine. Nothing could change that." Dazai sealed his promise with another kiss as Chuuya acknowledged it with a soft whimper before their mouths met again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The next day, Chuuya received a surprise visitor. He had come out of the bathroom from his shower, white t-shirt and black sweatpants adorning his body. Carrying the brush with him, he made his way to the smell of pancakes on the stove.

Smiling, he walked up behind Dazai and wrapped his arms around the other, resting his head on Dazai's back. He felt a shiver run through Dazai's body before the younger jerked back. "Chibi, why is your hair always so _wet_?" Dazai had his arms stretched out in front of him to keep the older back. A smirk graced Chuuya's mouth as he noticed the spatula in Dazai's left hand and his eyes blown wide, a displeased look on his face despite the blush that quickly formed. Blush aside, he reminded Chuuya of a cat who had water spilled on him.

"Why are you such a _cat_?" Chuuya countered. His hands rested on his hips and one was cocked out. He looked positively like a panther ready to pounce. With a soft laugh, he turned from Dazai, heading to grab plates from the cabinet above the counter. It was then that he realized a thin body curled up on the couch. With a small yelp, the older jumped back, his spine hitting Dazai's as the raven quickly tried to stabilize himself so he didn't get burned.

With a small chuckle, Dazai threw over his shoulder, "It's only Gin-chan, Chuuya." There was humor in the words and Chuuya threw a scoff in return.

"I knew that." Walking out of the small kitchen, Chuuya smiled at the girl. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and she sported a pair of black leggings and an oversized red shirt. A smile graced over her mouth as she was given attention.

"Hello, Chuuya." Gin untangled her limbs as she stood to give Chuuya a hug. Happily, the redhead returned it and sighed into Gin's neck. Pulling apart, Chuuya grabbed the girl's hand before sitting on the couch, pulling her along with him. He tucked his legs up to his chest as he threw his arm over the back of the couch, smiling as Gin curled into him. She nuzzled into the red curls as she wrapped her arms around him. A soft laugh came from Chuuya at the girl's actions. "Someone missed me." He observed.

"It's been a month since we last talked." Gin offered in explanation. Chuuya merely tightened his hold on her before nuzzling her back.

He can feel her relax in his arms and he smiled down gratefully to her. Pulling back from Chuuya's neck, she ran her fingers through the red curls, thrilled to see him. She took quick notice, however, of the purpling bruise on Chuuya's neck and she quickly narrowed her eyes. Pulling away, she slides silently off the couch and darts her way to Dazai, her knife gleaming against the lights in the room.

Dazai feels her presence but doesn't move, knowing what was going to happen. Nonetheless, her presence was barely a warning before her knife pressed against his neck. "I expected more out of you, Dazai." Her voice was sharp, defensive, and low enough that only the two of them could hear her. "I should've known better."

Chuuya blinked in surprise from the couch before darting up. "Gin! What are you doing?!" He approached the both of them with caution. "Dazai, what did you do?"

Gin didn't take her eyes off Dazai. "Yes, Dazai. What _did_ you do?" Her voice was menacingly low, dripping with venom. Finding a hickey on Dazai's neck, she moved her knife to dig into the purple bruise.

Chuuya darted when he saw an opening and took the knife from Gin. Looking at where the knife had hit Dazai's neck, realization hit him. He looked at her with a ruefully, sad smile and hugged her. "I'm the one who started it, Gin. I didn't want to feel his hands on me anymore." His voice and hands shaking as he continued. "Dazai wouldn't do anything without my move first. I wanted to feel love, not pain and I know he cares about me. It was my decision." He finished softly, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him, he bit his lip and closed his eyes to calm his breathing. He tried to pull himself out of the nightmare he felt coming.

At the unusual silence from Chuuya, Dazai looked over to see Chuuya's body tense as blue eyes dropped to the knife he was holding. Dazai moved _fast_ , wrapping his hand around the wrist holding the knife. Slowly, he slid his hand up until he could grip the knife. With eased skill, he coaxed the knife out of the stiff hand before flicking it around, handle toward Gin. She took it as Dazai wrapped his other arm around Chuuya's waist. Leaning down, he whispered to Chuuya, "It's okay Chuuya. It's okay. You're here now." Moving one arm, he lifted it to tangle into Chuuya's hair, massaging as he went. "You're okay now, baby."

Chuuya's breathing was harsh and he was trembling. When the blue eyes opened, they were clouded, unseeing. Chuuya was trapped in his mind. He could vaguely hear Dazai talking to him, could barely feel the arms holding him as he tried to breathe. A few tears sliped from his eyes as he stared straight in front of him, eyes empty.

Dazai picked up Chuuya, ignoring Gin as he took the older to the bathroom. Setting him on the counter, he swiped a washcloth from the pile on the sink, wetting it with cold water before laying it on Chuuya's cheek. "Baby, you're okay. Chuuya, come back to me. Chuuya, you're safe. Come back baby." He dabs the washcloth over his face but stopped when he realized it wasn't working. Setting the washcloth down, he held the other's hand, bringing it to his face to kiss the back of his hand. Pulling his arm, he pulls Chuuya to him, pressing his lips against Chuuya's forehead. "You're okay, baby. Chuuya, you're okay. Come back to me, Chuuya. Come back." He kneads his fingers through Chuuya's hair again, repeatedly telling him he is okay, that he's no longer there.

The voice slowly penetrated Chuuya's mind and he blinked slowly, tears still rolling down his face. His face blank, he looked up at Dazai who continued to talk to him, with every word he slowly started to come back. "Da-zai?" He said it like a question, as if he was uncertain if what he was seeing was real. He reached out with shaking hands to grab the shirt in front of him. When he discovered it was real, he jumped into the arms in front of him and cried. He repeated Dazai's name on an endless loop. "Dazai, Dazai, Dazai, Dazai." His voice was breathless and filled with pain. He tried to calm his breathing, stopping his hyperventilating. He put his face in the other's neck and inhaled his scent. After a few moments his breath returned to normal and he pulled back slowly to look at the other, tears slowing. "I'm sorry…." He apologized weakly.

Dazai rubbed circles into Chuuya's back, waiting for his eyes to meet his. When ocean waves finally met his, he wiped the tears gently from Chuuya's face. "Hello, baby." His smile was small as he pressed a kiss to Chuuya's forehead. Cupping his chin, he lightly kissed Chuuya's lips. "It's okay, Chuuya." He murmured against his lips. "I love you, Chuuya." He left his mouth on top of Chuuya's lips, letting the older feel the words form on his lips. He leaned back, wrapping his arms around Chuuya's back.

Chuuya sighed, it had been so long since he had heard those words. He smiled, glad that Dazai still loved him. "I love you too," He said softly. He raised one hand to wipe his tears away, a yawn escaping his mouth. He was even more tired than before. Eyes fluttering, he tried to stay awake. "Is Gin okay?" He closed his eyes and leaned onto Dazai's forehead.

Tucking Chuuya's head onto his shoulder, he picked him up. Taking them to the bedroom, he says, "If you want to keep talking with Gin, I can send her in here. How does that sound?" He placed a kiss on Chuuya's forehead.

Chuuya hummed and nodded his head. "Okay," He relaxed into Dazai's embrace, feeling safe again. His body going limp as his breathing evened out, he snored lightly. His hands were still clenched in Dazai's shirt.

Dazai smiled down at the other as he stood in front of the bed. His hands gently pried the hands off his shirt before laying Chuuya down. Pulling the covers up the petite form, he walked out to grab Gin. He found her leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at the knife in her hand. Leaning against the doorjamb, he points back to the bedroom. "Chuuya's in bed. He might be sleeping but you came to check in on him, you should go."

Gin looks up, eyes narrowed. "You left him for four years. Suddenly, you show up and you're accepted back into Port Mafia. Mori may take you back without a second thought," Her boots make loud clinks on the floor as she makes her way towards Dazai, "But I will not be as accepting. If you _are_ what Chuuya needs, I'll accept that. But I will not accept you using him." Her voice was tense, full of demand. Without another word, she walked past Dazai and into the bedroom.

Dazai stood at the doorjamb longer than a few minutes, tossing her words in his mind. If it had been a few weeks ago, he would've let those words eat away at him. Now? They didn't mean much. He was glad Gin was protective of Chuuya, but Dazai knew what he wanted, what he needed. He wasn't going to use Chuuya anymore. Before he had left the mafia four years ago, he _had_ used Chuuya. He didn't know how to respond to his feelings for Chuuya, so he had always ran, always in denial.

Now? He had been through despair, been through heartache, been through loss. And he knew what he needed, and it was Chuuya. It was always Chuuya. Everything began and ended with the little redhead, the side roads always bringing him back no matter how far away he was. He knew what he needed. Now all he had to do was prove himself.

Chuuya was laying under the blanket, his snoring light. She kicked her boots off, laying next to Chuuya as she had when she had nightmares. Only this time, the roles were reversed. She ran her hand through his hair for a while, content to be the one holding him after he had held her, took care of her, and checked in on her like a big brother would. Now, she could return the favor as the little sister.

Chuuya snuggled closer to the warmth, mumbling Dazai's name under his breath.

Dazai was washing dishes when Gin walked out of the bedroom. Her emotions were muddled. Chuuya had said Dazai's name _in his sleep_? But Dazai was the one who would always leave him alone. Why would Chuuya settle for someone like that? It angered Gin. Chuuya deserved better. She walked into the kitchen reluctantly, leaning against the counter again.

Dazai sensed her presence but said nothing.

"The thoughts in your head shouldn't stay in your head. If you're trying to do something here, you need those words rolling off your tongue in front of Chuuya." Her anger was palpable, but didn't seep through her words. Turning around, she goes to open the apartment door.

Dazai's head pops out from the doorway of the kitchen, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Stay for supper. I'll be baking a cake afterwards, so you'll be able to see the mayhem of a cook I am while I try to busy myself until I can sleep."

Gin's eyes widen slightly, the image of Dazai Osamu in a kitchen apron too good to pass up. Shaking her head slightly, she shuts the door and heads back to the kitchen. "What are you trying to cook now?" Her voice was softer, the insult laid bare in the kitchen. Dazai let a small smile grace his mouth as he stepped aside and let her take over while he grabbed what she needed, set the table and gathered the cups to make drinks.

 **-Later That Night-**

Chuuya woke up with a start, gasping and looking around the room. It was unfamiliar territory and he jumped out of bed startled as he ran to the door. Opening it, his breathing came in hard, heavy pants.

He ran through the dark hallway towards a light and voices.

It turned out to be a living room. Dazai and Gin were asleep on the couch, a movie playing in the background.

He released a shuttering breath, letting go of his fears. He was safe, he was in Dazai's home. He took a tentative step towards the couch, followed by another and another. He gently lifted Gin's legs that were resting on Dazai's and sat underneath them. He then placed them on himself and Dazai. He leaned over, seeking comfort from Gin, unsure how much he was allowed to seek from Dazai. He chose to intertwine his and the other man's fingers, trying to find comfort. His mind was so tired, body barely cooperating because he was so tired. Once he was curled up in between two people he trusted, he fell asleep.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Chuuya woke up hours later, realizing he was still between the two and his hand was in Dazai's. He quickly pulled his hands away, unsure of how Dazai would react to him using the other as an anchor. The raven was never fond of contact from Chuuya unless he initiated it and even then, it was sexual and not sweet.

He gently moved Gin's legs and returned them to Dazai's lap after standing up. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, determined not to cry. "I won't cry…especially over something I should be used to," He ran a hand down his face, trying to calm his emotions. He was so tired of fear, of feeling anything.

He shut the water off and walked to the bedroom to change.

Dazai awoke slowly to the water turning on. Confused, he looked over to the other end of the couch. He smiled as he noticed Gin, her legs still laying on him from their movie night. He lightly lifted them as he quietly stood, replacing them on the couch. He stood there for a few moments longer, making sure she didn't stir before turning to check on Chuuya. He saw a figure moving and he made his way there.

Chuuya was picking out clothes, the ones from yesterday cast aside. Stepping back, Dazai waited until the rustling was done and heard the bed squeak lightly as a weight fell on top of it. As he took a few steps to the door, he began to hear sobs.

His eyes widened and his body froze. Chuuya was crying. Tilting his head, he walked through the door. Blue eyes darted around in the dark to see who was there. The small form relaxed some as he noticed it was Dazai. But not enough to settle Dazai's nerves. Sitting at Chuuya's feet, he pulled one onto his lap and began massaging. "What's wrong, baby?"

Chuuya shook his head as he tried to stop his tears. He didn't want Dazai to see his tears, to think he was weak. To think he was unworthy of Dazai's attention. He couldn't let Dazai see him being this weak. He buried his head deeper into the pillow until his sobs stopped. Once he was calmer, he sat up and wiped his face of tears. "Nothing," He replied, looking at Dazai's face but refusing to meet his eyes.

Dazai laid next to Chuuya, pulling the smaller to his chest. "Talk to me, baby. Please. I need you to tell me what's on your mind." He kissed the crown of curls before continuing. "Let me try to help, Chuuya." After a few moments of silence, he changes tactics. "Would you be more comfortable if I woke Gin and asked her to come in here?" He rubbed circles over Chuuya's arms. "Or would you rather I just lay here, quiet?" He nuzzled into Chuuya's curls.

The redhead bit his lip and quietly asked, "If I ask you to lay with me, would you? It won't, you know, turn you off of me?" He gripped Dazai's shirt between his hands and trembled. "Sorry, I know you get disgusted seeing me like this, but thank you for staying with me."

Dazai's eyes widened in shock and realization. "Chuuya, you don't disgust me. Your tears don't disgust me nor turn me away from you." His voice softens as his fingers roam through the red curls. "I know I've been turning away from you for years, but I'm wanting to change that now. I know these are only words, and that I have to prove myself to you. But, Chuuya," He pauses, lifting Chuuya's chin so that their eyes meet. "You have to let me in," His hand moves to cup the face before him. "Please, give me a chance to prove to you that I won't leave. I know I'm asking a lot, considering everything I've put you through. But," He brings his other hand to cup the other side of Chuuya's face. "I'm still here. I _need_ to be here. I…" His voice wavered. "I can't leave now."

Chuuya looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, distrust painting his face. He quickly averted his eyes and took a breath, hearing the other waver. "I'll trust you, it's just hard to believe that you want to be here for this. If I cried, you used to leave, tell me to suck it up and push me away. Then you'd go out and fuck someone else. I guess I'm just scared if I show too much weakness, you'll leave me again."

 _It was after a mission, one of the first times he had used Corruption. They were in the hospital, getting checked for wounds. He leaned over and put his head on Dazai's shoulder. The brunette had narrowed his eyes at Chuuya and the smaller responded with a simple, "I love you Dazai. I'm glad you're okay."_

 _But then the raven's eyes grew cold and a mocking smile appeared on his lips. "Why, I love you too Chuuya." Chuuya had jerked his head up at the words, disbelief painting his features. Then Dazai's laugh bounced around the small room. "As if I could ever love you. You're so stupid, so easy to food. Love is insignificant, it is for the weak." Dazai had stood up and made his way to the door._

Chuuya winced at the flashback, willing it to go away but knowing it never would.

The words pained Dazai, but he had accepted his actions up to now. He knew this wasn't going to change overnight, there was too much involved in their relationship. Too many years and too many emotions to just press the restart button. "I understand, Chuuya. I don't think you fully trust me, and that's okay. I would expect nothing more. I know this will take a while: months, years, lifetimes. But I'm committed to spending the rest proving myself to you. If I can't prove anything to myself, maybe I can prove myself to you. You may not believe this, and again, that's okay. But you _are_ a reason I have. Now come back here and lay with me." Dazai flashes a huge smile, opening his arms wide, looking more and more like a child.

Chuuya smiled and released a soft laugh, one with tears. He didn't know whether or not it was out of happiness or sadness. He laid down on the bed in between Dazai's arms. He giggled this time, out of happiness and raised his arms to wrap around Dazai's body. "Thank you, Osamu. I love you." He said, full of love and uncertainty to how Dazai responded to his comments. He nuzzled Dazai's shoulder with his head. "I like it when you call me baby." The smaller murmured.

Leaning down, Dazai whispered into the other's ear, "Because you're so short." Grabbing the hand that bent back to slap him, he pulled the redhead closer, killing any retorts that would've come by claiming Chuuya's lips. His hands cupped his face, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. Pulling back, he murmured against Chuuya's lips, "I love you, Chuuya." His hands wrapped around Chuuya and he nestled into the pillow, smelling Chuuya's crown of hair.

Chuuya smiled as Dazai proclaimed his love. He pushed himself up and looked Dazai in the eyes for the first time. He smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss the man beneath him. He heard movement in the living room and pulled away from Dazai. "It seems Gin's awake, what did she come to tell you anyway? You seemed put off last night."

Enjoying the view of Chuuya above him, his hands snaking up to his hips, holding the other there with a smile on his face. "She wanted to check up on you." Something flashed through his eyes and he looked at Chuuya as if it were his last time. He knew he needed to tell Chuuya, but he didn't know how. He heard the bathroom door shut, the shower running and he was able to relax. "It seems Gin has no worries about taking showers at my place." The joke fell empty, the smile not reach his eyes. Sighing, he buried into Chuuya's neck, not wanting to meet his eyes, shame twisting his insides.

Chuuya raised his hand to curl into Dazai's hair. He blinked and hummed. "What are you not telling me, Osamu?" He asked without hesitation. "If you want me to completely trust you, you have to be completely honest with me." He said it casually, but Dazai could hear the conviction creeping in his voice. When Dazai didn't acknowledge the other's words, he felt the fingers in his hair still. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Sitting up, Dazai pulls Chuuya with him, holding the smaller like a lifeline. Dazai didn't know if he would be able to hold Chuuya ever again after telling him why it had taken so long to rescue him. He wanted to savor this. His head fell to Chuuya's shoulder. "Will you just…" He turned his head into the crook of Chuuya's neck. "Just…could we just sit here, like this, for a bit?" His voice wavered, unsure how Chuuya would react to the answer he wanted as well as the emotion and weakness coursing through Dazai's blood.

Chuuya merely pet Dazai's hair softly and nodded. "Okay, Osamu. Tell me when you're ready." Chuuya's voice was soft as he tried to console the taller. He laid his body fully on top of the raven's and lifted his head, planting soft kisses full of love on the other's lips. In between kisses, he would whisper sweet nothings into Dazai's ear. His fingers continued to run through the brown locks.

Hearing Chuuya's words, he wasn't worthy of them. Still, he wanted nothing more than this. He wanted Chuuya holding him, kissing him, running his fingers through Dazai's hair. Breaking away from the soft kisses, he hid his face in Chuuya's chest, shame painted on his face. "After Kunikida's funeral, Mori came to see me, offered me the chance to come back. After a few days, we met back up and I gave a negotiation: I'd come back if he would give you your freedom. Within three days, he called to tell me he accepted the proposition. To this day, I'm not entirely sure why I didn't go ahead and make the deal with him. Make the deal, then go see you. But I found my feet walking to your house before the meeting with Mori. If I had known what would've happened…" He bit his bottom lip, the pain bringing him back to the present.

"After leaving your apartment, I accepted the offer with the negotiation. When we found out you were taken, it took two weeks before I caught onto what was happening. Mori was making you suffer because we met before I accepted the deal and he found out. He was proving a point about relationships with the enemy. You were alone for two weeks and it was because of me. Because I couldn't kill Fyodor, because I couldn't wait to see you until _after_ I accepted the deal." He hid his face in Chuuya's neck again, tears stinging his eyes. He waited for Chuuya to push him away, to finally be done with Dazai.

But blue eyes merely swelled and he pulled Dazai to him tighter. His body was shaking with anger. "I'm mad at Mori. There is no way this is your fault, so don't think that. I knew I was treading on thin waters when I was with you, I knew there was a possibility of someone from the mafia finding out. But I wanted to be with you, so I did it anyway. You didn't make that decision by yourself. I made the decision as well as you.

"But what Mori did, letting me suffer, that had nothing to do with you. You saved me. I doubt your friend from the Agency would blame you, in fact I'm sure he would be shaking his head right about now. You wanted to save people, you didn't want to kill anymore, that's not a problem, not at all. It's who you want to be. His death wasn't your fault, my kidnapping wasn't your fault. It was that Russian bastard's fault.

"You care for me, that's all I care about. I love you, please don't blame yourself. If you do that, I'll blame myself in return. For not being able to escape or," He began stuttering, "Or stop him from t-touching me. We could throw the blame around forever and it wouldn't make either of us feel any better. The only ones responsible are the ones who caused this. Fyodor for kidnapping and hurting me. Mori for allowing it to continue." He held Dazai's face in his hands and met his amber eyes. "I love you, so much and I could never blame you."

Dazai looked at him, eyes wide. "Chuuya," His voice was cracking everywhere. He reached shaky hands up to Chuuya's face, placing a soft light kiss on the lips. He went to pull away but Chuuya's teeth claimed his bottom lip and Dazai moaned. Tightening his hold on Chuuya's head, he poured his all into the kiss. As Chuuya's mouth opened to moan, Dazai's tongue darted in, exploring thoroughly. Pulling back, he bit Chuuya's bottom lip, kissing his way down to nibble on the smaller's jawline. "Baby…Chuuya…Chuuya," He repeated the name like a mantra. Desperation leaked into his bones, etching its name in the bone marrow as if Chuuya were going to leave at any moment.

A moan left the other's lips as Dazai's mouth roamed over the strong neck, a hand coming out to wrap into brown locks while the other rested on Dazai's back, making sure the younger couldn't leave. "Chuuya…Chuuya…" Dazai's voice was broken and desperate, as if he could never get enough of Chuuya, could never be close enough, could never have enough time with him. "I love you, Chuuya." The tremble in his hands spoke what he could not: to never leave, to never let this moment end, it was a plea. It was a need, an unfair need the brunette casted upon the older, upon the person he had left time and again.

"Osamu, babe. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," Chuuya's mouth flirted against Dazai's neck, kissing him softly as he showed the younger his love in actions, knowing words would just fail. He pulled back with a smile and pushed Dazai's hair back softly. "I'll never leave you, no matter what happens. You should know that by now, given our past. I will always come back to you."

Dazai's chest dipped low as the ability to breathe left him. His hands dropped limply from Chuuya's body to grip the sheets of the bed. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve Chuuya. He didn't deserve the air he breathed at that exact moment, or any moment in his life. Looking away, he said, "I don't want you to feel trapped here, feeling like you can never leave." He grit his teeth, refusing to meet Chuuya's eyes. "You will always have a choice. Please, don't feel like you can't ever walk away from me. Especially after everything I've done to you in the past…that's not healthy."

Stopping his train of thoughts, he realized he came back to fix this, to be able to come home everyday to Chuuya. He wanted to break the string of pain when they always met, he needed to stop it. He came here to fix things. He didn't want to bury his past, he wanted to face it and move on. With Chuuya. Looking down, he continued strongly. "But I want to make it healthy. I need to make it healthy." Lifting his hands to Chuuya's face, he kissed him as he felt tears on their lips. Sifting his fingers back through the red curls, he pulls the smaller closer to him. Pulling back only slightly, he asked, "Will you help me make this healthy?"

Chuuya's eyes were bright, tears shining the orbs. "I'm here because I want to be. No matter what happened, I've never seen anything wrong with it. I'd change everything about me just to be with you."

Dazai's hands tightened in Chuuya's hair. "It's just that, baby. That you'd change everything about yourself. Please, don't ever change Chuuya. You deserve better than someone who doesn't accept all of you."

Chuuya's eyes widened in realization. "I guess it is a little unhealthy, isn't it?" He nodded at Dazai. "You're right, we need to change this." He swallowed and buried his face even deeper in Dazai's chest. "I guess I've gone so long thinking you'd never want me unless I fit your design – I was okay with that," He added the last phrase quickly, not noticing the flinch the younger gave at the words. "As long as I could be something to you, even if it was a toy. I realized I was happy but I now know that's not right." He breathed out, still refusing to show his face. "I just wanted to be by your side. After you left, I tried to change myself and become less attached to my emotions. Anything to get you to come back. Thank you for returning, for telling me you want me for me."

Dazai ran his fingers through Chuuya's hair soothingly, digesting the words in their entirety. In order to move on, this needed to be said. Both needed to understand the effects they had on each other, to better themselves. "Chuuya, let me see you." His voice was soft, encouraging and warm. After a few moments, Chuuya lifted his head, eyes diverted from the ambers. Thumbs dash over the tear-soaked cheeks kissing stains away. He then trailed his mouth over to Chuuya's lips for soft, lazy kisses. After no reaction, he moves lower to trail kisses over the smaller's neck and shoulders. "You're so beautiful, Chuuya. Never change," He breathed the phrases over Chuuya's soft skin, his eyes finally connecting with the blue irises.

Chuuya covered his face in his hands at the actions and words, feeling overwhelmed. Dazai smiled as he straightened up, tucking Chuuya's head under his chin. Dazai softly began humming idle tunes, his fingers running through the red locks. It wasn't long before Chuuya's body relaxed and his hands fell from his face to wrap around Dazai's waist. "I love you, Osamu." The brunette smiled before placing his lips into the curls. His arms tightened around Chuuya as he pulled him up into his lap, caging the smaller. The younger smiled at the content sigh that left Chuuya's mouth.

"Besides checking on me, is there another reason why Gin's still here? Usually she would've left by now," Chuuya wondered aloud.

Kissing Chuuya's forehead, Dazai said with a smile in his words, "We made supper and baked a cake!" Seeing the disbelief in Chuuya's eyes as the smaller lifted his face to Dazai's, the younger continued. "There was another reason, however. Apparently, Port Mafia is getting anxious. Ryuunosuke isn't listening to orders, more than usual that is." Dazai added the last part under his breath. "Nor is Tachihara." Confusion lit up in blue eyes and Dazai quickly elaborated. "When we came to rescue you, it wasn't only Ryuunosuke, Kouyou, Gin, and I. Hirotsu, Black Lizard, Tachihara, Odasaku, and Kajii also went. When we were leaving, everyone was waiting on the first floor. They saw what shape you were in, that I was carrying you, you were wearing my coat, and how you wouldn't look at anyone.

When we arrived to the Agency, everyone was waiting for us. Atsushi and Fukuzawa had showed up," Pride had seeped into his words as his old coworkers were mentioned, his old subordinate. "Everyone was upset. Tachihara was the only one to speak. He asked me what we were going to do to Mori. I told him you wouldn't have appreciated waking up with the name traitor over your head." Dazai's gaze left Chuuya's to look up at the ceiling. "The more I think about it, I know everyone was thinking the same thing. Everyone would've done something." He laid a hand on Chuuya's cheek as he met Chuuya's eyes again. "Your family would've went through with whatever we planned afterwards. They were only waiting on me. And I was waiting for you." Taking a breath, the younger continued, "But now, there's rebellion within the Mafia. Only Ryuunosuke and Tachihara have openly retaliated, but Gin was worried about how much more time the mafia had before mayhem was sparked."

Chuuya's eyebrows furrowed at the information and he sighed. "I didn't want this to happen, it's my fault…." Chuuya shook his head. "D-did they rebel because of me? Because I was captured?" He felt terrible, guilty. He strengthened his voice trying not to let his weakness show and mumbled, "I can't believe I started all of this."

Dazai grabbed Chuuya's head, his eyes burning ambers. "No Chuuya! Don't start that. They saw the effects of Mori's lack of action. They saw what you had been through and they were livid. _I_ was _pissed_." Dazai realized that his voice had taken a louder volume and lowered it quickly. "They love you, and they're very protective of you." He placed a light kiss to Chuuya's forehead.

Chuuya dropped his head. "I know that, really I do, it's just…I don't know. Ever since the issue with F-Fyodor," He swallowed thickly, "I've had this constant anxiety, all the time. I can't shake it. It feels like all of this was my fault because I was weak." He leaned his forehead on Dazai's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Would it be bad if I just decided to sleep the next few days? I hate that I'm running away, I'm just scared."

Dazai wrapped his arms around Chuuya. Tucking the head under Dazai's chin, he rubbed paths around Chuuya's back. "You couldn't have stopped anything. No one blames you." His eyes softened as he added more strength to his next words. "You have the _entire Port Mafia_ in your hands."

Chuuya let out a shuttering breath at the last words.

They were quiet for awhile. Hearing the water turn off, Dazai waited. A knock sounded at the door and the brunette turned to see Gin. Nodding to her, he kissed Chuuya's forehead and said only low enough for them to hear, "You have people who need you. You can't leave now." Untangling from Chuuya, Dazai replaces the covers and walked out of the room.

After a few breaths, Chuuya gathered himself before rolling over to look at Gin with a small smile. "Dazai's running his mouth too much again," He blinked his eyes slowly.

Gin stepped into the bedroom and leaned against the bedpost at the foot of the bed. A soft smile graced her mouth as she looked down to Chuuya. "How'd you sleep?" After a quick examination of the small body tucked under the covers, she asked with more concern, "Have you been taking your medications?"

Chuuya ran a hand over his face with a soft laugh, knowing where she had learned the concerned, yet demanding tones from. "I slept pretty good, what about you?" When Gin didn't answer, he knew he wasn't going to be able to ignore the last question. "I should probably put some of the salve on, I usually do as soon as I wake up." He pushed himself up slowly, reluctant to move. He knew Gin would catch the deflection of the medication, but he needed time to make a reliable excuse for not taking them.

Gin walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the salve before handing it to Chuuya. "I know you better than that. Has he been leaving the option of taking the medication to you? He told me he had been putting the salves on." Pulling out a water bottle from the minifridge beside the nightstand, she handed him the pills and water. "Would you like help with the salve?"

Chuuya took the water and meds, quickly swallowing them. He frowned for the first time, feeling embarrassed of his body as he glanced to the salve. He hugged himself, ashamed. "It's okay, Gin," He offered her a wobbly smile. "I can do it, thank you though." He patted her head and stood up from his seat. Pointing in the opposite direction, he said, "Can you look that way while I change?"

Gin narrowed her eyes at the arms wrapped around Chuuya's body. Taking a step closer to Chuuya, she gently placed her hands on Chuuya's arms, waiting for him to stop her. When he didn't, she gently pried them away to place them around her back and she gave him a hug. "You're still the same, Chuuya." She held on for a few more seconds before releasing him and stepping back. "Would you like me to leave the room or just turn around?"

Chuuya sighed and gave a weak smile. "I guess I could use the help." He moved to take his shirt off with slight hesitation, wincing as he began stretching the healing wounds.

"Why do you never wear button up shirts?" Gin asked with a small bit of humor, just enough to make Chuuya smile. Grabbing the shirt from Chuuya's hands, she gently worked the shirt over one arm as she pried it over the small head and the remaining arm. Opening the salve, she applied generous amounts, her touches light. Her fingers grazed over the hickeys on his neck, some closer to wounds than others. Her hands stilled for a moment as she made a mental note to bring those up. After finishing the wounds she saw, she asked, "Are these the only ones?"

Chuuya frowned, something he'd been doing a lot this morning. "I have a few more, well," He gestured to the lower part of his body. "Some of them I can't reach, but it's okay, Osamu can help me with those."

Anger flashed in through Gin. Carefully setting her hands on his shoulder, she sets Chuuya back on the bed. "I'll be right back." Avoiding his eyes, she turns on her heels and slams the door to the bedroom. Walking through the hallway, she sees Dazai on the couch. "Ohhh Osamu~!" She mimicked Dazai in a high pitch voice. When the brown eyes met hers, she noticed the exaggerated flinch in the man. "Get your ass in the bedroom, now." Her voice was soft, but demanding nonetheless.

She goes back to the bedroom knowing Dazai was following. Opening the door, she walks back to a surprised Chuuya. Dazai, unsure what to do, stays standing at the doorway.

"What happened, Gin? We were just fine a second ago? If it's because I wanted Dazai to help me with the salve, then I'm sorry, you can go it if you really want to." Confusion seeped out of his voice as he made his way over to them.

Gin glared across the room at Dazai. "What are you trying to do, Dazai?! You bring him here, away from everyone! And for what?! To give him false hope only to leave again. Does he know about Fyodor's capture? Does he know about Mori? What all have you kept from him?!" At their silence, she scoffed and continued. "You can't just walk back into someone's life that you left behind! You don't know what that does to a person and you're willing to do it again?! That decision isn't up to you!"

Chuuya smiled, touched at Gin's concern. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Gin. I know about all of it. I killed Fyodor….He's – he's trying to make it up to me. I know there is a lot of distrust because of what happened," His eyes clouded over, thinking of the past, of Dazai's betrayal and departure. "But…I'm giving him another chance, it's okay." Chuuya hugged her, whispering against the black locks, "Thank you."

Gin wrapped her arms around Chuuya's hands, cutting eyes at Dazai. Before anyone knew, she had flung the knife that was up her arm sleeve towards Dazai in warning. She was careful in calculating the exact angles so that Chuuya wouldn't see it, but also so that when Dazai caught the blade between two fingers, it was next to the hidden right side of his face. Dazai nodded to her, walking the knife back as it hung casually from his fingers, the arm tucked to his side. Tucking the knife back into her arm sleeve, she pulled back with a ruffle to Chuuya's hair. I'll be back soon to check on you. Call if you need me." A smile accompanied her words before she turned to leave. "Make sure he takes his medicine, he hasn't been taking it." She threw the sentences over her shoulder as she left the bedroom, pausing to slip her boots on before walking the rest of the way out of the apartment.

Chuuya shook his head and gave Dazai a weary smile, hoping he wouldn't think of this as too much trouble and leave. "Little sisters, huh?" His voice was uncertain, he bit into his bottom lip and looked around for his shirt. Not finding it, he walked to Dazai's closet and took out one of the man's button up shirts, taking Gin's words to heart. Turning back, he leaned against the bed, not meeting Dazai's eyes.

Covering his anger with his past self, Dazai threw on one of his dazzlingly annoyingly smiles. "We had fun last night, though," The brunette walked over as he adjusted his shirt on Chuuya's shoulders. "Did it hurt a lot to put the salve on?" Concern laced through his voice as his soft brown eyes met Chuuya's, hands still resting over the collar of the dress shirt.

Chuuya blinked, trying not to show surprise on his features. He then smiled at Dazai, "It wasn't too bad, the ones I'm worried about are the ones on my thighs. I hope Gin wasn't too hard on you, I'm sorry," He dropped his gaze for a second before lifting his hands to cup Dazai's face. He pulled the taller down and into a soft kiss. Chuuya smiled into the kiss as he felt Dazai's hands slip from their perch near his neck to wrap around his waist.

Breaking away, Dazai ran his fingers up the silky material over Chuuya's back. "Don't apologize for having people that care for you. Now, would you like me to get the ones on your thighs or do you want to?"

Chuuya was shocked at the question, considering this wasn't the first time Dazai had put the salve on him. Cocking his head to the side, he let humor fill his voice as he responded. "Could you? I can't reach some of them very well." Chuuya's façade winked out as he remembered the attention his once smooth thighs were given. Sidling up on the bed, he faced Dazai as he pulled his boxers down. Stretching his legs out, he left his feet propped on the edge of the bed and his knees bent slightly. He grabbed the salve off the bed and held it out to Dazai.

The brunette's eyes didn't leave Chuuya's eyes as he grabbed the container from the smaller. He placed a soft kiss over Chuuya's lips before opening the salve, spreading some on two of his fingers. He let his other hand gently rest over the inside of Chuuya's thigh, lifting it up just enough for him to be able to see all of the scars. He rested the back of Chuuya's knee on his shoulder, placing a small kiss to the knee before him as he carefully covered a scar running the length of his hip to his lower thigh.

Chuuya gasped at the kiss to his knee, biting his lower lip as Dazai's gentle fingers slid over scar after scar. His eyebrows furrowed at the focus the other gave off, knowing the raven was paying as much attention to his legs as his scars. Feeling self-conscious, he brought his hands up to cover his face.

Dazai's eyes caught on a scar as jagged as a piece of broken glass. The slash had skin pulled back at every angle, as if it were formed from a dull knife. Anger flashed through brown eyes but was gone just as fast. Before spreading the salve over this scar, he bent and ghosted his lips over it. He wanted to hear Chuuya's pain – he _needed_ to.

Pulling back at Chuuya's gasp, he flashed a soft smile to the smaller. He leaned his head against Chuuya's knee, cradling the other side of the leg with his free hand. "You're so beautiful, _mon petite mafia_." His eyes were soft as they gazed into Chuuya's.

The redhead's breath hitched at the sight before him, feeling warmth flood his body. Hands shaking, he sifted his fingers through Dazai's hair, enjoying the view of the brown eyes closing against the feeling. Another gasp left Chuuya's mouth as the brunette turned his head, placing yet another soft kiss to his knee. The hand cradling his leg began lightly rubbing patterns along his thigh and a shiver ran through the small body. The brown eyes opened again and he felt the salve slide along yet another scar.

He continued to let his fingers slide through the brown hair, enjoying the different shades of brown and red that reflected off the light in the bedroom. Chuuya's attention didn't lift from the brown hair as he felt more and more medicine being applied to his skin. His eyes lifted as he realized the fingers had stopped grazing his skin. Blinking his eyes, he looked away from Dazai's hair to see the brunette's face resting against his knee, the eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Chuuya's eyes glimmered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dazai's forehead. A hum sounded from the younger and the brown eyes opened to meet the blue ones.

Chuuya was unused to this side of Dazai, he wanted to monopolize it, to love him like this. He was stunned, his words coming out a mess of mumbled sounds that he himself couldn't make sense of. He finally pulled himself together long enough to mutter, "Thank you."

Dazai's eyes widened in shock of the words before softening again, lifting his face from Chuuya's knee as he flashed another one of his annoying smiles. "Anytime, hat rack." He pulled away before Chuuya could smack him for the insult. He gently pulled the other's boxers up. He slipped one of his arms under Chuuya's knees while the other snaked around the smaller's back as he lifted Chuuya into his arms. With a soft kiss to Chuuya's lips, he carried him into the kitchen before setting him on a chair. "What would you like for breakfast?" Turning, he began rummaging through the fridge and cabinets, taking inventory of what he had.

"Can we go out?" Chuuya's words stopped Dazai and the younger turned his head back to the table, his body still bent, hands in the fridge as he sifted through. "I've just been cooped up for so long, I think I'd like to be out for a little bit, ya know?" Blue eyes finally met Dazai's as he finished his question. "I mean, I feel like I'm ready to go out, only because you're going to be there."

Dazai flashed Chuuya a smile as his face began to heat at the words of trust the older gave out. "Great, because we don't have much here." He laughed lightly as he straightened up, walking over to Chuuya to place a kiss on Chuuya's forehead. Without waiting for a response from Chuuya, he lifted the smaller again. Ignoring the remarks from Chuuya, he walked them back into the bedroom. Setting Chuuya on the bed, Dazai went through his clothes as well as the box he had for Chuuya. Giving up, he slid the box to Chuuya. Turning back, he sifted through his clothes, taking off his shirt to replace it with another. Continuing his search, he found the pants he wanted and began changing into them.

That is, until his foot caught on the fabric of his sweatpants and he tripped over, falling on his ass. The laughter that ensued was the much needed ice breaker.

Dazai marveled at the laugh from Chuuya, it was a little hallowed out, but there was emotion. Dazai couldn't remember the last time Chuuya had laughed like this. The brunette watched the smaller, etching the moment into his brain.

"Y-You're such a dork!" Chuuya wheezed out, still laughing. Standing up, he walked over to Dazai, offering him a hand as he kept giggling. More and more emotion began seeping out of his laughter, lighting the room in color and Dazai's eyes were entranced. "Come on silly, let's get going."

Forgetting about his half-pulled down pants, his hands reached out of their own accord to pull the redhead down gently. The smaller was still giggling and Dazai couldn't handle it any longer.

This laughter, this bubbling laughter was one of the brightest returns of Chuuya he had seen yet. Maybe….he had never heard this laugh. It saddened him, thinking of a life without this laugh. His hands cupped Chuuya's face, bringing it down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, then the soft lips.

When Dazai pulled back, he was smiling. His bit his lip as the smile broke out enormously wide, aching to be noticed by any and every one. There was something dancing in his mouth, raging to be heard. What that something was, Dazai didn't know. He could feel the heat rise to his face, his lips swelling from their kisses, and his hands gripped Chuuya. He _needed_ this innocence, he craved it like nothing else. His mouth was on fire, that _something_ begging to be let loose. Wanting to deepen their kisses, his mouth opened enough to let the cage open. His soul felt like it was being ripped, but the words were the stitches holding his life together. His essence began and ended with Chuuya. All of these things and more were let loose with the four words released from their cage. "Chuuya, I love you."

Chuuya jolted in surprise, still unused to hearing the words from Dazai. The words Dazai laughed at when Chuuya said them, the words he scoffed at when Chuuya poured his heart out to him. Although he was still uncertain about this new side of Dazai, he could feel his trust in the other grow. Dazai had _never_ cupped his face as if he were something _special_. Eagerly, the executive returned the kiss, his hands wrapping loosely around Dazai's neck, his fingers digging into the brown locks.

Chuuya gasped as he felt fingers slide through his hair, giving the younger a chance to sneak into his mouth. But Dazai was anything but sneaky right now. The brunette was eager to deepen their kiss if the tongue caressing his was anything to go by. He easily released dominance, wanting to revel in the tenderness with which Dazai was treating him with. With a moan, he began to suck the tongue around his, drawing out a groan from the younger as fingers tightened in red flames.

As soon as Dazai's tongue was released, the brunette traced the soft lips before him, drawing out a shiver from Chuuya. Dazai placed a soft kiss to Chuuya's mouth before pulling away. Chuuya's body was on fire. Chuuya could feel Dazai moving, but didn't want to look away from the chocolate eyes before him. Gently, he pulled Dazai back to him, their lips meeting for lazy, soft kisses.

Chuuya could feel them moving, but didn't care. His body relaxed into the soft blankets of the bed, feeling the dip in the sheets as Dazai's hands feel to either side of Chuuya to hold himself up. Pulling back from the kiss, Dazai's gaze was soft. Chuuya's fingers released the brown curls in favor of brushing the unruly ones out of Dazai's face, his hands framing the face above him.

Chuuya could feel warmth feel his chest as he smiled to the younger, a smile of love and happiness. Dazai's eyes widened before Chuuya felt teeth nip at his bottom lip. With a smile of his own, Dazai slid off the bed to slide the pants he _was_ trying to put on earlier with better success this time.

Chuuya smiled at the raven before sliding off the bed to sift through the box of clothes before him. Settling on his usual, he quickly dressed and turned to look at the mirror. It was then that he had noticed Dazai had turned from Chuuya, fiddling with the drawers on his dresser.

At the silence in the room, Dazai turned back to meet self-conscious eyes. Shaking his head, the brunette walked over to stand in front of Chuuya. Wrapping his arms around Chuuya's slim waist, he nestled into the red locks. "I was only giving Chuuya respect~." And like that, their banter was back and Chuuya felt more comfortable.

He smiled into the vest Dazai had on, returning the hug Dazai was giving. With that, Dazai turned around, a hand in Chuuya's, to walk to the door. Slipping on their shoes, Dazai looked back to Chuuya.

"You ready?" Chocolate eyes were soft, and Chuuya reveled in the view once more. He would never get used to this. Tilting his chin up, he walked forward. Opening the door, he walked out onto the steps. Immediately he was greeted with the wind and a slight chill. Rolling his shoulders back, he relaxed into the sunlight and wind. His confidence only grew when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a head nestling into his neck. Smiling, Chuuya leaned into the arms, his head back and resting on Dazai's shoulder.

His hands laid over Dazai's momentarily before lacing a hand with one of Dazai's. Stepping out of the embrace, he walked down the steps. Dazai followed, making sure there wasn't a single ounce of tension in their arms as their joined hands remained nestled between their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Dazai kept Chuuya close to him, at one point moving Chuuya's arm to wrap around the brunette's waist under his coat as Dazai draped his arm over the executive's shoulders. He could feel the slight shake in Chuuya's body and he leaned down to the older's ear whispering, "It's okay, _mon petite mafia_. I've got you."

He heard a small, "Tsk," from the redhead before the arm around his waist tightened. Smiling, the younger pressed a kiss to the red curls.

They continued walking in relative silence aside from Dazai's hums until they reached the café. A sharp gasp came from the taller before they were pulled back and Chuuya quickly looked up to see Dazai sporting wide eyes, a hand covering the taller's mouth. "Scandalous~!" The brunette whispered before he looked down to Chuuya. "Our babies are on a date~!"

Chuuya raised a perfect eyebrow, "Our babies?" Blue eyes looked into the alley, confused, before he began snickering quietly. Akutagawa had Atsushi pinned against the wall, the black coat flowing loosely through the wind. The raven's hands were cupping silver hair, a knee pressed between Atsushi's legs. The man-tiger's hands were fisted into the coat before him, and they were void to the world around them as their kisses consumed their world. Dazai quickly pulled the redhead back so they wouldn't be spotted. "That's my boy," Chuuya grinned up at the taller before giving a tug on Dazai's hand.

Reluctantly, Dazai let himself be pulled away as they darted across the opening of the alley, the demon prodigy still holding his hand over his mouth as he craned his neck back as they passed. The image of insecure Ryuunosuke pinning quiet Atsushi was absolutely too much for the mentor. He wanted to congratulate them! _Damned Chuuya!_

"Come on, we're not interrupting their date." He hissed to Dazai as he jerked the taller back to him. With a smile, he mumbled, "It's about damn time, Ryuu." He led them into the café and slid into the booth, pulling Dazai along with him so the taller sat on the outside. The redhead shook his head as the demon prodigy slid into the booth with little grace, dropping his head to the table in a pout.

"Why do you ruin these things, Chuu Chuu?" Dazai put his head in his hands, making fake sobs through the fingers.

"The fuck did you just call me?!" Chuuya exclaimed, frowning as he slapped the back of Dazai's head. "Stop being so damn dramatic, you can question them later. Right now though, pretend we are on a date, shitty waste of bandages."

Dazai looked stunned at Chuuya's words. "Pretend?" His voice sounded hurt before perking up with a smirk. A determination sunk into his face that had Chuuya instantly wary. The brunette grabbed Chuuya's collar before placing his lips on the other's. Chuuya's eyes widened in shock but before he could respond, the other pulled back. "I refuse to pretend." Dazai draped his arm over the smaller's shoulders, an irritating smile lighting his features.

Chuuya laughed at the sudden change in Dazai. "Fine, fine, a _real_ date then. This is our first so it better be fucking good, shit head." He blushed and looked away, leaning onto the raven next to him. Since when had this change began in Dazai? Was it after he left? Was it when he was with his passed partner? A frown fell onto his lips at the thought, feeling jealousy he shouldn't have. The frown dissipated, however, when he felt the other nuzzling into his curls. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, he smiled once more. It didn't matter _when_ Dazai began to change, only that he had. And now he could experience it.

As the café door opens, the executive gripped Dazai's hand and grinned, noticing no limp in Akutagawa's steps. He leaned over and whispered in Dazai's ear: "My boy's on top~." He turned his attention back to the boys. "Ryuunosuke! Good job," He flashed the Rashomon user a thumbs up.

Grey eyes flew to the back of the café where – _was that really?!_ His eyes narrowed and he walked over to them, dragging Atsushi along. The black coat swished around him more than usual. Charcoal eyes blazing in anger at Dazai and Chuuya. _How dare they mock him?_ As he reaches the table, he glares down. "What are you talking about, Chuuya-san?" His voice is ice and he notices Dazai's hand come up from under the table to cover his mouth. _Wait…where did that hand come from? Why was Dazai-san sitting next to Chuuya when there was an empty booth across from them? More importantly, why was Chuuya-san leaning on Dazai-san?_

Chuuya raised an eyebrow at how he was being addressed. "It's fine, Ryuu. We were just joking with you." He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He sighed out a breath and leaned more on Dazai. "Sorry if you thought we were mocking you. It's nice to see you, though."

Atsushi looked between them all, confused. _What were they talking about?_ Noticing Dazai, he smiled and leaned over the table, his purple-gold eyes wide. "Dazai-san! It's been so long, how're you doing?"

Akutagawa's eyes ask the same question, only with more anger. Dazai gleamed on another wide smile. "I've been taking care of petite mafia over here." Dazai jabs his thumb at Chuuya.

Akutagawa's eyes flash with another bolt of anger and his hand leaves Atsushi's. In an instant, Akutagawa's hands slam onto the table, Rashomon activated and seeping through his coat arms. "We will talk about this later." His voice was ice. He grabbed Atsushi's hand and turned on his heel, a confused Atsushi throwing a smile over his shoulder.

Chuuya blinked at the door a few times but couldn't make a remark on the scene before the waitress showed up. He watched the waitress give Dazai a once-over and he growled, low and angry. He disconnected himself from Dazai and activated his ability, making the woman trip on her foot. _Shows her not to look at my man_.

Dazai shook his head at his jealous petite mafia before draping his arm back around Chuuya's arms. Pulling the angry executive to him, he smiled at the waitress before telling her his order. He saw the way she smiled brightly at him, despite where his arm was. He watched her eyes linger over his body long enough to make Chuuya squirm with anger, watched her begin to jot something down on the pad in her hand. Scoffing loud enough to make sure he had her attention, he leaned closer to Chuuya. At the startled action, the redhead turns and Dazai's lips meet Chuuya's, not so softly either.

Chuuya's eyes widened before closing automatically, returning the kiss with vigor. Dazai's teeth nipped at the bottom lip before kissing it again in apology.

Pulling back, the waitress was too stunned to move. "That what you wanted, baby?"

Chuuya smirked and wrapped his arms around Dazai's neck. "That certainly helps." He kissed him hard, his eyes locked on the waitress's as his tongue slipped through the other's lips to twist around the one awaiting him. _Dazai was his._ Pulling back, his smirk turned from playful to cold. "Enjoying the show~?"

With a few flustered stammers, she huffs before stomping away. Dazai's hand snakes up to Chuuya's cheek. "Now, who's being dramatic?" Amber eyes were alight with humor and challenge. Before the retort comes from the executive, his lips claim the ones before him. His hand slides into Chuuya's hair, giving a small tug as he slips his tongue through the plump lips. Considering they were in the back, it was easy to get lost in Chuuya's lips without any interruptions. He nipped the bottom of the executive's lip before sliding his hand deeper into the red locks, tipping the small head back further. His tongue lazily roams the older's mouth before finally pulling away, his breathing not the least bit affected by the hot kiss. "Now, as for the rest of our date today, where else would you like to go?"

Chuuya was breathless as he muttered, "Aren't you supposed to be planning this?" His eyes narrowed, and Dazai knew he was trying to pull of an annoyed look, but the petite mafia's face was flushed and his pupils still dilated.

Smiling, Dazai waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, of course." He nuzzled into the red locks before sliding his arm past Chuuya's back to his waist, pulling the executive closer to him. Content, the smaller rested his head against the crown of the coffee curls and closed his eyes, humming softly.

As they waited for their food, Dazai's fingers rubbed circles into Chuuya's knee, enjoying the warmth they were sharing. Although the executive was known for his expensive tastes, the younger knew Chuuya was tiring quickly. _What do to about the date?_ Closing his eyes, he allowed his brain to piece together the most optimal solution. When their food came, they separated but Chuuya remained slightly leaning on the younger and Dazai knew the other wouldn't be able to handle much more. Humming softly as he waited for Chuuya to finish, he nuzzled back into the red curls, bored.

"Oi! I'm trying to eat, ya know? Get off." The brunette merely snuggled deeper into the smaller's neck. With a roll of his eyes, Chuuya did his best to finish eating.

A few minutes later and they were walking out of the café, Chuuya blowing a kiss to the previous waitress before Dazai tugged him along with a slight shake of his head and a smile on his lips. "Come now, Chuuya. I still have plans~."

The redhead sighed before gripping Dazai's right hand in his, and Dazai shifted so that he was partially in front of the smaller. They came across a video store and Chuuya immediately jumped at the opportunity for more entertainment. With a slight tug, he pulled Dazai along. The brunette kept at the smaller's side, scanning for movies he wanted himself. Soft hums sounded from the two of them and the occasional excited yelps as they each found movies they had forgotten existed. Half an hour and twenty movies later, they walked up to the counter.

Behind the register stood a woman with long, straight brown hair, bright brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a band t-shirt, tan pants, and a white dress shirt. Dazai watched as her eyes roved up and down Chuuya's body and a small smile tilted her lips. Fingerless gloves came to light as she reached for the executive's movies first, meeting blue eyes over the tops of her eyelashes. The younger could feel the anger rising, knowing it was uncalled for but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

His coat sleeves slid up and revealed more of his bandages as he leaned over the counter. With a carefree wave of his hand, he caught her attention. Although she had _just checked out Chuuya_ , her eyes were looking over him as well. Before the smile could appear on her face, he narrowed his eyes and flashed one of his infamous annoyingly bright smiles. If it weren't for his narrowed eyes, he would've been cute. "Why don't you take a picture? _It'll last longer_." His voice was warm but sent daggers only Dazai was capable of.

Chuuya looked at Dazai, confused. Reaching up, his fingers latched onto the taller's coat sleeve, giving a tug. "What's wrong with you?" He could feel the murderous vibes rolling off the raven in waves. He wrapped one arm around Dazai's waist and pulled him close. He leaned up as far as he could and kissed him, trying to calm him. A calm ocean met flaming ambers. And then it clicked into place.

Chuuya _almost_ laughed at the ironic turn of events. _The infamous demon prodigy was jealous_. "If it's about her, she's hot and all," He paused as he watched those flames almost flicker out and Chuuya could feel the younger begin to put on a mask. Quickly, he continued. "But you're much better. Plus, you have the right gear," He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. He leaned in close to Dazai's ear and whispered, "If you know what I mean."

Although the raven's eyes glazed over with lust, he kept them trained on the woman behind the counter. Throwing on a dangerous smile, he pulled out a few twenties and sat them on the counter, knowing that was plenty to pay for the movies. Leaning back over the counter, he rested his chin in his hand. "Use the rest to go buy yourself a camera. Oh! But make sure you capture us from the _perfect_ angle." Grabbing the movies from the counter, he turned and wrapped his arm around Chuuya's waist, pulling him in for a small kiss. With his arm guiding them, they made their way back out.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Chuuya can't help letting out a few snickers. Dazai's eyes narrowed as he leaned in close to the other's space playfully. Dazai sees the exhaustion weighing down Chuuya's beautiful eyes, the way his shoulders hunched over. Without warning, his hands lift the smaller and place him on his back. Immediately, legs wrap around his waist and slender arms slide down his neck. Gratefully, the executive rests his head on the taller's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss there in thanks. Dazai starts humming, lulling the other into a sleepy haze as they make their way back to the apartment.

"You really should tell others when you're tired, Chuuya. Dark circles don't look good on you." The younger's voice is soft, more caring than a tease.

The smaller manages a halfhearted, "You saying I'm getting ugly, mackerel?" Within the next few moments, however, soft snores sound from the mafia executive and Dazai smiles softly.

He finds he likes this, likes taking care of Chuuya. In some way, it's almost a reason to keep staying here – even if it's only temporary. Chuuya deserves the world, and Dazai wants to at least help him get stronger before allowing himself to accept that it's all temporary. But until then…

Opening the door to the house, he walks in and kicks it shut behind him before continuing to the bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he kneels until he feels the weight lessen on his back so that he can untangle the legs around his waist and help the older under the covers. Taking off the smaller's pants, coat, and vest, he leaves the dress shirt on. Quietly, he opens one of the movies and pops it into the DVD player before crawling into bed next to the redhead. His arms immediately wrap around the slim waist before him, pulling Chuuya closer until the red curls are splayed over his chest. Unconsciously, his fingers run through them as he watches the movie.

Dazai didn't know how much time had passed, all he knew was that there was a warm body on him and a very bright television screen against a dark room. A pillow had maneuvered to Dazai's chest and red curls were splayed around it. He gathered there was an arm under his leg as he felt a twitch and could hear faint snoring. He vaguely remembered bringing the comforter up over them as Chuuya began to nod back off to sleep during their movie. Picking up his phone, he checked the time and found it almost noon.

Dazai sat the phone back on the nightstand and began running his fingers softly over the red curls. How many years had he longed for this? How many years had he denied himself the luxury because of the guilt he harbored? Too many years. Too many.

But now that Chuuya was here? With him, laying on him, peacefully sleeping. This is all he ever wanted. He would never be able to forgive himself for those four years. But, maybe Chuuya could? Maybe? He knew it was a selfish want, a selfish request and more along the lines of wishful thinking, but the thought didn't stop its incessant need for attention.

Dazai's hands didn't still as Chuuya began blinking open his eyes. He saw multiple emotions flit over Chuuya's eyes before hiding his face back in Dazai's lap.

But he could feel the shudders coming from the other.

His fingers ran down Chuuya's back, softly soothing the trembles in the petite body.

After a few moments, Chuuya lifted up to lay his head in the crook of Dazai's neck. Soft breaths hit the raven's neck and he found his body melting into Chuuya's.

"Every time I wake up next to you, I expect it to be a nightmare." Chuuya's voice sounds broken and Dazai bites his comment back. His fingers continue to run along the smaller's back. "They start with you, and end…with….him.." Tears fall onto Dazai's neck and the taller pulls back only enough to slide his hands up to cup the other's face. His thumbs wipe off the tears that keep falling. Finally, the raven pulls Chuuya up on top of him and reflexively, the smaller curls into the warmth the other is providing. Dazai pulls the blankets back up and he runs his fingers through the red curls as sob after sob wracks through the older.

The demon has to fight with himself as he feels his mask begin to resurface. No. No no no. Chuuya is worth more than a mask. _But damn, Dazai was NOT good with feelings._ But he owed Chuuya at least this. He had promised him.

"He…he… _god, Dazai_." Another sob shakes his body and the younger feels his anger surface. " _I'm sorry_." That gets the other moving. Cupping the face before him, he lifts until red-rimmed eyes meet his coffee ones.

"I should be apologizing, Chuuya. Not you. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." He places a soft kiss to the other's nose and _somehow_ that breaks the mafia executive and his forehead falls onto the one under him. Sob after sob after sob breaks through those rose lips and Dazai _can't take it anymore._ He could hear screams – agonizing screams for years and they wouldn't affect him the way Chuuya's sobs do in this moment. He _can't_ handle them. His mouth covers the one above him and he swallows down every sound, every heartbreaking noise.

Chuuya's fingers are digging into his shoulders but he doesn't feel them. His hands are soft as they hold the face before him, his lips gentle as they take in every earth shattering sob. " _I'm so sorry, Chuuya. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry._ " Dazai repeats this phrase again and again and again, between each kiss and sob, not allowing the older to chime in. There are so _many_ tears, Dazai doesn't know at this point if they entirely belong to Chuuya but he can't bring himself to care. When the sobs begin to die down, the lips stop molding around the other's, instead constantly repeating, "I love you. I love you so much, Chuuya. I love you."

With a cry, the older's lips attack Dazai's and he's kissing back with a fervency he didn't know he possessed. His fingers tighten in the red curls and he feels Chuuya's hands doing the same. When they pull back, they're panting but Chuuya only allows a few seconds before he's lashing out again.

Although this seems unhealthy to others, this was how they communicated best – through raw emotions and instincts. Words weren't wanted right now, only closeness. It's when Chuuya's mouth begins to ravish his neck that he understands what the older is trying to do: he's trying to prove to himself that _this_ is reality.

Without thinking about it, the younger pulls a hand out of the red locks to pry one of Chuuya's from his hair. When it's released, he slides his hand to cup the back of the slender palm, guiding it just over his heart.

All movement stops. Chuuya's lips stop against his throat, his body loosening in shock until he falls back onto Dazai completely. Shudders claim the small body, but no more cries, no more sobs. "Next time you have one, touch here. That's the difference, baby. You won't feel it there."

The younger's voice is _so soft,_ so achingly soft the executive is forced to wonder _how he knows,_ how he knows this works. But then he's forced back to reality, with each rhythmic _thump-thump_ of the heart just under the demon's skin. With an overwhelmed cry, he meets Dazai's lips softly. A sigh slips past the younger's lips as he molds against the body over him. "Hello, baby." Dazai murmurs softly against the plump lips.

The anxiety in his body dissipates and he gasps raggedly into the mouth below him. "Osamu. P-please. Please. _Please._ " His voice is desperate – hell, _he's_ desperate. But he doesn't know what he's asking for but knows, _knows somewhere deep inside him, somewhere primal,_ that Dazai knows what he's asking.

Without fail, the demon gently flips them so that he's over Chuuya. He can see the tension lining every muscle in that lithe body and he presses their foreheads together. "Breathe for me, baby. Breathe for me." Although his voice is gentle, the response is ripped from Chuuya's insides.

"I-I can't!" The executive gasps out breathlessly and without thought, lips attach to Chuuya's neck. Shuttering gasps and ragged moans are sounding from the smaller, almost as if he can't decide how he feels. But Dazai does. Dazai always knows.

Chuuya is shaking, his body assaulted by tremors and Dazai peppers kisses down the small body, from his neck to his shoulders to his chest to his sides to his stomach. Everywhere is blessed with a kiss and gradually, gradually, gradually, the body under him calms until only the executive's hands are shaking. Dazai lifts one of Chuuya's hands and lays it back over his heart. "You're okay, baby. I've got you."

A few tears fall out of the bright blue eyes and the executive bites his lip as he lets out a soft moan. " _Please_." It's a whispered plea and Dazai nods, eyes soft as he unbuttons his dress shirt from Chuuya, deftly pushing it out of the way.

His mouth latched onto Chuuya's neck, placing soft kisses as his tongue flicked over the skin, creating a path up the glorious neck before nipping at Chuuya's neck then kissing it in apology.

Chuuya's hands tightened in brown locks, his back arching into the kisses as tears fell from his eyes. Dazai's hands were _so soft_ , his touches _so gentle_ , and yet it felt like his kisses were leaving streaks of fire everywhere. He bit his lip, imagining every touch searing away the touches of Fyodor. Taking his hands out of Dazai's hair, he ran his hands down the other's arms, connecting at their hands as he met the brown eyes steadily. Lifting them up, he guided them down his body to his sides, needing Dazai to do more, to burn away more. With a small smile, Dazai kissed the tear streaks on the other. He moved his mouth to Chuuya's ear, whispering oh so softly, " _I love you_ ," before continuing his exploration over the expanse of Chuuya's chest.

Chuuya's back arched into the _soft_ kisses, tears falling unchecked now. His body was shaking under Dazai's mouth and hands, the fire setting his entire being alight. Lifting his hands from the bed, he dug them into brown locks so Dazai wouldn't move. His breathing turned heavy and broken with each kiss delivered to his skin, with each brush of the other's fingertips. Swiftly, the demon lifted and pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room.

After discarding both of their shirts, Dazai's eyes met Chuuya's in worry.

"D-Dazai, i-it's okay," Chuuya managed, his eyes soft and tense. Bending down, Dazai leaned on his elbows placed at either side of Chuuya's face. Amber eyes were soft as he placed a soft kiss to Chuuya's lips.

Pulling back, Dazai met Chuuya's eyes, noticing for the first time the way sparks of grey were embedded in them, giving those irises the ethereal look everyone knew. His breath hitched, easily loosing himself in those orbs. His thumbs rubbed over Chuuya's cheeks; "Lead me, Chuuya." His voice was soft, achingly soft against Chuuya's ears and he nodded in understanding. Gently, slender fingers wrapped into brown locks. Nodding again, he pulled Dazai down for another kiss as he rubbed his foot against Dazai's leg. Their kiss was soft, nothing like the heated session mere moments ago. Their tongues were slow and languid in the other's mouths, Dazai's fingers tangling in Chuuya's hair as his thumbs continued to lightly rub Chuuya's cheeks. A sigh left Chuuya's lips at the non-demanding kiss, unused to this new Dazai.

Pulling back, he turned his face away, not wanting to see what was lurking in those brown eyes, not sure if he would be worried about what he saw there. Confused, the other merely continued to rub circles into Chuuya's cheeks as he took this moment to smother Chuuya in kisses, the path trailing from the smaller's forehead to his eyelids to his cheeks and finally a playful peck on the nose that was rewarded with a small jump in shock. Bright blue eyes met brown and Chuuya _crinkled his nose and hell Dazai lost himself._

His eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape and his face left vulnerable for Chuuya to read like his favorite book.

And Chuuya's worries lessened.

Smiling, Chuuya lifted up to peck Dazai's nose and the brunette stilled at the gesture, his hands stilling as he pulled their lips together once more. Dazai's tongue was greedy in Chuuya's mouth, but quickly relinquishing dominance as Chuuya began to suck on it. Dazai's body stuttered and his hips fell on top of Chuuya's, creating friction where there was none. The redhead groaned and threw his head back, the friction spreading from not just his groin but up his spine. "D-Dazai," He moaned out, desperate. _And shit, Dazai lost more control over himself._

Chuuya's lips ghosted over the other's cheekbones to flick his tongue over the taller's earlobe. A sharp whimper sounded from the younger. The sensation was new to Dazai, no one he had bedded had thought to pay attention to his ears and _damn_ were they sensitive.

Smirking, Chuuya kisses a trail from Dazai's cheek to his ear, giving a soft exhale. Chuuya's confidence spikes as a shudder went through Dazai and he flicked out his tongue, experimentally outlining the shell. A moan sounds from the younger and Chuuya takes it a step further, nipping at it. Another shudder attacked Dazai's body as he strained to keep himself in check.

Cold fingertips met skin set on fire, "Chuu-uuya." The moaned name set Chuuya's nerves on fire, a sigh escaping against Dazai's ear earning a surprised yelp. One of Dazai's hands moved deep into red curls, pushing the redhead closer to his ear. "Baby," Dazai's voice was a sigh against Chuuya's neck.

Chuuya's back arched into the pleasured nerves, a moan escaping his mouth. "Osamu," He latched onto Dazai's lips, pulling the younger's bottom lip into his mouth. The hand in his hair tightened at the unexpected kiss, deepening it as his tongue pushed through Chuuya's lips. The redhead sighed as their tongues met and his fingers had curled against Dazai's back, his nails lightly scraping.

They were coiled springs, ready to release at any moment but somehow kept themselves together by a thread. Dazai remained careful, waiting for whatever Chuuya would give him.

Dazai's hands came down to Chuuya's hips, rubbing circles into them as their exploration turned heavy. Chuuya pulled back, tracing Dazai's lips with his tongue and _damn Dazai couldn't focus on anything else_. His body shook under Chuuya's, completely at the other's mercy. "Chuuya," The name was a whisper, barely opening his lips to let the words pass through, but the effect was extreme.

The redhead moaned, his body trembling under Dazai as he arched impossibly high. "Baby, _please._ " His voice was shaky but his hands determined as they sifted through the brown curls.

With a final nip to the bottom of Chuuya's lip, he slid his hands down, enjoying the way the wonderous hips filled his hands perfectly as his fingers continued their trail.

The fire was overwhelming, shutters overtaking his body. Ragged gasps filled his chest and he began to feel himself tense up, remembering the attention his legs received from Fyodor, the blades, the fingers, the pain-

Everything stopped. Shakily, he lifted his head to see that Dazai was leaning away from him, giving him space. When those all-knowing eyes glanced over him, he knew he could _finally_ fall into the other's arms and the demon would _finally_ catch him. Dazai stretched up to Chuuya's lips, pressing a soft kiss there. His eyes remained on Chuuya's as his fingers feather-light grazed the skin, the scars, the wounds. Tremble after tremble wracked his body and he almost couldn't feel like he was breathing. But then he felt a heartbeat under his palm and he threw his head back, overwhelmed.

The fire on his legs wasn't the same lava that had been poured over his bones, this fire was _searing_ , yes but it was not _killing_ him. It was saving him. "P-Please, please, please, please." It was his mantra. Dazai knew when he needed a second – he always knew and during these moments he would pepper the smaller's face with kisses. When a sob fell from his lips, Dazai caught it with his.

"Go ahead, baby. Fall, Chuuya. I've got you. Go ahead baby."

The words were _painfully soft_ , and it calmed Chuuya enough for him to melt into the arms holding him. A soft haze overcame him and he moaned. Everything intensified. Fingertips left flames in their wake while lips left ice to calm his skin.

And then everything came to an abrupt stop. No touches, no kisses, just the lingering fire under his skin. Opening his eyes, he was met with questioning ambers, fingers gracing over the waistband of Chuuya's shorts. Chuuya's body trembled at what Dazai meant, what he wanted. But he couldn't do it. Shaking his head, he clenched his eyes shut, shame painting his cheeks red as he turned his face away from Dazai. Everything began to weigh heavily on him, the haze turned to a suffocating sensation and he tensed under the pressure. He could feel the bed move on either side of him as he felt Dazai come closer to him and his body began shaking. His hands came up to cover his face, his body seeming to curl in on itself. Dazai's mouth moved down to the smaller's exposed ear.

"Chuuya, baby."

 _So soft. It's so achingly soft._

"That's not what I want." Blue eyes jerked open at those words, finally understanding what Dazai meant. Kisses were ghosted over his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip, lifting his hands away to wrap into the brown locks again. Soft lips met his, and Chuuya calmed. _This Dazai was so soft_. Pulling back, he nodded to the other as he jerked his hips up, meeting Dazai's suspended ones and a groan left Dazai's mouth.

Lips met his skin in the next instant and the fire was rekindled.

Chuuya's back arched off the bed under the torrent of fire, his body trembling. "D-Dazai," He moaned out. Fingers ran down every piece of skin they could find before hooking into the shorts where they stilled. Chuuya slid a hand down to one of Dazai's, encouraging him onward. He felt the shake in the younger's hands and more tears fell.

 _Dazai was restraining. He was being soft for Chuuya. Dazai was really letting Chuuya lead._

His hand stayed on Dazai's, tightening when he needed a second to remember where he was and each time Dazai would kiss Chuuya's hips, murmuring words he couldn't hear but enjoyed the vibrations etched on his skin.

After a few moments, the shorts were discarded and the underwear right after. Without a second to spare, Dazai's mouth latched onto Chuuya's thighs in feather-light kisses. Chuuya moaned, his breathing turning to pants with each kiss on his skin. The fire was _everywhere_ , searing everything in its path. His back arched as Dazai's lips met his inner thigh, fingers shaking in Dazai's hair. "D-Dazai," Chuuya begged before remembering he was leading. Experimentally, he pressed his fingers against the other's scalp before turning Dazai's attention to his member.

Chuuya watched as Dazai's tongue slid up the underside of his cock before flicking over the slit. Pleasure joined with the fire in his body and he dropped his head to the bed, his hips bucking up to try to get the other to take more of himself. Without preamble, Dazai swallowed the entirety of Chuuya, his tongue swirling around the head. His body arched beautifully, a moaned, "Merde," escaping into the room. Dazai's body jerked at the use of French from Chuuya and he moaned on the other's cock. Chuuya whimpered at the stimulation but needing more. Shakily, he poked Dazai's cheeks. In reward, Dazai hallowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, and Chuuya quivered. His breaths were shallow, ragged pants, his hands tightening in the brown locks in praise. A hum of approval left Dazai's mouth and sent more vibrations through Chuuya. "A-ah," His head turned sharply into the blankets, the sheet pulled up and he bit into them to muffle his sounds. Hearing muffled noises, Dazai slid his hand up to rest on Chuuya's cheek – all the while continuing to bob his head. The redhead moaned at the touch, immediately leaning into it as he turned his head away from the blankets and Dazai gave another hum of approval, jerking Chuuya's body up as his eyes finally met brown. The executive lost himself to the electric shocks of light in those brown eyes, almost seeming to light something in him as well.

Dazai took in all of the wrecked one, the half-lidded eyes, the red face, the messed up hair. He moaned again and Chuuya could feel the heat pool in his stomach. "M-More, Osamu. P-please," Humming against the other's cock, he pulled his mouth off, eliciting a sharp whine and a tug of the brown locks before sliding his tongue down to Chuuya's entrance.

A gasp ensued as he teased the muscle, a hand coming over to pump Chuuya's neglected member. Slender legs trembled under the pressure of all the pleasure, and Chuuya's body jerked up and he came hard. Dazai's hand pumped him through it, all while kissing his hips. His haze was increased tremendously now and he could feel his body thrum with need. A tongue slipped inside him, and Chuuya made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his body jerking up at the new stimulations. "Dazai!" He moaned out as the other began to set a pace, his hand pumping in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Although he had just came, he could feel himself get hard once more, tension and warmth growing in his groin at a tremendous rate.

Chuuya's pants grew louder, his back arching impossibly high off the bed. His legs were shaking, the pleasured nerves travelling through his body. "More," The redhead sighed, obsessed with the idea of release.

Fingers tightened in brown locks as the other nipped at the entrance before licking it in apology. Pulling back, Dazai released his grip on Chuuya's member, replacing the hand with his mouth. Hands trembled in Dazai's hair, heat engulfing Chuuya. The mafia executive jerked as Dazai inserted a finger, swirling it around the warm tunnel. Chuuya's mouth opened, but no noises left it as his second orgasm hit. His body shook at the record timing and he was gasping to regain himself. But in this haze, he couldn't.

Dazai noticed, of course, and pressed his lips to Chuuya's. "Baby, I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. Let go." The executive dropped his head back to the pillow, allowing the haze to overtake everything once again.

His body loosened and he felt a consistent roll of ecstasy. He couldn't think, couldn't latch onto one thing for long at all. But he didn't have to.

With a swipe of his tongue to the underside of the cock in his mouth, Dazai added another finger.

Without preamble, he teased the bundle of nerves that had Chuuya silently screaming. Dazai kept the fingers in, paying as much attention to that spot as he could. He unlocked every spot Chuuya had with precision, working the smaller until Chuuya was thrashing on the bed.

Fingers scraped against the raven's scalp and he happily obliged with a moan around Chuuya's member. Pulling out, he waited until he was gifted with a beautiful whimper from Chuuya before thrusting slowly back in and out, setting a brutally slow pace.

 _But damn, Chuuya didn't need those fingers to go faster._ For the third time in fifteen minutes, he released and he couldn't tell it for what it was until he felt tremors overtake his body from the overstimulation.

Chuuya didn't know if he wanted to buck into the mouth around his cock, or thrust down with the fingers. Overstimulated, he let out a cry as his body began stuttering. Dazai peeled his mouth off Chuuya to slide up the arched body under him. Another whimper escaped Chuuya's mouth at the missing stimulation, only to gasp as Dazai's lips nipped along his neck. The long fingers continued to work in and out of the other slowly, meeting Chuuya's prostate with every thrust.

Chuuya nipped the bottom of Dazai's ear, pulling it into his mouth harshly. The fingers stilled inside him as shudder after shudder left Dazai's body. " _Chuuya_." Dazai moaned.

The fingers resumed at a faster pace and the mouth around Dazai's ear released hard, broken pants. Chuuya's body could only arch up, their chests rubbing together. The body above Chuuya trembled severely, forcing Dazai to lean his weight onto his elbow, his free hand shakily wrapping around the red curls. Chuuya could feel the other's erection twitch in Dazai's loose sweatpants. "C-come here," He whispered breathlessly. In the next instant, Dazai's hips were back on his and he tried to move his hips – only to find they wouldn't work for him.

This sensation was different than when Fyodor had him held down, though. This was a pleasured sensation, as if his nerves were too overstimulated to do anything else. Friction met his groin and he could feel Dazai's member against his own.

The fingers _finally_ curled inside him, the precision of each thrust practically lifting Chuuya off the bed. "Y-yes, please, please, please, please." Finally releasing the teeth from around Dazai's ear, Chuuya's head fell hard on the bed, arching his neck beautifully.

His body was filled with warmth and he never wanted to leave this haze. Pants ghosted over Chuuya's skin matching the thrusts of the fingers inside him and Dazai's hips. Dazai took the invitation greedily and left more soft kisses against the other's skin. Sobs fell out of Chuuya's mouth, overstimulation igniting every nerve in his body.

Chuuya could feel the heat growing stronger, flowing from his spine into his groin. Just as his body began to stutter it's movements, Dazai leaned up and whispered, " _Not yet, baby._ " Chuuya groaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried to hold back, his body quaking with the work of it all.

Leaning his head up shakily, he drug his tongue softly against the shell of Dazai's ear. A sharp intake of breath sounded before Dazai pulled back, immediately attaching their lips together. Chuuya was desperate, pulling every skill he had out and making use of them. He could feel Dazai begin to shake, but the raven pulled back. With lust-filled eyes, he pushed Chuuya's head into his neck and the smaller latched onto the bandages, his skilled tongue sliding the cloth out of his way as he latched his teeth on the marred skin underneath.

Dazai's fingers curled dangerously, ripping a small scream from the other – teeth still against Dazai's throat. The hand in the red curls pressed harder, keeping Chuuya's head in his neck as he thrust his fingers deep, the curled knuckles rubbing against the other's prostate. To keep from releasing the loud noises, Chuuya dug his teeth into Dazai's skin, feeling copper invade his mouth.

Lessening the pressure against Chuuya's head, Dazai leaned back. Forcing the other's lips and teeth from his neck, Dazai connected their lips. Another sob broke free of Chuuya and Dazai swallowed it.

Dazai's lips were _soft._ _Too damned soft_. Chuuya's hands left Dazai's back to tangle in the other's hair, pulling Dazai closer against him. The demon's hips began moving again and Dazai moaned against their mouths.

Chuuya could feel himself getting close again, his mouth no longer forming against Dazai's as he focused on creating more friction. "More, more, more," Chuuya repeated in a daze, like a mantra. Teeth nipped his bottom lip before Dazai separated his fingers, curing at opposite intervals.

The legs around the raven's legs shook, hips stuttering before sliding up faster, faster. Leaning down into Chuuya's ear, Dazai whispered, "Cum for me, Chuuya."

A whimper and moan ripped from Chuuya's mouth as he hooked his neck up, burying his head in Dazai's neck as the taller worked his hips faster. His hands slid down, nails scraping along the skin at the back of Dazai's neck as he felt the heat engulf him. Throwing his head back with a cry, he came all over their stomachs. Hanging his head in Chuuya's neck, Dazai came as well, a deep moan etching onto Chuuya's neck.

Pants filled the room as they composed themselves, Dazai slowly slipping his fingers out of Chuuya. The redhead winced at the overstimulation, his head turned away from the raven.

"Chuuya," Dazai said softly. The smaller bit his lip, not sure how Dazai would respond after that. His body shook at the idea of the taller leaving now, almost as if Dazai was an extension of his body he wouldn't be able to function without. Soft kisses rained down on his cheek and he jerked his head to the raven, eyes wide. Dazai smiled down at Chuuya before capturing the other's lips. Melting into the kiss, he tightened his hold around Dazai's neck. He needed _all_ of Dazai's warmth, needed him close all the time.

And Dazai was happy to oblige. Gently, he lifted up from Chuuya to lay down beside him. Immediately, Chuuya turned his head only to find his body wasn't his anymore. A whimper fell from his lips before he felt arms around him, shifting him onto his side. "Shhh, baby. It's okay. I've got you."

In the next instant, the executive closed his eyes.

His mind was blessedly silent, not a single thought forming for too long before it flitted away. The haze clung to his limbs and bones, almost carrying him on a cloud. Warmth was always around him, but he was constantly stuck between being content and not being warm enough. Every now and then, it would begin to feel like Dazai wasn't _close_ enough, never close enough and it was in these moments when Dazai would slide two fingers in, slowly working the older as he pressed small kisses to his neck. Just the sensation of Dazai's fingers inside him seemed to help the loneliness he felt and he could finally relax again.

Constantly, the taller would reassure the smaller he was still there, that he wasn't going anywhere. Not much longer, Chuuya could feel his eyes grow heavier and heavier until they finally dropped completely.

When he woke up, Dazai was still there. He was snoring softly next to him and Chuuya could finally move his arms to run through the espresso curls. Without a second to spare, the other's eyes opened. "How are you feeling?" Dazai nuzzled the inside of his hand before giving it a small kiss. The television rays that flitted through the room gave the taller's eyes a more mystic attraction and for the first time, Chuuya noticed the specks of lightening that lit up those chocolate eyes. His breath hitched and he couldn't find a normal breathing pattern until one of Dazai's hands cupped his cheek, bringing him back to reality.

Smiling, Chuuya responded, "I'm okay. I can't feel my legs…but my arms work." Dazai nodded in response.

"Would you like a bath?" Chuuya's eyes widened before closing. A soft hum sounded from him and in the next second, Dazai had scooped him up and was taking him to the bathroom.

With a smile on his face, he kissed the other's cheek lovingly before settling into the strong arms, allowing the raven to take care of him.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Things around the house were warmer, more comfortable. Chuuya, thankfully, had forgiven Dazai for their lack of a first date and promised a do over.

When Chuuya was asleep, Dazai would find himself mulling over the knowledge that Chuuya now trusted Dazai with his mental stability, enough so to allow Dazai to take care of him while he was in subspace – something the executive _never_ would've indulged in previously. But now he had. What did that mean?

Was subspace the same as Corruption for Chuuya? Because it wasn't for Dazai. Corruption was physical, something that broke apart the body _and_ mind, but a person's mental state was another story altogether in Dazai's book.

So, Chuuya now trusted the Demon Prodigy.

And what could the Demon Prodigy give in return? Nothing. He had nothing to show Chuuya, only his mind which was a _dangerous_ place to be exposed to, another reason why he had never allowed himself to get too close with those around him.

 _But, oh. Oh._

Dark eyes lowered to fall onto his bandaged arms.

 _Oh._

 **One Week Later**

Dazai hated this, this overwhelming _urge_ to unveil himself to Chuuya. _But why? Where would the gain be in that? All that the event would incite would be a weakness the executive could exploit, could rip apart cut by cut, burn by burn, cell by cell, scar by scar._

Chuuya noticed the other's darker atmosphere. Of course he had. The taller had begun to slip into the Demon Prodigy's tendencies and he could _feel_ it. Chuuya couldn't help but think that after all of the progress they had made, after everything that they had been through these past few months, had it all been wasted? Had it all backfired? Why was he still in this house?

One day, his thoughts became too much. It was nearing evening and Dazai was at the stove, a place Chuuya could watch him in everyday for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

And then the smell of smoke flirted with his nostrils and Chuuya stood up from the chair. Dazai never burned anything, if it was burnt it was intentional. But as the executive drew up closer to the taller, he noticed the telltale far away gaze of the demon inside Dazai. Shaking his head softly, he flicked the stove off and gripped the bandaged wrist in his hand. He pulled them along to the bedroom and Dazai didn't resist.

The smaller sat Dazai on the bed before stepping between the long legs, cupping the face before him. "Baby, what's wrong with you?" His voice was soft but encouraging, his eyes dark with worry.

But the demon merely laughed hollowly. Chuuya's fingers pushed the locks out of the other's face as he rested his forehead against the taller's. "Osamu." His voice was a bit more sturdy and he could feel the jolt the body under his hands gave. _Okay, stern but soft it is._ When no movement came from the younger, Chuuya repeated himself. "Osamu."

Teeth bit into Dazai's bottom lip and a trail of blood trickled out. Immediately, the other's tongue flicked out to lick it up before pressing a soft kiss to the lips. With eyes closed, his lips hovering just over Dazai's, and his fingers gripping the hair of the other as if his life depended on it, he gasped out: " _Osamu_."

And like that, Dazai broke. Trembling hands gripped Chuuya's wrists and he allowed his hands to be navigated down to the demon's elbows, over the bandages wrapped there. A small whimper left Dazai's lips and the raven dug his teeth in his bottom lip again.

Now this, Chuuya understood. "Are you sure, baby?"

 _No, I'm not sure. But I feel like I'm being suffocated. I feel like I_ want _you to know, but I'm suffocating. I'm drowning._ Under the emotionless mask he was clinging to, Osamu was a wreck. He _didn't_ want to show Chuuya. He _didn't_ want to show anyone. This was his _one weakness_ , the one thing Chuuya could use to tear him apart bit by bit. Physical weaknesses were worse than mental ones, almost worse than the thoughts that flitted through his head constantly. No one could pick apart someone's thoughts as weapons, it was child's play that no longer worked on Dazai. But _this_?

This was his _skin_ , this is what held him together when all he wanted was to be threaded apart. His skin held the evidence of him that remained horribly, painfully human. And it was suffocating. He was drowning in his blood and the air in the room, but _maybe_ Chuuya could help….maybe…

The grip on the executive's wrists tightened for a moment in response and Chuuya nodded his head softly. Pulling back, he knelt on his knees before his fingers made quick work of the ties at the other's wrists. Slowly, he unveiled the left arm, peppering kisses over the skin under it.

Chuuya had never been made privy to the skin under these bandages and he quickly understood why Dazai never showed anybody. They were a gruesome sight to behold, but a sight Chuuya could handle.

Jagged lines littered the skin, as if the other hadn't sharpened the knife. Then there were bruised, straight cuts that must've sliced deeper. Burn scabs covered his arms too and he found himself kissing those too. Chuuya knew what this felt like.

Now he knew why Dazai was taking care of him. The marks that were on the demon's skin were marks that were easily found on his own skin, although the demon's were much more plentiful. Taking care of Chuuya must've been like Dazai trying to patch up his look alike. But Chuuya wasn't dumb enough to think that Dazai mistook Chuuya's injuries for self-inflicted ones. Oh no, the cuts on him could be healed soon verses the hundreds covering Dazai's skin that would take much longer to heal.

He nuzzled into the other's palm, eyes meeting the dark ones. He gave the hand a kiss before moving to the other arm. Another roll of bandages fell to reveal an arm just as abused as the other. Kisses were delivered to this limb as well, but this time when he looked up to the other's face, he didn't see anything gazing back at him. Black eyes remained transfixed on the arms below him and Chuuya immediately lifted until their chests were touching, sure he was obstructing the view behind him but those empty eyes remained. Wrapping his arms around the neck before him, he pressed his lips against the demon's. When no response was given, the redhead pulled back and tried to lift the face up before him. Although Dazai was unusually pliant, he couldn't help but feel wary of the way those eyes continued to remain hollow.

"Osamu." He whispered softly, his voice a caress against the other's skin but the demon only closed shut at the name.

"Don't." The voice was frozen, numb. As if there were no emotion lurking inside the husk before him. Chuuya's eyes widened before his hands gripped Dazai's jaw, enough pain that it _should_ have elicited some kind of response but nothing came.

"Chuuya." No emotion. The executive almost wanted to smack the other for the way his name left the other's tongue. It didn't sound right. _Say it correctly. Please._

When the smaller made no movement, the demon sounded again. "Go, Chuuya."

When the eyes _finally_ met his, they were the visions from his nightmares. His breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his heart ripped from it's confines to be jerked up his throat. _No, Dazai, please don't do this._ Is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring any noises past his mouth. He was frozen to the spot as night terror after night terror replayed in his mind.

He was overwhelmed, he could feel his breathing hyperventilate and he tried desperately to calm himself only to worsen it. His body began to shut down. His thoughts surfaced to take autopilot off and steer it whichever way seemed fit. And right now? He needed to leave.

He needed to get out before he broke before those empty eyes once more. He needed to get out because _damn it if he was going to show weakness in front of that demon._

Before he knew what he was doing, he flew out of the room and out of the door. Cold air invaded his senses and he allowed his feet to take him away. Shaking, he could feel himself break piece by haunting piece.

Every time he closed his eyes, he was met with those bright purple flames only to open them to the empty brown irises. His entire being ached at the onslaught of torture, torture he never thought would be strong enough to break him. Ragged sobs fell from his lips as his chest burned painfully.

He only heard the car horn jarring his senses before pain hit, then nothing at all.

 **Dazai's P.O.V.**

As soon as the door shut behind the final flame in his life, he could feel the demon slip away. Ragged gasps left his mouth as he tried to breathe, tried to reign control over his body again. _He'd just told Chuuya to leave. What was wrong with him?!_

His feet moved before his mind had a chance to catch up with him. He jerked open the door and ran after Chuuya. He screamed the name, over and over and over and over again until his voice was dry and hoarse. Every breath tasted like a sin and he didn't want it anymore. He didn't deserve it!

In the next instant, he heard tires screeching and horns honking. With a broken sob, Dazai ran for the sounds. But by the time he had arrived, he could feel his body breaking down.

Chuuya laid in the road, splayed out over the dark asphalt that contrasted horribly with his orange flames. But it was the blood that had pooled around Chuuya's abdomen that finally had his feet pushing forward again with a shrill cry of the other's name. Pushing everyone else out of his way, he dropped to his knees placing his fingers over the other's pulse. It was barely there, barely pumping under his fingers and the taller let out another sob before carefully lifting the other in his arms, praying with every fiber of his being.

On any other occasion, he would've stayed long enough to twist the man's neck who dared come near his Chuuya, but with the twisted body in his arms he was thrown back to only months ago.

With another broken sob, he made his way to the Agency, hoping with every fiber in his being that Yosano was still there.

"Stay with me, Chuuya. _Please."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dazai's P.O.V.**

Blood was soaking the red curls, once vibrant with a fire no one could smother.

At least, that's what Dazai had thought an hour ago.

When he got to the café below the Agency, he picked the lock with the bobby pin he always kept just under his hair. Slamming the door shut behind him, he took care not to jostle the small body in his arms as he flew up the steps. Knowing everyone had already left, he opened the door and placed Chuuya on one of the hospital beds. Finding the phone on the counter, he called Yosano and left a quite rushed and maybe slightly incoherent message.

Thankfully, Yosano didn't need to hear anything from Dazai past that he had called from her phone at the office.

Dazai knew nothing about how to help Chuuya, could merely keep a hand on the older while she made her way to the Agency. It had always taken the executive longer to heal when Corruption wasn't kept at bay, when Chuuya's body wasn't calm. Dazai could give him that.

Chuuya, however, wasn't moving. It was as if his body was comatose. It shook Dazai to his core and more than not he was checking for the other's pulse. It wasn't until he kissed the smooth palm of the other that he realized he was crying; his hands were shaking, his breaths gasped out, and his chest caving in.

His thoughts were running rapid, unable to switch them off when Chuuya's body bled as if he had used Corruption for too long. His chest had odd angles, deep cuts that were bleeding and staining the sheet on the bed. Chuuya's shallow breaths were a broken mess of wet air.

Making a decision, Dazai jumped up to grab a bucket. Filling it with warm water, he grabbed a soft rag from the shelf above the sink and made his way back to the other.

The breaths of the older were harsher, as if he was trying to breathe but couldn't find his lungs, forcing his body to have small jolts, more blood seeping out of the cuts and wounds.

With a broken sob, slender hands unbuttoned the shirt draped over the older, pushing it out of the way. For a moment, the shaking hands stilled, the ragged pants stopped, and the room stilled. Brown eyes jerked away from the mangled skin that lay under the shirt, dread clenching every bone in the taller's body as if it were a hundred-pound weight.

Turning back, he sat his hand over Chuuya's and the body under him stopped its thrashing, the breaths coming in easier than before. Another sob released from Dazai's lips and he used his free hand to wet the rag before rubbing the blood off of the older. He started at the top of Chuuya's chest, pouring the warm water from the rag onto the dried blood before repeating the pattern over the rest of Chuuya's chest.

There was no acknowledgement of the pain Chuuya was enduring, merely the wet breaths and caving chest before Dazai's eyes. Biting his bottom lip, Dazai slowly began to wipe off the blood covering Chuuya's body. But no matter how much he wiped off, blood continued to pour out of the broken chest.

With a final break, Dazai dropped the rag into the bucket and collapsed into the chair, bloody hands covering his face as he let out sob after sob.

Broken gasps of breath filled the room, suffocating the Demon Prodigy's ears. Placing a shaky hand over Chuuya's, the chest stopped heaving and the blood reduced.

Yosano burst into the room, holding a duffel bag she quickly sat on the floor as she ran to the bed. Purple eyes were dark and solemn, but focused. Dazai had never been happier to see her. Immediately, her body walked to the side of the bed, hips cocking out to push Dazai's chair out of her way.

Every fiber in the Demon Prodigy wanted to lash out, to rip the throat out of the person who dared stand between him and Chuuya. But he knew who Yosano was, what she could do. With a sigh, her hands ghosted over the chest before her, body curved in to look closer. "What happened?"

Dazai's voice clenched shut against another sob he forced down. It felt as if he was swallowing his organs that seemed to lodge in his throat. "He was hit by a car," His voice was hoarse and broken, and with a glance from the purple irises, he shook his head. He couldn't possibly give more information past his throat.

Turning her attention back to her patient, her eyes widened as Chuuya's body began to thrash, breaths heaving and curving the chest in and out, blood pouring out. Kicking off her shoes, she ran to the fridge. "Blood type?"

Dazai's throat convulsed but he managed a hoarse, "B." Without a moment to spare, she grabbed four bags, bringing them to the bed along with a hanger to hold the bag suspended. Grabbing a needle and a tube, she hung those from the hanger as well. Walking to the other side of the bed, she held her hands over the small body, closing her eyes in concentration.

A few moments passed in which Dazai's breath hung suspended in the air. It was when Chuuya's body began to arch up from the bed, heaving for breaths that Dazai was about to scream his anger, push her away and save him himself. But a bright purple light seared the room, and Dazai closed his eyes against the onslaught.

When he was able to open his eyes, the flesh on Chuuya's body was pulling itself back together as if there were invisible stitches, the blood stopped and Yosano was washing her hands before darting back to the needle, pressing it into the inside of Chuuya's elbow, immediately hooking the tube to the needle where the blood could be poured back in.

Shakily, Dazai stood and stumbled to the bed, his hands falling onto the sheets. Although the skin was stitching itself back together, the blood remained on the skin and taunted the Demon Prodigy.

"You should leave, Dazai." The voice was soft but strong, a demand. And logically, Dazai knew he would be of no help to Chuuya if he woke up and Dazai was a wreck. He needed to be strong for the other, if Chuuya even wanted him after that…

Taking a shaky breath, he straightened and walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him, he looked down at his bloody hands, bloody wrists, bloody arms…

Wait.

Ice froze his body as he realized: his bandages were gone. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. Yosano had seen. Yosano had seen. Yokohama. Had. Seen.

But more than that, the blood that covered his torso, arms, and hands was scarily close to his own blood. The realization took him by surprise and he shook at the weight of it all. Stumbling, he made his way to the bathroom, making sure not to look at himself in the mirror as he washed off the blood. He knew there was more on his back and sides where he couldn't reach, but he couldn't help that. Stepping out, he heard footsteps too heavy to be Yosano's. As they grew closer, he noticed the footsteps didn't belong to one person, but two.

Shock kept him still. Who…

But he was quickly made aware as silver hair rounded the corner, black hair not too much farther back. Throwing on a mask around Atsushi and Akutagawa was easy, and he smiled brightly at his ex-subordinates. "Hello, lovebirds. What brings you to the Agency?~ Some advice about dating~?"

The raven jerked forward, but Atsushi stopped him, pushing him behind the corner. The reprieve didn't last long, however, when the tiger released the other and Akutagawa rounded the corner. "Why are you here, Dazai-san?" Opening his mouth to direct the questioning another direction, he was quickly interrupted by Atsushi.

"Who's in Yosano's room?"

And like that, although the words were soft and quiet, they were words that seized Akutagawa and Dazai was made privy to the change in the raven's posture. Within milliseconds, his body tensed, fists and teeth clenching, and his coat whipped around about him. The transition from a confused but collected Akutagawa to a living, breathing Port Mafia assassin was intriguing and stirred something in the Demon Prodigy.

But then that anger was directed towards him and it made the older sadistic, watching the younger's pain and anger. Dazai had mentored no idiot, Akutagawa knew who was in the room. For a split second, a black tendril wrapped around Dazai's throat and he was pinned up against the wall. A dark smile twisted his mouth up as he activated No Longer Human and fell back onto his feet.

But then there was a flash of silver and a very angry Atsushi pushing the raven back. Dazai couldn't see what fire burned in those eyes, but could see the reaction Akutagawa gave – the fire still bright in those charcoal eyes but the coat calming, his body loosening as he turned away and walked off.

This was something that had Dazai Osamu curious: Atsushi had this kind of an effect on Akutagawa?

He couldn't let his mind wander on it long, however, as the tiger had turned and was now facing him.

And then he knew why he had sent Akutagawa off, then he knew why Atsushi had stepped in between them, then he knew why those bright eyes scanned his body.

But Dazai was too tired to put up any kind of fight now. He couldn't even muster the strength to put on another mask as he looked away from the other.

"Dazai-san," The word was whispered and the Demon Prodigy immediately bristled at the fact that Atsushi had seen him.

"Atsushi." He couldn't stop the tones that flew out of his mouth, the tones of anger that spoke of dark promises. The Demon had come forward and was opening his mouth as if to say more, but the hand at his wrist stopped it.

The tiger turned away from Dazai as he led his ex-mentor across the room to Atsushi's desk. Releasing the older's wrist, he opened a drawer and pulled out three roles of bandages. He….he kept bandages in his desk. Why?

Setting them on the desk, the tiger turned to finally meet Dazai.

They were burning fire, but his face was calm as he dipped his head low, his hand lifting his shirt to show his burn marks. "You forget, Dazai-san, I'm not an enemy." Although the words were soft, they were spoken with an underlying furnace that had something clench around his bones, weighing him down once more. But he didn't have time to dwell on that as a hand wrapped around his wrist once more and pulled him along to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Atsushi turned around to place his hands on Dazai's shoulders. Involuntarily, a flinch met the tiger's palms and respectfully he pulled them away to give the taller a moment. When the hands fell back, Dazai didn't move. Giving the older a soft smile, he turned the Demon Prodigy around so that Atsushi could see his back. Without preamble, the younger wet a paper towel and brought it over the back before him, the touches soft.

Dazai could feel his body begin to shake, his fists clenching to try to stop the trembles. But not once did Atsushi make a noise or still his movements.

Like this, Dazai could release control of his body and allow his body to finally feel the weight of everything. Tears fell down the Demon's face, and no one made a move to stop them.

The tiger was calm and collected while Dazai was a wreck. But it was in those moments where Atsushi was cleaning the blood off the older's body, where the tiger wouldn't judge, where the tiger wouldn't be more than the support Dazai needed that the Demon could allow himself to break. When Atsushi was done, he opened the bandages and began wrapping the Demon up, doing his torso first. Every now and then, Dazai's hands would latch onto the tiger's wrists, effectively stopping them until the hands loosened and Atsushi could continue.

Gripping the taller's left arm, he turned Dazai as he opened another package before gripping Dazai's hand and setting it on his shoulder. Without looking up from the bandages, Atsushi stated, "Grip my shoulder." And with that Dazai knew what he meant, and also knew Atsushi understood his inability to speak of his weakness nor anyone else. In the next instant, Atsushi's hands were wrapping up the arm. When his fingers ghosted over the cuts on the inside of his forearm, the hand on his shoulder gripped hard and the tiger gave a wince but nodded, stopping until the hand loosened. When the bandage reached the other's shoulder, there was still a lot more cloth and he could piece together where the bandages went next. With slightly shaky hands, Atsushi's eyes met the numerous burn marks and scars littered around Dazai's neck and the tiger bit his lip as a tear fell.

Unable to say anything, Dazai looked away. He felt a finger tap his chin and after a few moments, he tilted his head back and heard the tiger swallow hard.

He's not an enemy. He's not an enemy. He's not an enemy. He's not an enemy. He's not an enemy.

Shaky fingers brought bandages over the taller's neck and began wrapping. It wasn't until Atsushi tucked the end of the bandage into the furls of the other wraps that Dazai could breathe again. After a few more seconds, Atsushi tapped Dazai's right shoulder and the Demon turned, placing his hand on Atsushi's shoulder. He could tell it took the tiger longer to open the package but nonetheless Dazai remained still until he felt the familiar rub of cloth on his skin. It was easier for the younger to wrap this arm, but the Demon could feel the fingers still shaking. When the cloth was wrapped a few more times around his neck, he felt the knot being tied.

No one moved, no one spoke for a few moments. Then Atsushi's voice sounded, a bit shaky but strong. "I'm glad."

There were so many different tones and phrases under those words, too many for Dazai to count but he knew Atsushi meant every single unsaid phrase. And finally, finally the Demon's tears fell without reprieve. His body sunk and Atsushi quickly guided his head to the tiger's shoulder, patting Dazai's hair as the demon released his sobs. He could feel tears fall into his hair, but he didn't comment on it – he couldn't.

 **Atsushi's P.O.V.**

Akutagawa had left the Agency by the time Atsushi and Dazai rounded the corner to sit in their chairs. Atsushi watched the older stand at his desk for a few minutes, light gone from those brown eyes. The tiger could feel his empathy growing and with a bite to his lip, he walked around Dazai to pull the chair out. Wheeling it in front of the taller Atsushi then turned and pulled up his own chair next to the still standing Dazai Osamu. Tilting his head, the tiger just watched.

The body before him was breathing, but not moving. He was a doll with broken movements. With knowing eyes, Atsushi placed his hands on the immobile shoulders and turned the mannequin before him. Purple eyes met coffee and it wasn't long before those purple eyes were looking downinto those same eyes. With a shake of his head, the tiger turned to his desk and pulled out a comb. Walking behind Dazai, he let his fingers run through the locks before him, making sure it was okay. But there was no reaction whatsoever from the body under his fingers. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes as he allowed his fingers to sift through the brown curls to fully embrace the moment he knew his mentor couldn't.

It then became the tiger's mission to have Dazai feel everything he felt. With a smile, he continued his movements for a bit before picking up the comb and picking it through the curls. When it was snagged, Atsushi would take the comb out to pick at the tangles gently, grabbing the top of the lock so it wouldn't hurt. After a few minutes, he felt the slightest lean from his mentor's head into his fingers and Atsushi felt warmth wash over him. After running the teeth of the plastic in his hand through the curls under his fingers a few more times, he sat it on the desk. When his fingers touched the hair, there was a jump and Atsushi kept his digits stationary. Within moments, Dazai had leaned back into the fingers and the subordinate's body thrummed at the praise.

It was easy to lose himself to his thoughts when he knew Dazai was loosening to his touch. His mind flitted back to a mere week and a half ago. His eyes darkened, his gaze flitting to his covered chest in remembrance. He still couldn't remember a single thing, ten days later. It drove him crazy.

Waking up below Port Mafia headquarters, tied to a wall and whimpering. It wasn't until he pulled on the chains hooked to the wall behind him that he realized why he was feeling frantic: he had started his heat. His legs were shaking from standing so long, his entire body aching. After tugging relentlessly at the chains, he lurched forward and had to hold his hands out to catch himself. Immediately, there was a clinking noise and when Atsushi quickly tried to stand back up and pull the chains further, he realized they were locked in place. Frustrated and exhausted, he had fell onto his knees with his back against the wall. His entire body was shivering, his thoughts scattered, and his chest burning. Looking down, he noticed the scars screaming in a nice red voice.

Hours of agony later, he could feel himself begin to breathe again, could smell the glorious jasmine that only he would know, could feel the steps only he would know the staccato to. His body lurched forward on his chains with a loud mewl, his hope pushing much farther out of his chest than he wished it to. As he heard those boots become louder, he bit his lip to keep his noises in but his body was shivering and shaking, the chains rattling his position off on their clinks.

As soon as the door opened and the familiar black cloth waded in, Atsushi's eyes were blazing. He was hoping with every fiber in his body that no one was with him, that Akutagawa was alone and had come for him. It was wishful thinking, maybe, but after months of being in a relationship with the other he couldn't possibly stop himself from hoping. God, he wanted Akutagawa to simply touch him. The tiger wanted the raven's presence, the raven's scent, the raven's everything; the tiger ached for it.

Unable to stop them, whimpers and mewls became louder and Atsushi's body thrashed against the chains. Within seconds that felt like millenniums, the tiger's thrashing stopped in favor of sobs at the hands that cupped his face. Tears fell in rivers down his face and his hands gripped inhumanly tight to the coat in front of him, sob after sob falling from his mouth. Noises were sounding in his ears, noises that made no sense to him but were soothingly nonetheless. In the next instant, chains fell from his wrists and Atsushi lurched onto Akutagawa's body…

Atsushi was frowning when Akutagawa strolled through the room and leaned against the doorjamb. The tiger saw the raven from the corner of his eye, could feel his steps as he walked through the building and could smell him. It was as if Atsushi was tethered to Akutagawa. As soon as the raven's scent reached his nose, his head lulled back and he breathed in deep, face relaxing.

Straightening up, his eyes met grey and he noticed Dazai had either not heard Akutagawa or was ignoring the new presence. Knowing Dazai, though, he assumed it was the latter until he looked down and saw the even breathing of the older, the relaxed hands on his lap, and the peaceful look on the other's face. Dazai. Was. Sleeping. Dazai was sleeping. The tiger's pride soared at the realization of what put Dazai to sleep, but more so who had lulled the insomniac to close his eyes.

He was so caught up in the moment he didn't hear Akutagawa walk over until he felt hands wrap around his waist and a weight settled over one of his shoulders. To his credit, Atsushi only gave a small jump before leaning into the body behind him. It always worried him how thin his partner was, so he made it a point to make sure the taller took care of himself. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes asked the question he didn't voice as his fingers continued to card through the hair under them. A small nod was given in answer and the tiger was satisfied as he rested his head. A low hum met his head and he looked up into the worried grey eyes. Instead of offering any answer, he hid his face in the taller's neck.

He felt a pressure that definitely was not Akutagawa's legs at the backs of his knees and he smiled gratefully as he quietly sunk into the offered chair. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he continued petting Dazai as he rested his head against the back of the chair. When he felt the presence of the raven moving away, Atsushi quickly gripped the thin wrist before bringing the hand to his face, nuzzling into the palm. The hand in his stiffened at the action but soon loosened to caress the tiger's cheek. With a small purr, the tiger pressed the hand between his cheek and his shoulder, making sure the older knew he wanted him to stay. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akutagawa settle on the desk and the hand at his cheek carded through the silver locks. Instantly, the tiger could feel his body relax into a puddle and he purred to his heart's content; the hand in Dazai's hair was still but light nonetheless.

 **Akutagawa's P.O.V.**

It wasn't long before Atsushi was snoring softly in the seat, his head resting on the back of the chair. It remained an amazement to Akutagawa how quickly Atsushi could fall asleep, while he remained awake for much longer.

Steel eyes softened as he watched his tiger. He could've lost him, everyone could've lost him. His hands shook as they rested in his lap. Why was Chuuya here? Why was Atsushi in the torture chamber? What was Chuuya's place in all of this? What was Atsushi's? What was his? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dazai's eyes flinch. Shaking his head, he argued with himself over what to do. Of course, he needed answers about Chuuya, but he needed answers for Atsushi while the tiger remained asleep. Dazai would be the only one to piece everything together. Mori was obviously involved and now he had the man's ex-subordinate before him. With a hushed sigh, Akutagawa murmured, "I know you're awake, Dazai-san." There was no answer, of course. The raven continued as he was used to this behavior. "Atsushi was found in our chambers ten days ago."

The reaction was immediate and only Akutagawa would've noticed it: the older's jaw clenched. With a mental growl, he filed away the action. He knew Dazai cared about Atsushi, but didn't know the tiger could weasel out a response of that magnitude from the Demon Prodigy. This led the raven to question just how much of a reaction he would give for Chuuya…but he had shown up to the Agency without his bandages. Was Chuuya made privy to that too? What did this mean?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he stood and silently made his way across the room where one of Dazai's trench coats laid along with a shirt. Picking them up, he walked over and dropped them into the taller's lap, thoroughly enjoying the shock laid out on the usual well-formed face. Or was that a lie, too? Akutagawa turned from Dazai and his thoughts as he sat on the edge of the opposite desk.

Once the small noises ceased behind him, he continued. "I found Atsushi ten days ago. Kyouka had found my number and asked if I had seen him anywhere, said he hadn't been to work for a few days. When I found him, he was chained to the wall and in his heat." The raven spit the last words out a bit more angry than he should have. "He doesn't remember what happened, so drugs were involved. He has scars around his upper torso and they're as if someone had carved him from the inside out." Akutagawa's fingers clenched around the edge of the desk as he tried to reign in his traitorous emotions.

Taking a shaky breath, he looked to Dazai's still figure. With a growl, he continued. "Dazai-san.'' There was too much desperation in his voice and he cringed from the tones. Never had Akutagawa sounded this desperate to the point of a plea to his once-mentor. But it was those tones that had Dazai turning in his seat to meet the too bright charcoal embers.

There were entirely too many shades in those dark eyes; no light lingering merely the lightening bolts that had Akutagawa hissing. He knew those gazes and the last thing he wanted from the Demon Prodigy was fucking pity. That was not why he was telling Dazai this, no this was more than everyone else but the raven could feel the ache in his body that wanted to make this situation personal – that had already turned the threat personal.

"I warned you about this. I thought I had ingrained the weight of relationships into your brain, especially where the mafia is concerned." The Dazai before Akutagawa was almost no different that the one he knew four years ago. The difference was that this one wasn't as violent. Four years ago, Dazai would have shot him for throwing everyone into mayhem. Now, he was merely talking.

But those tones hurt worse than if Dazai had punched him, almost as if he wasn't worth Dazai's energy. It stung. And he retaliated.

"Who is in that hospital room, Dazai-san?" His words were hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes blazing with fiery torture.

But Dazai didn't react to it. In fact, it was almost the exact opposite. A short, broken laugh sounded from the Demon and it stunned Akutagawa enough to stay silent. "Very observant, Akutagawa-kun. Now tell me, shouldn't this just prove my point?" On Dazai's last words, empty eyes met Ryuunosuke's and the raven froze. A heavy, draining sigh left the taller's mouth and Akutagawa was finally made privy to the husk of a man Dazai truly was. Sure, he was around Dazai for years but the man never let his guard down.

Now, the Demon seemed too tired to be the demon. Grey eyes lowered to the desk, unused to the amount of vulnerability laid bare for him to see. Mulling the words over, he looked to Atsushi. His chest was throbbing painfully, his throat closing significantly and he almost couldn't breathe. He focused on a lonesome curl in the silver water before him as the rhythm in his chest returned to normal. In a hushed and lost voice, he voiced his thoughts in a mere four words: "Is it worth it?"

His voice seemed to echo off the walls and return back to his radiating ears, much too loud for its whispered form. Glancing to Dazai, he was once again made privy to the vulnerability that was contained within Dazai Osamu.

The body in the middle of the room was turned to the hospital room, those eyes containing entirely too many hopes for Akutagawa to interpret but could feel nonetheless. Tears fell down his cheeks, overwhelmed and confused. Reaching out a shaky hand, he ran it through the metallic curtain a simple foot away from him and he could feel himself piece back together slowly.

Shuffles of feet sounded in the too quiet room and the raven looked up to see the glimmer of light reflecting off the dull eyes as the taller sat back in his chair, leaning his chest against the back of it as his legs swung out in front of him. The image confused Akutagawa, hell everything about this Dazai confused him but he remained silent turning his attention back to the tiger in front of him.

"The real question we have to figure out, however, is why Atsushi was with the Port Mafia…." The older sounded far away and the mafioso knew from multiple times investigating with him that Dazai was piecing pieces together – pieces he couldn't dream of connecting in any meaningful way. Again, he remained silent as his eyes roved over the strong being under his fingers. He could've lost Atsushi. And he couldn't even form a logical reason why. It had to be more than merely teaching Akutagawa a lesson, if Mori was involved. Mori wouldn't have went that far merely to –

The chair shifted and steel eyes rose to watch the back of a tan coat. The wrapped form turned and the look that seeped into Dazai's eyes was one the ex-subordinate knew entirely too well. "Watch over them for me, will you? I have to meet with a particular government agent."

And then the newly returned mafioso swooped from the room and Akutagawa was left with a too quiet room. His mind was whirring, too many thoughts coming through for his singular focus to latch onto and dissect. Clenching his teeth, a hiss slipped through his teeth. Why couldn't he figure this out?!

The tiger before him began purring, it was a soft sound but enough of a sound to retaliate against the walls and bombard his ears. He would not lose Atsushi. He refused to.

Purple eyes opened and met his. "Ryuu-kun? What is it?"

The raven unclenched his teeth as he took a deep breath and shook his head. Sliding off the table, he pulled up the chair Dazai was using and settled himself in it. Not long after, he felt a weight move his legs and in the next moment Atsushi's legs were under and between Akutagawa's. A tail had come out to wrap around his waist and pull the chair closer, forcing the raven's knees to rest over Atsushi's hips as the younger curled into the chair once more. With a satisfied purr, the other nodded off to sleep once more and Akutagawa felt two tears slip.

To hell if he would let Atsushi up just like that. He never held much loyalty to the mafia, knew he was merely a pawn on a chessboard. At one time he worried about how he would be cast aside, but now he couldn't bring himself to worry as warmth seeped through his skin and the purrs loosened his muscles. Resting his head against the back of the chair, he watched Atsushi and kept his ears open for when the hospital door would open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dazai's P.O.V.**

His eyes bore holes into the phone in his hand before crushing the metal and throwing it away. Leaning against the wall of the alley, he ran a hand through his curls. Although Atsushi had brushed his hair to the point of frizzing, he thanked the rain outside as it cascaded over him for bringing his curls back. Dropping his hand to his side, he found his other hand brushing against the bandages.

"Ah, I guess I really fucked this up, haven't I?" The words were half mumbled out of his throat as he dropped his head to the wall behind him.

He closed his eyes as the scents of asphalt, steel, and smoke bombarded his nose, the soft pitter-patter of the rain his soundtrack.

He stood in front of the door, hand hovering over the handle.

This was his fault, and he had to own up to it. He couldn't keep postponing it, couldn't keep watching the taunting piece of wood and glass before him. When his fingers touched the knob, the sensation almost sent electric shocks through his nerves. With a heavy sigh, he leaned his forehead against the door with the softest of noises.

"Dazai, the door won't bite."

Shoulders tensed at the voice, and he bit his bottom lip. The gentle tones sent a shiver through his body as he remembered why he was here…

"No, but Chuuya will!" The Demon Prodigy's voice was pouty as usual, with only the smallest waver in the vowels. He felt his throat closing, his teeth clenching and his eyes hardening.

"Open the damned door, Osamu."

Another heartbeat passed before Dazai let his hand fall onto the knob, accepting the cold daggers that assaulted his nerves. Turning the metal, the door opened with a slight squeak and he poked his head inside.

"Is this where Chuuya kills me~?" There was an annoyed tch from across the room before footsteps sounded. Each sound violated his eardrums and had the Demon Prodigy on edge for what he would see.

His breath hitched when the mafia executive appeared – crimson tresses shinning under the fluorescent lights showcasing a very bright, very dark pair of sapphire orbs. The bed's blanket was wrapped around the petite body and there was a brighter flush to the incredibly pale skin, throwing the Demon into action. Slipping out of his coat, he walked cautiously to the older, watching the reactions to see how close he could come.

Shocked, he watched as the executive walked a few steps to him, cautious eyes searching. Why was Chuuya observing him? Looking down, he focused on the bleached blanket not too far off from the pale skin under it. Clenching his coat in one hand, he slowly curved his arm behind Chuuya, his free hand taking the right side of the coat as it opened up to drop over the strong shoulders. Pulling it around the petite form, he buttoned the front and immediately took a step back as to not crowd the older.

A soft growl sounded from the executive and amber eyes jerked up from the floor to meet blazing azure. "Who said you could step back after what just happened?" The Demon's eyes widened, too shocked to move. What did Chuuya want from him? "Own what happened and give me an appropriate apology." The words were hissed out, but Dazai could hear the barely veiled hurt that seeped over each syllable.

Despite knowing where the anger came from, it achieved little in stopping the wince in his posture as dark eyes lowered. He had hurt Chuuya, had betrayed his trust; he hadn't earned the permission to show emotion to Chuuya. Not after what happened. And yet…

He knew he didn't deserve the mafia executive, didn't deserve the loyalty the redhead gave so strongly. All he knew was terrorizing everything that made a human, human. He only knew how to destroy, not fix. How could he possibly have believed he could have the man standing before him?! How dare he play the game as if he could escape with a happy, domestic ending?! It was blasphemous! He deserved to die his first few moves on the board; but no. Death was not nice, it was not understanding, nor was it fair.

And yet….he couldn't stop his eyes from rising to meet those blazing flames of blue. His body shook under the gaze before him – filled with entirely too many emotions to be exposed to the Demon. But what shook his entirety were the clear streaks running down the smaller's flushed cheeks. He was not worthy of those! No! Jerking his eyes away, and for the first time he forced himself to ingrain the image of Chuuya's tears into his brain. This was definitely not the first time the Demon had seen the executive crying, surely not the first time he would have heard him scream either. But he had never cared to keep the image at the back of his mind, lingering, waiting.

This time was different. He wasn't exceptional at understanding human emotions, but maybe he could learn from Chuuya?

With a sharp intake of breath, he brought himself to a level no one had ever seen; he knelt before the mafia executive with his hands flat on his knees. Stopping all mental functioning, he restrained his demon. Upon hearing a sharp intake of air, hands ghosted over the back of his palms before they were lifted and their fingers laced together. In the next instant, their joined hands lifted up to the Demon's neck before the older dropped the hands in his before connecting behind his head in espresso curls.

But when a not-so-feather-light weight dropped onto his knees, he felt a full-body shiver light up his insides.

Hands wrapped behind his neck.

Legs wrapped around his back.

Curls draped over his shoulder.

But nothing could've prepared himself for the lips brushing against his cheek.

Hazel eyes widened from their spot on the floor and his hands shook against the tiles under them.

So caught up in his shock, the Demon didn't feel the hand that left his curls to take refuge against the chin before him. With a sharp yet gentle pull, Chuuya succeeded in meeting the dark eyes in front of him.

Immediately, Dazai's teeth clenched at the waves of emotion crashing over the executive's face. He shouldn't be made privy to this! It was too…too….too…

When the Demon tried looking away again, Chuuya's hands cupped the other's face, forcing him to keep his eyes straight.

"Babe, I'm still here. I'm still here."

Although those words were small, and wouldn't have meant much, they were the catalyst for Dazai's action.

Their eyes never left each other, each absorbing their reactions like it was air. Bandaged hands slid along the hips before him, wrapping around to connect against Chuuya's back. The energy unraveling in those ocean eyes was lighting every nerve in the Demon's body, as if he were sitting in an electric chair. Feeling entirely too vulnerable, dark eyes broke the connection and Chuuya was made privy to a noise between a hiss and a whimper.

Dazai was unable to speak anything, he couldn't utter a single syllable of the speech he had edited over and over and over in his brain. He could've lost Chuuya, how could he say a single thing in his presence right now? His pride was stripped and he was forced to come to grips with his demon in a one-on-one battle. He couldn't give the apology Chuuya wanted, he couldn't possibly get the words past his dry lips.

Fingers carded over his scalp and his eyes lurched up to meet the storm above him. Only, it wasn't a storm. It was the clear, alive sky on a winter day – chilly but clear. Everything ceased to move around them, the only thing Dazai was focused on were those orbs that entranced him every single time. And right now, they were coming closer, closer, closer until the Demon felt a hand on his cheek.

He couldn't help the gasp that was ripped from his throat when Chuuya's lips brushed over his forehead. "Are you okay?" Fingers brushed over the Demon's arms and chest and a ragged inhale was heard as Dazai's hold on the executive tightened and his face buried into Chuuya's neck, unable to meet the gaze before him. Fingers ghosted over his back.

"Why did you offer something you weren't ready for, Osamu?" A cracked sigh breezed over Chuuya's neck as the Demon pulled himself together.

Chuuya was still here, he wasn't leaving. Chuuya's still here. And he's staying…after everything that was taken away…

"What else do I give Chuuya in return for his trust~?" Dazai's words were choked out, broken on a few syllables.

"Idiot mackerel." Although the nickname was an insult, the words were laced with affection as Chuuya clung to the Demon. "You don't have to give me shit. Just….take care of me and stay. That's all I've ever asked from you." His last words were whispered but nonetheless Dazai heard and they sent daggers straight through his pulse points. Without another word, he shakily got to his feet and walked them to the bed, Dazai sliding in first before settling Chuuya on his lap as he finally gazed into those ever-alive shocks of flame. Fingers slid through his hair and he watched as confusion overcame Chuuya's features. "Your hair is softer…?" Dazai smiled in remembrance, leaning his forehead against Chuuya's as his eyes softened.

"Atsushi-kun likes playing with hair~." Chuuya was no idiot, and any partner of Dazai's would have to be able to see through him when necessary. And Chuuya saw through the carefree attitude. Tilting his head to the side with narrowed eyes, he conveyed his concern. Hazel eyes met cerulean. "He…keeps bandages in his desk." Clear blue darkened as Chuuya's hands cupped the face before him.

"Who saw you, Dazai?" Chuuya was in no way jealous, but the worry radiated off the small body in waves. At the darkening ambers, Chuuya pressed kisses all over the Demon's face. "Baby…I love you." The words sounded pained, and it was as if the executive was feeling the weight of that vulnerability doubly.

Quickly, bandaged hands came up to frame the other's face, pulling it up so that their eyes met. There was a determination in those eyes, a resolve Chuuya had never seen. "No, no. This was my fault, not a single moment was because of you. I paid a price, but it's one I'd pay all over again to save you, to be with you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Chuuya." The words rushed through his mouth and he brushed his lips over the plump ones before him. A low noise sounded from the back of Chuuya's throat at the Demon's words and he pulled back, overwhelmed.

"So, you're okay? You're…you're here?" Although the words were as articulate as ever, Dazai understood the words his partner was asking him.

Nodding, Dazai kissed the executive's temples before pulling back, stunned once again with the grey flecks in those brilliant sapphires. "I'm herewhen you're with me~." Although the words were cliché, he knew Chuuya understood them even though a flick was administered to his forehead. Laughing softly, they hovered inches from each other. "I love you, Chuuya." With an answering hum, the executive closed the distance with a gentle kiss, sliding down between Dazai's legs to curl against the warm chest under him. Bringing the executive's back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist. Immediately, the smaller tucked his head into the neck before him, arms wrapping around the narrow waist.

"Rest, mon petite mafia." The small body over him tensed and his hands immediately began massaging the covered shoulders. "I'll still be here. I won't move unless you tell me to." On instinct, the Demon dropped a soft kiss to the halo of red curls, breathing in the scent of plums. Yosano must've washed him…

Within moments, they fell asleep with a warmth the Demon had missed immensely.

 **Chuuya's P.O.V.**

Chuuya woke up slowly, feeling safe. Devoid of nightmares, he rubs his eyes awake and feels much warmer. Looking down, he notices the coat around him but feels a blanket under the material. The smell of chocolate and coffee rises to his nose and everything rushes back to Chuuya.

With a relieved sigh, he turns in the arms around his waist to find the Demon still asleep. The moonlight that stems from the window above them lights up the small halo of curls, a lovely contrast to the flushed skin he knows so well. Dazai always was a wonderful contrast, his fingers had always itched to draw it but never felt like he could do the image before him justice.

Smiling, he leans close and kisses the raven's cheek. He carefully maneuvered himself out of the other's arms, his body still exhausted but he needed to walk around and stretch his legs.

Silently, he pads out of the room and walks around the empty room before him. Maybe….maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He was a mafioso in traitor territory…

A soft thud sounded from above and the executive grew wary. With narrowed eyes, he floats over the floor to a set of steps hidden in a corner. Floating higher, he remains quiet with his ears on high alert. Clinging to the ceiling, he makes his way over to the doorway past the stairs.

Immediately he can make out a soft, higher pitched voice that sounds vaguely familiar. Upon longer wait, he hears the name of his subordinate and his eyes instantly narrow to slits. He's used to hearing others gossip about the rabid Port Mafia dog, but the way the name was said…..it threw the mafioso off.

Floating closer, he hears the dark mutterings of a very familiar voice and he can't help the urge to smile as he remembers who the voices he recognizes belong to. Coasting closer, he peeks his head into the doorway.

Akutagawa and Atsushi were in the offices, Atsushi on his laptop and Akutagawa sitting on the desk.

"What have you found?" The impatience was audible in the mafioso's voice and Chuuya smirked at the clear irritation he saw in his subordinate. But the smile faded just as quick as thoughts swirled through his brain. Why was Akutagawa and Atsushi in the Agency? What were they looking for?

"You're so impatient, Ryuu-kun. I'm still looking through files." Ryuu-kun? If it weren't a serious situation, he would've laughed at the close nickname and what implied a very close partnership.

Akutagawa slips off the desk, pacing around the room. Deciding Chuuya wasn't going to find much more information just lounging about on the ceiling, he flips back onto the floor and steps through the doorway.

Shocked, a shield activated in front of Akutagawa as he moves in front of Atsushi. Purple and gold eyes look up into grey in confusion. "Put it away, Ryuunosuke. It's only Nakahara-san."

Chuuya stepped cautiously into the room, soft smile adorning his mouth as he gazes into the eyes he knows well. "Ryuu, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Disabling Rashomon, a smile appears over Akutagawa's mouth as he walks over to Chuuya. The executive notices how his subordinate is taking stock of Chuuya's wellbeing and he can't help the wave of warmth he feels, knowing he was worried over.

"Chuuya-san, why are you here? What happened? Are you okay?" Akutagawa showers his superior with questions, enough that the executive has no idea where to begin to answer the raven's curiosities.

Atsushi looks up from his laptop, a smile on his face as his heterochromatic eyes meet a calm blue sky. "Ignore Ryuunosuke. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

Chuuya responds with a smile of his own, grateful for the change in subject as well as a direction in questions. "I'm fine, just tired. But I'm more worried about why you two are sneaking around at midnight, much less in the Agency." At his last words, he glances to his subordinate and watches as Akutagawa meets his gaze squarely. Instantly, the executive understands this is a serious situation, one where the rabid dog is willing to stand up to his mentor.

He noticed the tiger's smile dropping, could see Atsushi's brain working in overdrive. Purple eyes met grey and charcoal orbs narrowed in understanding. He observed quietly from the sidelines as he waited for Akutagawa to give him an answer. "Atsushi informed me that The Guild was in search of a book – a book that jinko was needed in order to find. We came here in hopes to find more information."

Chuuya knew there was more to the story, but decided not to pursue it too harshly as he knew Atsushi was involved. Wait, wait…a book? The book? "That's not good, holy shit that's not good. You said The Guild wanted the book?" His eyes darted to Ryuunosuke's from their place on the floor. "We have to keep Atsushi safe. That book is no good. No. Good. At. All." Looking to the door, he bit his lip. "Don't tell Dazai just yet, I will. He needs to calm down some."

The executive's mind was whirring. He knew Dazai was close with his subordinate, hell he could see the adoration the tiger had for the Demon. He knew his partner probably already knew the same information – if not more than Chuuya did.

Akutagawa's eyes widened as the information sank in before narrowing in anger. "What is that book, Chuuya-san? Why do we have to protect Atsushi? What do you know?" His voice was growing louder and more gravelly, as each word reached air. At the same time, Atsushi had knocked his laptop to the floor and was reaching out to grab it, falling out of his chair in all his awkward glory.

Chuuya sighed brokenly and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over and sat on the couch, a dark look covering his face. "The book – it's something that never should have existed. It can grant any wish." Stormy eyes met steel. "Anything that is wrote in that book, comes true. The process of finding the book – well basically the only way to find the book…" Blue eyes tore from Akutagawa's to land on gold. "…is to tear Atsushi apart."

For a long moment, no one said anything and nothing moved.

"We have to protect him. He's the key to finding it."

Atsushi, who had arranged everything back to where it belonged and was standing, had fell back to his knees a haze settling over the once vibrant eyes. Akutagawa flew from his spot to kneel behind the tiger, his hands resting on the other's shoulders as he began shaking him. "Atsushi! Atsushi, snap out of it! Atsushi!" Leaving the event to Akutagawa, Chuuya watched from his spot. They'd been dating for a few months now (that Chuuya knew of) and assumed the rabid dog would know how to handle the younger. When a hand lashed out and collided with Atsushi's cheek, Chuuya snarled from the doorway and immediately the raven jerked away from the smaller.

"No, Dazai!" Chuuya hissed as he made his way over to the tiger, eyes boring into his subordinate's. He could see the sting in the wince Akutagawa gave, knew he didn't like being compared to his ex-mentor no matter how he craves his approval.

When the gold eyes cleared back into purple, Chuuya was smiling at Atsushi and pulled him into a hug while smoothing the silver hair back. "It's okay, we're going to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe, I'm the best fighter in the mafia and there are many people that care about you; we are all going to protect you." He pulled Atsushi back to look into his eyes and smiled.

Dropping his head, Atsushi leaned into Chuuya as a few tears slipped out. He could hear Akutagawa move somewhere and watched as he dropped his coat over the tiger's shoulders. Blue eyes widened at the protective gesture, one that he was sure had taken some serious guts to do. But Chuuya was made privy to the response that was almost a complete duplicate to Chuuya's; Atsushi had completely relaxed in his arms and even pulled the coat closer to himself.

After a few moments, Atsushi stood up on shaking legs and immediately the raven took a step forward, allowing the tiger to lean against his chest. "What should we do?" A determined look filled the younger's features and he stood straighter.

"Do about what?"

Everyone's attention darted toward the door where Dazai now stood. A smile lit his face before he threw a saddened look Chuuya's way. "I never thought you would be the one to leave the bed," He pouted.

Standing up, Chuuya gave Dazai a hug. "Don't give me that sad smile, I'm fine. How do you feel?"

Dazai narrowed his eyes and Chuuya knew his partner noticed the neglected answer of his first question, but with one glance from the older he remained quiet. Arms wrapped around Chuuya's waist and a kiss was placed to the smaller's forehead. A scoff sounded across the room and brown eyes rose teasingly to meet the steel orbs before he stuck his tongue out in annoyance. "Is that your coat I see on Atsushi?" The raven turned his face away, burying it in silver locks. Purple eyes widened at the new contact and a blush flamed across his cheeks as his body tenses momentarily. The Demon merely laughed softly at the couple.

A soft chuckle left the executive and he pinched Dazai's side. "Leave them alone, Osamu." Chuuya gave the other two a smile, throwing out a, "You two are very cute though."

At the nuzzle to his neck, Chuuya jerked in shock before laughing softly and extending his neck further. His body curved as the taller nuzzled deeper into the collar of the coat he was wearing. He didn't notice the tensing from the Demon, too busy enjoying the feeling of soft hair tickling his cheek.

"Chuuya."

The voice was deep and dark. Shocked, the executive pulled back, confusion evident on his face. "Dazai….?" Chuuya caught sight of the mixture of emotions in those dark eyes: concern, confusion, anger, fear, so many emotions. The Demon leaned their foreheads together and Chuuya's voice was lodged in his throat. A bandaged hand rested on the collar of the Demon's coat, two fingers running along his neck featherlight.

Wait, no. Not his neck.

His scars.

"What. Happened."

Chuuya was thrown back in front of a mirror, leather-clad fingers running along the newly added scars along his throat. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. He had woke up in a screaming fit, barely in control of Corruption. After a week straight of torture…to suddenly be thrown back into his daily routine was almost more of a laughing treat than Dazai leaving.

How the fuck did they expect him to know anything? Deep down he knew that even if he had known, he never would've told them – hence the week long torture. His shower was filled with hisses and barely concealed tears. It hurt so fucking bad, how the hell could someone even make cuts hurt this bad?

Pulling himself out of the flashback, he felt the familiar wrap of Rashomon around his wrists, prying Dazai's hands from his waist and neck. In a split second, Akutagawa was in front of Chuuya and his arms darting around to push his superior behind him. Anger flared with a vengeance, directed at the Demon. But Chuuya couldn't focus on it. Pulling the coat back up around his neck, shame crossed his face. He refused to look at anyone in the room. He curled in on himself, shaking his head as he muttered, "Mori.."

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

Akutagawa's eyes raged, his body taunt. "Did you think nothing would happen when you left?!" Akutagawa's fist collided with Dazai's face as Atsushi jumped from his spot, pulling Chuuya to him.

Turning the redhead away, they walked to the couches and away from the fight unfolding. Chuuya gave half-hearted restraint at leaving them, but Atsushi kept walking. "Leave them, they have to face this. Let's go talk over here." Atsushi flashes a warm smile to the other. They sit at the couches, Atsushi pulling Chuuya's head down to his lap. He runs his fingers through the red curls, debating on his thoughts. A bang makes them jump and it's the ice breaker Atsushi needed. Ryuunosuke trusted Chuuya, protected him. Atsushi could do the same. He sighed softly, his fingers shaking slightly as he continued carding his fingers through the silky locks.

"When I first met Dazai, he was the one person who tried to talk with me. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression, so I told everyone the weaker version of why I was forced to leave the orphanage I was raised in." A shaky sight left his mouth as he relived the moments.

"The headmaster had tried to drown me multiple times. This time was different, it lasted longer than the others. I woke up strapped to a table. There were leather straps holding my shoulders, thighs, and waist to the table. I couldn't move. He walked out of the shadows and I felt something metal attach itself to my elbows.

I couldn't see what they were. The last words I heard from him were, 'You're an abomination. You'll never be any guide, you'll never be with anyone else again.' And…" The tiger's voice cracked and he realized he had begun crying. Quickly wiping at his cheeks, he calmed himself as he continued the memories.

"And then my arms were ripped off. He stood in front of me the entire time…I screamed." A sob choked off his words and he stopped for a moment. "Then the metal was taken from my arms and put on my upper legs. Then my legs were ripped off. I was left on the table…until I fell unconscious. I woke up outside at the pond a few miles from the orphanage." He clenched his teeth together, anger spiking in his muscles. "The orphanage knew about the book and my connection to it.." His voice was hollow, hands stilled in Chuuya's hair. "How?!" The frustrated word was hissed out into the open.

Tears were falling down Chuuya's face and he sat up, holding the other. "We've both been through our fair share of torture. It seems yours was worse. But you're stronger for it. We will protect you." Chuuya's hands fluttered to his own neck, feeling the ragged and broken cuts. "Mori…When Dazai left, he punished me because I was the closest to him. He used his ability to torture me in ways…almost no one could imagine."

Atsushi's eyes widened and he grabbed one of Chuuya's hands, holding it in both of his. "It looks like we both have people who would kill for us." A hint of a smile escaped his words and he met blue irises.

"HOW FUCKING CLUELESS COULD YOU BE?!" Akutagawa's voice sounded as a loud crash followed it along with a serious of horrible coughs. Atsushi and Chuuya jumped, Atsushi being the first one to stand as he hauled Chuuya up gently with both hands.

"For now, let's focus on calming two of them." A slight laugh left Atsushi's lips as they made their way over to the two men. With ease, Atsushi's tiger lent her arms and legs. Releasing Chuuya's hand, he grabbed Akutagawa around the waist lifting him as if the rabid dog weighed as much as a feather.

Finger nails gripped into Atsushi's hands, scratching the length of the back of his paw. With a hiss of pain, he tossed the raven to the wall, knowing he could handle worse. Atsushi knelt in front of him, a smile on his face. "You've done enough, Ryuu." His voice was soft but stern.

Grey eyes narrowed. "Wipe that smile off your face, jinko. You're next." The words held no threat as a coughing fit wracked his body. Atsushi shook his head as he brought two fingers up to massage the aching throat, pressing a kiss to the raven's forehead.

Dazai remained on the rubble of a ruined desk. He hung his head; his brown locks dangling around the sides of his face. His fists clenched as he locked his teeth. Letting Akutagawa beat him wasn't enough, it was entertaining sure. But not enough to sedate his anger. Mori….that fucking bastard. Dazai had suspicions Mori would torture those close to him, but he didn't think he would take it to that level. To almost kill the mafia's trump card? He must've been grasping at straws.

His body calmed significantly when a petite form dropped into his lap and hands connected behind his neck. Resting his head in the crook of the other's neck, he breathed in the scent of cinnamon, wine, coffee, and chocolate.

When Chuuya could feel the tension leaving Dazai's body, he kissed the Demon's cheek. They didn't need words. Never did. The executive knew Dazai could've had Akutagawa heaving for breath from a punch if he really wanted to. But he was taking a thorough beating. Chuuya knew why.

Pulling back, he grabbed the bandaged hands in his. He waited until dull ambers met his before continuing. "Brace yourself?" He asked uncertainly. "Promise to stay calm baby. The book…..The Guild is coming after Atsushi to find the book."

Dazai's eyes met Atsushi's, unspoken communication passing between them. Turning his attention back to the sapphires before him, Dazai sighed heavily. "I talked with Ango earlier. He informed me. I can pull a few strings and have a safe place for Atsushi to stay. Kyouka will be protected, don't worry about that Atsushi-kun." A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke.

Looking down, Dazai noticed the executive scratching his hands absentmindedly. With a frown, the Demon stood then pulled Chuuya up along with him before sitting in an office chair, his hands grasping the smaller's and rubbing idle patterns on the backs of them. Akutagawa watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Higuichi, Gin, and Tachihara have seen us. Neither of them will tell, not even if they were tortured. If it'll help I won't visit jinko." The nickname held no bite and Atsushi leaned against the raven's shoulder.

Dazai tsked at his former subordinate's lack of thought. "Chuuya's not as worried about you not seeing Atsushi, he's worried about what connections you have. Whatever connections you have, Atsushi has. They will go after your people. If you stop seeing Atsushi, they would think something was wrong and we've caught onto them. No, the best cause would be placing Atsushi in a safe house, limited contact with him and check-ins sent from a phone you will get soon. The both of you have our numbers and you can call us if something seems amiss." Dazai pauses, thinking over some things.

Chuuya nods in agreement. "It's the best option. I hate to split the two of you up, but it's necessary." He gave them a once over, eyes narrowed as they settled on Atsushi's. "I know there's more than what you told me earlier, so what did you omit?"

Steel orbs clashed into amber. Unspoken permission passed across the room and Atsushi slid closer to the raven, pulling the coat into himself. Placing his arms on the tiger's waist, he pulled Atsushi back into his arms. Wrapping the slender limbs around the smaller's shoulders to lay loosely around his neck as his chin rested on a forearm. The silver haired tiger visibly relaxed, hiding his face in the crook of Akutagawa's neck. Grey eyes didn't once leave blue, assessing every emotion. "Fyodor knew about the book. There was knowledge at the mafia about it. He had taken you to hold you hostage, get Dazai away from Atsushi to rescue you so that he could take Atsushi. I overheard Mori discussing it with Hirotsu. It's why I've been watching over Atsushi lately. And no, it wasn't on order from Mori."

Dazai's eyes widened as the missing pieces began to fit together. When he was torturing Fyodor, he had mentioned the book but Atsushi was nice enough to omit the knowledge that The Guild had pieced together Atsushi's connection to the book. Dazai should've known…

Chuuya stood out of Dazai's lap and looked to the tiger, smiling gently he asked, "Are you ready to go? It's not safe to stay here much longer." Pulling the coat closer to him. "Come now, Atsushi." With a hand held out, the tiger grasped it with a shy smile.

"Atsushi-kun~! You're going to leave me for Chuu Chuu?" Dazai put his hands on his hips, keeping the exaggerated face on.

Akutagawa scoffed audibly. "Jinko was never yours for him to leave you. He was barely your subordinate."

Dazai's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Ryuunosuke! Is that a whine I hear~?" Akutagawa tsked and Rashomon wrapped around Dazai's neck before disabling. Atsushi laughed softly, returning his attention to Chuuya.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller, he gave Chuuya a hug. "Thank you, for everything." The tiger's voice was soft enough that only the two of them would hear it.

Chuuya smiled and affectionately patted his hair. "You're welcome. You're very important to my boys, so you're important to me too. I won't let anything happen to you." He returned the hug and enjoyed the smell of vanilla and tea. "Let's get you taken care of, kiddo." Keeping an arm wrapped around the tiger, he turned back to the Demon and his ex-subordinate. "Come on boys, let's get a move on. We don't have much time."

Chuuya and Atsushi led the way out, the others not more than four paces behind them. Fishing the keys out of his pockets, Akutagawa unlocked the car that glimmered in the dark. "Before anyone gets any wild ideas, I'm the one driving."

Atsushi sent a pleading look up to his mate, almost as if someone had taken his chazuke away from him. Chuuya grinned from his spot beside Dazai, the Demon more than happily sliding into the backseat and letting someone else chauffeur him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Sliding in beside the executive, Dazai clapped his hands together. "Okay kiiiids~. Let's go home!"

An annoyed Akutagawa kept his eyes to the front, but handed the AUX cord to Chuuya seated behind him. "You're only two years older than us," The raven scoffed out as he started the car. Soft hazel eyes watched as silver hair rested against the rabid dog's shoulder, a small hum leaving the tiger's throat while Chuuya found a song to play.

Brown curls jumped as the executive's eyes met the Demon's with a playful smirk. Extravagantly, Dazai threw his arm over his eyes as if he were exposed to some tragedy the Demon had not already seen. "Chuuya's up to something! Stop him, Atsushi-kun!"

"EH?!" The tiger jerked off Akutagawa's shoulder, purple eyes wide with disbelief. In the next instant, he was against the door, his hands against his chest. "What makes you think I could beat Nakahara-san?!"

The executive merely laughed from his spot beside the Demon, swatting at the arm draped dramatically over Dazai's head. Ever-so-much the taunter Chuuya was, he decided on playing the song New Rules by Dua Lipa. Smiling, he met Akutagawa's shocked eyes in the rearview mirror and Atsushi's bright purple ones. Without thought, the executive began swaying his hips to the song, his eyes not once leaving the Demon's. Turning in the seat, he simpered close and ran his hand up the other's shirt.

Chuuya wanted to bring back the loose atmosphere, the calming and happy vibes he had been surrounded in for the past few weeks. Dazai did not disappoint, neither. With a soft smile, he bent down and hid his face in the other's hair before kissing the executive's neck. Automatically, a quiet gasp escaped the other's lips and the rhythm in his tune faltered.

If anyone other than the two of them caught it, no one voiced it.

The rest of the ride was full of more teasing songs, laughter, and bantering that had everyone smiling as they walked up to Chuuya's house.

Noticing he didn't have his keys, he growled under his breath before glancing sideways at Dazai. "Ooo~, does someone need me to break into Chuuya's lavish home~?"

"Shut up, mackerel and do the only thing you're good for." His words held no bite as he stepped back and watched the Demon snap the bobby pin out from behind his ear to pick his lock.

"Chuuya would know all of the things I'm good at~."

A loud scoff sounded from the executive. "You're only good at opening doors for my grand entrances." A soft laugh sounded behind Chuuya and Dazai looked almost wounded.

"Akutagawa-kun!" Dazai's voice whined out as the door clicked open and a quiet but nonetheless high-pitched squeal sounded and the tiger yelped in pain as he drew his hands up to his ears.

"Dammit, Dazai! You had one fucking job! Now I'll have to answer the phone when the security calls." With a flourish, the executive entered his home and placed his thumb over the almost invisible scanner.

"Maybe if Akutagawa-kun was nicer, it wouldn't have happened~." The Demon darted for the living room to the right just as a black tendril whizzed past.

Atsushi was left gasping at the threshold, not sure if he could even walk in barefoot. He could see the softness of the carpeted floor, the paintings and candles scattered over the walls and the hint of cinnamon and wine in the air. Holding his hands in front of him, he looked to the owner of the luxurious abode in assurance. With an answering soft smile and beckoning motion from Chuuya, the tiger walked through, closing the door behind him.

The house seemed to hum with liveliness and Atsushi couldn't have felt more out of place. He knew Chuuya must've been in the mafia for years to have this much invested in just one house.

He heard the steps creak and looked up to see the redhead coming down, but when had he left? Walking up to the tiger, Chuuya handed Atsushi a black shoulder bag. Confused, the younger accepted and found it surprisingly heavy.

"This money is untraceable. It should get you through a week, we'll have everything resolved in that time." Wide purple eyes met shining blue. "And I'll be there everyday to make sure you're comfortable. If anything should happen, I'm giving you a secondary address you can go to, it's another unknown safehouse."

Atsushi almost choked on his gasp. Money?! He wasn't sure how much money was in the bag, but it was enough to make the bag weigh down on his shoulders so he knew it wasn't a small amount. Thrusting out the bag, he bowed before the executive. "I-I-I can't….I-I can't take this!"

A resounding huff made the tiger feel as tall as an ant. "It's fine, Atsushi-kun. It's not that much, if you need more I can get it. I think we should get you some more clothes to make you more comfortable, though. What are your measurements? And shoe size?" Blue eyes analyzed the younger, as if taking a mental note of the tiger's size without the measuring tape.

Jerking up, Atsushi placed a hand out as if to stop the other from talking when he finally noticed Akutagawa leaning on one of the nearby walls. He could tell the rabid dog wasn't shocked by the extravagance. Resigning himself to his fate, he turned his attention back to Chuuya before he noticed Dazai dart across the living room right as a small crash echoed a few moments later.

The executive's face whipped to the source of the crash and glared darkly. "Dazai! You shit, you had better leave my wine and hats alone!" Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the blushing tiger.

"I…I..I d-don't know." With wide eyes, Atsushi waved his hands in front of himself. "I really d-don't need new clothes! R-really, I'm fine!"

Dazai tilted his head out of the side of the wall adjacent to the living room to look into the hallway, a hat half-hazardly laying on his head and an annoyingly bright smile on his face. "Atsuuuuuushiiii-kun! Let momma Chuu Chuu dress you up~! I'm sure Ryuu-kun~ would love it!" The Demon yelps as a shadowed Akutagawa darts across the room and they disappear into the living room.

Annoyed, Chuuya flings the vase next to him into the living room after the two boys. Nodding to himself, he seemed satisfied with the assumed measurements and his ocean eyes meet Atsushi's. Smiling, he gripped the boy's hand and took after the stairs. As if remembering something, the executive stopped mid-stride causing the tiger to almost topple over. "Ryuu, your jasmine tea is in the far-right cabinet and so are the gummy bears." Turning back to his path, Chuuya gently drug the tiger the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once they reached the lavish room, he turned his attention to nervous purple eyes. "It's a good thing you're only a bit taller than me. I think I may have some of Dazai's old stuff in here, from his teenage years. It's…still in perfect condition and I can hem it up for you until I can buy you some new ones." In a flourish, he turned his attention to his walk-in closet and came back with some nice black dress pants and a cream button down shirt. He handed the clothes to the tiger before turning his back and entering the closet again. "Go ahead and change, it'll take me a second to find what I'm looking for."

In all honesty, the executive knew where the coat was. He knew the pain he'd endured for this one coat; how many pricks of the damned needle, how many tears of the string forcing him to undo the section he was working on. All to be rejected. It needed to go to someone who would cherish it, not collect space in his closet.

After a few minutes, he turned around and sat the coat on the bed before picking up his sewing materials. Kneeling before the tiger, he placed a few pins in his teeth as he began to hem.

Meanwhile downstairs, the Demon was too busy laughing at the view of the vicious rabid dog of the Port Mafia eating a handful of gummy bears while he lounged like a prince on a chair. "Ominous Akutagawa Ryuunosuke likes gummy bears!"

A blush was beginning to form in the younger's cheeks as he continued to pick through the bears but he merely shot a tendril toward the Demon a few paces from him. Not too long later, he heard the satisfying sound of a body falling into a couch across the room. Standing, he made his way into the kitchen and saw the figs laid out on the counter. A small gasp left his mouth unbidden. Darting across the room, he grabbed two and made his way back to his seat in the living room. Ignoring the demon, he curled into one of the armchairs, clutching his figs as if they'd jump out of his hands.

"Akutagawa-kun~! You're so inconsiderate!"

A scoff sounded from the addressed. "I don't recall hearing Nakahara-san's permission to go into his kitchen." A note of superiority seeped into his voice and Akutagawa allowed himself to feel this little pride.

Upstairs, Atsushi turned to look at himself in the mirror. The pants curved to him in places he didn't know he had, the shirt loose enough to not restrain him but also not too big that his muscles weren't showing through. The shirt was lightweight but somehow warm, and the cream color gave his skin a more tanned look, bringing out the colors of his eyes. Looking to the bed, Atsushi met Chuuya's eyes hesitantly.

"Y-You're sure you want m-me to have it?" The coat was a dark shade of purple – almost black. The inside was a light tan, not too eye catching. There were gold buttons that ran down the length of the jacket and the thread was black.

Sky irises met a purple horizon. "I'm sure. It's of no use in my closet." Walking over, the executive picked up the material and opened it for the tiger to slip into. Chuuya bit his lip, it fit perfectly…

Of course it would…

Turning Atsushi by his shoulders, he forced the tiger to look at himself in the mirror. Chuuya couldn't argue: he always knew best. Smiling, he admired his work. The coat curved around Atsushi's shoulders elegantly to dip over his back before almost caressing the tiger's hips to flow out languidly.

It was a perfect match.

When Atsushi turned around, the gold of the buttons reflected the light and caught Chuuya's attention. They were almost the same shade of gold in the other's eyes….

"Not much?! This is so much more than I could ever want! T-thank y-you…" Arms wrapped around Chuuya's back and the executive finally registered Atsushi's words. Slowly, he returned the hug.

He would spoil this precious child. It was the least the tiger deserved. Pulling back, he ruffled the silver locks with a genuine smile. "It's perfectly fine, no thank you needed. Now, let's go back to our idiot boyfriends, shall we?"

A smile lit Atsushi's face before his lack of confidence set in. Akutagawa would be downstairs…he would see…see the outfit. He'd never worn anything as dramatic as he was now. What…if Akutagawa was put off by it? What if Ryuunosuke wasn't into dramatics?

No. No. Akutagawa, not into dramatics? Anyone who looked at the rabid dog knew better; the boy had a coat that moved on its own and openly called himself Diablo. Of course Ryuunosuke had a thing for dramatics. A smile replaced the frown that had shown on the once vibrant face. Turning from Chuuya, he walked his way out and stood at the top of the steps. He knew they would see him from the living room. Atsushi couldn't just sneak up behind his boyfriend. No. He'd have to make a grand entrance – something he wasn't comfortable with. The coat that was previously swishing around him had stopped and he hated it, he wanted to see it move from the corner of his eye again. Closing his eyes briefly, he pulled himself together.

Akutagawa's figs were long gone, replaced by a book he had found interesting on his mentor's shelf. Dazai had meandered into the kitchen a few minutes ago, leaving Ryuunosuke to his vices. Whatever thoughts were spinning through his head unraveled as he caught a glimpse of silver hair. Turning, he tried to prepare himself for what Chuuya had brought down.

But nothing could've prepared him for this. For what stood at the bottom of the steps.

A blush lit the smaller's cheeks, his eyes cast down and hands stuffed in a coat. A coat Ryuunosuke was sure didn't belong to Atsushi. His body jerked from the seat, his book falling to the floor and page number long forgotten.

Atsushi's eyes were glowing; the gold shining as if they were rays. The coat hug every curve of the tiger – framed his shoulders and accentuated his hips as well as lengthening his legs.

Akutagawa's body moved of its own accord, his arms reaching out to pull Atsushi forward before clashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He could hear Chuuya's throat clearing, but he didn't care. Caught up in the warmth of his tiger's lips and the heat meeting his palms (or was that his heat?), he almost chased the lips that pulled back. Reluctantly, he kept himself in check but couldn't stop the need to lean their foreheads together. His eyes wanted to swallow the fire burning in those horizon-filled irises. Hands gripped his and he was pulled away from the stairway entrance to stand in front of the living room.

"Hello," It was murmured and oh so very shy as it came from the tiger. As soon as Atsushi saw the executive disappear into the kitchen, his confidence spiked and his hands gripped onto the black coat as he pulled Ryuunosuke closer to him, closing the distance with a heated kiss of his own.

A surprised sound escaped the raven's lips only to be caught by the tiger's as slender arms wrapped around Atsushi's waist. The tiger tilted his head, eagerly allowing the raven to show this affection as he tightened his hold on the material under his fingers as if he dared Akutagawa to move back. Although the taller commanded the pace of the kiss, Atsushi wanted to see how much heat he could bring to his fingers. Placing his hands on the other's cheeks, he sucked Akutagawa's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly before releasing it.

A growl left the rabid dog's mouth that sent electricity through Atsushi's body. He wanted to hear more. Digging his fingers through the ebony locks, he closed the small distance between their mouths as Akutagawa's hands gripped the tiger's hips to pull him against his body. In the past few months they'd made it privately official, they had never felt safe to express themselves in front of others for obvious reasons. But now, their lips melded wonderfully as they negotiated the dominance each wanted for their own. Heat coursed through them like lava and when the tiger felt familiar tendrils wrapping under his knees, he gave into Rashomon as he was lifted and held against the taller. Wrapping his legs around Akutagawa, he purred into the kiss as he curled is tongue into the eager mouth before him, drawing an increasing number of ragged gasps and shivers.

Feeling his chest constrict with more than warmth, he pulled back for breath. The raven looked positively deadly with need and Atsushi felt his entire being thrum with energy. He caused this. Those usually steel eyes were blown wide and the pupils consumed the irises, a lovely deep blush covering the taller's cheeks, nose, and down his neck. Atsushi wanted to kiss it, cherish it. And so he did. With a bright smile, he ghosted kisses over the rabid dog's cheeks, ending with a playful kiss to Akutagawa's nose.

Akutagawa was practically humming under the attention to his face, Rashomon elongating as it warped its deadly tendrils around the length of Atsushi's legs around his waist. When the tiger pulled back, he almost melted on the spot. Those dichromatic eyes were a mere outline around their selfish pupils, a blush dusting over the glowing face, the smile seeming to call for him. It was mesmerizing, devastating, disastrous, glorious.

"You look magnificent," Ryuunosuke panted against Atsushi's lips, surprised the words had slipped out. A light chuckle slipped from the tiger's mouth and the heated moment was gone, replaced with an innocent vibe the two were much more accustomed to. Their foreheads leaned together as smiles graced their lips.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dazai had found a few snacks in Chuuya's cabinets and he pulled them out into an array on the counter – sure Chuuya would be grateful after having to put an outfit together for someone he didn't know much about. His face lit up as he saw sunset curls bounce into the kitchen. "Chuuuuuuuuuya~~~!"

Chuuya stepped in the kitchen confused and gave Dazai a smile. "Hey babe," He raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the mess. He walked up to the Demon and kissed him. "What are you doing?"

A look of exaggerated hurt took over his features. "I brought out some snacks for youuuu~~." He held his arms out and beckoned to Chuuya. "C'mere~~!"

When a moment passed with no response, Dazai sobered and his eyes softened with a genuine smile playing at his lips. "How are you feeling?" A hint of concern filtered through the amber eyes.

Chuuya eventually walked over to the other. "Hold me?" Letting out a sigh, he shifted his feet nervously. "I'm okay? I think…My emotions are all over the place," He scratched his arm – his habit once again coming back. "I'm having a bad feeling about all of this…I can't shake it."

Dazai sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen island, pulling Chuuya to sit on his lap. He moved his hands to massage the back of Chuuya's neck, placing small innocent kisses on the shoulder. "Then let's figure out a different plan. We know Akutagawa will want to stay with Atsushi for the night, but maybe it shouldn't be at one of your safe houses."

Chuuya looked at Dazai and nodded. "That might be better, I just know something bad is going to happen. It's just a feeling, but usually my feeling is right. We need to be more careful than we usually are." Red curls draped over the Demon's shoulder as Chuuya rested his head. "I don't want to separate from you.."

"Then we won't separate." At that moment, the cellphone in the Demon's jacket rang and he lifted the small executive in his arms. An alarmed sound left Chuuya's lips but Dazai ignored it as he walked them into the living room. Spotting Shin Soukoku lounging on a couch, he grinned brightly. "Watch out for my Chuu Chuu~! I'll be right back!" Setting the smaller down on the couch, he placed a soft kiss to the other's forehead before walking into a back room, shutting the door behind him. On the last ring, he answered the call. "I presume everything is ready, Ango?"

Akutagawa was laying on the couch, Atsushi planted between his legs. Sitting up, Atsushi watched as Chuuya curled up in an adjacent couch. Akutagawa had also straightened, noticing the worried vibe immediately. "Chuuya, what's wrong?" Ryuunosuke's voice sounded first, his elbows leaning on his knees as he turned his attention to the executive.

Blue eyes met slate and he shook his head. "Nothing.." Chuuya put on a smile for them and shook his head. "How are you two doing?"

Atsushi knew there was more, but let it slide for now. He shoved his elbow into Akutagawa's side as he saw the other's mouth open to say something. Pained, the raven's mouth closed with a grunt. "I'm as well as I can be," Atsushi got up and sat gingerly beside Chuuya, wanting to comfort the man who was selflessly taking care of him. Akutagawa soon joined in standing but walked into the kitchen. "Nakahara-san? Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" His face was turned from the executive, giving the redhead some privacy.

When there was no response, the taller smiled and scooted back into the couch more, repositioning and guiding Chuuya's head to his lap. The executive's eyes widened in shock before he lowered them. No one ventured to provide this for him, except for Dazai and Kouyou. Settling against the tiger's thigh, he curled into the body and closed his eyes. He really didn't mind this kid. Feeling fingers weave through his hair, he tried to calm his racing thoughts.

"I feel it too." The voice sounded above Chuuya and the executive clenched his teeth together in worry. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Atsushi or Akutagawa was harmed. "But we will figure something out. I have faith in Dazai." A small smile lit the tiger's features.

Chuuya's eyes opened as he took in a breath he hadn't known he needed. Of course Dazai had connections everywhere and knew how to get his way when he needed it. His thoughts were stopped when Ryuunosuke walked in with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

Chuuya smiled in appreciation as he watched his subordinate walk closer to him. He sat up from Atsushi's lap, hair fluffed up. "Thank you," He picked up his drink and sipped it, sighing at the taste. Lowering his eyes, he couldn't stop the break in security. "When should we get going, I don't think my house will be safe much longer." His house had a very reliable security system – but this wasn't the kind of fear that could be appeased by a nice security system. He wanted to be with them, to make sure nothing happened….

Atsushi looked up at the sound of footsteps. Dazai came in, a smile brightening his face. "I have a place." The tiger stood, walking over to lean against Akutagawa. An arm snaked around Atsushi's waist protectively; Dazai noticed but didn't comment. Instead, he looked over to Chuuya bending down to kiss his forehead. He knelt down in front of the executive, his fingers rubbing patters on Chuuya's arms to distract the smaller. "How are you feeling, chibi?"

A few moments passed before dark, worried eyes met his. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to Chuuya's temples. "I called Ango. He's the one setting up the arrangement. As soon as he has it in place he is going to burn any traces he has in connection to it. This place is far enough away that the mafia can't reach it. As for the other organizations, a thumb print is required to enter the house and there's a camera in every entry that are linked to…" Sighing, the Demon pressed a soft kiss to the other's cheek. "I have the cameras linked to Akutagawa's phone. I trust that he will destroy it if something were to happen," He said his last phrase a bit louder for the raven to hear and he was rewarded with a scoff. Dazai lifted one hand to place on Chuuya's cheek.

Chuuya smiled, leaning into the touch and placing a soft kiss to the inside of the Demon's hand that automatically had him melting. "I have an unmarked mafia car that we can use, no one knows about. It's…it's a van." The executive's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Just in case I ever needed to get out, no one would expect me to drive such a thing." Dazai wanted to kiss the pout over the other's lips. Instead, he pulled away from the executive with his hand covering his mouth in mock surprise.

"Chuuya~~! Scandalous!" Even Akutagawa's mouth dropped open, surprise evident in his face.

Embarrassed, the older flung the closest book he had near him to the Demon, his flush growing exponentially trailing beneath his shirt ending who knows where. He kicked Dazai in the knee and huffed walking away. "Boys are you coming?" His tone was slightly angry and demanding. The two boys in question turned and began walking towards Chuuya, Akutagawa flushed and Atsushi smiling softly.

Dazai scrambled from the floor, running with an exaggerated limp towards Chuuya. "I'm coming~~!"

Chuuya turned around and smirked at the Demon. "You couldn't even last ten seconds," This time when he walked away his hips were swaying.

Dazai merely scoffed, turning his head like a spoiled rich girl. "Yet, you're still here."

Atsushi gasps audibly, his eyes almost popping out of his face while Akutagawa chokes before bursting into a coughing fit. "Naka…hara…san?" The tiger's voice was hesitant, almost shaken. They did not just go there…

Chuuya turned and winked at Dazai, "I'm trying to leave as you can see~. It's so hard these days to find anyone that can keep up with me." Turning his attention to the coughing raven, he asked concerned, "Ryuu, did you take your medicine today?"

Dazai left the teasing in concern for his previous subordinate. With one look to the rabid dog, Atsushi knew he hadn't. Moving an arm to rest on the taller's back, he gave Akutagawa a push to the kitchen.

Without a glance back, the raven straightened and walked through the kitchen to his medicine in the cabinet. He knew Chuuya cared, but he was still prideful. So what if he didn't take his medicine? One missed dose wouldn't kill him. Grabbing a bottle of water, he downed the two pills before returning with a mild glare that disappeared as soon as he saw Atsushi shuffle his feet awkwardly. Softening his face, he walked over to his obstinate tiger and wrapped his arms around Atsushi's shoulders to connect together in front of him. He could smell the jasmine on the smaller's breath, the vanilla in his hair and a spice he couldn't name that instantly soothed his tense muscles.

Chuuya smiled at the two of them before walking up to Dazai and lacing their fingers together. Biting his lip, the Demon draped his body over the smaller's shoulder. "Chuuuuuya."

Annoyed, the executive flicked the taller's forehead. "Shitty Dazai, get off of me. You can walk on your own." A small laugh left the tiger's lips and Dazai jerked his head toward the offender with big, sad eyes.

"Atsuuuuuushi-kun!" Shaking his head with a small smile, bright purple eyes gazed up into grey with mischief. Untangling from the raven, he walked towards Dazai to touch his shoulder before looping his arm in Chuuya's available one and sauntering towards the door.

Atsushi felt very confident and wanted to delve into this teasing world Chuuya emanated consistently. Maybe it was in part of his new outfit, the makeout session with Akutagawa, or just the budding friendship between Atsushi and Chuuya.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "You were lonely," The tiger offered before the mafioso smiled and slinked out into the garage to enter the van, throwing a smile over his shoulder at their boyfriend's bewildered expressions.

Atsushi was shocked at how easy it was to fall into this teasing state Chuuya was in often and the tiger could see the appeal.

Meanwhile, Dazai and Ryuunosuke shared a look before following. The Demon watched that glorious ass of his executive's while the raven decided then that he absolutely loved that coat. Blushing brightly, he reminded himself to thank his mentor before they left.

Releasing his hold on Atsushi's arm, Chuuya walked over to the driver's seat and slid in and shut the door behind him. Beaming like the mackerel he was, Dazai made his way around the van towards the passenger seat. Seeing the tiger next to the back door, he offered a smile before opening the passenger door.

And as if a portal had been opened, a streak of silver whipped across his vision. Amber eyes wide in shock and confusion, he ducked his head in the vehicle to see what the hell happened. Purple-gold eyes glimmered as Atsushi flashed a smile to the Demon. "I hope you don't mind, I just want to show my thanks for everything." The tiger's voice was soft but a teasing note lilted the end of his words.

The mafioso burst out laughing, doubling over at Atsushi's display. He wiped his eyes to remove his tears before turning his brilliant blue gaze to the Demon's. "You know you have to drive one of the other cars, right? We need to be able to get back ya know. You can't ride with us." He glanced back at Akutagawa and smirked before winking at his new companion. "Don't worry, though. Ryuunosuke will ride with you!"

Grey eyes widened but he couldn't ignore the fact that he had just been thinking about it. However, he had a reputation to uphold and couldn't let the others know that. Shrugging, he left with a scowl to lean against his car. His eyes were heavy, exhaustion weighing his bones down as he tried to massage the crick in his neck.

Back at Chuuya's van, the brunette wore a bright smile, his eyes closing. "Of course, Chuu Chuu~!" He blew an exaggerated kiss to the other, making sure they were uneasy and laughing before he left. Grinning, he sauntered to the front of the van. Atsushi would laugh at the angered Chuuya, always impatient. But the Demon knew the executive would be smiling behind the serious mask. For all the shit his partner talked, Dazai knew Chuuya loved him – he wouldn't be here otherwise. Taking an eternity to walk across the car, he kept his smug chocolate eyes on the ocean blues. At the small smirk behind the wheel, Dazai knew he could leave but waited a few more minutes – maybe he could achieve anger with the redhead….what a lovely way to die at the hands of Nakahara Chuuya. Biting his bottom lip, he stopped in front of the vehicle until a rev of the engine was provided with a full-blown smirk.

Yelping exaggeratedly, he darted the rest of the way to Ryuunosuke's car. Noticing the tired raven, the Demon rested a hand on the smaller's shoulder. Without another glance to Dazai, Akutagawa walked to the passenger seat and buckled in, leaving Dazai to drive. Handing the AUX cord to the other, Dazai started the car and drove off.

Knowing his ex-subordinate wouldn't let an opportune moment go to waste, he expected just the song Akutagawa picked to blare through the speakers: In The End by Linkin Park. Glancing sideways, Dazai saw the other's attention directed to the window, refusing to meet Dazai's eyes. Calculating the thousand ways this trip could end, he settled on the one that would provide a quiet car ride. Laughing softly, he acknowledged the song choice, knowing it would send a message of regret towards Akutagawa over the past. However, the Demon also knew all he needed to make the smaller stay quiet was to give him praise.

Not too much, now Dazai.

Smiling to himself, he accepted the other's bait. "Akutagawa, is there something you wish to tell me?" His humor was evident in his voice and he could see the smaller bristling. Black hair flew as his ex-subordinate provided his full attention to the Demon. Finally.

Meeting the flashing steel with his sincere ambers, he watched the fire die out in Akutagawa's eyes as shock replaced it. Now we're talking. "Ryuu-kun, you were a difficult subordinate to train. I can't go back, but I'm learning with Atsushi-kun." Charcoal eyes widened dramatically as they continued to watch Dazai. "You've grown strong on your own, but you can still improve." Dropping his free hand into Akutagawa's hair, he ruffled the ebony locks. He watched the wince that jerked the thin body and he waited until the thin shoulders dropped before continuing. Final blow…"Thank you, for taking care of Atsushi-kun."

As if a flip was switched, grey eyes hazed over and Dazai could practically see the stars dancing around his ex-subordinate's head as he fell back in his seat. Biting the smile that stretched his lips, Dazai turned his attention to the road, embracing the silence that covered the car aside from the music. With a surge of warmth in his chest, he realized he meant his words. Sure, they had an alternative purpose, but he'd meant them.

The hour ride passed in calm silence, streetlights illuminating the inside of the car every so often. It gave the Demon time to think, analyze, process. Stepping out of his newfound emotions, he summarized the events from the past few months. Fyodor arrived from seemingly nowhere, killed dozens of people before Kunikida and he found the Russian. Dazai remembered those stark purple, venomous eyes directed to him, but paired with the dark gleam in Fyodor's smirk the Demon couldn't get much of a read on the man.

Dazai knew he had a hatred for the gifted, but he couldn't ignore the hypocrisy of the man who used his own power against others – it made him no different. However, when stepping into the Russians mind (what little he knew of it) he could see where the other thought he was using his power for good, to rid the world of the gifted.

But then there was the matter of disappearing for a few months until Dazai visited Chuuya. An obvious reason to take in the executive was because he was a Port Mafia executive. However, the brunette couldn't stop the thought that he was involved in the midst of everything. Going on this assumption, he could connect the dot that Chuuya was important to him, meaning Fyodor had another advantage on Dazai. There was no action from The Rats while Chuuya was with them, but maybe there was a wrong informant of his, many wrong informants.

Atsushi.

Coffee eyes widened as the name crossed his mind. Atsushi had been taken by the Port Mafia. Or was it the Port Mafia? No, it wasn't the Port Mafia. Akutagawa would've known. No, the Rats captured Atsushi.

Now everything began to piece together. Atsushi could lead the way to the Book, he'd been abused by the orphanage he was put in, Dazai knew better than to believe the orphanage would release Atsushi as if he were just a troublesome delinquent. No, there was more to that story than what Atsushi told. And the tiger's capture….the timing was too coincidental to be a coincidence. Knowing Dazai would be distracted with Chuuya, Fyodor had the opening to reach in and take the Book's Guide.

The Port Mafia had secured an agreement with Fyodor and housed Atsushi. There was no telling whether The Rats or Mori's minions had ripped open Atsushi's chest, Dazai would have to dive deeper for that information. The question now remained: how long had the tiger been held prisoner? What kind of experiments was he immersed into? He needed the records of Atsushi's stay. He needed to know what the outcomes and results were. But most importantly, he needed to know if they found the Book.

While staying with Chuuya, he had sacrificed a very crucial opening: Atsushi. And now he needed to know what became of that opening while it was left unguarded. He needed to infiltrate the Port Mafia and soon. But who could he blackmail this time? Chuuya was with him, Akutagawa was with Atsushi and it was likely the Port Mafia knew of that arrangement as well. There was only one way.

Sighing, he glanced to the rabid dog asleep. The obvious question remained in Dazai's mind: how much was Akutagawa willing to sacrifice to be labelled a traitor? A traitor for his attraction to Atsushi: to an enemy.

Pulling into the driveway of the arranged house, he parked the car as he felt his mask slip back on like a second skin. Turning to Akutagawa, he put on another bright smile as he yelled out, "RYUU-KUUUUUN!" Immediately, the mafioso jerked alive with a coughing fit and deadly eyes. "We're here~."

"Yeah, I gathered that." The raven snapped as he opened his door and stepped out for the fresh air. Dazai followed afterwards and met azure eyes stepping out of the vehicle behind him. The van really was atrocious.

Covering his eyes, the Demon threw his head back as if he'd been blinded. "The van matches Chuuya too much~!"

"Oi! Mackerel I heard that!" The angry tone met Dazai's ears with a lovely ring, instantly soothing his aching nerves. He wanted to rest already. Alas, it wasn't his time quite yet. Footsteps stomped over to him and without missing a beat, he grabbed the wrist inches from his face. The momentum was enough to have the hand in his grip sway a bit before loosening. Two fingers wound under the loose fist to open it, placing the glove against his cheek where he placed a kiss to the palm in a mimic of Chuuya's earlier action.

He wasn't affectionately open often, especially sober, but he couldn't stop the urge to do it now: to feel the warmth over his cheek almost a false sense of security from his thoughts. But when another hand rose to the other side of his cheek, his amber eyes widened before they met softened light blue. The hand he wasn't holding slid into his hair, rubbing along his scalp in a glorious way as a sigh escaped his lips. A smile lifted the corners of Chuuya's mouth, a lovely sight before the Demon closed his eyes and leaned into the hand ever-so-slightly. When lips met his, warmth flooded his body as he relaxed significantly.

Tilting his head, he reveled in the smooth melding of their connected mouths, the heat a stark contrast to the cold he'd been feeling. Wrapping his free arm around the smaller's waist, he pulled back and offered a shit-eating smirk, boiling the cerulean flames in the other's eyes. "Why do I even bother…" Was muttered under the executive's breath before he jerked out of the arm around his waist to walk to the door.

Grinning, the Demon followed behind him. Meeting Akutagawa's eyes, he curled his thumb and his ex-subordinate understood the unspoken meaning. The raven placed his hand on the knob before him and a soft click sounded as the door unlocked and the rabid dog walked through.

Shocked purple eyes stared at the door as if it had grown a head of its own and Akutagawa had to bring his hand up to his mouth to conceal the smile laid under it. Using his other hand, he gripped the tiger's wrist and pulled his boyfriend inside behind him with their mentors trailing them. Turning, he watched as his ex-mentor wave a bandaged hand once more. Rolling his eyes, Akutagawa walked back to close the door before a resounding click echoed softly around them: they were locked in.

"So only Akutagawa can unlock and lock the door?" Atsushi asked. Akutagawa turned with a nod to his head before walking forward again to check out the house. He recalled that Ango-san was going to keep surveillance of the house until they arrived, and then the camera recordings would be sent to Akutagawa's phone. It must've been that way for the security system too. Catching sight of the lock pad, he stood before it and offered his pinky for the scanner. Soft green light illuminated the pad as it programmed the digit. As soon as it had started, the light disappeared with a barely audible beep.

When he pivoted, he met shining amber eyes and a bright smile. "Ryuu-kun is smart, after all~!" With a roll of his eyes, he ignored the jab before walking through the cream foyer and brown floorboards to come across a connected kitchen, then a living room to its right that led to another hallway where the presumed bedrooms and bathroom was. Narrowing his eyes, he stood before the cabinets before opening them to see numerous teas. Closing them, he walked off to the soundtrack of Atsushi's gasps and cabinets opening and closing.

"Ah, Atsushi-kun has found the makings of chazuke~." Leaving his tiger with Soukoku, Akutagawa walked through the house. His coat was thrumming with energy as he remained on alert for anything. The floorboards continued throughout and he made a reminder to keep his socks on at the least.

Dazai watched as Chuuya eyed a specific cabinet for a few moments before watching Akutagawa walk off. A soft smile was gracing the mentor's mouth, a skill he must've gathered from watching Chuuya scout areas before missions. Grinning, he walked up to the smaller while distracted to sneak a glance at what his redhead was looking at. Eyes catching on packets of hot chocolate, the Demon turned his attention back to his still-distracted other half.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, he nuzzled into the other's neck, enjoying the small yelp of surprise before Chuuya relaxed in his hold. Looking through sunset curls, he watched Atsushi set out the ingredients for his beloved favorite meal and the Demon laughed softly. Placing a kiss on the neck before him, he had meant to pull away but the hands over his clenched tight and Dazai's eyes widened with a smirk. "Oh~?" A blush was growing on those lovely cheeks but the Demon wasn't done with his torment. Placing another kiss on that pale column, he nipped the skin. Nails scraped over his bandages and a shiver passed through the redhead as his body turned pliant. Leaning up, Dazai placed a kiss to the red curls before releasing Chuuya. He'd have to explore that more….

A low growl met his ears but Dazai merely smiled back as he reached into the cabinet to pull out a few packets of the desirable beverage. Walking away from his beloved Chuu Chuu, he silently padded up to the tiger, fingers curled in front of his chest. As he approached the other, he could hear soft hums before a loud shout met the air around them. Coincidentally at the same time as the Demon's fingers touched Atsushi's shoulders.

Not even two seconds later, Akutagawa's presence roared through the house to the kitchen, Rashomon swirling around him as his eyes declared murder. Simmering charcoal eyes took in the scene before him: Dazai's hands raised in surrender as Atsushi had a hand over his heart, the other stretched out in front of him as if he were to fend off the brunette.

Shockingly, it wasn't the Demon to react first in the stilled room. It was the rabid dog's mentor as Chuuya combusted into fits of laughter, doubling over as tears pooled in his eyes. Leaning against the cabinets, the smaller covered his mouth with his hands to try and quiet the giggles he couldn't stop from rising through his throat.

Shocked, Dazai watched his other half in concern – it'd been much too long since he'd heard that laughter and he was mesmerized. The Demon wasn't the only one as the tiger placed his free hand against the counter with wide eyes. Akutagawa closed his eyes for a few moments, reigning in his anger before retracting the black tendrils with a deep inhale.

When Chuuya came to, his face was a blooming rose bush, blue eyes contrasting significantly as his smile stretched over his cheeks. Heaving for breath, the aftershocks of his fit of laughter forcing sets of snickers out.

A bandaged hand clamped onto the tiger's shoulder, effectively scaring Atsushi again. "Look at what you've done now, Atsushi-kun~. Chuu Chuu's dying and Akutagawa-kun looks ready to kill." Before Atsushi could overreact with the serious tones in Dazai's voice, the Demon dropped his forehead onto the other's shoulder as puffs of laughter left his mouth as well.

Purple eyes met grey and the tension of a new place dissipated as Akutagawa offered a soft smile to his tiger. A hand came up to tussle brown curls before Atsushi returned his attention to the rice, tea, and cans of chicken on the counter.

After the tea was brewed, rice steamed, and chicken cooked they made their way to the sitting room. Shin Soukoku took up residence on a loveseat across from a rather large couch where Soukoku stretched out. The television was turned on to a random channel, commercials booming softly through the room.

Akutagawa smiled at the smiling tiger next to him as the mafioso ate small bites of rice and chicken. Dazai watched the shoulders in front of him slouch considerably low. Narrowing his eyes, the brunette sat their shared plate on the table. "Oi! I wasn't done with that! Unlike someone, I actually like to eat!" Grinning, the taller gripped the waist before him before lifting Chuuya and situating them so that the smaller was placed between lanky legs and rested against a bandaged chest. Dazai handed the smaller the plate before he nuzzled into red curls. Small grumbles sounded, but Chuuya made no move to push the other away.

They were quiet for a few moments as they finished eating. "I think…I should visit the boss tomorrow."

Amber eyes widened at the words. Dazai knew better than to think this kind of situation would turn out any better than the worst-case scenario. Before Dazai could utter a single word, the executive continued on. "I can check in with the mafia. I know Boss is dying to drill me on everything that's happened. It if doesn't happen now," Tired azure gems met burning ambers. "It'll happen at a very inconvenient time." Dazai couldn't argue that logic, however this was very thin in ways of success. There was information Dazai still didn't know. In no way could he possibly allow Chuuya to visit on his own.

Sure, he needed to check in with the agency, speak with the President about the new advancements and information. Especially with Atsushi and knowing the entire Agency would be on needles around Akutagawa if he decided to show up, which wouldn't help matters in the necessity to be discrete about Shin Soukoku's relationship.

"I still have to go to work. I can't not let the Agency know what's going on." Dammit, Atsushi, Dazai's thoughts hissed through. He needed to steer this conversation in another direction and now.

"I could keep an eye on Nakahara-san tomorrow, if I'm not put on a case that sends me out of town." Akutagawa offered. Dazai could respect that logic as well, if the raven put up a resistance, Mori would notice without a doubt and be considerably more suspicious than before. He didn't like this. He really didn't like this.

"I'll check on everyone at the mafia, talk them down and you could go to the Agency with the information we now have. They won't accept Akutagawa-kun nor I, you're the only one. We would kill two birds with one stone and it'll save us some time." The burn in Dazai's eyes diminished. Tightening his hold on the waist before him, he narrowed his eyes across the room where a pair of steel mirrored the action.

Dazai hated this idea. But this way, neither of them would be left alone and the likelihood of another hostage situation was low. As long as they hadn't encountered the Book. Akutagawa was as loyal as Chuuya and it showed tonight, he knew the raven would be more brutal tomorrow on cases he was given but it still did little to calm his nerves. Placing a kiss to Chuuya's shoulder, he stood before announcing grimly, "Before we discuss this any further, there is an unaccounted-for event that requires my attention."

A groan left the tiger before grey and blue eyes rose to the Demon's, confused. Turning to the executive, Dazai clenched his thighs together as he dropped his hands to his groin. "I have to use the restroom!" With that, the Demon dashed from the room to search for the bathroom.

Annoyed glances met each other before Chuuya dropped his head to the back of the couch. His exhaustion was wearing him thin, he really just wanted to go home and try to rest before tomorrow. He knew Dazai would give in, if only because Akutagawa would be there to watch him. Chuuya knew the Demon would rush through the meeting tomorrow and the executive felt warmth at the knowledge – that Dazai would hurry for him. Now.

The cushion next to him drooped low as a weight settled over it and then onto Chuuya's lap. Shock jerked through the older's blood as he looked down to see a silver head. His chest clenched at the sight, welcoming the warmth that seeped from Atsushi. Placing his hand in the grey locks, he began to run his fingers through the silky locks. Immediately a vibration met his gloved hand and his hand jolted back as if he'd been electrocuted, his nerves lighting up. The vibrations continued and it was with an enormous amount of humor that he realized Atsushi was purring.

Smiling, he ran his fingers through the hair once more, enjoying the purrs against his thigh and hand. Closing his eyes, he rested his head back on the couch to bask it all in. He could feel his body growing heavy with the weight of his bones as he settled for dropping his hand onto the head to massage lightly.

Footsteps sounded once more and Chuuya could barely keep his eyes open long enough to maintain eye contact with the Demon before closing again. He was drained.

Amber eyes took in the husk of Chuuya before he met grey eyes. "We will discuss this more thoroughly later. I'm taking him home for rest." Upon hearing his mentor's voice, Atsushi's head lifted from Chuuya's lap to nod in acknowledgement. Ocean eyes blinked open hazily before arms hooked under the executive's back and knees to hoist him up and carry him out.

Akutagawa met them at the door, providing passage for them to leave. Grey eyes met hazel before an uttered, "Fake license plate" met the Demon's ears. Offering a smile to the shorter, Dazai nodded his head. Walking out, he placed Chuuya in the passenger seat of Akutagawa's car and buckled him in. Dropping a kiss to the redhead's forehead, he stepped back and closed the door. Opening the trunk, he found a license plate and quickly switched them out. Dropping the real one in the trunk, he closed it and walked around to slide into the driver's seat.

Soft snores were already sounding from Chuuya and Dazai smiled, his eyes softening tremendously. Starting the car, he turned the radio on for the hour-long drive.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support! I offer a smut of 12,000 words! ^.^**

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

When they arrived to Chuuya's apartment once more, Dazai cut the engine and stepped out of the car. Smiling softly to himself, he opened the passenger door and unbuckled the smaller. Red eyelashes fluttered awake and those bright blues met Dazai's, hypnotizing the Demon for a few moments. A gloved hand met his cheek and leaned forward to close the distance with a kiss. A content hum left Chuuya's lips and the executive rubbed his thumb over the cheek of the Demon.

"You were mean earlier, Osamu." The words were whispered out huskily, his name drawn out enough to send a shiver down Dazai's spine. Smirking, the taller leaned back to lift Chuuya in his arms with a hum of his own, remembering the teases to the other's neck.

"And what are you going to do about it, hmm~?" Closing the door with his hip, Dazai walked them up the steps and through the doors to scale the two flights of stairs. Hands fisted in his coat and amber eyes met simmering blue. Chuuya bit the side of his lip, and the brunette could feel heat coursing through his veins. So that's what he's going to do.

Meeting the familiar door, Dazai unlocked it and stepped through the threshold. Brown eyes searched through the space, nothing looking out of place from when they'd left it. Kicking his shoes off in the entryway, he satthe smaller on his feet and moved to search around the apartment.

"There's no one here, Osamu. Look at me."

The drawled-out words sent warmth straight to his groin and he turned back with a smile. "Yes, Chuu Chuu~?" What would've come out as a tease now ceased to be more than a dark promise. Noticing his tan coat was draped over the couch, he finally caught sight of the executive's outfit: back to the way it was in all its extravagant beauty. Blazing azures never left Dazai's hazel as he walked backwards towards their bedroom. It shocked Dazai how just an hour ago, the other was passed out snoring to the heavens like a prayer.

But everything seemed to be replaced with this new energy Dazai had yet to experience fully. Dazai wanted Chuuya to lead, to take command the way Dazai would. Their footsteps began a dance, as one set moved forward, the other moved back. However, Chuuya had taken a deadly turn of angle and was now backed up against the wall.

The executive's chest was rising and falling in quick successions, a deep blush settling along the smirk. The Demon had stopped moving and Chuuya grinned sadistically. "What are you waiting for, slug?" The nickname usually reserved for the smaller rung out in dark tones, tones that wrapped around Dazai and pulled him forward as if he had anywhere else he could go.

The fire in their eyes never dissipated even as the brunette closed the distance between them in two short strides and their sight closed to open up to touch as their lips clashed. The Demon's hands dropped to those glorious hips, pushing Chuuya against the wall as the executive's hands flew up behind him for stability. Flames danced, lips melded, hair twirled into each other, and hands curled. A moan slipped from Chuuya's throat as his nails raked over the wall, tongue flicking out to outline the lips of the Demon before his eyes fluttered closed.

This is what Chuuya wanted, not for Dazai to be hesitant, not to treat him as if he were fragile, but to just be himself. He had missed the feeling of familiar lips on his. He had missed Dazai's arms holding him, protecting him like only the Demon could.

Fingers dug into red curls, tilting Chuuya's head back further. The Demon's only purpose in the world: memorizing Chuuya. Dazai's body stopped playing and pushed Chuuya flush with the wall, pulling a moan from the tantalizing throat before him. A stuttered groan escaped his mouth as his body melted into the smaller's. Gloved hands released their search on the wall in favor of brown curls, pulling the Demon closer and slotting their hips together, moaning at the contact as he continued to battle Dazai's tongue. Giving in, he allowed the taller to explore his mouth as he ground his hips against the others.

Something snapped within Dazai. His restraint? His sanity? His emotions? Who fucking knew, not Dazai. He bit Chuuya's lip, moving down to kiss his neck lightly. He nipped the slender column as Chuuya tilted his head, offering better access with moans lighting the room. A shudder left the brunette's body as hands left his hair to fist in his coat and pull him closer. With a groan, Dazai's hands slid up the beautiful body to hook under the buttoned shirt and twirling up to unlatch them one by one.

"D-Dazai, hurry," The panted permission was all he needed to rip the shirt the rest of the way off. Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya. He was drunk off the other's skin, needing more and more of it. His fingers ghosted over the now revealed skin, earning a sharp groan from the smaller. A hushed chuckle left the Demon's throat when his nails caught on the leather straps. So, Chuuya's started wearing his effects again; must have found them at his house. Grinning, he hooked a finger under the material before pulling it forward and sucking harshly on the skin under his mouth.

"A-ah, mm," The hands in his coat shook as they cupped around Dazai's neck and pulled him closer. Chuuya was aching, he needed Dazai's marks, reminders it was only him, only Dazai's marks on his skin. The Demon was only too thrilled to provide. He nipped and suckled on the glorious skin before him, needing, needing, needing. Heat coursed through him like a drug and he was hooked. His lips caressed the skin along the path to Chuuya's ear, his tongue darting out to outline the shell before nipping it.

"Mine." Dazai's voice growled through the syllables, forcing a full-body tremble to consume Chuuya's body.

It took every ounce of strength to keep his shaking legs from collapsing, his hands gripping the lapels of the tan coat before him. Emotions fought within the executive and he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Yes, yes, yes. Yours. Only yours. Please, please.

Dazai could feel the first stirrings of desperation under his veins, could feel it consuming him. Chuuya would be going to the Port Mafia tomorrow, to handle hells only knew, to confront a situation Dazai couldn't fully see, Chuuya was going into the unknown and Dazai hated it. Gritting his teeth, he gripped the other's chin as he met simmering, half-lidded eyes shadowed by the loveliest of reds his mind could conjure up.

They were both panting but Dazai couldn't find it in himself to care about oxygen as his lips consumed Chuuya's, tongue sliding through the parted lips with no restraint and flicking up and down through every crevice, imprinting this to his memory. He murmured Chuuya's name time and time again against their lips, his hands moving to grip Chuuya's ass. Feeling the shake in the limbs, he couldn't bring himself to laugh over it – he was just as enamored. Lifting the smaller, he could finally accept control and he latched onto it.

Chuuya wrapped his legs around Dazai's waist, only able to find his grip on the Demon before him. His hands gripped whatever they could, chest heaving as he moaned into the kiss. Heat pooled in his groin and he could feel his pants constricting painfully but his attention was elsewhere. As soon as Dazai pulled away for breath, the executive latched his mouth onto the neck, teeth ripping through bandages before him to mark the man to the soundtrack of moans, groans, and gasps. Mine. Mine, mine, mine. He wanted everyone to know his claim. His hands clawed into the hair above him, pulling Dazai's head back for more room. In a mirror action of the taller, he kissed his way up the bandaged neck to Dazai's sensitive ears, sucking on the earlobe before licking it and breathing heatedly into the man's ear.

"Chu-Chuuya, Chuuya. Gods, Chuuya." Shiver after shiver was leaving the Demon under the attack of pleasure raging through him.

Before Chuuya knew what overcame him, he pulled back and kissed the taller, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth before groaning out between ragged pants against Dazai's mouth, "Mine."

Immediately, the Demon quivered at the word before responding doubly by pushing their hips flush with the wall once more before attacking those swollen lips. Yes, Chuuya. I was always yours. Eager hips ground together creating a friction that shook them to their core. Gripping the hips with bruising force, Dazai thrusted against Chuuya, reveling in the groans falling from those beautiful lips.

"D-Dazai. C-Come on, hu-hurry!" A blazing storm met his fiery ambers and Dazai had the urge to take him right here.

Panting, the Demon chuckles lightly before muttering, "Why are you always so impatient?" However, Dazai complies and wraps one hand into the sunset curls, pulling to kiss Chuuya with more vigor. His body continued to restrain, wanting this to last much longer. Pulling back, he latches onto the too pale skin under him to scatter numerous love bites and paths with his tongue. Finding a bud, he nips it experimentally as Chuuya's spine arches into his mouth, the hands in his hair tightening as he writhes. When the Demon's mouth slides over to the other side, a frustrated whine sounds from Chuuya's lips.

Releasing the hands in brown curls, he slides them behind his back to unlatch his halter and begin unbuckling his pants. "Pants off, now." Crimson curls grace over a purpling and red shoulder, face flushed and pants echoing off the walls to stifle Dazai. "Take me, Dazai."

Everything within the brunette came to a standstill at the utterances from above him. This was different from before, the shine in Chuuya's eyes was demanding, the aura surrounding him commanding. Who was Dazai to refuse a god, after all?

With those few words, the Demon threw restraint out the window. With a low groan, he took off his shirt and sat the smaller down long enough to throw the pants clinging to those glorious legs into the room somewhere. The moonlight streaming in from the windows around the walls illuminated Chuuya with an ethereal glow, a stunning scene. Breath taken hostage, Dazai's eyes worship the body before him. The marks that used to cling to the bruised skin were gone, erased from Yosano's power.

The skin was now a blank canvas and Dazai was going to paint it. Kneeling before Chuuya, he lifts a foot to place on his shoulder. Turning his attention to the veins thrumming under his hands, he kisses along the skin, his teeth imprinting miniature craters along his way, his tongue caressing every mark as if he could seal it there. He could feel the leg in his hands shaking, trembling as choked moans and ragged gasps ripped from the undulating chest above him.

It was mesmerizing. He colored his path up the strong limbs, the hands in his hair shaking as they curled against his scalp. Babbles of noises and syllables reached the air, but none comprehensible. His fingers ghosted over the skin, curling along Chuuya's thigh and hip as he adorned his way up. Hooking his fingers along the band of thin boxers, he ran his fingers along the skin under it, waiting for permission until the hands in his hair loosened to sift through his locks in agreement. Pulling them down, he continued his exploration. His tongue dipped low into the junction of those curvaceous hips and strong thighs to discover every inch of the valley as he left blooming flowers along the way. "D-Dazai!" His name was choked out as Chuuya's body curled around his mouth, fingers clenching chocolate curls, shudders meeting the Demon's lips. Mine, mine, mine.

Chuuya's overwhelmed mind couldn't form any thoughts, feeling only pleasure, gentle touches, and love. The executive was afraid that at any second he would collapse into the puddle his mind had been reduced to.

Brown eyes gazed upon the swollen member, streaks of off-white running down the shaft. Unable to resist, he kissed the tip, letting his tongue glide along the slit. A strangled shout reached Dazai's ears, his member aching in response. He could feel the muscles convulsing under his hands, Chuuya's hips begging to buck up for more, but Dazai's hands prevented any movement.

When the plea from his hips was left unacknowledged, he threw his head back against the wall, whining. It felt amazing to be touched by someone he loved, someone who didn't want to hurt him, who wanted to give him pleasure. "O-Osam-u, Osa-mu, Osam-u," The broken moans of Dazai's given name stretched for attention, caressing the Demon's ears as it forced the hands at his hips to tremble under the weight.

Pulling back, Dazai inhaled raggedly as he licked patterns along the aching veins. Removing his hands from Chuuya's hips, he gripped the hands in his hair before pinning them against those wondrous hips. Moving away from the other's member, he flicked his tongue out to roll along the gloved hands, biting the end of one and pulling it to drop the material on the floor before twirling his tongue along the fingers. He could feel the quiver in the knees before him, felt them buckle before struggling to remain straight. Pressing a final kiss to those fingers, he nipped his way from the hip to the sensitive inner thigh, sucking a bit more harshly before stroking the mark with his tongue.

Wails met his ears and he decided he couldn't wait anymore. Turning his attention back to the throbbing and twitching member, he took Chuuya fully into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex. Raising his eyes, he watched as Chuuya knocked his head into the wall, ripping a hand from under the Demon's grip to stifle his shriek of surprise, blue eyes a mere outline of the blown-out pupils that were the center of the blush cascading down the smaller's face. He was breathtaking. Resting his tongue on the underside of the member in his mouth, he hallowed his cheeks as he slid up, curling against the ridge under the tip before descending once more.

Moving the hand from his mouth, Chuuya shouted, "D-Dazai! Bed! More please!" At this point, the petite body was spazzing as his voice rose octaves in need. "Please Dazai. I-I don't want to fin-ish like this!"

Releasing Chuuya, Dazai kisses and nibbles his way back up to Chuuya's neck, hands hooking under quivering thighs to lift him up as their mouths collide. A growl escapes as Chuuya's tongue delves deep into his mouth and he isn't sure whose it is nor does he care. Walking them to the bedroom, he kicks the door open and they crash on the bed. The hands fisted in his shirt pull Dazai along with the executive. Leaning back from the kiss, the Demon panting and gasping for breath, Chuuya fares no better. Dazai's hands curve along the body under him to mold along the other's neck and cheeks.

Unlike last time, there's no hesitation, no fear. Pure need. A fire burns around them and Dazai is enraptured. Pressing a kiss to the lips under him, he leans back and holds his wrists out to the older. Where he wasn't ready before, he's ready now. He wants Chuuya to know, needs Chuuya to know, in this atmosphere. His hazel eyes burn with a softness he has allowed none except the one before him to see.

Boiling azures glance down to the knotted bandages and he meets amber eyes in permission – in questioning. The wrists thrusted into his line of sight are enough to reassure Chuuya. Resting up on his elbows, he sits up shakily before sliding the other glove off, his eyes not once leaving the bandages. He knows Dazai enough to know when he wants something, he wants every bit of it known, acknowledged. This is no different. The Demon is resting between his bent knees, bandages raveling along arms, neck, and the top half of his chest. It was finally going to be revealed under softer light.

Sliding his hands along the bandages, he hooks two fingers under the knot and slowly begins to unravel them. Inch by inch, scarred skin is revealed and Chuuya keeps his eyes on the skin, knowing better than to look into hazel orbs because surely the Demon would see it as pity or sympathy – a threat and one essentially Dazai himself knows is not true, but is forever imprisoned by his own demon. Instead, the god keeps his eyes on the arms before him, lifting the limb up to press the hand against his cheek as he kisses the inside of the wrist, sliding his tongue along the marks and feels for the body language – waiting for any still in movements.

But none arises and even at certain scars, the Demon's breathing grows heavier and heat meets the god's lips. Eager to continue, slender fingers do not waver as the cloth unfurls around the skin. The hand against his cheek slides into his curls the higher his trek goes, fingers carding through the locks. It soothes any insecurities Chuuya has; reaching Dazai's neck, he unravels a layer as it meets another knot. Two seconds and the barrier is obstructed as he continues to unwrap the past. Furl after furl falls to the bed and gradually a marred neck is exposed to the air. Reaching forward, he kisses along the skin, his tongue memorizing the rough terrain that is life Dazai wishes not to have.

It angers Chuuya. He wants Dazai to live, needs him to live. Inhaling deeply, he bites onto the scars, soothing it with his tongue as the Demon goes pliant in his arms. The fingers in his hair clench, the breaths raggedly gasped from Dazai's chest and he feels the sheet bundle under the other's free hand. Of course, Osamu. Of fucking course. Pulling back, he continues to release the bandages caging Dazai's other arm. This adventure begins at the shoulder as Chuuya meanders his way down, humming against the skin as it breathes for air. The expanse is ragged, more abused than the other arm and Chuuya gathers that, although the Demon can pick locks like a pro, he is right handed. Therefore, the god spends extra time with this limb, extra care and attention.

Without placing it, the Demon rests his right hand against Chuuya's cheek and heat flames in the god's veins. I've got you, Osamu. As he reaches the forearm, the abuse is borderline brutal and Chuuya again – doesn't feel pity or sympathy, quite the opposite. Hell, maybe that's why Dazai chooses to reveal himself to Chuuya. Anger spikes and he nips the skin under his teeth with a growl. A choked sound reaches the god's ears; trailing his tongue along the scars, he continues to growl, showing his anger although he's restraining himself. He lived for Dazai. He lived for Dazai. He will live for Chuuya now. Anger simmering under his skin, he knocks a knee out from under the brunette and effectively flips their positions so he's straddling the taller, hand wrapped around the wrist attached to his cheek. After all, he's not done.

His fingers spread out over the remaining layers of bandages before lifting the cage from around the skin. Herein lies the ragged cut he'd known Dazai had made a few nights ago – when the Demon allowed himself to be held. This cut, this one, Chuuya felt responsible for. He could've stopped it, could've stayed up with the other, could've….something. As it is, the god knew better than to think he could've possibly stopped it. There was more to Dazai than what everyone assumed. So much more than they imagined about the Demon Prodigy.

This knowledge did little to console the smaller. Flaming cerulean irises met hazel and Chuuya narrowed his eyes at the younger. Lifting Dazai's free hand, he placed it over his chest, his beating heart. He had to make Dazai know. Hoarsely the god spoke, "I lived for you. When I was in silence, I didn't give up because of you." He could feel the flip in the other's stomach under his legs, could see the visible wince in his words. But he couldn't stop now, it was too late to go back.

"Do not call me selfish for telling you to live for me. I know it hurts, Osamu. It's going to. But when you left, I understood it. When you snuck in to visit Sakunosuke-san, I understood it. I was with you after the one-man battle, I know." The god's voice was cracking, his eyes softening as his anger began to diminish. He remembered the frantic code phrase uttered through the phone ages ago, remembered arriving to see Sakunosuke bleeding on the floor and Dazai holding the man up.

Chuuya knew that stance, those hunched shoulders and the tensed muscles in the back. He'd flew over to them, immediately dropping his hands onto the body in front of him. The man was talking, but Chuuya wasn't listening. Closing his eyes, he focused on the almost silent thrumming of the veins under his gloves. Dazai had slid back, not touching the man for Chuuya to work. Red illuminated the two of them as the god forced the blood remaining in the man's system to stop.

He'd kept his concentration on the veins, but even as he heard the clicking of Dazai's shoes on the floor, felt the vibration in his knees, he didn't stop the Demon from leaving. He couldn't if he wanted the man to live. So, he closed his eyes and focused until the ambulance had arrived. He remained with the other man as the crew began to clean and stitch the gunshot wound. He'd left only when the man was on a stretcher and on the way to the hospital. He'd helped Dazai sneak into the building for four months as the older male recuperated. He was there.

The watering gaze of the Demon's told Chuuya that Dazai knew it too. "When I was taken, I was living for you. I need you to live for me. You've been saving others for Sakunosuke, but you haven't been living for him, I need you to live. Stay, Osamu." The hand at his cheek slid into his curls and pulled as their lips met in desperation. The Demon was shaking as he allowed Chuuya to breathe life into him. Resting his hand against the Demon's heart, he slowly began to unravel the restriction between their bodies.

Pulling back, he dropped his eyes to the chest before him, noticing bruises and slashes alike. This area had to be from his battles, the blows he received before his ability could cancel out the other's. Regardless, he kissed along the expanse, lathering it with attention and marks of his own. The god basked in the warmth that colored the Demon's body, the jerks and movements under his hands and mouth. Before Chuuya knew what was happening, the hands slid out of his hair to grip his hips and he was under the Demon once more.

The brown curls above him were tousled, eyes blown with lust and a deep blush over the cheeks that consumed the rest of Dazai's body. Their lips collided with an urgency apart from all others, their tongue caressing yet volatile in their need, their lips slotted together yet nipping for dominance. Wrapping his legs around the waist above him, Chuuya released a low groan at the material that met his skin. "I thought…I told you to get…rid of these things…" Chuuya panted out. Sliding his hands down the slender body, he unbuckled the pants that remained on Dazai's legs, sliding them off as the Demon attacked his neck with kisses. Shivering, the smaller stuttered his movements as he offered his neck. Pleasure coursed through his body and he was aching. Finally, finally, finally, finally. You're mine. "Come onnn," Chuuya ordered, voice rasping as if he'd been yelling for the entire day.

All at once, the Demon's hand was reaching for the nightstand drawer to grab the lube and condoms. When Chuuya caught sight of the condoms, he stilled Dazai's hand and shook his head. "Without them, I-I…..I want all of you." Blushing furiously, the smaller looked away, but the determined look continued to gleam through.

Two fingers met the side of the executive's face as Dazai turned his attention back to his eyes. Shocked, but hesitant hazel eyes bore into the ocean eyes glimmering under their lashes. Nodding, the taller placed the condoms back inside the drawer and closed it. As soon as his attention laid back onto the god under him, arms wrapped around his neck and their mouths collided eagerly once more.

A soft pop sounded in the room and Chuuya never thought he would feel happier to hear the noise. Shakily, he rested his forehead onto Dazai's shoulder and whispered, "Use a lot…please."

It was the first hint of worry Dazai had caught from Chuuya and he brought a hand up to cradle the back of the smaller's head as he nodded. "Let me know if you want to stop, we can always wait." His voice sounded throatily through the room and he had to clear it. Curls wrapped around his nerves as a nod was given in agreement. Turning his head into the offered neck, he pressed kisses and nips to the slender column as he lathered his fingers generously.

Closing the lid with his thumb, he heard the exhale from the body under him. Immediately Dazai's mind was sobering as he observed Chuuya's reactions with an intense fervor. Trailing his thumb along the other's hip, he massaged the back of the executive's neck as he mouthed at the purple love bites, tongue slipping out to remind Chuuya of the moment. His thumb continued its trail across the powerful thighs to slide under and pet at the entrance. A sharp inhale sounded in his ear and Dazai closed his eyes for better focus.

"Hey, baby. I've got you. Relax for me, alright?" Pulling back from Dazai's neck, the Demon watched as a watery gaze met his. Narrowing hazel irises, Dazai shook his head before flipping them over, Chuuya now straddling his waist once again. From what he had seen, Chuuya was under Fyodor…

Immediately stormy eyes calmed their waves and Chuuya met Dazai's gaze with a returning fire. Smiling, the Demon leaned up to kiss those lips belonging to a god. When his head met the pillows again, the executive was smiling and the flush had returned. Gripping the hand with lubed fingers, the smaller led it to his entrance and nodded his consent. Never once leaving Chuuya's eyes, he began to slowly slide the first finger through the resistance. Blue eyes rolled back as the eye lids fluttered, eyebrows knitted together and lips slightly open.

"You're doing great, chibi." Dazai uttered before sheathing the digit into Chuuya. Teeth bit into the smaller's bottom lip as the Demon began thrusting the finger slowly.

"Another," The word met his ears on lightly shaking syllables but he complied, albeit reluctantly. Pressing through, his middle finger joined the pointer and he began stretching, searching for that magical bundle of nerves. Following the new idea in his mind, the Demon popped the lid open once more and coated two fingers from his other hand before closing it again and wrapped the hand around Chuuya's member. Blue eyes jerked open and a shake worked through the body above him.

Stroking, he made sure to keep his thrusts in time with the rhythm. Within seconds, the shorter had placed his hands on the chest under him before burying his head in the neck of the Demon, panting harshly. "That's it, Chuuya." His voice sounded into the ear next to him before nipping and licking it teasingly. Curling his fingers, the body quivered, moans falling freely to etch into the scars. Adding a third finger, he waited for a moment before stretching them apart. Twisting shallowly, he pressed kisses into the auburn curls in praise as the nails raked over his chest.

With the first thrust of the newly added digit, he could feel the nails rip through his skin as he brushed the other's prostate, a muffled shout sounding before teeth bit into his shoulder. Curling, he brushed against the nerves once more and spread his fingers, strengthening the pressure and he reveled in the sob Chuuya gave in response as he rocked his hips back on Dazai's fingers. "D-Dazai, please." The plea was smothered but Dazai pressed more kisses to the other's curls in response as he continued stretching out the smaller. He wanted nothing to hurt. When the executive was a writhing, sobbing mess above him, he added the fourth and final finger. "I-I'm going…s-stop Dazai, I-I don't want to fin-ish yet!"

Smirking, the taller pulled his fingers out and stopped stroking the other's member. Choked gasps wisped over his skin and he gave a soft chuckle.

Wrong move.

Chuuya's nails dug into bruised skin as he lifted, a flush covering his face, neck, and chest that contrasted spectacularly with the lust-filled eyes. Sapphire orbs gazed hazily, a smirk on those lovely lips. Ah, there he is. Energy thrummed under the Demon's skin as the executive reached for the lube, spreading a liberal amount on his hand before wrapping the hand where it was needed most. A strangled gasp lilted into the air and the taller's pupils expanded considerably.

Before Dazai could lose his mind just by the god's hand, he watched as Chuuya lined himself over the brunette. Slowly, he began to lower himself and Dazai's hands gripped the glorious hips for stabilization. A hiss left the taller's lips as groans descended to his ears. Blue eyes were clenched in pleasure, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his hands pressed bodily onto the one under him. Thighs trembled as he sheathed Dazai to the hilt, pausing for a few moments as he watched the Demon quiver as his insides convulsed around the member. Moaning, Chuuya lifted a few inches before dropping back down.

Unable to control himself, the Demon sat up against the headboard, eyes consuming the ones before him. A breathy exhale ghosted across Dazai's lips before he sucked the other's bottom lip into his mouth. Sighing, the executive rested his arms over the taller's shoulders before beginning to ride the other slowly, pants increasing in weight as the pace increases.

"I love you, Chuuya. I love you," The words were moaned out, but then those brilliant eyes of a god met his and a hand slid over the Demon's neck – over his scars.

Brown eyes widened significantly, his breath hitching as he watched the other's eyes narrow. "Then come to me next time." And with that, the shorter tightened his grip, watching eagerly as the other's eyes rolled back and a moan was ripped from the Demon's chest. Leaning down into the taller's ear, he bit the earlobe before whispering oh-so-softly, "I can sedate you, Osamu. Come to me." A choked whine ground out around the throat in Chuuya's hand. "Come to me."

A sob wracked through Dazai's chest, convulsing the constricted throat as hips jerked up into Chuuya causing the smaller to choke on his scream as his prostate was assaulted. Hands clung to skin, bodies lurched with pleasure, and voices reached the ceiling as they melded into one.

 **Three Hours Earlier**

 **Akutagawa's P.O.V.**

As soon as the door shut behind their mentors, Atsushi's hands fell into onyx locks as he buried his face in his partner's neck, sobs wracking through his body. Although he didn't think the affection was helping the smaller, the raven's hands rubbed soothingly down the muscled back in his lap.

It had been over half a year since they started dating and in that time, the rabid Port Mafia dog had begun to learn how to comfort more than just offering his words. Granted, there still remained times where the stiffer love was what Atsushi needed – but he wasn't sure how to handle this. Yes, Atsushi had awoke multiple times from night terrors and Akutagawa had merely held him in his arms with soft kisses, reminding the other that he wasn't in the dream anymore.

But this was different. These sobs were different.

These were earth-shattering sobs.

Cradling the tiger in his arms, he activated Rashomon to carry some of the weight before walking them to the rocking chair across the room. The hands in his hair had fell to grip the back of his neck as if it were the tiger's lifeline. It shook the raven to the core. Still holding Atsushi, he began rocking them steadily.

When the sobs continued to reduce the tiger to tremors, he unfurled Rashomon to twirl into silver strands and lightly scrape the other's scalp. It seemed to be the catalyst to break Atsushi in half, for soft screams and whines were ripped from the throat against his and the strong hands gripped the black coat.

Akutagawa had absolutely no idea how to handle this, what to do and he became quickly worried. Biting his bottom lip, he gently ran his hands along the smaller's body but when no response was elicited, the raven abruptly stopped everything and the slate tendrils curled back into the coat. His hands cupped the face before him and pulled the tiger's head off his neck.

"Jinko." His voice was gruff; his coughs were rough and he cursed himself for having a harsher voice at all times of the day.

"Make it stop!" Atsushi's voice scratched through his sobs as he clenched his eyes closed. Akutagawa hated this, hated it. The raven was becoming frantic with ways to try to help his partner. He had made so much progress with maintaining his frustration and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Look at me," His gravelly voice sounded again and he rubbed Atsushi's cheeks with his thumbs. When soft sobs continued to seep out of bloody lips, he clenched his teeth. "Now."

A louder sob sounded before purple gems opened to meet dark grey. Softening his features, Akutagawa carded a hand through the silver curtain. "You're okay. You're here." The raven's eyes were always the best way to see his true intentions, no matter the case. Right now they were shining with concern and a feeling he had hated for the longest time – until Atsushi.

The tiger's head leaned into the hand in his hair, but those eyes remained blank as tears poured from them to fall down his chin and splatter against the raven's arms and coat. Akutagawa pressed their foreheads together and let out low, broken rumbles. He had remembered the first time he did this; Atsushi had stared for what felt like an eternity before bursting into laughter, a smile that practically split his face and notes so loud, they reverberated off the walls.

He wanted to see that smile again.

But it wasn't happening right now. Sighing softly, he released ebony tendrils to slide up the other's chest and over the strong neck, not wanting to scare Atsushi with sudden movements. He felt the shiver that passed over his body and he smiled softly as they slid lower down that sculpted back to tangle together under the smaller and lift. The raven's hands remained against Atsushi's cheek and in his hair as he stood and made the way into the room they'd be staying in.

"Keep your eyes on me," Although his voice was broken, his eyes were steady on those shining, empty purple irises. "That's it, keep them on me. You're here. You're here." His voice continued to bounce off the walls as they made their way to the bedroom where a tendril had unfurled to pull the comforter back. Sliding into the bed, the raven's hold remained on the other as he slid them against the headboard.

When he noticed the eyes begin to grow hazy again, he gripped the chin under his hand not-so-gently and immediately Atsushi was back albeit with a wince. "Shh, you're here. You're here," He repeated on a mantra as he rubbed his fingers gently where he had gripped the chin.

Eventually, Atsushi's fisted hands released some of the pressure on Akutagawa's coat and the weight dropped over his body as the other's forehead rested against his. Both of his hands immediately fell into silver hair as he lightly kissed the tiger. "You're okay. It's alright. You're okay. You're okay. Stay here, you're okay." He could taste copper against his lips but he kept his eyes focused on the pair before him.

And then, as if a switch was flipped, Atsushi's hands delved deep into the raven's hair as he pressed their lips together with a low whine, tears cooling against Akutagawa's cheek. "Hey-mph, Jin-mm." After a few attempts to calm the other, Akutagawa gave in and kissed the other back, fingers carding through the soft silver hair as he tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss.

Akutagawa knew Atsushi enough to understand this. Atsushi needed to be reminded he was here, that he was needed, that he was loved. And the raven was never good with his words anyways.

A slew of whines and whimpers left the smaller's lips to be swallowed by the raven's lips greedily. Twirling a finger, he guided the tendrils to rub against Atsushi's back and sides soothingly. Eventually, the tiger's kisses lessened until he pulled back and covered his face in his hands.

Years ago, if someone were to tell him he was putting his career on the line for an ability user, Akutagawa would have drove Rashomon through the voice that had dared speak those words. But now, he watched as tears fell silently from the tiger as shakes consumed the lithe body. Whatever had his Atsushi sobbing like this, would pay tremendously.

Presently, however, he settled for sliding tendrils around the other's waist to support the tiger as Akutagawa turned them on their side. Without hesitation, Atsushi took refuge under the taller's chin and those strong arms wrapped around his back as if afraid the rabid dog would leave. Sifting his fingers through grey locks, the raven pressed a kiss to Atsushi's forehead as the tendrils lovingly trailed along the smaller's body.

Cries continued to slip past the tiger's lips, but Atsushi was now wrapped around Akutagawa in the way the taller knew would help anchor the tiger to the present. So for now, the mafioso tangled his legs in Atsushi's and pulled the man closer so there wasn't a single sliver of space between them.

"The orphanage knew…" The almost inaudible words ghosted over the air around them a few moments later. Ryuunosuke remained calm and silent, maintaining the control over his tentacles that wove around the tiger. Broken, ragged breaths met the skin on his neck. "Th-They knew who I was…wh-what I was." When it seemed the tiger wouldn't say more, Akutagawa narrowed his eyes unimpressed.

It was common knowledge that the orphanage threw Atsushi out because he was a weretiger, hence his nickname. Why would this have him worked up?

"Everyone knows the orphanage knew you were a tiger, Jinko." His words, although sarcastic in nature, were said perplexed.

Silver hair wavered in his sight as Atsushi shook his head and took another shuddering breath. "That's….not what I meant…" His voice was quiet and Akutagawa had enough sense to know the smaller was still forming his thoughts. "The headmaster, he knew about the Book. Knew about my connection to it."

Pausing his thoughts, he turned his attention to the tiger in his arms. Placing a soft kiss to the tiger's forehead, he leaned back and ran a hand through the silver curtain. Tears were still falling, but for once Akutagawa didn't have any words to console the tiger with. He was at a loss.

Almost jumping out of his skin, he felt Atsushi's tail run along his back and he shivered violently. It always felt good. Even as the other was hurting, he was making sure Akutagawa was okay. Shaking his head lightly, he smiled. If his tiger had to console him when Atsushi was hurting, what kind of a boyfriend was Akutagawa?

Inhaling deeply, he gathered his thoughts. Placing his chin over the tiger's head, he began to hum softly, knowing the other delighted in the feeling – even said it reminded him of a broken purr. At the time it had forced on a deep blush but it was a gesture he had planned to do more often.

"They..I was…" Hearing the tiger try to form his thoughts was an improvement from months ago when neither of them trusted the other enough to give them their favorite color. And in those precious months, Akutagawa had learned some sense of patience, enough to remain quiet long enough for Atsushi to collectively explain his worries. Continuing to hum, he watched his tendrils wrap around the tiger, elongating and surging with a dark power.

A heavy, broken inhale strained for his ears and Akutagawa placed another kiss to the tiger's forehead, reminding him he was there. "After so much torture, one would think they'd get used to it. Just when I thought I was used to their tactics: from the bowl of water to the iron pokers, they proved me wrong." There was a shaky inhale and Akutagawa pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed over them. For some odd reason the rabid dog had yet to figure out, the other found security in blankets.

A small shake left the body in his arms and he began to hum again. When had he become so patient? It wasn't a good look for him…but it's what Atsushi wanted – no, what he needed. So he continued to remain calm as the tiger shook under him. Anger flowed freely through him; Atsushi was never as strung out as right now. Never. Akutagawa had been through much in his life, especially with Gin. However, he couldn't say he'd been through the torture Atsushi had endured. He could imagine what that would do to someone.

He could also imagine what he would do to the tormentors.

Nails pricked his back and he knew the other was having troubles. Changing tactics, he lifted the face under his chin and placed a gentle, lingering kiss to the other's lips. A whimper sounded in the back of Atsushi's lips and the nails dug into his back, forcing a shiver through the mafioso. It didn't hurt, quite the opposite. Another low rumble vibrated from Akutagawa's chest as he pressed deeper into the kiss that was responded with doubly. Before it could become strikingly warmer in the room, he pulled back and rubbed his thumb along the cheek before him as he caught the tears streaking down. He was never good with words, but he could do this.

Dark, troubled eyes met his and Akutagawa felt rage boil inside him. Whoever….

"I was brought into a room. Tied down to a table. There were three people in the room. The headmaster was there, but I couldn't recognize the other two." A flash of fear cut through those gorgeous eyes, igniting a fury nothing else could in Akutagawa. Face concealed, he continued running his fingers through the light hair. "I was….I was ripped apart limb from limb. Left alone for hours in between. He was always there, always reminding me of what I was. Told me I would never amount to anything, that I would be destroyed before anyone could find me. Said I'd never belong anywhere, not with what I'm capable of. Called me an abomination, condemned me to a fate worse than death because of what I am." Atsushi's voice broke in a desperate shout, eyes clenched and teeth grinding together as tears fell steadily. Akutagawa realized belatedly that those nails had dug incrementally deeper through his skin, pain blossoming dully; he felt blood run down his skin but he couldn't have possibly cared.

He attention was for the broken tiger before him that ached for the light. Akutagawa would make sure he reached it, even if he himself couldn't.

"Before they ripped off my other leg, he told me I was only going to lead everyone around me to damnation with that Book. I-I didn't understand it at the time. But now I do. I-I-I have to go now, Akutagawa." His voice was empty, devoid of anything. Akutagawa hated it. The fuck if you think I'm letting you go **anywhere**. Akutagawa felt the stirrings of panic for the first time in a very long time. "I could save everyone, prevent anyone from finding the Book." Eerily empty eyes met steel and Akutagawa's thought process ceased. "He was right. I should just die, it'd save everyone."

A very dark shadow wrapped around Akutagawa's throat. Never, never in his life had he ever wanted to save anyone. Especially those who had no will to live, to thrive, who had no value. He had never allowed someone to be as close to him as the tiger in his arms, not even Gin. Anyone and anything could be used as a liability and a possible weakness in the Port Mafia. No one was safe.

Never had he learned patience and tranquility, never had he touched another, and never had he spent time with an enemy. Never had he needed to have a presence near him, never had he felt alone.

Until Atsushi. Until that streak of power, unbridled and unhinged was thrown at him full-force. It had shook the foundations of Akutagawa's very core. And like the fool he was, he rushed into the battlefield without another thought aside from acknowledgement. Maybe this will be the one, maybe this will gather his attention…And oh, how it had caught acknowledgement but never from who he would expect.

The one thing Akutagawa never denied, and never changed about himself was that he was a fool. Only now, he was a damned fool in love. And he refused to see those empty eyes any longer.

With a vicious growl, the shadow around his neck unfurled and he threw himself over Atsushi. "No." The word was snarled in the tiger's face, eyes containing a fury very few knew. His hands gripped excruciatingly tight in those silver locks, pulling them back to show a mock surrender from Atsushi before the rabid dog attacked the counterfeit with bites hard enough to draw blood. He was going to leave his mark on Atsushi the way he'd barged into his life unwillingly. He would make himself known in this tiger's eyes.

Akutagawa wasn't introduced to love, rather pain. Vicious, all consuming pain he'd allowed no one to see. But Atsushi was the first. Like everything else.

Panic ebbed through his bones like venom as he unleashed himself, Rashomon gripping the limbs of the other as he revealed himself in the most brutal of ways. "No." He etched the word like a mantra against each bite, as if he could seal it inside the tiger like a swear, like a vow.

Atsushi was a writhing mess under the vicious onslaught. Akutagawa didn't care. How dare Atsushi say things like that without looking in front of him?! NO.

"A-A-Aku…Aku.." Atsushi choked out, stilling Akutagawa. Their bodies were shaking as they heaved for breath, both for opposite reasons. The hands clenching Atsushi's hair released their death grip as the raven kept his eyes closed. He needed Atsushi to know, to understand. But he was never taught gentleness, never received it – until Atsushi.

His throat was convulsing, his chest undulating as he tried to reign himself in; there was a beast under his skin aching to see the light of day.

Releasing the tiger's arms and hands from Rashomon's inhuman grip, he waited until the free arms shakily moved to grip the sheets. With a sharp memory, he remembered seeing Atsushi in the dungeon below the Mafia. He remembered the fear, the arms reaching out for him while his body thrashed in the chains to try and reach him, the cries and wails that met his ears, but what resounded so brightly in his mind were those inhuman eyes.

He'd almost lost Atsushi. He'd almost lost him. A sharp cry left his lips that was muffled by the tiger's skin. The tendrils holding Atsushi trembled as his hands gripped the pillows under Atsushi's head, finally giving in to his desperation. Everything tore at his insides, an unknown fire coursing just under his skin.

"S-See? Y-you're hur-hurting…" Atsushi sobbed out, turning his head away from Akutagawa. I'm hurting because of your self-sacrificing beliefs, don't you get it?! Akutagawa felt vehemence ravel his insides once more. You're always willing to sacrifice yourself, don't you understand it's never that simple?! It never ends there! You're not better than everyone else to go and decide what to do!

In a warped tornado of utterances, Akutagawa pulled his teeth from the skin to voice his thoughts. "I'm hurting because you think you can solve everything! Just by sacrificing yourself, you act like you own the world and can make everything bad go away when you're gone! Reality doesn't work like that! You're not better than everyone else! Nothing stops when you're dead, Atsushi!" Akutagawa howled. His voice grated roughly against the walls, the outburst requiring a coughing fit. He hadn't known when, but tears had begun streaming down his face blurring his vision.

His entire being was pleading with the tiger, Rashomon clinging, his body caging, his bones shaking. No one would ever gain this reaction from him, nor a plea to live. But Atsushi was the catalyst of everything Akutagawa thought he knew.

A shuddered sob sounded under him and he could feel the tiger quaking under Rashomon's tendrils, but the raven refused to relent. He would make Atsushi understand.

"If you're gone, there will be no change, Atsushi. You idiot jinko…" Akutagawa's voice was oddly unsteady and it unnerved the mafioso. He was too emotionally attached for this. Clenching his teeth, he shook over the younger. "Stay and help make a change, dammit."

The hands clenched in the sheets came up to cover Atsushi's face as sob after wrecked choke left the tiger's throat. A part of Akutagawa felt regret at the harshness, but he couldn't find it in himself to latch onto it. These feelings were brutal on the raven, ripped him to pieces and laid him bare on a surgical table for Atsushi to analyze. The veins in Atsushi's neck were pulsing visibly and Akutagawa found his mouth moving before he could catch up.

His lips ghosted over the pulse, needing to feel the reassurance that Atsushi was still here. He clung to it. Inhaling raggedly, he pressed his lips over it, letting the rhythmic throb calm his shattered nerves. Aching for more, he slid his tongue out to caress it, worship it. At this point, the tiger was wailing into his hands but elongated his neck, surrendering to him.

Akutagawa became obsessed with the ache to feel those veins pulsing under him, as if they beat only for him. Loosening the tight grip of Rashomon, a sharp gasp sounded from Atsushi as the blood rushed down the shuddering body, pumping life through them and Akutagawa could feel how hard the body was working via the pulse in his mouth.

The image of a tortured, bloodied, fretting tiger flashed through his mind to latch onto his attention and he felt his body tighten up. "I love you, Atsushi." He choked out, the words etched into the skin at his mouth. Pressing his lips to the purpling marks on the tiger's shoulder and neck, he gave light kisses. "I love you, idiot jinko." A loud, shattered keen sounded under him and he continued the treatment along each bite. "You're not going anywhere." His voice growled over the smooth skin as he traced the bruises with his tongue, meeting the jerking skin under him.

After a few moments, he began to taste salt on his tongue only to notice the tears had never stopped falling. He was crying over Atsushi, for Atsushi. He hadn't cried since Dazai-san left the Mafia and even then those were frustrated and angry. Not full of these emotions. Halting, the raven inhaled shakily and closed his eyes. He was ripped apart, alright. Shattered, pulled back, and ground down to be placed in this tiger's hands. It was devastating. It was troublesome. It was terrifying. It was disastrous-

Hands slid along his shoulders, along his neck, and up into his hair. A gasped sob sounded in the back of his throat. The arms were warm, soft, calming, and shaking. Trembling, he felt another tear fall. Please, no Atsushi. Don't look at me like this. It's weak. This is…it's….please..-

A tongue slid up along his cheeks – no along his tears – before lips trailed behind it. It was smooth, lenient, and light. Was this gentle? Was this what being gentle consisted of? It cut his ashes into powder.

The fingers in his hair angled so that the elongated nails were lightly scraping his scalp as the tiger moved to the opposite cheek. When Atsushi's lips hadn't met his, he realized what this was – it was an apology. Overwhelmed, two tendrils pressed down the tiger's shoulders and Atsushi's head met the pillows again. With shaking hands, the taller pressed his hands to the sides of the detective's head.

The ethereal eyes were dark purple, grim and regretful eyes. Akutagawa hated it. Leaning their foreheads together, his charcoal embers met a dark horizon. Don't look at me with those eyes. That's not what I want. I want your power, your energy, your shine. Deciding to turn the tables, the raven bit his lip and gambled his life away.

Fury dissipating, he met the other's eyes with the emotions he couldn't identify. Maybe Atsushi would be able to? Who cares, honestly. He did.

Before he knew what was happening, lips landed over his with a feather-light touch. It was too light, too carefree for what the situation called for. With a growl, he cupped the back of the tiger's head and crashed their lips together. No, no you don't get to just say that then apologize as if it never happened. Akutagawa's emotions were a swirling, consuming mass that had even Rashomon ensnared.

Yet, Atsushi's lips parted easily to allow the access Ryuunosuke needed and the raven didn't think twice about it. Tightening his grip on the silky strands between his fingers, he ravaged the inside of Atsushi's mouth, tongue claiming every space and crevice as salt tainted their lips.

Overwhelmed, the raven pulled back gasping, his arms shaking dangerously. He needed to hide it, hide the weakness that was named emotions before it could be used against him. Sliding his hands down, he unbuttoned the others shirt, pushing the material along with the coat off the tigers shoulders before attaching his mouth to the skin. This wasn't there first time by any means, but it would be the first time with this aura.

The arms around his neck tightened before he felt legs wrap around his waist, pulling Akutagawa back down to Atsushi bodily. His hands clenched in the sheets, panic seeping through his veins for the unknown desperation wreaking havoc under his skin. No, Atsushi! Stop! He knew the other needed physical reassurance, acknowledgement, after every breakdown but this wasn't the same.

This - he hated it. He couldn't decide if it was the others need that he hated, or the fact that Atsushi knew Akutagawa needed it. Every move this tiger made was to break him apart and reveal him in the lightest of ways, that it burned.

"Ryuunosuke, Ryuu-" Akutagawa broke off the syllables with a tendril of Rashomon, unable to hear anything when he was strung out like this. But Atsushi wasn't having any of it.

Tearing through the tendril over his lips, the tigers hands cupped the tallers face. A raging storm met a cloudy sunset as Atsushi pressed a kiss to Akutagawa's forehead - effectively stunning the raven quiet. "I'm sorry, Ryuu. I'm here...I'm sorry." The words were croaked out, but those eyes had retained emotion and Akutagawa could feel himself giving in.

All he wants is to see that shine reflect off those horizon eyes, a shine he'd never been exposed to - until Atsushi. Not trusting himself to complete what he needs to do with the tiger's limbs wrapped around him, he unfurls more tendrils to pin Atsushi against the sheets, kissing him lightly in reassurance as he feels the younger relax under him. Without meeting those eyes, he ghosts his mouth over the newly available skin.

As he nears the tiger's scars - ones he's familiar with himself from times previously - he allows his tongue to memorize their shape again. He can feel the hips below him jerk and struggle, knowing the sensitive nerves are lighting up Atsushi's veins. Placing his hands on them, he holds them down as he continues to mouth at the poker burns, anger boiling inside him. He should know as well as anyone else that a person's past shouldn't matter - shouldn't be dwelled on.

Yet, Atsushi continues to let it hold onto his life - continues to let it influence his decisions. As much as the raven hates the action, he wants to be the one to put that wondrous smile on his tiger's face, wants to be the one that causes his laughter, his determination, his shine. He wants to be the one that can do that. He wants that with a burning passion that rivals his need for acknowledgment.

And so, when his mouth lifts from the years old scars, his fingers make quick work of the pants under him careful to listen to Atsushi's reactions as well. When hips lift, Akutagawa accepts the permission and slides the material off those strength-laden legs. There are more scars along these limbs as well, burns strategically placed on the inner calf muscle so they'd never be forgotten. It sends fury through his bones.

Fingers caress the legs before him, finally meeting the tiger's eyes. He needs Atsushi to know, know that his past really does not deserve that much attention. And therefore, he ignores them in favor of covering the body that is most definitely Atsushi. The tiger's past doesn't define the younger, and Akutagawa refuses to let it gather his attention when around the other. He's going to make sure Atsushi stops looking back when Akutagawa is in front of him, make sure Atsushi is focusing on the future and how he can help improve it.

And he's going to leave his imprint on Atsushi's life. The way Atsushi has on his.

Connecting their lips once more his tongue caresses the tiger's bottom lip, not quite giving into his desire to sink as his hands grip the hips below him before grinding roughly. A keen leaves Atsushi's lips and Akutagawa savors it as he hooks a hand under a thigh to push it aside to fit his hip between them, finding the other set of hips already rubbing relentlessly against his thigh. It's greedy and everything Akutagawa is in this moment. Without another moment's hesitation, he slips his tongue through the panting lips as a hand delves inside black boxers to grip the tiger's swollen member.

A set of dichromatic eyes meet steel and there's a plea, a plea Akutagawa desperately wants to heed to because as much as he loathes the idea of needing touch, intimacy, he needs Atsushi's hands on him. Yet there's a side that worries if the raven can maintain his goal if those hands meet his skin. But meeting a purple horizon, there's unspoken communication, and unspoken surrender of the tiger that finally allows Akutagawa to give into his desire - a desire he was never allowed to have.

However, the action Atsushi takes first is not one the rabid dog would've seen coming a mile away. Soft hands slide down his arm to grip his free wrist and lift the hand to his face. Belatedly Akutagawa registers what's happening and he's unable to breathe as a mouth envelopes his fingers. Arousal spikes in the raven, a sharp shudder wracking through his spine at the sight before him. Atsushi's face is a deep crimson, eyes glowing as a tongue wraps around his fingers before pulling back. As promised, Atsushi's hand returns to the sheets next to his head as those half-lidded eyes watch a brewing storm.

Releasing the member in his hand, he pulls down the other's boxers and uses his foot to push it the rest of the way down as he drops his fingers to Atsushi's entrance. Neither of them want to wait, both eager and demanding in their own ways.

Pressing kisses to the neck before him, he slides in the first finger, knuckle by knuckle. He can feel the hips tense under him and he helpfully provides a deep rumble as he nips the tiger's clavicle. Almost immediately Atsushi is limp in his arms and he begins to stretch the cavern before adding a second finger. The stretch is easier now, and it's not long before silver hair is twisting and turning against the pillows, moans and groans lilting to the raven's ears like a wonderful symphony. It's mesmerizing watching his tiger like this, even more so that he's the one causing it.

But he's not done. Curling his fingers up, he feels the bundle of nerves that have Atsushi's back arching under Rashomon's steady grip. Leaning back, he watches as the smaller convulses in pleasure, whimpers leaving those swollen lips. With an inner growl he barely conceals, he adds a third finger and curls his knuckles against the smaller's prostate, analyzing each tremble, moan, and whine leaving his tiger's throat.

Blown-out gold irises meet his in a plea, a plea he's not ready to adhere to yet. Oh no, he was going to remind Atsushi who he left his mark on, who he's influenced and changed. For he is now Atsushi's loyal dog, ready to support, protect, and right Atsushi's path when he strays.

It's not until the younger's eyes close, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he endures the pleasure, settling for whatever Akutagawa will provide, that the raven retracks his fingers and unbuckles his pants. He knows Atsushi can hear his movements, yet the tiger refuses to meet his eyes. With a growl, Akutagawa lifts the hand from the the detective's hip to turn that beautiful gaze toward him. Keep your eyes on me.

Hesitant eyes meet his and he offers a soft smile in praise, knowing the other thrived on it. Releasing his bottom lip from his teeth, Atsushi looks up at the taller from under his lashes and it sends electricity straight to his groin. "S-Stay," The rabid dog orders and Atsushi gives a nod. Leaning back on his knees, Akutagawa slides off his coat, effectively disabling Rashomon for the time being. Grey eyes narrow in warning as the darkened orbs below him glimmer. His white shirt and black pants remain and the pants are the first to go, the tiger's feet helping to push them the rest of the way off.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he decides to leave it on if only for the sole purpose of using Rashomon; he likes having the tendrils around Atsushi, as if he's encompassing the tiger's body with himself. It's a protective thing he needs to work on but he can't pay it much attention before his underwear is slid off via a tail. Akutagawa's thighs tremble with the soft stimulation and he cuts his eyes down to the younger.

Before he knows what happened, the tiger's arms are around his neck, legs hoisted around his waist. It's not what Akutagawa wanted, not at all. So instead of waiting, he slicks up his hand before wrapping it around his member to ease the process. As impatient as he his, he doesn't want to hurt Atsushi, never in a million years - only when they're training. With a dark noise from the back of his throat, he unravels Rashomon to grip the wrists behind his neck before pinning them to the bed next to Atsushi's head. In the next instant, he's slowly pushing through the resistance and into his tiger.

The hands in Rashomon's grip tighten around the tendrils as Akutagawa fills him, only taking a few moments before he's sheathed to the hilt. He doesn't give the other a moment's rest before he's pulling out to shove back in causing the spine under him to curve magnificently as a sharp yelp sounds. Those blown-out pupils had rolled back before focusing on Akutagawa's eyes once again, although half-lidded. It's a sight Akutagawa never wants to let go of.

It's such a stark contrast to the relief etched into those irises a mere week and a half ago. The bloodied form, wrecked hair, frenzied body movements, clashing chains, all of it warred for Akutagawa's attention in a split second and his once calmer frame of mind was again a battlefield of emotions he wasn't used to. Gritting his teeth, he buried his head in silver locks as he snapped his hips in a ferocious pace, nails digging crescents into Atsushi's hips.

He could've lost Atsushi. He could've came across a dead body. He could've never seen the tiger….no bright smiles, no taunts, no light, no-

"R-ah, R-yuu, R-Ryuu." Atsushi choked out between waves of pleasure. Silver hair splayed around ebony locks as Atsushi bared his neck for the rabid dog, whines and whimpers falling steadily as he tried to keep up with the electric jolts convulsing his body. Mercilessly, the mafioso maintained the snap of his hips, rasped breaths shivering over marked skin. A shriek met the raven's ears as Atsushi's teeth bit into Akutagawa's shoulder.

A moan was ripped from the taller's mouth at the pleasured pain, his body shuddering as the pace slowed to a stop, resting his forehead against the tiger's shoulder. Chests heaved, but Akutagawa couldn't leave his mind, an unknown dimension of emotions and warmth holding him hostage. His throat was constricting, fingers losing their grip on the hips under him.

"Rash-omon," The traitorous tendrils released the tiger's limbs at the choked syllables from the smaller and before Akutagawa could comprehend Atsushi's possible actions, he was on his back and silver hair swayed around heterochromatic orbs.

It was dreadfully stunning. He'd remembered the first time his killing machine answered to Atsushi; it was during a mission when Akutagawa was knocked against a brick wall and Atsushi had shouted his power's name, reached out to it and it had responded. Although the effects were another coughing fit worthy of pulling out a lung, but the mere knowledge that Atsushi had latched onto the worst of him in the tiger's need – it was enough to rip the remnants of his soul to the wind.

Now, hypnotized by those ever-present horizons, Akutagawa fared no better. He watched as Rashomon wrapped itself around the tiger, as if it could hold Atsushi for its owner. "Beautiful monster…" The words hugged against the four walls, whispered from an overwhelmed mafioso.

Atsushi's eyes widened before a small smile lifted the tiger's lips – lips Akutagawa wanted to feel against his, needed to. As if his want was written plainly, the detective closed the distance and cupped the rabid dog's face as he met their lips together. All at once, Akutagawa gained control over his limbs and his hands dug into silver curls with a certain…urge he couldn't name – or refused to name. But Atsushi was there, always there ready to accept and approve.

It mattered not how vulnerable Akutagawa was nor how much fury he threw at Atsushi. The tiger could see through it and offered what he needed. It was a suffocating refuge.

With a drastic difference in pace the tiger's hips lifted slowly to leisurely slide back down, earning a low groan from the mafioso. "Jinko." Silky locks caressed his hands as he slid them down to scrape against Atsushi's back, forcing out a shiver and moan against his lips. Leaning back, Akutagawa was graced with the view of a lithe body surging to life as the pace quickened to a speed only the tiger could achieve. Fingers scraped against his scalp as those wondrous irises were swallowed by a black pit full of desire.

Regardless the pace, he wasn't rough on Akutagawa like he usually was – but on another hand he was the one to bottom most of the time. Nerves lit up along the path of Atsushi's hands as he slid them over the rabid dog's chest and over thin shoulders. With a slower drag of the tiger's hips, he could feel the thin material of his shirt sliding off his arms.

For a split second, terror ripped through him and he threw his attention away from the other. Movement stills and hands returned to frame his jawline to turn his fear to the tiger's eyes. Lips pressed against his lips and the mafioso shook under the weight of it. Here it was again, the need to be seen and the detective was there every time to provide it. Although there remained a part of the rabid dog that hated that need, his nails dug sharply into the back above him as he tilted his head and returned the kiss with a vigor he didn't know he was capable of.

A tail wrapped around his wrists and lifted them over Atsushi's head to drop them next to ebony locks. Caught up in the mouth on his, tongue caressing his, and the fur against his arms, he didn't feel the shirt slide from his limbs with a cut to each sleeve courtesy of the tiger's claws.

Panting, they separated with minimal coughs reaching the air before Akutagawa noticed his pale limbs uncovered. With a hiss, he felt Rashomon respond from the sheets under him. Slowly, Atsushi leaned back and hooked two fingers under the taller's chin. Tipping his vision up, slate eyes met Atsushi's.

"Rashomon," The syllables fled the detective's mouth slowly, eyes never leaving the mafioso's. Although he was speaking to his gift, his voice was enough to soothe Akutagawa's worry. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and turned away from the other, surrendering. The fingers under his chin demanded acknowledgement, almost as if Atsushi was speaking another language he needed Akutagawa to notice.

Angry, he met the awaited one. He'd surrendered but it wasn't accepted? Since when was surrender ignored? With the sharp rise and fall of Atsushi's hips, he realized what he'd been overlooking: Atsushi's surrender.

Although the detective was giving in – clear in the switch of bottoming for Akutagawa to top – he was commanding the mafioso's attention. Imposing he notice the submission with the condition that the rabid dog's eyes were on his at all times. But more than that, he felt the need in those hips that rode him as if his life depended on it: an urgency that screamed everything's heed.

Atsushi was saying he understood Akutagawa. He understood his partner; from the rough treatment to the horror etching itself in his bones. And he was agreeing. He would live, he would fight, he would stay here. The fingers treading through his hair whispered that the detective would be fighting with none other than the rabid dog of the Port Mafia - next to his side. He'd keep his eyes on Akutagawa, as long as his attention was on the tiger.

Opening his mouth, he had meant to say something, anything. However, he was crushed with another coughing fit. But he never needed to say it with Atsushi. The tiger could read him like a book at this point.

And so when lips met his again, he eagerly accepted with a sobbed growl, hands gripping Atsushi's hips and lifting them while bending his knees to piston into the other. His lips followed the shaking impulses that almost ripped Atsushi's mouth off his.

Elation seared through his veins as if he'd been starved of oxygen. Yes, yes. Hips moved of their own accord and his nails decided to bond his tiger with cuts along that glorious spine, teeth nipping lips and sucking on tongues as the heat soared between them. Gasps were ripped from their bodies as they chased the relief they were aching for.

An hour later, Akutagawa found himself sitting in the armchair next to the bed, a snoring tiger curled up under a navy comforter. The moonlight streaming through the curtains creating an ethereal glow on the peaceful face and ruffled silver hair. It was a destructive beauty Akutagawa found himself willing to burn the world in order to protect. Not for the first time, he remembered Dazai-san's words: Lose yourself to an enemy, you lose your life. The words had taken root the moment he uttered them. Yet, looking at this enemy, he found he'd lose his life if he was without this energy. And so, he had drug himself to this pit and willingly threw himself down only for the tiger to catch the fall.

However, his brain would not give him a moment's rest with the knowledge he had received from Atsushi. The orphanage knew of the Book, much more the detective's connection to it.

His brain began trying to connect the dots – between the orphanage's obscene torture, Atsushi's self-depreciation, his will to live and be good. Akutagawa had begun sympathizing with the tiger during the battle with the Guild, and never had it in him to continue berating the tiger since then.

If the orphanage knew, it would provide ample motivation to put Atsushi through the torture the scars on his body was forthcoming about. Insults, threats, condemnation, and rejection were also increased if the orphanage knew about the Book and what danger it could bring. Wait….how had the orphanage knew? Only the underground world or the government would know of such a thing. Nakahara-san had known of it, but Akutagawa was merely a violent pawn who hadn't cared much for his cases.

From what Dazai-san had mentioned, Ango-san was supplying this house. Had Ango-san known? Had the government agent – who had infiltrated the Port Mafia and Mimic – known? It's more than likely possible. If the government knew, is that how the orphanage gained knowledge of it? Would the government know before the Port Mafia?

He had too many questions and not enough answers, yet again.

Regardless, the only way he would find answers would be to investigate.

For now dichromatic eyes fluttered open to fall on the mafioso's. Damn, he loved this tiger. Irises hazy with exhaustion, two fingers lifted from inside the blanket to crook up in a come-hither motion that Akutagawa obeyed.

Settled in sheets, he found himself encompassed by Atsushi's arms and warmth. A kiss was placed to his forehead and a nuzzle to his neck. "You should try sleeping instead of brooding, you succeed in that area enough during the day." The tease left on light air and Akutagawa nipped Atsushi's ear in response. Laughter wisped over his shoulder and he felt himself relax under the notes. He'd get to the bottom of this, but for now he was content in the heat emanating from Atsushi.


	16. Chapter 16

Narrator's P.O.V.

Dazai awoke the next morning, having slept fitfully for the past few hours. An itch was crawling just under his skin – an itch he knew he could do nothing about. Chuuya was going into enemy territory and for once Dazai couldn't narrow the dozens of possible outcomes. His eyes met the window across the room, just two steps and he could be off the bed. Another one hundred and twelve steps and he'd have new clothes, rebandaged limbs and on his way out of the door before Chuuya even began to stir.

He could settle this. It would be almost comically easy to finish. He would send a message to Ranpo, then head to the Port Mafia. There was only one outcome – his death. He had never been one to press self-sacrifice, merely used it entwined with other's beliefs to gather the ending he desired. He'd jump in front of a bullet before anyone else could, hell if anyone was dying it was going to be him.

But hearing the soft snores from behind him, he realized he had reasons now. He had someone who understood the darkest part of him, who knew him, who accepted him and could _handle_ him.

He dug his face deeper into the plush pillow, the scent of laundry detergent and just the slightest hint of Chuuya's shampoo. What would've soothed him before only pushed him closer to the edge of his metaphorical building. His eyelids lowered with the weight of confusion and an emotion he couldn't name.

He remembered the jagged cuts along Chuuya's neck, remembered the different stages of healing and various widths of each strike. He found his fingers ghosting over slices almost identical around his neck, emptiness flooding his senses once more. No, he hadn't thought that Chuuya would be put through such a heady interrogation, to almost lose the Port Mafia's ace card.

With Dazai gone, however, it was almost comical that Chuuya would be considered more of a liability. His gift was too much to handle without a negated ability.

And then…Oda.

His eyelids slid over his irises of their own accord.

He couldn't have possibly stayed with Oda, not then. Not when the probability of Oda making it out alive was slim to none. Almost numb, he had walked out of the building, down the steps, across the yard, and to Mori's office where he was to report. And report he did for the last time.

 _He received a message two days later. From none other than Chuuya. He knew where the redhead frequented. And he knew how to disguise himself where none other could recognize him. Except the intended. And recognize he did. The new executive slid into the empty booth clouded in shadow, his eyes glaring and demanding in their secrecy. None dared to push it._

" _Your precious Sakunosuke is surviving." Chuuya's voice sounded tired, and when the Demon glanced up to see dark circles, he began to fit the pieces together. Pushing a vintage wine across the table, Dazai saw the way those azures widened and an immediate blush flirted over the smaller's cheeks as he reached for the already open bottle and glass next to it. Without a second's hesitation, a glass was poured and downed in one go._

 _Dazai wasn't even the slightest bit surprised. "Chibi should stop holding onto debts. No one cares about what you owe them." His voice sounded hollow, empty but Chuuya's eyes didn't glance from the wine he was pouring into the glass._

 _Only when a significant time had passed, another glass sipped until empty did Chuuya meet Dazai's eyes. From that one glance, Dazai could understand the situation wasn't dire and that Oda was stable. But he also knew the other took stock of his dark orbs and sunken eyes. If Chuuya looked like he hadn't slept in a week, Dazai looked like he hadn't slept in a month. Which would be true._

" _I care. Clearly," A gloved hand waved towards the wine bottle on the table. "You do too."_

 _A laugh escaped Dazai's lips – a hallow, broken thing in the dull atmosphere. "That's insurance."_ Payment for your silence. _And with that, Dazai slid out of the booth and out of the bar._

 _The next day he burned all files connecting him to the Port Mafia._

 _Walking through the hospital, he floated through floor after floor like the phantom he was. Stepping through the door, he met Oda's still form. His body was bandaged from his shoulder to below the blankets pulled up to his stomach. His face was a ghastly white that did not fit the usual tanned skin. Hell, the bandages almost matched his skin at this point. How much blood had he lost?!_

 _His hair was a dull scarlet, almost the color of the essence flowing through his veins. Guilt ripped through Dazai and he turned on his heel and out of the building._

It had taken weeks before Dazai could walk in and sit down. To talk with the still form in a coma. Every now and then he would see the occasional black figure drifting out of the hall just as Dazai would ghost over the flooring and after the fifth sighting he found himself smiling fondly. Chuuya would look over anyone affecting his people. Then was no different.

Dazai's eyes opened to the room edged with a horizon he couldn't be bothered to notice. He'd avoided Oda ever since. Sure, months of visits but that got him nowhere – nor was he making any progress in moving on from the Port Mafia life. And so he had avoided the taller for _years_.

The first time he had seen Oda since the event was when Chuuya had been found missing and everyone was rounded up to find him. Even then, Oda had put aside the tension in favor of the worry in Dazai's eyes at the time. Something Dazai wasn't able to do.

Dazai hadn't known Oda's suffering. To be submerged in the twentieth layer of hell, and not understand what ailed Odasaku to push himself into the fray of Mimic? Even that scared Dazai. Oda had told Dazai that the executive was looking for a reason to live, and Dazai had clung to that belief. Oda had kids, he was _happy_ , surely a happy man could succeed where dead men hadn't.

Until that fateful day when Oda stated he would _never fill the empty void inside himself_. A happy man had turned dark and if nothing else seeped under Dazai's skin, the venom of that reality did. But there was a desperate gleam to Oda's eyes that had Dazai running to the other side and leaving Oda behind him – leaving the man that had pushed him this far.

And so, Dazai hadn't been able to bring himself close to Oda ever since. Only when he was viciously broken and Chuuya laying on a hospital bed had he consulted Oda and even then it was short.

He closed his eyes once more to the darkening thoughts as he felt something twist inside his chest. Arms slid over his sides and fingers entangled above his stomach. Stock still, the Demon waited until he heard the even breathing once more.

 _Chuuya. Chuuya…Chuuya may die today. And I may not make it in time._

A broken exhale reached light and Dazai began to feel his chest shake, although he couldn't pinpoint _why_.

"Dumbass, I'm not asleep." Fingers lightly ran along his skin and Dazai found it hard to breathe. And then he was on his back and Chuuya draped over his body, clambering up so that he could rest his tired face against Dazai's neck.

"Awe, look at chibi. You're so short you have to climb me just to reach my neck~." Although his voice slightly trembled, it was otherwise perfect in its octave and irritation level. Chuuya, however, knew better.

His teeth claimed two deep scars on Dazai's neck and immediately the taller shuddered back into a more sedate state. "Idiot. Why the hell are you up right now? I'm trying to sleep."

A heavy inhale had red curls lifting from skin as ocean orbs met espresso in concern. "Oi…" The syllables slipped out of those gorgeous lips and Dazai found himself mesmerized.

 _Chuuya may die today. And I may not make it in time._

And then the spell was broken. With another kind of desperation, the demon's arms lifted to wrap around Chuuya's waist as he pressed their lips together. It was messy, it was wet, it was uncoordinated but it was everything Dazai needed. With a gentle hand placed to Dazai's throat, Chuuya pushed back and broke the kiss, panting heavily. "Baby, Dazai…" His long fingers came up to frame the detective's cheeks and shamelessly the brunette closed his eyes to the affection, basking it in for all he was worth. His own hands slid up the slender frame and down strong arms to wrap around wrists as if he could keep them there forever.

"Dazai…" Chuuya's voice had grown infinitely softer as his fingers began to rub over Dazai's cheeks and hairline. When their lips connected this time, there was an unstated love that filtered through the brushing lips and light slide of tongues with gracious nips to lips. Dazai's hands dropped the wrists in his grasp to cup the face before him, a tender caress neither of them were used to but craved nonetheless.

No words needed to be said: between their aching bodies and their hurting chests, the glide of soft lips spoke volumes more than words ever could begin to describe. When Dazai's fingers fell from Chuuya's cheeks to his hips, there was no resistance as he flipped them over deftly. Immediately legs wrapped around Dazai's waist and Chuuya stretched his neck out to meet those delicious kisses with fervor. Long lashes brushed over Dazai's cheeks as his nose pressed lightly into Chuuya's cheek, dark curls curtaining them from the harsh reality of the horizon breaking over the window.

When they broke away from the all-consuming kiss, blushes coated their faces and bodies as identical gleams met their eyes. Long fingers trailed over supple skin to sift into sunset curls and damn what Dazai wouldn't give to go back another night.

This feeling…it was helplessness. It was suffocating helplessness and the taunts through his mind did little to help calm him. But those eyes, the way they gazed into his as if Chuuya understood his worst demons – it was his stabilization. Fingers twirled through chocolate curls and Dazai leaned into the hand without another thought. Turning his face into the palm, he kissed it lightly.

Dazai felt the harsh break in Chuuya's breath and before he knew it, Chuuya was pushing the bottle of lube into his hand, eyes glimmering. "Remind me who I belong to." His words wisped by on dark syllables and when nimble fingers wrapped around the bottle, Dazai's lips met his with that same tenderness he had never allowed himself to delve into but seemed to be the antidote to all of his ailments.

 _Maybe this is what Oda had lost. This love that could bring out softness, this love that was accepting, this love that was innocent and pure._ Dazai couldn't imagine losing it.

With shuddering breaths, Dazai deepened the kiss as he threw his weight into the clash desperation clinging to his limbs. The hands in his hair dropped to the back of his neck. "Baby…baby…Dazai…" The words melded with their kisses and with nails grating into his neck, Dazai slowed his desperation. _Not like this. This wasn't sad. This wasn't goodbye. This was love. This was a reminder to what they were coming back to._

Pulling back Dazai gathered his shaking breaths, only returning their lips when he was steadier. This time, when two fingers slid into Chuuya there was no reluctance, no questions, only acceptance and _undiluted love._

"Dazai, I have to leave."

The banned words met light and Dazai's eyes closed as fingers brushed over his temple. His fingers ran along the lightly scarred back to his left as he rested his head against the available chest. "It's not like anything drastic is going to happen if you don't go…" His words were muffled by the marked skin and a dry laugh sounded above him.

"Nice try, mackerel. We both know otherwise. The longer we wait, the worse things will be."

Silence reigned in the orange-tipped bedroom, sunrise finally meeting light. Neither wanted to move, Dazai could tell from the way their hands never left each other, the way their lips always brushed skin.

"I love you."

Kiss.

 _Goddamn how much I love you. I love you so much. I'd burn the world to keep you alive._ "I love you."

Kiss.

The hands in red locks released their grip as Dazai stepped back. His eyes remained fixed on shallow lakes, dreading that horrendous wooden door behind them. Chuuya's fingers ran through Dazai's hair one last time before ruffling them playfully with a bright smile that eased some of Dazai's worry. "Stop looking at me with those dark eyes, Osamu. This isn't goodbye." With that, Chuuya lifted onto his tiptoes to reach Dazai's forehead to place a kiss in the center.

Before the Demon could respond, the wooden door closed before him, a haunting silence grating against his ears.

Shoes clicked against the floor of headquarters as Akutagawa walked, mind in a thousand different directions. He needed to find out what was going on with the government, Port Mafia, and the orphanage. Where were they all tied and _how_? Who was the information leak or was it all compromised? He could understand why someone would try to kill Atsushi, considering he was the guide to the book. A book that could unhinge the world.

And here he was fighting _for_ said guide.

Clenching his fists in his coat pockets, he took a deep inhale and decided to push it out of his mind: he was on a mission after all. He hadn't seen Chuuya come through, but he remained on high alert for any sign of his voice or the usual click announcing his brisk pace. He wasn't lined up for any missions today, so he spent his time roaming around in search. There were only a few places Chuuya would be if he wasn't already with Mori: in the training field, speaking with Black Lizard, or in his office. Having already checked the first two, he was on his way to his mentor's office when he caught ear of the murmurs.

"…He doesn't look too bad."

"Should we trust him? He was gone for two weeks, after all."

"An enemy of ours wouldn't just let a hostage go.."

Charcoal embers lit aflame. In the next moment, black tendrils were wrapped around the group's throats and they were held in the air, bodies flailing as they tried to get out of the hold. Pivoting to face them, the rabid dog walked over to them, his eyes meeting each of theirs. Atsushi would've noticed the tension in his shoulders, the set of his jaw, and the strain of his arms. But these lowly pawns knew him not.

"You would be wise not to speak of _your_ ," He spat the word out, "Executives without the respect they are due." The men in Rashomon's grip shook under the intensity of Akutagawa's gaze.

"Now, now Akutagawa-kun. Weren't you told to reign in Rashomon a bit more?" The French accent met the air and in the next second the tendrils were released and the bodies fell to a heap on the floor. Relief floods his veins as he loosens the tension scattered over his body.

"Apologies, Nakahara-san." His voice echoed in the hallway filled with heavy pants as the group tried to reign in their breathing once more. Boots clicked against the floor as Chuuya sweeps past Ryuunosuke to stand before the group, red illuminating his frame and from a mere glance at the three, he has the ring leader flat against the floor, gravity pressing down on the other's body as their eyes widen in horror.

"It would do you well to remember your place, _subordinate_." Only Chuuya could make a word slide through his teeth in a venomous hiss. Sliding his gaze from the one on the floor to the others, he released Tainted once his message was clear before walking through their sprawled bodies, boots stepping over the leader as his coat brushed _just over_ their face.

Three terrified gazes met Akutagawa's as he took the same path, boot narrowly missing the leader's neck. The two of them made their way to Chuuya's office, Akutagawa shutting the door behind them. When his mentor pivoted the rabid dog stopped in his tracks. There was something in Chuuya's eyes, a resolve he'd only seen when missions went awry.

It sent ice through his veins.

"Nakahara-san…" Akutagawa's voice was little over a whisper. A gloved hand met the air and he closed his mouth.

"Ryuunosuke, I'm not sure how this will turn out. You vowed to protect me, did you not?" An emotion he wasn't used to filtered through Chuuya's voice and Akutagawa didn't have the time to process it. With a nod, he kept his eyes on the executive. Azure eyes lost their fierce glint and his eyebrows loosened their tension. "Good. If I am not back in twenty minutes, call in Black Lizard."

Ice froze his bones as his eyes widened. _Was it really going to come to that?_ The resounding soft eyes before him was his answer. Ever since he'd joined Dazai to get Chuuya back, he had known the possibility he would survive would be slim to none, but he never thought Chuuya would be the one to deal with this.

Would the Port Mafia even be standing after this? Chuuya's death would cause an upheaval not even Akutagawa could comprehend – what was Mori planning? Much more, Chuuya's _death_.

 _No. No no._ Grey eyes narrowed and his teeth clashed as he grit them, fists clenched in his coat. He couldn't meet Chuuya's eyes. A second later, a hand sifted through his hair. Not a gloved one, but an uncovered one with nails lightly scraping along his scalp.

 _Mafioso cannot feel_.

And yet the very man who had said this to him was in love with the person in front of him. The man before him had also taught him another way of improving, the man before him had accepted Akutagawa's relationship with the enemy, the man before him had been his support system.

His arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around the smaller in a loose hug as he hid his face in sunset curls.

All of them were irrevocably human, after all.

Chuuya had left the room ten minutes ago and Akutagawa was positively _pacing_ in the office. Despite its large space, he could feel the air weigh on him with a thousand pounds. Rashomon was becoming increasingly harder to control despite his years of training, the phone in his pocket burning holes through the material.

Too much was happening all at once. He needed to get his thoughts in order. Sitting at the couch across the room, he closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself.

Fact 1: The government, Port Mafia, and the orphanage were somehow connected. The only ones who knew of the Book could've only been in the government and possibly someone in the Port mafia.

Fact 2: Dostoevsky had come to Yokohama a year prior then vanished months afterwards with no known reason to Akutagawa.

Fact 3: Dazai returned to the mafia as soon as Chuuya was taken hostage by Dostoevsky. Mori planned more than extensively for Chuuya's extraction over the course of two weeks, yet made no attempt to go through with any of the plans.

Fact 4: Atsushi was taken hostage by the Port Mafia. Akutagawa found him but was not held accountable for releasing an enemy.

Fact 5: A group of people went without agreement from Mori to retrieve Chuuya. They were not reprimanded for it.

Fact 6: Fyodor was killed a month later.

There was something else Akutagawa realized that he hadn't caught onto previously: it didn't seem like Mori was eager to have Dazai or Chuuya back in the office, or _any_ of them.

 _Something_ was going on, but Akutagawa couldn't figure out the missing puzzle pieces quick enough. Frustration pulled him from his thoughts as he checked the time once more: nineteen minutes had passed since Chuuya left the room.

On tense seconds, the rabid dog waited until another minute passed before dialing Black Lizard, eyes not leaving the office door with a hurt in his chest he couldn't describe if he wanted to.

Dazai threw the car in park, the growled affirmation through the phone all he needed to push the car even further over the speed limit to reach headquarters from the Agency. He ran through floors and between people, scaling steps in threes before seeing Akutagawa and Black Lizard running to the hallway leading to the boss's office.

 _Chuuya, Chuuya, Chuuya. My baby Chuuya._

He didn't spare the others a glance, merely pushing onward and avoiding a tendril as it tore through the door barring their way. _Hang on my love, we are here._

The sight that met Dazai's eyes was not one he had expected in a million years.

A familiar white suit was bent over Chuuya's bloodied form on the floor, clothes tattered and ripped. Purple locks splayed over red as a pair of lips were pressed against Chuuya's forehead, a malicious gleam in matching violet irises.

Fury turned Dazai's vision to blood as he threw himself over to the tormentor who never ceased to _fucking die_. With a throw Chuuya would've been proud of, Fyodor crashed into the wall across from them. Even within Dazai's fury, he knew the others would check on Chuuya and so he proceeded forward, eyes venomous.

A smirk lit Fyodor's mouth and a laugh met the air. "Have I finally slithered under the Demon Prodigy's skin?" The words barely registered in Dazai's mind. No matter how many interrogations he'd been in, he had never wanted to rip a person's throat out as much as Dostoevsky's.

Crowding the other's space, he didn't give the other demon a moment to breathe before his hands came up to his face and snapped his wrists up, effectively breaking Fyodor's neck. The sound was hardly satisfying as he turned back to meet bloodthirsty eyes across the room.

Akutagawa and Gin kneel before the bleeding Chuuya, hair matted in vicious red and blue eyes barely sparking with life. His mouth opens but only blood seeps out to join the enormous amount already on the carpet. Rashomon carefully covers Chuuya's mouth, "Shh, save your energy." There's a resolve even now radiating through ocean orbs to clash with a brewing storm, as if he's telling Akutagawa to accept it already. If anyone here can accept it, it'll have to be Akutagawa.

A shake of his head is given to Chuuya before more tendrils wrap around the smaller and lift him gently. "You'll be fine, Nakahara-san. I promise." It's the one promise Akutagawa is absolutely sure of as he walks down the steps to the main level where the Agency awaits.

Dazai's eyes remain on Mori's the entire time. He could feel No Longer Human wrapping around him like a second skin, quickly easing back into the Demon Prodigy in front of the boss of Port Mafia. The man behind his desk was smiling, face supported by steepled fingers, similar bloodlust reflected in red eyes.

"What are you planning, _boss_?" The last word was hissed out in mock respect.

A smile split over Mori's face. Leaning closer, his voice rang loud and clear. "Dazai-kun, you shouldn't have to ask me that. I know I didn't raise a fool." Mori catalogued the spark of anger that lit Dazai's eyes before it was gone almost immediately. _Almost commendable. Almost._

Without even a breath, Dazai pulled the gun from his side out, pointed at Mori and fired. The boss dodged easily, but Dazai wasn't to be stopped. His field of vision narrowed and he could feel his body as if it were a weapon of his own to control. Where no one else could keep up with the speed his former mentor had, Dazai's eyes could in this moment of pure _rage_. Bullet after bullet left the chamber and gleeful cackle after gleeful cackle met the air. Deciding to just empty the entire fucking round into Mori, his eyes hardened and he fired without delay between bullets.

Dazai's eyes were devoid of anything human, his voice no better. "If you killed him, this death would be a merciful one." He hadn't heard Hirotsu come over the threshold between bullets, had missed the shiver that went through even the senior of Port Mafia at the sound of Dazai's voice.

Mori appeared before Dazai and gripped the gun with his hand and pulled it away but with Dazai's other hand, he pulled the hidden gun from his side to fire it into Mori's neck, the scalpel scraping across his face but he didn't care. Mori had fallen to the ground, blood spurting from his neck and gurgling out of his mouth, eyes blinking rapidly before stilling moments later. Aiming the gun at the fallen head, he fired two shots, watching the body jerk under the momentum of the bullets before turning from the body to walk to his desk.

He purposely puts Chuuya out of his mind, hoping with the strength of a dying man that Yosano can heal him. He needs to get to the bottom of this, first and foremost if the Port Mafia is going to burn to the ground. Picking the locks of the other's drawers, an alarm goes off in the room but he merely brings his gun up to shoot the sensor on the ceiling and the noise dies, only to hear a ringtone from the pockets of Mori's jacket. Looking up, he meets the eyes of Hirotsu and narrows them in wariness, gun aimed at the senior.

There isn't the slightest hint of surprise or worry in the Port Mafia's grandfather as he reaches down and searches the previous boss's pockets to pull out a small remote and crush it in his fist, meeting Dazai's empty eyes from across the room. The gun is put away, the unspoken loyalty reaching the new boss and he returns his attention to the desk. He finds what he's after in the first drawer: what all of this was about and it all fits into place.

Pulling the Book out, he sets it on the desk, the weight of the object ironically less than the amount of damage it can do. His fingers open the pages, the crinkle of sound the papers give an insignificant sound that could've fooled anyone into believing it was merely a journal, an everyday object that certainly couldn't cause catastrophe.

There are names, events, dates, times, and so much more written in these pages but he doesn't care about any of it. The book was stored in the utmost drawer, the one in closest proximity to a resting hand. Meaning, it had recently been used. He finds what he's looking for on the last page: an entry spanning forty lines, making it a page and a half of ink that ultimately tells Dazai what happened in this room in twenty minutes.

The new boss does a quick tally of the number of times the same kanji arises: Chuuya is brought to life thirty-seven times, Fyodor twice. A cold knowledge seeps into his veins and he feels No Longer Human leave him, his last defense system from his riotous emotions. The Book is placed in the pocket of the inside of his coat as he flies out of the room, Hirotsu moving as Dazai darts past. He throws over his shoulder, "Take care of it."

Not even a second later he receives his response: "Yes, boss."

Dazai ignores it in favor of his own thoughts. What damage would that have on a person's body?! On their mind?! Dazai throws himself down stairs and through floors faster than he thought possible.

Memories flash: unraveled bandages, unraveled secrets, unraveled feelings, unraveled masks. Chuuya smiling with a gleam in his eyes Dazai hadn't seen in _years_ , Chuuya trusting him to touch in the most intimate of ways after he'd been broken into pieces by more than one person. Chuuya clutching to his clothes for _dear life_ while living through a nightmare. Chuuya's screams lighting the bedroom. Chuuya's hands light on his shoulders and gaze piercing through every one of his seams. Chuuya consuming his thoughts like a flaying poltergeist.

He can't be gone, _can't_. They'd _promised_ this wouldn't be the end.

When he reaches the bottom level, the amount of power working through the room is enough to throw Dazai onto his ass before he gathers himself once more.

 _No no no no no no no no no no._ It's a cycle in his brain, the only thing that comes to his mind as he forces himself onward. The light dims as he gets closer until it disappears completely. There are already so many people: Tanizaki and Kenji remain closest to Yosano, but Black Lizard's commanders are not too much farther off, after all they are unsure how the doctor works and there's Gin holding Akutagawa back from them as he tries to keep more danger from happening to the body under Yosano's hands. People remain off to the sides, too stuck in place with either the situation or the power radiating from Akiko to move onward.

As he walked closer, tan coat stained red and blood drying on his face, he finally catches the tears that are rolling down the doctor's eyes in quick succession, her usually steady hands shaking as she continuously tries to revive the mangled form under her. Dazai hadn't spared a glance towards Chuuya since he'd entered that room, intent to kill not rescue. Now that the mayhem had died down, he was left to see the damage those thirty-seven revivals left.

Chuuya's coat was gone, his vest ripped open and his shirt tattered. There is blood _everywhere_ and Dazai isn't sure if it came from the amount of times he'd died or the amount of times Yosano had tried to revive him for the thirty-eighth time.

Yosano's eyes lift to meet Dazai's. Sorrow hit his stomach like a kick in the guts and forced him to his knees a few feet from Chuuya's body. He couldn't allow himself to look down, needed to keep his eyes on hers to pause this moment in time, to deny this was happening. Tears slipped out of his eyes and he could feel his body collapse on itself.

Fingers lifted Dazai's face, offering a melancholy smile before pulling his head to her shoulder. He vaguely thought that her hands weren't bloody, meaning she'd dropped her gloves somewhere else. This mourn was only a grievance someone who had been through it would understand.

His hands remained weighted to the floor, tears streaming down his face to wet her shirt as her hair blocked his vision. He felt her leave in the next moment and his hands clenched against the tiled floor. His breath was ragged, his lungs _burning_. His eyes slowly rise from the ground to catch onto a bloody curl and his breath hitches as his gaze continues onward without his permission.

The curls remind Dazai of a time too close to a breakdown from almost five years ago, his brain throwing the event into the forefront of his attention and Dazai's unable to breathe. For the second time, he was too late and the first time he allows himself to cry.

Blood covers Chuuya in a thin veil, almost another skin, much more in volume than Corruption ever could. His body moves of its own accord and he's left to watch as outside of himself. His hands stretch out shakily to rub across Chuuya's cheeks. He scoots up the rest of the distance until Chuuya is a mere few inches in front of him.

His form isn't moving, chest isn't rising nor falling. Something dark breaks out within his body, robbing him of thought and breath. Bending over, he presses his lips to blood-dried lips. His hands fall to the back of Chuuya's neck and head, lifting him gently to place Chuuya's head on Dazai's shoulder. His body is unerringly cooperative and Dazai hates it, it doesn't feel right. What he wouldn't give for the tension in Chuuya's body as he pulls him back against his chest, still not completely trusting in the Demon's motives. When he kisses the tops of Chuuya's forehead, it's still warm and Dazai could almost fool himself into believing Chuuya's alive, but there was too much blood. Too much.

It was a nightmare not even Dazai had seen. Without issue, he scooped the smaller into his lap, one hand holding a blood-caked hand and the other around Chuuya's waist. His hand clenches the other's side as he buries his face in blood stained curls that remind him he was too late.

He loses track of time like this. An arm on his shoulder releases an inhuman sound from his throat at the intrusion as he looks up into blue eyes surrounded by brown hair. He clings to Oda's eyes, seeing a calm in them that Dazai desperately craves. Yosano's arms come around Chuuya to lift him up and take him with her. Hazel eyes snap around as he feels his body grow cold, his sense of warmth taken entirely too quickly from him. Oda's hands rest on Dazai's shoulders, ocean catching amber.

There's a moment of tension between them, a moment where Dazai can't think, breathe, move, or reach out. And then the dam breaks and chocolate curls bury into Oda's chest as the sobs break loose. Oda doesn't dare move as broken cries forced half screams through gritted teeth. His body convulses around his tumultuous emotions that drown him as fresh blood pours from his face as the wound from Mori's scalpel is reopened.

Yosano's head turns at the sounds of Dazai's broken screams, feeling soft puffs of air against her chest and she quickly meanders them to an empty wall, leaning Chuuya against it. Two fingers are pressed to his neck and a strong pulse meets her nerves. Trying to call out to Dazai, she doesn't make any progress but refuses to leave Chuuya by himself. As she turns her gaze back to the executive, she's met with beautiful azures and she releases her tense breath.

His eyes look clear, his breathing even, and she can see him take in his surroundings, cataloguing it as he tries to make sense of it. Looking down, he notices his body covered head to toe in blood and tilts his head in confusion, meeting Yosano's eyes in questioning.

"I'm assuming you can tell me what happened?" His voice cracks and he tries to clear it but it only causes more pain. Immediately she reaches behind her to fetch a water bottle from her bag to hold out to him, watching carefully as he drinks it. His motor skills are reacting just fine it seems and he even stretches out his arms and legs, making sure his body is his own.

And then he catches hearing of Dazai's screams and his eyes light up in an urgency he couldn't understand. In the next second he's up and closing the distance between himself and the screams of his partner. His trembling legs stop just short of them as he sees Oda comforting Dazai. He's hung out with the man, Oda Sakunosuke, few times. Only to gather Dazai when he's flat out drunk. It eludes him as to what would have his partner so worked up. The screams don't sound right coming from Dazai and it stirs up some worry and grief Chuuya can't place within himself.

Tilting his head to the side, he kneels before them. "Dazai." His voice breaks once more and he tries again, more demanding and louder. When nothing happens, he stretches his hand out to grip his chin and turn the other to face him. "Daza-" There's a deep cut from Dazai's temple down his cheeks, and along his jaw to stop just under his chin, blood staining his coat in various places and blood on Sakunosuke's shirt as well. _What the fuck?!_ His fingers hover over the cut with worry flourishing in his chest. "Why the hell haven't you gotten this checked out?!" When he meets Dazai's eyes, he can see those hazels dilate and it takes him a moment to register _why_.

"Chuu…ya?" Dazai's voice breaks as well, barely able to get the name past his bloodied lips. Another sob breaks through and Dazai curls in on himself, releasing Oda and pulling his chin from Chuuya's fingers. His hands bury in his hair, his head resting against his knees that are tucked up now. He was losing his mind. Chuuya wasn't alive. He couldn't be. There was too much blood. Dazai was hallucinating. And somehow….just that bit of information broke the Demon more than _seeing_ Chuuya.

Chuuya flinched at the image in front of him before reaching down to grip the other's face in a rough, demanding grip. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, Dazai." There's a slight panic in his voice that he curses himself for. The ambers before him widen and Chuuya knows he's said something wrong, wasn't informed enough and probably caused this entire fucking mess around them.

Dazai couldn't ignore the obvious: Chuuya had amnesia. It wasn't a strong one, some things his body clearly fought against like the familiar touching that'd only occurred within the past few months. There was also a slight waver in Chuuya's composure, as if he wasn't okay with the way his body was responding to him right now. It wouldn't shock Dazai if Chuuya's amnesia was a few years. _So this is what happens when the Book is used in quick succession like that_.

Clenching his teeth as another sob wracked through his body, he opened his eyes once more to meet Chuuya's and uttered a, "Forgive me, Chuuya." He couldn't have cared less that his voice was breaking, but he saw the words register in the other's mind before he pulled Chuuya into his lap, burying his face in the other's hair. Feeling scars underneath the blood, he opened his eyes in confusion to see the multiple cuts to Chuuya's throat and more sobs damaged his body, making him gag at the intensity. He had _never_ cried this hard and his body ached. He wrapped his arms around Chuuya's waist, pulling him tightly against him. Turning his head out of the other's neck, he rested it against his shoulder where he could _very faintly_ smell the lavender and cocoa butter scents from last night's bath and another earth-shattering sob forced their way out of him. He was grieving even as Chuuya was in his lap.

Confusion lined every one of Chuuya's bones, trying to deny his body's need to hold Dazai. Since when did this occur? Slowly, he wraps his arms around the other's shoulders, expecting some form of violence for the action and relaxes slightly when there isn't one. "Why are you apologizing to me? It doesn't sound right coming from you, Dazai. What's going on?"

A heavy inhale shuddered against Dazai's chest and he pulled back from the other, arms remaining around Chuuya. He paused his thoughts for a moment, numbing himself to be able to explain this to the other. Sighing softly, he decides the only way to approach it is to be straightforward. "Chuuya. You have amnesia." He watches as the words settle into the older's brain, observes how Chuuya looks down at his body covered in blood, registers why his body won't respond to his own mind but follows a language foreign to him around Dazai. "How old are you, Chuuya?" There's a shift that occurs in the blink of an eye that if it weren't Dazai, no one would've caught it.

Red curls fall forward as Chuuya relents. "Eighteen."

 **Three Days Later**

The Agency was exhausted. Yesterday there had been three incidents, two at the same time in which everyone had their time to shine. Kenji and Junichiro went together on a mission, Ranpo and Yosano on the other mission (when Yosano made some excuse about having to drop by her apartment and didn't return for another three hours but Ranpo didn't question it and neither did anyone else). Kyouka took on a minor incident, knowing Atsushi was in his heat and had the week off. Fukuzawa had some unofficial business to attend to which left the agency to the office hands. Yesterday had taken its toll on the energy of the Agency.

Ranpo was nowhere to be found, Yosano drinking a cup of coffee while staring at the morning report on her desk, trying to find the energy to pick up her pen. Kyouka's eyes kept closing and Kenji was openly sleeping on her desk. The Tanizaki siblings were laying on the floor napping against each other. Ever since Kunikida passed, there was no one except for Fukuzawa to keep the Agency members in check about turning in reports. The office was quiet aside from a few snores and the occasional cup meeting the desk.

Without a moment's notice, the door slams open and in storms the mafia's most eager piece to cause destruction, the one person Dazai warned everyone to stay away from – Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. In an instant, everyone was standing and ready for combat. Kyouka's gasp had everyone looking away and behind Ryuunosuke to a certain silver haired teen. Atsushi grinned slyly before stepping in front of the rabid dog.

Yosano was the first to speak. "Atsushi-kun, what's going on?" Kenji jumps up to throw his arms around the tiger, throwing an awed gaze at the raven. It seemed the little ray of sunshine liked strength in all forms. Kyouka turned white and seemed to sink further into her seat under the gaze of her previous mentor. Junichiro leaped in front of Naomi, ready to tear apart the one who had almost killed them in their first meeting.

Atsushi backs up to lean against the older from the pressure of all the stares. "I need to speak with Fukuzawa and Yosano." Atsushi's voice is strong, contrary to his stance against Akutagawa.

"What makes you think we will let _him_ into the president's office?" Junichiro's voice growls from a few desks away, still guarding Naomi.

Atsushi's eyes grow determined, a slight smile on his face as he moves towards the Tanizaki boy. Akutagawa's shield automatically forms around Atsushi, untrusting of the people in the room. The tiger smiles, asking for trust as his eyes remain on Junichiro. "Rashomon, deactivate." Immediately the shield disappears and a scoff sounds from Akutagawa's voice at the door.

"I thought I told you to stop that. It's mine." He sounds irritated _at the least_.

Atsushi throws an innocent smile over his shoulder, a taunt in his eyes. "Sure, Ryuu." The tiger preens at the blush that forms on the other's cheeks at the nickname but turns his head away quickly. Turning his attention back to Junichiro, meeting shocked eyes as the understanding sinks in. Nodding, he turns to Yosano.

She's still sipping from her cup of coffee, not worried in the slightest. When their eyes meet, Yosano sighs before standing and leading the way to Fukuzawa's office; Atsushi takes Ryuunosuke's wrist in his hand as they follow behind her.

Fukuzawa allows them inside with a, "Come in." His eyes narrow when they land on charcoals as he steps through the threshold. In respect and submission (even if it is temporary), Akutagawa lowers his eyes to the floor and bows appropriately. Fukuzawa's eyes widen in surprise and curiosity as he offers the couches before him to his visitors and they all take the offer; except for Ranpo who remained on the desk.

Ranpo's legs swing lightly off the desk, eyes closed as he smiles at the visitors. "Yo, Tiger-kun and No Eyebrows-kun!" He smirks at the knowledge he already knows and throws a knowing smile to the president that has him loosening some of the tension in his shoulders.

Fukuzawa's eyes meet Atsushi's in permission as he gives the couple the spotlight. With a glance from Atsushi, Ryuunosuke's slides his hand in his coat, pulling out something before dropping it onto the table. Crystal grey eyes widen as Yosano's open in curiosity.

Ranpo points to the Book and pivots on the desk until he's facing all of the attendants, elbows propped on his knees as he rests his chin in his hands. Stark emeralds meet purple. "This is a Book of wishes." He glances at the others in the room before continuing. "Basically anything written in this Book, comes true." He analyzes the shocked faces around him before launching into how the Book came into existence only to find out that no one cared at the moment. With an utterance of, "No one cares about history…" He let the topic go.

The president's eyes never left the book. Akutagawa's eyes had met with Atsushi's own widened ones lit with fear, eyes hazy. He noticed the younger's hands begin to shake and he took them in his hands to press the backs of them to his mouth, slowly bringing the tiger back to the present. Atsushi leaned heavily against the raven, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Yosano eyed the Book with something akin of curiosity and worry.

Green eyes caught the caution given to the Book and his grin grew. "No strings attached, Doctor." He wouldn't admit it in a thousand years, but her train of thought sent warmth into his chest at a prospective outcome.

Yosano rebelled against the thought that began to consume her. "How…how could something like this… _not_ come without some kind of a catch?" Her fists clenched in worry on her lap.

The brunette smiled grimly. "It was created through many sacrifices. There was a man who could drag the abilities and souls out of gifted individuals. He put them together to create this Book. It _was_ forged through people and their souls are to be forever trapped here."

Fukuzawa's eyes lowered in respect. The history was a damaged one – quite possibly containing the most wreckage." Yosano's morals beat against her, the Book rubbing her raw.

"Absolutely not! We have to destroy it! Innocent souls were ended to make this!" Her eyes flashed in anger and her body grew taunt. Atsushi jerked at the movements, tightening his hold on the arms wrapped around him.

Akutagawa looked up to meet Ranpo's eyes. "No matter the history, the book could be beneficial." The words were a risk to say, especially in the Agency and he lowered his eyes in respect, but it was out in the open now. He couldn't take it back nor did he want to.

Ranpo tilted his head to the side, calculating the rabid dog before him with an emotion he hadn't beforehand. "Destroying the Book won't change what happened. In fact, destroying it damns the souls to hell. Using it keeps them in limbo, so really it's the better end of the deal. Even if we destroy it, we should-" He breaks off and looks to Yosano. He doesn't need to say who holds the cards right now.

Fukuzawa leans back in his seat, bodily giving permission. Meanwhile, Atsushi clings to Akutagawa as he fights his demons. Knowing their jobs were fulfilled, the raven lifts Atsushi in his arms and bows once more to those in the room before walking out of the office. He walks through the hallway and stops at the door that essentially houses his enemy. Inhaling, he opens the door and walks up to the one person who could help Atsushi right now. He doesn't need to look at Kyouka to see the way her eyes light in concern for the tiger. Gliding along the floor, he stops before the couch and lays Atsushi next to his former subordinate.

Turning to leave, he glances back to see the girl placing Atsushi's head in her lap and running her fingers through his hair, analyzes the way he curls into her as well.

Legs swing in his vision and he averts his eyes to his left, spotting the detective previously on the president's desk. His eyes narrow in question but he notices Ranpo's looking at Atsushi. "You won't find what you're looking for."

Charcoal eyes narrow to slits. "What do you mean?" His voice is lower than a whisper but sends daggers nonetheless.

"Some people's pasts cannot be redeemed." The words are said matter-of-factly, but there's a grim look in those green eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Emerald eyes narrow in disbelief. "On the contrary. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What would Atsushi think if he found out you were planning on destroying the orphanage?"

Grey eyes widen as he looks back to the tiger. He hadn't given the question much thought, he could cover it up and it'd never reach Atsushi's ears nor knowledge.

"You are looking in the wrong area for answers." And with that, the detective jumps from the desk and walks away to leave Akutagawa alone with his thoughts.

He turns to the door and walks out of the Agency, down the hall and past a man with a raccoon on his head, two cups in his hands. He moves out of the other's way and continues down the hallway and out of the building to head back to headquarters. So the Port Mafia wasn't where he should look for information. That only left the Special Ability Department. Setting that as his next target, he continues onward.

Poe balances the cups in one hand as he opens the door to the office, Karl jumping down and waltzing in ahead of Poe, almost making him spill the cups and he has to quickly right them before they spill over the carpet. His cheeks are colored with embarrassment as he pokes his head through the door. "Ranpo-kun."

"Oh ho~," His announcement falls on eager ears and the detective in question grins at the blush decorating Poe's face. He sits in his chair behind his desk, refusing to stand. "Now, what could have caused this?" He gestures to the other's cheeks, finally standing as the other grows closer and leans in, his face in front of Poe's. "How cute~," He purs.

Poe's blush increased to cover his neck, but he thrust out the cups of tea at Ranpo as a makeshift shield to prevent the shorter from coming any closer. "Ranpo-kun! Please, not here," His last sentence was barely louder than a breath.

Ranpo raised an eyebrow, mischief in his eyes. "If not here then where, Poe-chan~?" He teased.

Poe's blush extended to the entirety of his body. He walked toward Ranpo, surprising the other enough for him to back up. They continued the back and forth until Ranpo's back ran into his desk across the room. When they couldn't walk further, Poe once again pushed the tea in front of the detective's now blushing face before walking away to lean against the wall. A soft, breathless laugh leaves Ranpo's mouth. "So Poe-kun, what brings you here today?" He utters as he sits his tea on his desk before walking over to stand before the other. His hand comes up to ruffle the messy curls and Poe's blush is bright against light skin.

The door to the hallway leading to Fukuzawa's office opens and the president strolls through the room. With a glance to Ranpo, he gives a nod before walking out of the office. A soft smile graces Ranpo's lips and he turns it full-force on his smartest pupil. The blush that he gives in return is enough for Ranpo to pat Poe's head before walking back to his desk.

Poe remains at the wall for a few seconds before coming over to sit in the chair next to the detective, his eyes meeting the files from over Ranpo's shoulder. There's a slight movement that doesn't go unnoticed by Poe: the smaller has shifted closer to him. The knowledge does something to Poe that he can't describe but he keeps his eyes zeroed in on every action the smaller takes. In the next moment, a hand falls from his thigh and on instinct the taller grabs it and places it on his thigh. It's a common affection between the two of them that's slowly growing into something more as the weeks go on.

A few more seconds pass before his eyes catch another movement from Ranpo and it's one he doesn't expect: a kiss on the cheek. Immediately, brown eyes fly open and red rushes to his skin as he drops his gaze to the floor, long curls blocking anyone's view of him. It takes a few minutes for him to cautiously place one of his own on the other's cheek before throwing his gaze right back to the floor. There's a small huff of air before fingers tilt his face up from under his chin and there's another kiss to his cheek.

It was then that the front office door slammed open with enough force to put a whole in the wall if he weren't so worried about the revenues. "Ranpo, if you have enough time to fondle with Poe-kun, I trust your morning work is done!"

Kunikida's voice rumbles through the shocked to silence office. Ranpo blinked and smiled, noticing the slight shake in the other's hands that no one else caught. "Welcome home, Straight-Laced-kun~." He tightened his grip on Poe's hand, waving Kunikida off with his other hand though he was ecstatic to see him and nodded. "Didn't have much work today~." He yawned and leaned back in his chair pulling his legs up to his chest, a rare smile painting his features.

Atsushi remained on the couch, jaw dropped before a smile replaced it and he bowed to Kunikida in respect. In the next instant, he threw himself across the room and wrapped his arms around him with a shy smile before stepping back in time for an enthusiastic Kenji to topple the older. After the multiple smiles and greetings, Yosano had still not arrived.

"Where is Yosano?" Kunikida asked softly as his eyes scanned the room, hands shaking again. Ranpo tilted his head in the direction of Fukuzawa's office.

Meeting everyone else's eyes in the office, Ranpo smiled brightly as he stood, pulling Poe up with him. "We should go, I think they need some alone time." With that, the two of them led the others out of the office, leaving the key on the desk that Kunikida immediately picked up and locked behind them.

Pulling the key from the lock, he clenched the key in his hand. It felt good to be back, but he could see the quiver in his hands at the thought of having to deal with his beloved down the hall. Steeling himself, he turned and closed the distance between the other door, opening it up and proceeding down the hallway. The air around him was electrified and he could feel the incessant _pull_ on his body. Hand resting on the door of the president's office, he took a shaky inhale and fixed his glasses up his nose, his heart lodged in his throat and stomach nailed to the floor.

Before he could open it, the door swung open and he was met with tear-filled lavenders and he felt warmth blossom under his chest. His hands came up to their own accord to frame the face he loved so much, closing the space between them until their chests were pressed together. Yosano's hands gripped into his shirt and they were suspended in this taunt moment of disbelief, each _begging_ to touch the other but neither finding it in themselves to break it. Their eyes roamed over each other before a soft sound slipped through Yosano's mouth, a tear falling.

"Akiko.." In the next instant she was pulled forward as he was tugged closer, reuniting for the first time in almost a year.

A/N: Holy seven hells guys. I'm nOt CrYiNg YoU aRe. A few comments about what was going through my head while writing this. Alright, to begin: this week has been so very emotional and I actually cRiEd while typing this last ending. Chuuya's amnesia, Dazai's PAIN, Oda's comfort, Yosano's empathy-it was s h. I also decided to not be tooooo much of a sadist and include KUNIKIDA'S RETURN. YES GUYS HE IS BACK. I CRIED SO MANY HAPPY TEARS. Immediately I went to Tumblr after writing the scene and saw a post of the Agency's mom and I lOsT iT aGaIn.

On another hand, MORI I E. HIS ASS IS NOT COMING BACK. Dazai is the new boss, Chuuya has AmNeSiA, Akutagawa's after information Atsushi doesn't care to connect, and this entire plot me.  
I added a sprinkle of Ranpoe, I needed some soft fluff, even if it was only a glimpse.  
Another side note, I am so very close to turning this fic into another pairing as well...we shall see my lovelies! :3 Thank you for all of the support, especially the patience with my laaaate updates. I appreciate every kudo, silent reader, comment, and scream to my Tumblr, the-demon-prodigy! Thanks again my lovelies!


End file.
